Washington '73 (En breve reescrita)
by Survivor99
Summary: Pietro no frenó del todo, chocó contra ellas y las derribó. Katrina rodó por el suelo con sus hijos mientras estos peleaban, chillando como si se estuviesen matando y riendo de tal modo que sospechó que habían iniciado una guerra de cosquillas. Lorna apareció en la puerta y de repente se unió al jaleo con un chillido infantil. A veces, sólo a veces, la vida no estaba tan mal.
1. Cap 1

**Cap. 1**

**1973**

**Washington DC**

-¡Peter! ¿Te acuerdas de que tienes que recoger a Wanda del campamento en una semana? –preguntó Katrina, acabando de poner los platos en la encimera. Un rápido borrón plateado dio unas cuantas vueltas a su alrededor antes de pararse en seco, haciendo que la joven madre sonriese una vez más (a pesar de que había tenido que hacer malabares con los últimos cinco platos para evitar que cayesen al suelo).

No podía evitarlo. Desde aquel lejano día de Diciembre de 1962, no podía evitar sonreír cada vez que veía a los gemelos. Suponía que era así como se sentía una madre orgullosa, aunque no fuese su madre en el sentido biológico de la palabra. Sin embargo, era la única madre que habían conocido los chicos.

-Mamá, mamá. Por favor. En serio, ¿crees que me voy a olvidar de algo tan importante? –protestó Peter haciendo un gesto muy graciosa. Katrina alzó una ceja.

-Verano de 1968. Se suponía que debías vigilar la barbacoa. Aún no sé cómo acabó el tejado ardiendo.

-Sí… -su hijo hizo una cómica mueca avergonzada, rascándose la nuca- Es probable que no quieras saberlo.

-Créeme, no quiero.

Peter y Wanda Maximoff (o Peter y Wanda Lehnsherr, como interiormente les llamaba) habían cumplido ya dieciséis años y eran muy distintos en casi todo. Peter era un torbellino de energía, siempre hablando y comentando, siempre con la frase oportuna para aligerar una situación tensa o simplemente para hacer reír a los demás. En el instituto prefería los deportes, por razones obvias, y era un genio de las matemáticas. Tenía montones de amigos, o lo que él llamaba "personas que me conocen y dicen ser mis amigos, pero que si averiguasen que no me tiño el pelo me darían una patada en el culo". También era un pequeño cleptómano en ciernes, algo en lo que Katrina prefería no pensar (a pesar de que siempre recordaría el accidente con la mesa de ping pong).

Wanda, en cambio, era mucho más calmada que su hermano mayor (por tres minutos, como siempre se encargaba de recordarle Peter). Siempre repasaba las cosas de una forma tan dedicada y metódica que parecía que le fuera la vida en ello, era cuidadosa, amable, aunque no por ello confiada. Al contrario, era tan escéptica que al principio siempre pensaba mal de todo y de todos. Le apasionaba la Historia, especialmente todo lo relacionado con la Alemania nazi (una enorme coincidencia, ya que ninguno de los dos sabía nada de Erik), la Literatura, la Filosofía y arrasaba sin despeinarse en Física. También era invencible jugando a las cartas, a las damas, al ajedrez y a cualquier otro juego que requiriera un mínimo de azar. Era una chica más bien solitaria, pero los escasos amigos que tenía eran buenos amigos.

La principal diferencia entre ambos hermanos era que Peter era un mutante, desde los once años. Wanda no había dado señales del Gen X.

En otra situación, Katrina la hubiera llevado a la Mansión para investigar su ADN, para saber si era mutante o no. Sin embargo, se había jurado proteger a ambos niños hasta su último aliento. No dejaría que cogieran a los hijos de Erik y si para mantenerlos ocultos de cara a todo el mundo tenía que pasar once años sin ver a Hank, a Charles, a Orya y a Scarlett… Bien, ese era un precio que estaba dispuesta a pagar.

Con el único con el que mantuvo el contacto fue con Sean, más que nada porque consiguió salvarlo del Proyecto Wideawake en 1965. Habían escapado por los pelos y Sean estaba malherido, así que Katrina le llevó a rastras a su propia casa, intentando no hacer ruido y no despertar a los niños. Aún así, lo primero que vio Sean al despertar en el sofá fueron las cabecitas de dos niños de unos ocho años, uno con la nariz de Erik y otra con sus ojos.

Sean se había quedado boquiabierto y miraba a Katrina y a los niños alternativamente, mientras estos preguntaban "Mamá, mamá, ¿es tu novio?". Finalmente Sean asumió erróneamente que Peter y Wanda eran hijos biológicos de Erik y Katrina (una pequeña conmoción cerebral ayudó a que no se diera cuenta de que eran demasiado mayores para serlo) y la joven no lo desmintió. A efectos prácticos eran sus hijos, porque nada sabía de la mujer que los había traído al mundo.

La había buscado antes de adoptar legalmente a los niños, pero no había dado con su paradero. A lo más que llegó fue a su nombre, Magda Eisenhardt (ni idea cómo los gemelos habían acabado con el apellido Maximoff, tal vez fue en su momento un alias de Erik) pero nadie había oído hablar de ella desde 1957, cuando dejó a los gemelos en el orfanato años antes de que Katrina les encontrase por pura casualidad en 1962. Años después había leído en un periódico la historia de una ciudad ucraniana en la que se declaró un incendio tan virulento que varias casas quedaron arrasadas. En el caos del fuego, se produjo una pequeña revuelta anti-mutante que se tradujo en objetos de metal volando por doquier y atravesando a todo el que se acercaba a uno de los lugareños, un hombre joven que acababa de mudarse con su prometida. Acabaron muertos todos aquellos que le atacaron a él y a la joven, pero ella huyó del hombre, aterrada, y evidentemente sin saber que estaba embarazada de sus hijos.

No hacía falta ser muy inteligente para darse cuenta de quién era el hombre.

Pero eso había ocurrido tiempo atrás, se dijo Katrina mientras le pasaba el almuerzo del instituto a Peter. Ahora trabajaba como profesora de alemán, tenían una buena vida, una bonita casa, llegaban a fin de mes un poco raspados, pero sin tener que apretarse el cinturón, y estaba criando a los hijos de la persona a la que más había querido durante una época de su vida. Porque ese era otro cambio.

Un par de años atrás había conocido a un hombre encantador llamado Matt Stone. Era alto, fuerte, de cabello castaño y ojos claros. Sonreía constantemente, les llevaba de vacaciones a los tres y era el hombre ideal que toda chica hubiera querido presentar a sus padres, a pesar de que a Wanda no le gustara en absoluto y a pesar de la vocecita molesta en su cabeza que le decía que, al menos físicamente, Matt era bastante parecido a Erik. Si Orya hubiera estado con ella, le hubiera dicho que se estaba engañando a sí misma y que Erik no iba a volver.

Definitivamente, después de asesinar a JFK, Katrina no creía que Erik fuera a salir de prisión en un futuro cercano.

Katrina no se engañaba, no del todo. Sabía que nunca llegaría a querer a Matt como había querido a Erik, y la relación que había tenido a lo largo de dos años con Matt no se podía comparar ni por asomo con la que había tenido con Erik durante apenas unos días. Pero la carne era débil, y ella sólo quería a alguien que la adorase, que le dijera cosas bonitas, alguien que la deseara sin pedir nada a cambio (porque esa era otra ventaja, a Matt no le había gracia el sexo antes del matrimonio, y Katrina no planeaba casarse con él).

Sí, nunca amaría a nadie como había amado a Erik, como aún le amaba. Pero tenía con ella a Peter, a Wanda, incluso a Matt "El Reemplazante". Puede que no tuviera todo lo que quería, pero sí lo que necesitaba para salir adelante.

* * *

Ese mismo día, por la noche, Katrina tarareaba tranquilamente una canción mientras preparaba la cena. En el salón, Peter jugaba con la pequeña Darcy.

Darcy Peterson fue el pequeño pecado que cometió Linda Peterson, la hija de los vecinos, a los dieciséis años. De un día para otro sus padres echaron de casa y su novio la dejó tirada para largarse a California, y Katrina no pudo más que recordar cuando su propio padre la echó de casa apenas con quince años. Al final acabó alquilándole la habitación sobre el garaje, o más bien dejándosela gratis, ya que el sótano estaba ocupado por Peter y la buhardilla era propiedad de Wanda. En esos momentos Linda estaba acabando las clases de su curso de formación profesional para entrar a trabajar en la academia de idiomas de una amiga y por ello hacía seis años que Darcy era como una hermanita pequeña…

Hermanita pequeña que en esos momentos se las había ingeniado para disfrazar a Peter de princesa. Katrina contuvo la risa al ver a ambos con sus vestidos, coronas y varitas con purpurina. Se suponía que estaban viendo una película en el televisor, pero ninguno de los dos le prestó atención hasta que el joven protagonista de la historia se reencontró repentinamente con su padre perdido.

Al momento, la pequeña Darcy dejó de menear la varita por doquier (cesando así la lluvia de purpurina) y se quedó mirando a la pantalla con aire tristón.

-Peter –gimió.

-¿Sí?

-¿Por qué no tenemos papás?

Katrina se asomó a la puerta y se mordió el labio, entristecida. Sus hijos se habían criado sin padre y no podían echar de menos aquello que no habían tenido. Sin embargo, Darcy parecía echar en falta a alguien que nunca había estado a su lado ni siquiera cuando era una promesa en el vientre de su joven madre.

Peter vio a su madre en la puerta, sin embargo, se centró en Darcy y la puso sobre su regazo.

-No nos hace falta un padre –intentó animarla- Se puede vivir sin ellos… Mira Wanda, que lista y qué guapa ha salido. De mayor serás como ella –le prometió. Darcy frunció el ceño y le pegó en la cabeza con la varita.

-¡Y mira cómo has salido tú!

Aquello se tradujo en una batalla de cosquillas campal, que acabó con Peter escondiéndose detrás del sofá para esquivar a la pequeña princesa asesina. Katrina rió entre dientes antes de dar unas palmadas.

-¿Quién quiere cenar?

Minutos después, Peter y Darcy devoraban la cena en la cocina mientras Katrina miraba ansiosamente el teléfono. Quería llamar a Wanda al campamento, para preguntar cómo iba todo… Aunque el día anterior su hija le había dicho, o más bien ordenado, que dejara de llamarla dieciséis veces al día. Sí, Katrina se había convertido en una mamá gallina y no se avergonzaba de reconocerlo. Quería hablar con su hija y un puñado de adolescentes hormonales no se lo iba a impedir.

Alargó la mano hacia el teléfono justo cuando este empezó a sonar. Se le pusieron los pelos de punta y se abalanzó sobre él, ansiosa. Wanda no hubiera llamado si no hubiera ocurrido algo grave.

-¿Wanda?

-_¿Katrina?_

Sintió cómo la sangre huía de su rostro al escuchar aquella voz que no oía desde hacía once años. Su corazón se llenó de nostalgia y recordó tardes en la Mansión, una joven rubia que quería comerse el mundo y que no dejaría que nada ni nadie la detuviese.

-Peter, vuelvo en un minuto –dijo, antes de agarrar el teléfono con fuerza y trasladarse al salón dando gracias a que el cable del aparato era ridículamente largo. Se lo llevó de nuevo al oído justo a tiempo para oír la pregunta de Raven.

_-¿Quién es Peter?_ –preguntó. Katrina casi podía oírla boquiabierta- _¿Es tu novio?_

-Es mi hijo –gruñó la joven- Mi novio se llama Matt.

-_¿Y qué ha pasado con Erik?_

Katrina frunció el ceño, no muy segura de si Raven se estaba riendo de ella o no. ¿Es que acaso no veía las noticias, estuviera donde estuviera?

-Raven, ¿después de once años me llamas para preguntar por mi vida amorosa?

_-No. Te llamo para que supieras que he encontrado al que ordenó a Emma secuestrar a tu hermana._

La joven se tambaleó y perdió definitivamente cualquier rastro de color que pudiera conservar. Se obligó a respirar lentamente para no entrar en pánico y para que no la oyeran los niños.

_-¿Kat? ¿Lo has oído? Le he encontrado y voy a darle caza. Por nosotros y por ti._

-Raven, por favor, no te hagas esto –suplicó Katrina, dejándose caer sobre el sofá y apartándose el flequillo de los ojos- Por favor, no sabes en lo que te estás metiendo. La venganza no conduce a nada, ¡te destrozará la vida!

Al otro lado del teléfono, Raven rió amargamente.

_-Mis motivos no son tan altruistas como crees, Kat. Tú no eres la única que ha perdido a sus seres queridos por culpa de ese monstruo._

_-_¿A qué…

-_Azazel y yo tuvimos un hijo –_soltó Raven. Katrina dejó de hablar, sorprendida, y Raven aprovechó para continuar- _Se llamaba Kurt, y desapareció la noche que mataron a Azazel. He visto el informe de la autopsia y las fechas coinciden. También he visto el informe de tu hermana, tu antiguo nombre aparece en él._

-Pues qué bien que sea mi antiguo nombre –comentó Katrina. Empezó a darse golpecitos en las uñas, repentinamente estresada y sintiendo la necesidad de contarle la verdad a Raven.

-_¿Kat? ¿Sigues ahí?_

-Peter y Wanda son mis hijos –dijo Katrina lentamente- Son gemelos. Y son los hijos de Erik.

Al otro lado del teléfono se hizo un silencio repentino.

-¿Raven?

-_Me gustaría decir que no me lo esperaba, pero mentiría _–admitió Raven- _Caray, me he perdido muchos cumpleaños, ¿no? Vaya una tía estoy hecha. Creo que te debo una buena pasta en regalos. _

-Ven a casa –propuso Katrina a la desesperada- Ven a casa, quédate con nosotros y conoce a los niños. No entres en el juego de la vendetta, por favor.

_-Erik y tú fuisteis los primeros en dar la cara por nosotros, Kat _–Raven suspiró suavemente- _Ahora nos toca a los demás devolveros el favor._

-No, ¿qué vas a…? ¿Raven? ¡Raven!

Pero era inútil, la línea no iba a restablecerse por mucho que Katrina le gritara al teléfono. Suspirando, lo llevó de nuevo a la cocina y lo colgó del soporte.

-¿Quién era, mamá? –preguntó Peter, sorbiendo un hilo de espagueti. Katrina sonrió tristemente.

-Alguien a quien conocí, hace tiempo –dijo. Darcy miró atentamente el intercambio madre-hijo y meneó el tenedor, pringando la pared de azulejos de salsa de tomate.

-¡Tía KitKat, tía KitKat! –dijo alegremente- ¡Cuéntame de nuevo la historia!

-¿Cuál? –preguntó Katrina, sonriendo, a pesar de saber cuál era la favorita de la niña. Peter gimió.

-Oh, no, otra vez no…

-¡EL PRÍNCIPE DE HIERRO!

-Vale, vale –Katrina rió entre dientes, llevando algunos platos al fregadero- Bien…

"_Érase una vez un príncipe, valiente y apuesto, que nació con el poder de controlar el hierro. Sin embargo, esto no le gustaba a la gente de la aldea. Le temían, y el temor se transformó en odio. Así, después de un ataque a su castillo, el príncipe quedó huérfano desde muy joven._

_Viajó por todo el mundo, buscando a los culpables de la muerte de sus padres y encerrándoles en prisión. Por el camino, conoció a muchas personas especiales. Un mago que adivinaba lo que estabas pensando, una bruja que podía verlo todo, un alquimista muy inteligente, un hada con la habilidad de cambiar de rostro, dos impávidos guerreros, una mujer tigre inmortal…"_

-¡Y la vaquera! –exclamó Darcy, ilusionada. Peter gimió de nuevo.

-Sí, sí, lo sabemos…

_"También conoció a una hermosa vaquera. La vaquera se sentía muy sola, porque ella tampoco tenía familia. Estos la habían abandonado cuando descubrieron su poder: podía controlar la tierra en todas sus formas. Al principio, el príncipe y la vaquera no se llevaban nada bien. Sin embargo, tiempo después se dieron cuenta de que tenían más cosas en común de las que ellos mismos pensaron, y…"_

-¡SE ENAMORARON!

-¡Darcy! ¡Deja hablar a mi madre!

_"Su país entró en guerra, y aquellos que antes les temieron y odiaron les pidieron ayuda. Llegó un momento en el que el príncipe tuvo que elegir entre continuar su misión de perseguir a los malvados o quedarse para siempre con la vaquera. Fue duro, pues ninguno quería renunciar a su misión, pero tampoco querían renunciar el uno al otro. Al final, el príncipe eligió a la vaquera…"_

-¿Y se casaron? –preguntó Darcy, mirándola con sus grandes ojazos verdes. Katrina asintió, luchando por contener las lágrimas.

-Sí. Se casaron, y vivieron felices y comieron perdices.

Mientras Darcy aplaudía infantilmente, Katrina se dio la vuelta y cerró el armario de las tazas mientras luchaba por contener las lágrimas. Sí, la vaquera y el príncipe habían tenido un final de cuento de hadas, pero aquello era la vida real. Y en la vida real, la vaquera tenía que conformarse con saber que el príncipe estaba malviviendo en alguna prisión del Estado, condenado a dos cadenas perpetuas de las que nunca saldría.

Aunque con un pequeño plus, pensó, mirando la foto de Wanda y Peter que había pegado en la nevera para poder mirarla en momentos como aquel, momentos en los que el mundo amenazaba con tragársela irremediablemente.

-Venga, señorita –dijo, cogiendo en brazos a Darcy y esquivando a propósito la mirada aguda de su hijo. Llevó a la pequeña a su habitación, la ayudó a desvestirse y la acostó en la cama antes de volver de nuevo a la cocina. El teléfono había empezado a sonar de nuevo mientras bajaba las escaleras, pero sólo llegó a tiempo para ver cómo Peter decía "Ahora no puede ponerse" y cómo colgaba de forma casi grosera. Ya se había quitado su disfraz de princesa, aunque aún le quedaba purpurina en el cabello plateado y la estaba mirando de forma sospechosa.

A veces Peter se parecía demasiado a su padre, demasiado para la salud mental de Katrina.

-Ya va siendo tarde, jovencito, ¿no deberías acabar los deberes…?

-¿No deberías tú contarnos qué pasa con ese cuento? –preguntó Peter, señalándola con el dedo. Por una vez no tenía una mueca burlona en el rostro. ¿Tal vez, inconscientemente, sabía que hablaba de su propio padre?

-¿Qué pasa con el cuento?

-Es tan evidente que casi ni es un cuento –bufó el adolescente- La vaquera que movía la tierra eras tú, y el resto otro puñado de mutantes a los que conociste. Lo que no entendía cuando era pequeño era porqué se te escapaba alguna lágrima cuando contabas el final, aunque ahora sí lo capto.

Katrina sonrió tristemente y meneó la cabeza, alzando la mano para acariciarle el rostro a su hijo.

-El amor es algo hermoso, Peter, pero a veces trae dolor –suspiró- Sólo tú puedes saber si merece la pena.

-¿Y merece la pena? –insistió Peter- ¿Merece la pena llorar por un tipo que mueve metales al que no ves al menos desde que nos conoces?

La joven asintió vigorosamente con la cabeza.

-Sí –dijo. Recordó todos los momentos vividos con Erik, todos los momentos vividos con sus hijos, y no lo dudó- Definitivamente, vale la pena llorar por un tipo que mueve metales al que no veo desde hace once años. Él me lo dio todo, Peter.

-No lo pillo –el adolescente se encogió de hombros, y Katrina sonrió.

-Eres demasiado joven, cariño. No le des más vueltas, vete a la cama.

Se vio rodeada por los brazos de Peter, quien con sólo dieciséis años tenía casi la misma altura que su padre, y durante unos segundos Katrina fue transportada once años atrás en el tiempo. Pero aquél no era Erik, sino su hijo, el hermano mellizo de su hija. Los niños a los que ella protegería hasta su último aliento.


	2. Cap 2

**Ya he vuelto! :D El viaje a Alemania fue genial, y encima conocí a una chica que está tan flipada con Marvel como yo :) La única pena es que no vi a Michael Fassbender... En fin. Seguiré intentándolo xD**

**Gracias a milly, roonie, stephanierogers, lordsoul y sommerset por vuestros maravillosos comentarios, os quiero! Milly, espero que acertases (y que no lo buscases en google) **

**nanda21: gracias por tu comentario, me hace mucha ilusión que nuevas personas lean mi fic :) Pero no, la que llama es Raven. Y sí... A mí también me gustaría que Katrina hubiera estado embarazada de verdad, pero por desgracia no cuadraban las fechas. Pero tranquila... Queda mucho tiempo ;)**

**marvelita: sí... A Erik tampoco le va a caer muy bien Matt Stone...**

**Y gracias también a todos los que siguen el fic y a todos los que lo han marcado como favorito!**

**Vale, ya dejo de incordiar xD Sin mas dilación...**

* * *

**Cap. 2**

**16 de Enero de 1973**

**Malibú**

-¡… necesito un café!

-¡Tamara, sube el voltaje!

-Stark, ¿es quieres salir por los aires? ¡Orya! Aplaza la reunión con el Gobernador, ¿quieres?

Orya asintió, apuntando cuidadosamente la orden en su agenda.

-¿Algo más, señor Stark? ¿Señorita Karpova?

-¡Café!

-Sí, que me llames Tamara de una vez –gimió la joven, frotándose las sienes- Y que me traigas otro analgésico.

Orya sonrió.

Su prima, Tamara Karpova tenía 23 años, era rusa, como ella, trabajaba codo con codo con Howard Stark, como ella. Y, como ella, la pobre Tamara cargaba con su propia mutación, un pequeño don consistente en absorber la energía alrededor (lo que le causaba unos terribles dolores de cabeza). Era bastante útil para regular las corrientes eléctricas del laboratorio, aunque no para ella. Entre su dolor de cabeza crónico y su natural propensión a tirarle cosas a su compañero de trabajo, Orya no se explicaba cómo Howard Stark seguía vivo. Tal vez a Tamara le diera pena dejar huérfano de padre al pequeño Tony… Quién sabe.

La había encontrado de pura casualidad en el centro de Malibú, con gran sorpresa por su parte. Le había perdido la pista a muchos miembros de su familia, pero no esperaba cruzársela en América justo en ese momento… Pero la suerte le sonrió, y además del reencuentro y la ansiada información sobre sus padres (que habían emigrado a América tres años atrás, abriendo una pequeña tienda de comestibles en Boston) Tamara la ayudó a conseguir el trabajo.

Les dejó en el taller del sótano en dirección a la cocina, donde la esperaba la cafetera que ya había rellenado cinco veces. Como secretaria personal de Howard Stark, sus funciones iban desde organizar su agenda, hasta servir cafés, colaborar en experimentos o cuidar del pequeño Tony cuando María Stark estaba de viaje, Peggy no podía o la niñera había renunciado después de una de las mil y una diabluras del único hijo de Howard, que a los tres años ya se las ingeniaba para dejar a toda la Mansión sin corriente eléctrica cada vez que le daba una pataleta.

Encendió la radio mientras buscaba las tazas en la encimera. Decidió coger también la taza de Scooby-Doo de Tony y prepararle un chocolate. Presionó el botón de inicio del electrodoméstico y se apoyó sobre la encimera, tatareando para sí misma mientras escuchaba el telediario de aquel día a través de la radio.

_"… y por tanto, la fecha de inicio de la Conferencia de París queda establecida para el 23 de Enero, dentro de una semana. Pasando a otros asuntos, este año será el primer aniversario de los atentados del 22 de noviembre en Dallas, Texas…_

Orya apagó la radio con un suspiro. No quería escuchar una vez más el resumen de los crímenes de Erik, en lo que se había convertido, lo que les había hecho a todos ellos. Las primeras en dejarles fueron Scarlett y Katrina; Scarlett iba en busca de Jimmy, y Kat... Pobre Kat. Solo quería alejarse de todo aquello. Orya recordaba perfectamente aquella mañana, fría y lluviosa en la que Scarlett y Katrina caminaban lentamente hacia el taxi que habían pedido, amparadas bajo el paraguas y cogidas del brazo. Scarlett apenas llevaba una mochila, mientras que en la maleta de Katrina había un revoltijo sin ton ni son de su ropa y la de Erik. Es mas, en esos momentos el jersey que llevaba era aquel negro de cuello alto al que Erik era tan aficionado. Le quedaba enorme, pero se negó en redondo a ponerse otra cosa. Charles, Hank, Alex, Sean y la propia Orya las vieron marcharse desde la ventana.

A pesar de todo, lograron poner en marcha la escuela. Katrina llamaba de vez en cuando y empezaron a tener alumnos; por unos meses, parecía que la suerte volvía a sonreírles. Pero después, Katrina dejo de llamar. Hank casi se volvió loco, pero nunca lograron encontrarla ni usando Cerebro (aquella fue la ultima vez que Charles usó sus poderes, antes de que una crisis casi le hiciera perder la cabeza por el dolor y Hank se viera obligado a desarrollar el fármaco).

Alex y casi todos los alumnos fueron reclutados para la Guerra de Vietnam; a los mayores de edad los mandaron directamente al frente, mientras que a los más jóvenes los metieron en un centro de entrenamiento a la espera de que fueran mayores de edad. Mas tarde, en 1965, Sean desapareció tras un ataque del Proyecto Wideawake y fue dado por muerto, e incluso Maeve (con la que inicio un noviazgo después de Cuba) desapareció del mapa.

Quedaron Charles, Hank y Orya, solos y amargados. Después vinieron las discusiones más o menos subidas de tono, los días sin hablarse, las miradas rencorosas. Hank centró su vida en el laboratorio y en ayudar a Charles con sus piernas, mientras que Orya se dedicaba a soñar despierta y Charles se consumía en el rencor. Rencor por la marcha de su hermana, Katrina y Scarlett, por el fracaso de la escuela, por la pérdida de sus piernas. Meses más tarde pasaron de las discusiones al alcohol, las drogas y las recriminaciones sin velatorios, las culpas y las responsabilidades.

El nombre de Erik fue bastante nombrado durante aquellos días, ya que en lo único que coincidían Charles y Orya por aquel entonces era que todo había sido culpa suya. Por su culpa Charles había perdido sus poderes, por su culpa los mutantes eran considerados una amenaza a nivel nacional e incluso internacional, por su culpa Katrina y Raven les habían dejado, y Scarlett estaba también desaparecida. Nunca llamó desde Moscú, como había prometido. No habían vuelto a saber de Raven, y Katrina no llamaba desde Enero de 1963. No sabían si estaba viva o muerta.

Orya no lo había soportado más. Diez años de lento y prolongado desgaste, de pelear contra el mundo, contra Charles, contra ellos mismos. Le dolía más aún lo que se estaba haciendo Charles a si mismo; aquel hombre rencoroso y malhumorado no era el joven amable, cariñoso y lleno de ilusión del que se había enamorado. Sabía que el viejo Charles aun estaba por ahí, en alguna parte, perdido entre sus rencores y sus demonios, pero no podía sacarlo. No podía rescatarlo de si mismo. Se había prometido a sí misma que jamás le abandonaría, que seguiría peleando hasta volver a hacer de él el hombre que una vez había sido, pero todo y todos tenían su límite. Incluso ella.

Suspirando, vertió el café caliente en dos tazas y las llevó al laboratorio. Tamara le dio las gracias y Howard levantó el pulgar antes de volver a lo que fuera que estaba haciendo, algo de cristal que de vez en cuando soltaba chispas. Orya volvió a la cocina para coger el chocolate y subió a la habitación de Tony. Lo encontró tirado en el suelo, rodeado de piezas sueltas del ordenador que yacía destripado sobre la cama, muy concentrado y dándole vueltas a un destornillador. Detrás de él, la playa privada de los Stark podía verse a través de los grandes cristales que constituían la pared externa de la habitación.

Orya sonrió.

-Toc toc –dijo mientras entraba. Tony miró hacia arriba y la obsequió con una sonrisa desdentada. Como siempre, Orya sintió que se le caía la baba al ver esos ojillos castaños que iluminaban toda la habitación- ¿Qué estás haciendo?

-Intento construir una placa base, pero es muy complicado –dijo el niño, cogiendo la taza de chocolate y dándole un sorbito- Gracias.

-¿Porqué no le pides ayuda a papá? –preguntó la joven, sentándose junto a él y mirando con curiosidad la maraña de chips y cables que el pequeño manejaba con soltura.

-Ya lo hice. Tammy me ayudó con los cálculos, pero papá me dijo que estaba ocupado… -el rostro de Tony se ensombreció unos segundos, antes de recuperar su alegría habitual- Pero no importa, mejor así. Quiero hacerlo yo solo.

-Ya…

Orya resopló. Conocía la historia de Howard Stark, cómo después de la guerra había quedado atascado en una búsqueda interminable del Capitán América, aunque parecía que aquellos meses su vida se dividía entre el trabajo, la búsqueda del capitán y algún chanchullo raro que se traía con Peggy y con alguna agencia, SHIELD o algo así… Orya ni estaba interesada ni quería saber, pero no iba a permitir que Howard despreciara así a su propio hijo. No tenía dedos suficientes para contar todos los desplantes de los que había sido testigo, todas las veces que había consolado a Tony. Sabía que Howard no tenía mala intención, más bien no sabía como ser padre, pero ¿es que no se daba cuenta de que podía llegar a perderle?

Escuchó la puerta principal a lo lejos, pero ninguno le prestó mucha atención hasta que Jarvis llamó suavemente a la puerta.

-Buenas tardes. Señorita Ivanova, tiene una visita.

-¿Yo? –la joven frunció el ceño. El mayordomo asintió educadamente.

-La esperan en el recibidor.

-Oh. Bueno, en seguida vuelvo Tony.

Tony alzó un pulgar en su dirección sin levantar la vista de la placa. Orya sonrió y abandonó la habitación mientras Jarvis alababa el pequeño proyecto de Tony y este sonreía con infantil satisfacción. Bajó las escaleras a toda prisa, recolocándose el moño y alisándose la falda, tratando de hacerse más presentable para quien fuera que estuviese aguardándola. ¿Quién podía ser? Nadie sabía dónde estaba, ni siquiera Charles. Él podría localizarla con sus poderes, pero no lo haría, pensó con amargura. Ya no.

Ocultó sus ojos con un espejismo y entró en el recibidor, encontrando a una joven alta y esbelta, de cabello corto y muy rojo y la piel tan clara que parecía casi azulada. Llevaba un jersey de color azul cobalto, unos pantalones de campana blancos y unas sandalias de suela gruesa. Sonrió al ver a Orya y se acercó rápidamente.

-Me alegro de verte –dijo. Orya frunció el ceño.

-¿Nos conocemos? –preguntó. La chica sonrió y Orya vio sus ojos, de un castaño tan claro que parecía casi dorado. Entonces se dio cuenta. Azul, rojo, dorado…- ¿Raven? ¿Eres tú?

Raven sonrió más. Las escamas revolotearon suavemente sobre ella y Orya pudo ver a la Raven que conocía y quería, con su cabello rubio y sus grandes ojos azules.

-¡Raven!

Se abalanzó sobre ella y la abrazó con fuerza, riendo. Raven la abrazó con el mismo entusiasmo y se aferró a ella como si acabara de rescatarla de una isla desierta.

-¿Dónde has estado? –preguntó Orya, apartándose suavemente. El hermoso rostro de Raven se ensombreció.

-¿Hay algún sitio donde podamos hablar sin que nos oigan?

Acabaron sentadas en el tejado, con el cabello arremolinándose alrededor de ellas a causa del viento. Pequeñas y frías lágrimas corrían por las mejillas de Orya y caían sobre el hombro de Raven, que la mantenía junto a ella con un brazo sobre los hombros. Orya no hacía otra cosa que llorar y agarrarse a su compañera.

Trask no podía tener a Scarlett. Debía haber un error. Su corazón le decía que había un error, pero la razón le decía que Raven no se equivocaba. Después de todo, ¿por qué no había dado señales de vida en once años? ¿Por qué nunca había vuelto de Rusia?

-¿Estás segura? –preguntó entre hipidos. Raven asintió, rascando distraídamente la baranda con una navajita, trazando las iniciales R y O.

-He visto su expediente, y también el de la hermana de Katrina –dijo- Experimentaron con Scarlett y se dieron cuenta de que no podía morir… Acabaron mandándola a Europa con una organización terrorista nazi. HYDRA o algo así. Creo que le han borrado la memoria.

Orya se estremeció y más lágrimas resbalaron de sus ojos. Se refugió aún más en el cuello de Raven y cerró los ojos, esforzándose por no pensar en ello. No aún, por lo menos. Prefirió centrarse en la suavidad de la piel de Raven contra su rostro y el dulce olor de su perfume envolviéndola.

-¿Has… Has visto a alguien más? –preguntó, intentando cambiar de tema. Notó cómo Raven asentía con la cabeza.

-He conseguido hablar con Katrina.

-¿Qué? –Orya abrió los ojos y se incorporó, mirándola sorprendida. Sus narices estaban a escasos centímetros de distancia; se sonrojó ligeramente y se apartó- ¿Cómo la has encontrado?

-Erik me enseñó bien –suspiró Raven con cierto sarcasmo en su voz, pero sonrió ligeramente- Está viviendo en Washington. Tiene dos hijos, gemelos. Son de Erik. Ahora es feliz.

-¿Qué? –Orya se quedó boquiabierta- ¿Kat embarazada? ¿Erik lo sabía?

-Supongo que no. Quiero decir, no dijo nada de que estaba embarazada cuando lo de Cuba –la joven se encogió de hombros- Tal vez aún no lo sabía. ¿Y cómo está mi hermano?

Orya frunció el ceño y resopló suavemente.

-Ha vuelto a caminar –dijo lentamente- Aún costa de perder sus poderes por la medicación. Empezó a beber… Ya no es el mismo. Yo le quiero, Raven –gimió- Pero no podía soportarlo más. Hace un año… Bueno… Me acusó de haberle escondido la medicación. Me gritó, me dijo cosas muy feas. Ese mismo día no pude aguantarlo más, y me fui.

-Oh… Lo siento, cielo –Raven representó a la perfección su fingida fortaleza, y la besó suavemente en la frente antes de ponerse en pie y sacudirse los pantalones- Tengo una buena noticia. Ya sé quién es el culpable de todo estoy. Voy a matarle.

-¿Cómo? –chilló Orya. Raven suspiró.

-Ya he recibido la charla de parte de Kat, no vas a convencerme de lo contrario –aseguró Raven- Sólo vine para decirte lo de Scarlett… Y para pedirte que me acompañaras. Yo puedo ser cualquier persona, pero me vendría bien alguien que pudiera hacerse invisible. Además, me he cansado de estar sola –sonrió- Y apuesto a que tú también. ¿Qué me dices?

Orya observó la mano tendida ante ella y dudó. Ese no era el camino que ella había elegido junto a Charles, muchas de aquellas eran palabras de Erik, no de Raven. Pero tenían tanto sentido… ¿No serían ellos los que tenían razón? ¿Acaso no se lo había demostrado lo que le acababa de contar Raven? Ellos siempre serían considerados el enemigo, siempre serían otra especie. Y tal vez todo pudiera arreglarse con la muerte de un solo hombre.

Poniéndose en pie, cogió la mano de Raven y la estrechó con fuerza.

-Estoy contigo.

Cinco minutos después, estaba en su cuarto preparando una bolsa con ayuda de Raven. Metió sólo lo imprescindible; ropa interior, un par de pantalones, un puñado de camisas y el álbum con las fotografías que había sacado Scarlett en la Mansión. Sospechaba que iba a necesitar algo a lo que aferrarse. Raven la observaba en silencio sentada sobre la cama, con su aspecto real, cuando la puerta se abrió y entró Tony antes de que Raven pudiera volver a transformarse. Tony miró a Orya, luego a Raven y de nuevo a Orya.

-¿Quién es? –preguntó. Orya vaciló unos segundos.

-Es… Una vieja amiga.

Tony inclinó la cabeza como si fuese un gato curioso. Se acercó resueltamente a Raven y tocó la piel desnuda, azul y escamosa de su brazo. Raven se estremeció ligeramente y miró al niño, que no pareció inmutarse.

-Me gusta más el rojo –declaró Tony, acercándose aún más- Pero el azul también es bonito. ¿Te duele? –preguntó, tocando de nuevo la piel. Raven sonrió ligeramente y negó con la cabeza.

-Hace cosquillas –declaró. Tony soltó una risita, pero su rostro infantil se ensombreció al ver la bolsa.

-Tía Ro. ¿Te vas?

A Orya se le rompió un poquito el corazón al ver su expresión desamparada, pero asintió. Cogió de encima de la mesa la carta en la que explicaba todo y se la entregó a Tony, esforzándose por dedicarle algo parecido a una sonrisa.

-Tengo que irme durante unos cuantos días… Hazme un favor, ¿de acuerdo? Dale esto a Tammy y a tu padre, pero no antes de mañana por la noche. ¿Te acordarás?

-Carta, Tammy, mañana por la noche –resumió Tony, obviando a su padre- Lo tengo. ¿A dónde vais? ¿Me traerás regalos?

Raven sonrió ligeramente.

-A Vietnam.

**17 de Enero de 1973.**

**Seattle.**

**-**No sabía que Vietnam estaba en Seattle –observó Orya. A su lado, la Raven rubia forcejeó con su bolsa hasta sacar unas llaves del bolsillo trasero- ¿Cómo has pagado esto?

-Te sorprendería saber la de dinero que se le puede sacar a Erik cuando se le emborracha –rió entre dientes. Logró abrir la puerta y Orya la sujetó mientras entraban en el estudio de baile abandonado. Raven tiró de las cortinas que cubrían unas ventanas de dos metros de alto que iluminaron la habitación de noventa metros cuadrados al instante, y la luz fue aún más intensa al rebotar sobre los espejos que cubrían todas las paredes; incluso el lado interno de la puerta estaba cubierta por un espejo. En una esquina de la estancia había una cama, una mesa con un par de taburetes, una muy pequeña cocina y una nevera.

Raven dejó su bolsa y la de Orya sobre la cama y volvió a su aspecto habitual, el azul, antes de plantarse frente a Orya.

-Desnúdate –dijo. Orya sintió que se sonrojaba.

-¿Cómo?

-Vas a aprender a luchar como yo. Y yo lucho desnuda, Ro, esto no es ningún tipo de traje –explicó Raven, señalando su piel. Su voz no temblaba, pero sus mejillas se volvieron de un tono más profundo de azul. Orya sintió que su boca se abría.

-Oh –fue todo lo que dijo. Empezó a quitarse el abrigo y la camiseta y los dejó sobre la cama- ¿Y por qué desnuda?

-Es más fácil –Raven se encogió de hombros- Te da más margen de movimientos.

-Entiendo.

Orya dejó los pantalones y los calcetines junto a la camiseta y el abrigo, quedándose con su sujetador deportivo y sus vergonzosas braguitas de Piolín. Raven alzó una ceja al verlas.

-Bonito estampado –comentó. Orya se sonrojó furiosamente.

-Ah, cállate.

-Bien. Empecemos.

Durante los siguientes cuatro días, Orya aprendió en la medida de lo posible a pelear como Raven. Aprendió a usar su cuerpo, sus piernas y sus brazos, a resbalar por el suelo rápidamente y a caer desde varios metros de altura sin romperse nada. Descubrió sus propios límites físicos, hasta dónde podía llegar a forzar su cuerpo.

Entrenaban varias horas al día, siempre igual. Raven intentaría atacarla y Orya respondería de igual manera, intercambiando golpes y ataques como en un baile inacabable. Orya empezó a entender por qué Erik admiraba a Raven. Era imposible no hacerlo al ver ese cuerpo perfecto, tan ágil y fuerte, lo bastante flexible como para desatarse las manos con los pies (cosa que tuvo oportunidad de ver en primera persona). Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, deseó que su mutación fuera otra. Es decir, estaba bien lo de poder verlo todo, a pesar de que a veces le dieran dolores de cabeza, aunque lo de la empatía… Era más bien agridulce. Como aquella vez que vio a Tamara hablando con alguien en ruso, por teléfono. Su aura, roja y gris, amor y tristeza. Decía de vez en cuando el nombre de Ivan; Orya no conocía a nadie llamado así, pero debía ser un buen hombre.

Pensó en Katrina y dos rostros adolescentes brillaron brevemente en su mente; el chico de cabello gris y ojos oscuros, y la chica morena de ojos claros. No podía hacerse a la idea de lo feliz que sería Katrina en esos momentos, una felicidad relativa, de todos modos, con Erik en la cárcel… Orya aún recordaba el miedo mortal que había aparecido en los ojos del propio Erik cuando la bala impactó contra ella, tirándola al suelo. Había mucha sangre, demasiada, y los ojos de Katrina iban y venían sin fijarse en ningún punto en concreto, mientras un charco rojo empapaba la arena a su alrededor y la mirada de Erik prometía aún más sangre.

El hilo de sus pensamientos fue interrumpido por un pie azul que apareció ante ella. Orya lo esquivó por los pelos doblando su espalda hacia atrás y logró asestarle una patada a Raven, que se tambaleó y sonrió.

-Bien hecho –dijo, mirándola con curiosidad- Para alguien que tiene treinta y seis años, te adaptas muy rápido.

Orya sonrió levemente, sin contestar. Y es que no tenía treinta y seis años. Es decir, cronológicamente sí que los tenía. Pero físicamente, su cuerpo se había estancado en los veinticinco, la edad que tenía cuando Cuba, cuando ella y Charles tocaron a Katrina y aquel resplandor rojizo les atravesó. Hank no tardó en darse cuenta de que los organismos de antes se habían ralentizado, de que su envejecimiento se había detenido. La pregunta era, ¿Katrina sabía que podía hacer eso? ¿Y qué pasaba con Erik?

-Ven –de nuevo, la voz de Raven la sacó de sus pensamientos. Orya se dejó arrastrar hacia la mesa, donde la joven le mostró la fotografía de un hombre del ejército- Mañana seré este tipo. En teoría no tendrás que intervenir, pero… La verdad, me sentiré más tranquila sabiendo que me cubres la espalda –sonrió. Orya le hizo cosquillas en el hombro con la nariz.

-Ah, eres como un pequeño osito de peluche –canturreó, sin venir muy a cuento. Las mejillas de Raven se volvieron de un azul más oscuro.

**21 de Enero de 1973.**

**Saigon, Vietnam.**

Atravesaron el campamento resueltamente, escudadas por el aura de dureza e inflexibilidad que mostraba la cara del coronel… Es decir, la cara de Raven. Orya iba a su lado, invisible, y aún no muy convencida de que hubiera sido buena idea dejar al pobre hombre al que había suplantado inconsciente y abandonado a su suerte en Bangladesh. Se detuvieron ante una tienda de campaña vigilada por dos soldados, tan tiesos que parecían maniquíes.

-¿Puedo ayudarle, coronel? –preguntó uno de ellos, impidiéndole el paso a Raven. Ella le miró, poniendo el rostro tan en blanco como un folio.

-Sólo vengo a despedir a nuestros chicos.

-Lo siento señor, tenemos órdenes. La zona está en cuarentena.

-¡Apártese, soldado! –ladró Raven, completamente metida en su papel- ¡Es una orden!

El pobre soldado sólo pudo abrir la puerta y dejarles pasar. Orya miró a su alrededor con curiosidad mientras alguien gritaba "ATEEEENCIÓN" y todos los jóvenes reclutas se ponían en pie.

-Descansen –ordenó Raven. Orya observó a los mutantes a su alrededor con curiosidad. Había uno muy joven, que apenas tendría los dieciocho, al que recordaba vagamente ver en la Mansión años atrás… ¿Cómo se llamaba…? Ah, sí, Eric Gitter. Se había hecho llamar Ink, debido al conjunto de habilidades que poseía, mostradas únicamente por los tatuajes naturales de su cuerpo. A Orya siempre le había encantado aquel tatuaje alrededor de su ojo derecho, tremendamente llamativo.

Reconoció también a Mortimer Toynbee, alias Sapo, cuya lengua pegajosa había causado varios problemas durante las clases en la Mansión. También había otro joven, afroamericano, que en vez de cabello tenía unos grandes pinchos comos los de un puercoespín. A pesar de que no había muchas similitudes físicas entre ellos, aparte de la piel, le recordó dolorosamente a Darwin y se vio obligada a apartar la vista.

Y sus ojos recayeron sobre Alex y se llenaron de lágrimas ante la nostalgia que la invadió. ¿Cuánto hacía que no le veía, cinco años? Le había visto marchar, decidido a proteger a los mutantes reclutados, decidido a no olvidar la muerte de Sean. Y allí estaba, mirando con el ceño fruncido cómo Raven le guiñaba el ojo.

Al fondo de la sala había una mesa, donde varios militares paramédicos manipulaban tubitos de ensayo llenos de muestras de sangre, informes y jeringuillas. Ambas se acercaron a husmear.

-¿Qué es todo esto? –preguntó Raven. Uno de los paramédicos alzó la vista.

-Informes, análisis de sangre… Lo empaquetamos para enviarlo de vuelta.

-¿A dónde va?

-Al mismo sitio que ellos, a las Industrias Trask.

A Orya se le heló la sangre. Primero Scarlett, luego Katrina, luego Sean. Pero no Alex. No aunque su vida dependiera de ello, pero no iba a dejar que le ocurriese lo mismo.

-¡En marcha, señores! ¡Nos vamos de este circo de mierda! –exclamó alguien. Orya se dio la vuelta y vio a un joven militar, apuesto y arrogante, entrando en la sala como si fuera el jefe. Probablemente lo era. Orya usó sus poderes para mirar un poco en su pasado. Descubrió que era hijo de Stryker, aquel agente de la CIA que despidió a Katrina cuando descubrieron que era mutante. Su nombre era William Stryker, tenía un hijo de diez años llamado Jason. Y era mutante, cosa que aún no habían descubierto. En casa del herrero, cuchillo de palo.

-¿Volvemos a casa? –preguntó Alex, incrédulo. Stryker negó con la cabeza, consultando el reloj mientras uno de sus hombres abrían un maletín lleno de frasquitos y jeringuillas.

-Todavía no.

-¿Qué es todo eso? –intervino Sapo.

-Para haceros el viaje más llevadero.

Realmente tenía que aprender a mentir mejor.

-Os trasladamos a un centro privado para haceros más pruebas…

-Ellos no son militares –intervino Raven de la forma más amenazadora posible, acercándose. Mientras tanto, Orya empezó a coger jeringuillas y a meterlas en un termo de café que había abierto sobre la mesa, escondiéndolas.

-Unidad privada –Stryker esgrimió un documento ante Raven, sonriendo- Autorizados para hacernos cargo de estos hombres.

Uno de los hombres ya había preparado una jeringuilla, mirando de reojo a Ink, mientras con la mano libre buscaba a tientas las jeringuillas que Orya había sacado de encima de la mesa.

-Estos vuelven a casa –insistió Raven.

-Verá, coronel… Creo que usted no tiene autoridad en este asunto –Stryker sonrió aún más.

-Me temo que sí, hijo.

-Perdone, ¿quién es usted?

-La cuestión mayor es… ¿Quién es usted? –Raven examinó distraídamente las chapas de Stryker, seguramente confirmando sus sospechas de que era hijo de Stryker. Orya apretó los puños, preparando para lo que se avecinaba. Se coló levemente en la mente de Alex, observando cómo los ojos del joven se volvían multicolores durante un segundo.

-_Prepárate_ –le advirtió. Alex se enderezó como un palo de escoba.

-_¿Orya?_

Y entonces Raven le arrancó el collar a Stryker y volvió a su aspecto azulado, con una mueca fiera en el rostro. Orya decidió que aquel era un momento tan adecuado como cualquier otro y volvió a ser visible. Se sintió levemente incómoda ante aquel montón de hombres en su ajustadísimo y escamoso traje negro. Llevaba el pelo recogido en una larga trenza que se balanceó bruscamente cuando se lanzó contra uno de los soldados, que acababa de sacar una pistola para apuntar hacia Raven, mientras ella se agarraba al cuello de Stryker y se las ingeniaba para tirar a otro soldado con las piernas.

Aquello se convirtió en un caos. Ink y el otro mutante, el de los pinchos, usaron sus poderes para dejar fuera de combate a dos soldados, mientras que Sapo hacía de las suyas con su lengua y Raven lanzaba a Stryker por los aires para inmovilizar a otro soldado en el suelo. Un soldado se lanzó contra Orya, que se apoyó en el suelo con las manos y giró rápidamente sobre sí misma, haciéndole caer al suelo. Escuchó al grito de dolor del hombre cuando Raven le rompió el pie al hombre que inmovilizaba y levantó la vista, a tiempo para ver cómo uno de los médicos lanzaba una jeringuilla contra Raven.

-¡No! –gritó. No lo dudó, dio el salto más largo de toda su existencia y se interpuso en la trayectoria del pequeño proyectil. Sintió un pequeño pinchazo en el muslo; agarró la jeringuilla con la mano y se la arrancó rápidamente, aunque el fármaco empezó a hacer efecto. Se sentía mareada. Apenas fue consciente de ver a Raven sosteniendo a Stryker con una sola mano, observando impérrita como el militar se iba poniendo morado por segundos.

Una mano apareció junto a ella y la ayudó a levantarse; Alex le dio un beso en la frente antes de llamar a su compañera.

-¡Raven!

-Ya no me llamo así –gruñó Raven. Algo de color rojo pasó volando junto a Orya e impactó contra Stryker, lanzándole de nuevo por los aires y haciéndole aterrizar a varios metros, inconsciente. Raven hizo una mueca casi infantil y se encaró a Alex.

-¡Lo tenía! –protestó. Alex se encogió de hombros y la visión de Orya se oscureció aún más, casi cayendo al suelo mientras Alex contestaba.

-¡Ro! –exclamó Raven. Se acercó corriendo hacia Orya y la levantó del suelo, cogiéndola en brazos como si no pesara nada- ¿Estás bien? Se te pasará, es tan sólo somnífero –la tranquilizó. Orya asintió como una muñeca desmadejada, ambas bajo la atenta y sorprendida mirada de Alex.

-¿Pero qué…?

-Vámonos, venga, vamos –ordenó Raven, caminando resueltamente hacia la puerta. Los pies de Orya se balanceaban suavemente en el aire, pero reunió las fuerzas suficientes como para crear un espejismo que las encubriera a ambas. Ahora parecía que Raven no llevaba nada en brazos.

-¿Dónde está Erik? –preguntó Alex. Raven bufó.

-Ahora vamos solas.

Los siguientes minutos fueron un borrón para Orya. Salieron de la tienda, rodeándose de nuevo del asfixiante calor casi tropical de Vietnam, y se dirigieron a la zona de despegue. Los compañeros de Alex subieron rápidamente a un avión a punto de despegar, mientras que él aguardó unos segundos. Orya no estaba segura, pero juraría que Raven había vuelto a adoptar el físico del militar.

-¿No venís con nosotros, no? –preguntó. Raven negó con la cabeza.

-Mi guerra no ha terminado. El enemigo está aún por ahí.

-¿Qué pasa con ella?

-Estará bien, si es lo que te preocupa. No dejaré que le pase nada –la voz de Raven se llenó de ternura mientras hablaba.

-¿Y qué pasa con Charles?

Raven no contestó. En cambio, le indicó con un gesto de cabeza que entrase al avión, mientras abandonaba rápidamente la zona de despegue.

**22 de Enero de 1973.**

**Virginia.**

Orya aún se sentía mareada cuando Raven la dejó sobre la cama del motel en Virginia. No tenía muy claro cómo habían llegado allí, ni de quién era la sudadera verde que cubría su cuerpo. Raven no le daba mucha importancia.

-La dosis era para alguien más grande y pesado que tú, seguramente Alex. Por eso te ha hecho tanto efecto –argumentó, aunque le pasó un vaso con agua y una aspirina- Oye, gracias por ponerte en medio… Ha sido muy valiente. Ni siquiera sabías qué había en la jeringuilla.

Orya asintió distraídamente con la cabeza, tragándose la aspirina y vaciando el vaso de un solo trago.

-Volvería a hacerlo –sonrió. Raven le dio un beso en la mejilla antes de ir hacia la nevera e investigar.

-Vale, tenemos un bote de mostaza, tres perritos, un sándwich precocinado y queso en lonchas –anunció- No es demasiado, pero servirá.

-Aviso, no sé cocinar –advirtió Orya. Cerró los ojos unos instantes, tratando de ver qué se les venía encima. No pudo ver nada y la angustia le hizo soltar un gritito. Al instante Raven estaba junto a ella, preguntándole angustiada si le ocurría algo. Orya tartamudeó, en shock.

Nunca, nunca jamás desde los diez años le habían fallado sus poderes. Siempre habían estado ahí, como una presencia suave y reconfortante que le recordaba que no estaba sola. Y ahora no podía ver lo que estaba por venir. No había nada, sólo… Oscuridad. Una oscuridad total y absoluta. Como si su futuro hubiera desaparecido, lo cual era ridículo. ¡El futuro no podía desaparecer! Lo único seguro eran los años que estaban por venir. Y ya no estaban.

-¿Qué ha pasado? –preguntó Raven, arrodillándose frente a ella y mirándola con preocupación. Sus dedos se enredaron rápidamente entre los suyos mientras esperaba con ansia una respuesta. Orya respiró hondamente.

-Ha pasado algo –dijo, intentando expresarse claramente- Algo que ha cambiado el curso del tiempo.

-¿Qué?

-Ahora mismo, es como si el futuro se estuviera dividiendo en dos alternativas, dos carriles distintos –explicó Orya, temblando sin saber muy bien por qué- Nuestro futuro está cambiando, Raven.


	3. Cap 3

**Otro capítulo :) Gracias a todos por vuestros fantásticos comentarios, aunque tú, querida Roonie… ¿Podrías, por favor, dejar de desvelar mi trama? Gracias XD Ahora en serio, chica, o eres telépata o una gran fan de las pelis de Marvel. Creo que has acertado de lleno con lo de Ivan (apellido, Vanko) mientras que lo de Raven y Orya… Me alegro de que alguien se haya dado cuenta jeje. Me di cuenta de que en Primera Generación no se desarrolla para nada ese aspecto de Raven, y dije, ¿por qué no? Sin embargo, tened claro por favor, que pase lo que pase, los emparejamientos no cambian!**

**Lordsoul, cariño, me alegro de que no te lo esperases ;) Supongo que te refieres a Orya trabajando con Howard; bueno, tiene fácil explicación. En mi mente, tanto X Men como Iron Man, Thor, Vengadores, Spiderman, Cuatro Fantásticos etc ocurren en el mismo universo. De echo y sin tratar de hacer mucho spoiler, planeo cositas con los Vengadores y los X Men.**

**Por cierto, he editado –y voy a editar- un par de cosas de La Caja de Pandora. Nada importante, simplemente que ahora Katrina es de Waverly, Iowa (lo cual se entenderá al final de este fic) y un par de cosillas referentes a Alice, hacerla un par de años mayor y cambiar su poder, básicamente. No estaba muy inspirada cuando escribí esa parte, la verdad jejeje. **

**Otra cosita; el apodo de Orya pasa de ser Mirage a DejaVu. Por qué; pues porque el otro día leyendo un fanfic (Bucky Barnes/Oc) me di cuenta de que el apodo del personaje principal era Mirage, igual que Orya, y como el fic era más antiguo, pues me sentí un poco mal por copiarlo sin querer. Así que, eso. Orya pasa a ser oficialmente DejaVu.**

**Y bueno... (ya falta poco, lo siento, me enrrollo mucho!) Juro que leí en alguna parte que los padres de Steve se llamaban Joseph y Sarah, así que... Pues eso**

**Sin más, os dejo con el capítulo. Disfrutad!**

* * *

**Cap. 3**

**22 de Enero de 1973.**

**Mansión Xavier. Salem Center, Westchester, Nueva York.**

-Me han enviado a buscarte.

-Pues dile a la persona que te envió que estoy… Ocupado.

-Va a resultar muy difícil, porque la persona que me ha enviado eres tú. Dentro de unos cincuenta años.

Aunque no lo aparentase, a Logan le hizo bastante gracia la mueca sorprendida de Charles. Sí que estaban mal las cosas en 1973.

-¿Cincuenta años? ¿En el futuro, dentro de cincuenta años? –preguntó de nuevo Charles, aún sin creérselo.

-Sí.

-¿Te he enviado desde el futuro? –Charles miró a Hank, como esperando que él supiera la respuesta.

-Sí.

-No me jodas… -bufó el joven profesor. Logan se encogió de hombros.

-Si tuvieras tus poderes sabrías que digo la verdad.

-¿Cómo sabes que no tengo mis…? –Charles se traicionó durante unos segundos, antes de mirar a Hank con alarma y reaccionar con la inteligencia que comúnmente se le atribuía- ¿Quién eres tú?

-Ya te lo he dicho.

-¿Eres de la CIA? ¿FBI? ¿SHIELD?

-No… -Logan estaba empezando a cansarse. Ya había avisado de que la paciencia no era su maldito punto fuerte… ¿¡Y cómo demonios conocía Charles la existencia de SHIELD!?

-¿Me has estado espiando?

-Te conozco, Charles –Logan le interrumpió antes de que siguiera con su diatriba- Somos amigos desde hace años. Descubriste tus poderes con nueve años; creíste que te estabas volviendo loco, todas esas… Voces, en tu cabeza. Y al cumplir los doce te diste cuenta de que esas voces estaban en las cabezas de los demás. ¿Continúo?

El pobre Charles bajó la mirada, anonadado. Logan podía hacerse a la idea de lo difícil que era para él, sin sus poderes, verse obligado a creer en lo que le estaba contando. Más difícil era para el propio Logan volver atrás en el tiempo para salvar a una mujer a la que casi no recordaba, y allí estaba.

-No se lo he contado a nadie… -susurró Charles. Logan negó con la cabeza.

-Aún no, pero algún día lo harás.

-Vale, me has picado la curiosidad, ¿qué quieres?

-Hay que detener a Raven.

Logan hubiera mencionado también a Orya, pero al ver la cara que se le quedó al pobre Charles, prefirió no romperle aún más el corazón. Ya tendría tiempo para ello.

-Necesito tu ayuda –insistió- La necesitamos.

Durante dos segundos, tuvo la sensación de que podría contar con él. Eso fue antes de la mueca que se dibujó en su rostro.

-Creo que me quiero despertar ya –gruñó. Se puso en pie de forma tambaleante y se largó a otra parte, seguramente en busca de una botella o de su medicación. Logan se sorprendió al ver cómo el pelo azul empezaba a desaparecer de la cara de Hank.

-¿Qué tiene que ver ella en esto? –preguntó el joven científico. Logan suspiró.

* * *

-¿Me estás diciendo que cogieron los poderes de Raven y que los… convirtieron en un arma? –preguntó Charles, llenándose el vaso al tiempo que miraba bajo la tela que colgaba descuidadamente sobre la lámpara del escritorio, inclinándose todo lo que pudo para ser capaz de mirar a Logan a la cara. Este asintió.

-Sí.

-Bueno, sin duda es única –suspiró Hank. Aún se notaba bastante que estaba pillado por la hermana de Charles, así que Logan prefirió no decirle lo que haría Raven en 1973. Había sido una situación muy incómoda, en el futuro, cuando ella y Orya hicieron público lo que se rumoreaba desde hacía años… Lo cual le llevaba de nuevo a Orya. Charles tenía que saberlo.

-Ya lo creo, Hank –bufó Charles, ajeno a todo lo que se cocía en la mente de Logan.

-Los poderes de Raven permitieron que los Centinelas se adaptasen a cualquier inconveniente –comenzó, mirando seriamente al telépata- Esas armas también adquirieron la capacidad de detectar mutantes simplemente mediante la visión. Digamos que… Lo veían casi todo. ¿Te recuerda eso a alguien?

Charles perdió todo el color que pudiera haber en su rostro y sus ojos se abrieron hasta cotas insospechadas cuando se dio cuenta de lo que aquello significaba.

-¿Tienen… Tienen a Orya? –su voz salió en un susurro ahogado. Logan se encogió de hombros.

-La atraparán si no lo impedimos antes. Ahora mismo está con Raven en alguna parte de Virginia, si supiera dónde, iría a por ellas directamente. Es gracias a ella, o a sus poderes más bien, que la masacre alcanzó esos niveles… Al principio los Centinelas sólo podían identificar a los mutantes, pero con el tiempo lograron aislar los genes de Orya y dar a los Centinelas la capacidad de ver, literalmente, a aquellas personas que no eran mutantes pero que acabarían teniendo hijos y nietos mutantes. Muchos humanos intentaron ayudarnos. Stark, Fury, Rogers… Todos muertos. Una carnicería, que ha dejado a lo peor de la Humanidad en el poder. He visto muchas guerras… Pero nunca una como esta. Y todo empieza con ellas.

-Vamos a suponer, sólo en teoría… No sé, que decido creerte, que decido ayudarte. Raven no me haría caso a mí –soltó una risita desquiciada, tirado en el sofá y con el vaso en la mano. A Logan se le revolvieron las tripas al verle así- Su corazón ahora le pertenece a otro. Y en cuanto a Orya, está mejor sin mí. Le he hecho demasiado daño como para que vuelva.

-También necesitaremos a Magneto –soltó Logan como quien no quiere la cosa. Hank le miró a él y después a Charles.

-¿Erik? –preguntó, asombrado- ¿Sabes dónde está?

-Sí –disimuló Logan. Ni maldita idea.

Mientras tanto, Charles se había puesto en pie y parecía estar sufriendo un ataque de risa. No su risa anterior, desquiciada y rota, sino auténtica risa. Realmente le hacía gracia todo aquello. Repentinamente, dejó de reír y miró amenazadoramente a Logan mientras abandonaba el despacho.

-Está donde se merece.

-¿Qué haces, tiras la toalla? –preguntó Logan, asombrado. Charles se dio la vuelta, sonriendo con sarcasmo.

-¡Sobresaliente, ya decía que eras un tipo observador! –exclamó alegremente, sin soltar el maldito vaso.

-¡El profesor que yo conozco no daría la espalda a alguien que ha equivocado su camino, y menos a alguien a quien amó! ¡A quien todavía ama!

Charles detuvo en seco su ascenso por la escalera y se acercó tranquilamente.

-¿Sabes? –dijo, caminando haciendo ligeras eses, hablando con el rencor en su voz- Creo que ya me acuerdo de ti. Si… Fuimos a pedirte ayuda hace muuuucho tiempo. Y voy a decirte lo mismo que me dijiste entonces. Anda y que te den.

Logan se cansó.

-¡Escúchame, capullo! –gritó, agarrándole por las solapas del batín y zarandeándole. Le llegó el tufo a alcohol, no estuvo muy seguro si de la ropa o del propio Charles. Tampoco importaba- He hecho un largo viaje y he visto a muchos morir. ¡Gente buena, amigos! Si quieres sumirte en la autocompasión y no hacer nada, ¡acabarás viendo lo mismo que yo! ¿Entiendes? ¡Verás a Scarlett muerta, a Orya y a Raven torturadas y a Katrina agonizando mientras Erik intenta que no se desangre!

Rezó porque aquel breve torrente de información despertase algo en Charles. Sin embargo, él se limitó a mirarle de forma agotada.

-Habrá que morir alguna vez –comentó, resignado, antes de darse la vuelta y largarse. Logan le vio desaparecer, atónito, dándose la vuelta para encarar a Hank, que le miraba pálido y tembloroso.

-¿Todo eso es verdad? –preguntó, como temiendo conocer la respuesta- ¿Lo que has dicho?

Logan asintió. Hank hacía ya varios años no estaba vivo cuando vino al pasado, pero siempre se mantuvo fiel a Katrina, como un hermano. Hasta el final. Cuando Katrina se enteró de quiénes eran los que le habían ejecutado delante de su casa… Bueno, digamos que había dado razones a la gente para comprender por qué se llamaba Inferno.

-¿Y que pasó con Scarlett?

El corazón de Logan dio un vuelco. A pesar de casi no recordar a la joven, tenía muy presentes en su mente aquellos ojos gatunos que en algún momento habían hecho acelerar su corazón, aquellas manos y aquel cuerpo esbelto y decorado con patrones animales que él recordaba haber besado acariciado con pasión, con deseo. Se maldijo una vez más por lo estúpido que había sido cuando la conoció, al pensar que podían ser tatuajes. Si se hubiera dado cuenta, si hubiera seguido su instinto, ahora mismo Scarlett no estaría con HYDRA.

Y ella era una razón más, si no la principal, para seguir intentándolo. Porque en el futuro del que venía, Scarlett llevaba varios años muerta para cuando él apareció en la Mansión, confuso y desorientado cuando Orya y Katrina le habían mostrado la foto de la playa. La foto de su chica de la playa.

Demonios, ¿cómo podía doler tanto algo que apenas recordaba?

-La engañaron. Yo nunca estuve en Rusia –dijo- ¿Qué demonios le ha pasado? –preguntó, intentando cambiar de tema al darse cuenta de los caminos que empezaban a seguir sus pensamientos.

-Lo perdió todo –suspiró Hank, aún afectado por lo que acababa de enterarse- Erik, Raven, Katrina… Orya, sus piernas… Construimos la escuela, el laboratorio y todo esto, y después del primer semestre, la guerra de Vietnam empeoró. Alistaron a muchos de los profesores y de los alumnos… Y eso le hundió. Se retrajo en sí mismo. Quise ayudarlo, así que diseñé un suero para su columna, derivado de la misma fórmula que utilizo para controlar mi mutación. Yo tomo lo justo para controlarlo, pero él toma demasiado. Intenté rebajarle la dosis, pero no soportaba el dolor. Las voces… Con ello recuperó las piernas, pero no es suficiente. Ha… Ha perdido demasiado.

-¿Qué ocurrió con Orya?

La mirada de Hank se oscureció aún más.

-Ella se esforzó –dijo, suspirando- Lo intentó todo para sacar a Charles de ese pozo de autocompasión en el que se ha metido, pero no lo soportó más. Imagina diez años al lado de Charles mientras él la miraba constantemente con sospecha, pensando que seguía con él por lástima, incluso por interés. Dejó de confiar en ella, se le metió en la cabeza que Orya quería a alguien más, alguien que no estuviera en una silla de ruedas o hubiera perdido sus poderes –Hank meneó la cabeza, disgustado ante sus propios recuerdos- Orya lloraba cuando veía a Charles retorciéndose de dolor en la cama. Una vez me dijo que no soportaba verle así, pero que sería peor no estar junto a él. Le dio diez años de su vida, Logan. No sé en qué demonios pensó Charles para decirle lo que le dijo la última vez que discutieron…

Logan iba a preguntar qué había pasado, pero escuchó a Charles bajando por la escalera y cerró la boca. Nada de lo que le había dicho Hank era desconocido para él, a pesar de que nunca supo exactamente qué había pasado en 1972 para que Orya abandonase la Mansión. Desplazando su mirada hacia la puerta, sus ojos tropezaron con una silueta extraña que podía ver a través de la ventana, a unos cien metros de la Mansión. Frunció el ceño durante unos instantes hasta que recordó; así que esa había sido la casa. Bueno, no tenía muy buena pinta después de diez años de abandono.

-Te ayudaré a encontrarlas –anunció Charles, apoyado de cualquier manera contra la mesa en frente del despacho mientras una cortina de cabello castaño impedía que vieran su rostro. Hank y Logan se dieron la vuelta para verle- Pero no por ninguno de tus rollos del futuro, sino por ellas.

-De acuerdo –asintió Logan.

-Pero te lo advierto, no conoces a Erik –continuó Charles con el rostro ensombrecido- Ese hombre es un monstruo, un asesino. ¿Crees que puedes convencer a Raven de que cambie? ¿Qué vuelva a casa? Estupendo. ¿Puedes hacer que Orya vuelva a quererme? No me la merezco. ¿Pero de verdad crees que lograrás que él cambie?

-Tú, Erik, Katrina y Orya, juntos, me enviasteis aquí –informó Logan. Charles hizo una mueca al oír el nombre de Katrina.

-¿Katrina estaba agonizando, dices? –preguntó. Logan asintió de mala gana.

-Así es. Un Centinela la alcanzó mientras intentaba salvar a Tony Stark. En su… Estado… La herida se convirtió en algo más serio.

-¿Quién es Tony Stark? –preguntó Hank. Ninguno se había dado cuenta de su desliz respecto a Katrina, se dio cuenta Logan con cierto alivio- ¿Es pariente de Howard Stark?

-Es su hijo, aunque no importa. Todos estarán muertos si esto no sale bien.

Tras tan estremecedora información, Hank hizo una mueca de disculpa y fue en busca de algo. Regresó a los pocos segundos con un mapa que puso sobre la mesa, mapa en el que Logan distinguió la silueta del Pentágono.

-La celda donde lo retienen se construyó durante la Segunda Guerra Mundial, cuando había escasez de acero. Los tabiques son de hormigón y arena, nada de metal.

-Está retenido cien pisos por debajo del edificio más seguro del planeta –resumió Charles.

-¿Y por qué está ahí? –preguntó Logan. Charles y Hank se miraron entre ellos, desconcertados.

-Se olvidó de contártelo –dijo Charles con sarcasmo, soltando unas risitas. Hank suspiró.

-JFK –dijo. Logan abrió mucho los ojos.

-¿Él mató a…? –preguntó, asombrado. Charles rió de nuevo.

-¿Cómo se explica que la bala milagrosamente hiciera una curva? A Erik siempre se le dieron bien las pistolas –comentó casualmente- ¿Seguro que quieres seguir con esto?

-Ey, este es tu plan, no el mío.

-No tenemos recursos para entrar ahí –intervino Hank.

-O salir –señaló Charles- Sólo estamos Hank y yo.

Logan suspiró.

-Conozco a gente –dijo- Ahora serán chavales, se criaron a las afueras de Washington. Él puede entrar en cualquier parte, pero no sé cómo vamos a encontrarles.

-¿Lo intentamos con Cerebro? –le propuso suavemente Hank a Charles. La cara de Charles lo dijo todo; era un poema- … Tenemos una guía de teléfonos.

* * *

**Washington DC**

Katrina suspiró suavemente, jugueteando con la bolita de papel que flotaba entre sus dedos. Cambió sus átomos distraídamente, haciendo que se convirtiera en acero, diamante, agua… Un sinfín de posibilidades.

Cuando Hank le había dicho en 1962 que podría controlar los átomos de la materia, nunca había esperado que sus habilidades llegasen a tal nivel. Tras once años de entrenamiento (y estudios de Química) llegó a la conclusión de que no podía crear átomos de la nada, pero sí podía manipular o destruir los que ya existían. La enorme cantidad de posibilidades que se abrían ante ella la había abrumado; literalmente podía hacer cualquier cosa. Transformar un televisor en una rosquilla, un perro en un gato, un coche en un bloque de plástico. Absolutamente cualquier cosa, el truco estaba en cambiar un par de átomos de sitio, reorganizarlos de modo que formasen un material completamente distinto al original.

A veces le daba miedo.

A veces deseaba que Alice estuviera con ella.

Dejó la bolita de papel convertida en un pequeño diamante sobre la mesa y se arrebujó aún más en su bata, inclinándose para coger la taza de café que humeaba en la mesa. Faltaban unos diez minutos para que Peter se levantara para ir al instituto, y una hora para que Darcy tuviera que ir al colegio. Escuchó a Linda bajando por las escaleras y rápidamente volvió a transformar el diamante en papel.

-Buenos días –dijo, sonriendo. Linda murmuró algo antes de ir a la cocina en busca de café. Katrina suspiró. Linda trabajaba demasiado; pasaba casi todo el día estudiando para acabar la universidad, mientras su hija la echaba de menos, aunque también podía entenderla. Si ella tuviera una hija pequeña y ningún apoyo económico, también querría dejar de ser una carga lo antes posible. Se le escapó una risita al pensar en la cara que pondría Linda al enterarse de que la casa estaba a su nombre.

Katrina no era tonta. Sabía que por mucho que se hubieran calmado las cosas, el tema de los mutantes acabaría saltándole en las narices al gobierno. Y entonces tendrían que correr, ¿y quién podía necesitar la casa más que Linda?

A dónde podrían huir, no lo sabía, pero estaba segura de que no podrían aparecer en el anonimato durante mucho más tiempo; Peter ya llamaba la atención con su cabello plateado, mientras que ella… Llevaba ya diez años en la misma casa y la misma calle, y los vecinos empezaban a extrañarse de que siempre aparentara veinticinco. Un par de vecinas le habían preguntado directamente si Peter y Wanda eran sus hijos o unos sobrinos, y a partir de entonces había empezado a maquillarse para parecer más mayor. Pero aquello no podía durar para siempre. Esperaría a que los niños acabasen el instituto en dos años y después se marcharían. No le importaba; para ella lo primero eran sus hijos. Cualquier pequeña pizca de egoísmo que pudo haber tenido había quedado atrás en 1962, ahora vivía por sus hijos. Los hijos de Erik.

Encendió el televisor para escuchar el noticiario mientras Linda volvía de la cocina con una taza de café entre manos y una expresión un poco más despierta. Katrina sonrió ligeramente; Linda era preciosa, con sus ojos verdes y su cabello rubio. Parecía una joven universitaria, no una madre, y aún así Katrina había visto las estrías provocadas por el embarazo, y también había visto sus ojos. Eran más viejos y sabios de lo que deberían; ya no se dejaban engañar por hombres o por prejuicios, mucho menos cuando ella había pasado a formar parte de ese tabú social que era ser madre a los dieciséis.

-_… en el último mes se han reclutado a cinco mil jóvenes de entre veinte y veinticinco años para luchar en la guerra, y tal como avanzan los enfrentamientos…-_

Katrina escuchó el televisor con el corazón ligeramente acelerado mientras Linda se sentaba junto a ella.

-Sé que Peter tiene dieciséis, pero…–comentó la joven- ¿Qué pasará si la guerra no acaba en dos años?

-No dejaré que vaya a la guerra –determinó Katrina- Jamás. Ya sabes lo que se rumorea de los mutantes en los campamentos, como "desaparecen" misteriosamente. Ningún hijo mío va a pisar ese lugar.

Linda sabía que Peter y Katrina eran mutantes, más que nada por el Día del Bicarbonato de Sodio de 1971. Larga historia.

-Lo que estás insinuando es ilegal, lo sabes, ¿verdad? –preguntó Linda. Katrina rió sarcásticamente.

-Mi vida entera es ilegal, Linda.

Escucharon pasos bajando las escaleras y apareció Peter, con su viejísima camiseta de Jim Croce, cada mechón de su cabello plateado apuntando en una dirección distinta y bostezando como un hipopótamo.

-_Buenos días_ –saludó

-_Buenos días_ –contestaron Katrina y Linda, también en romaní. Aquello tenía su explicación.

Katrina había estado decidida desde un principio a criar a sus hijos como si Erik estuviese con ellos, enseñarles todo aquello que él les hubiera enseñado. A consecuencia de ellos, ambos hermanos habían recibido desde pequeños ciertos conocimientos sobre la Torá y la lengua hebrea (gracias a un amable rabino que vivía en la esquina y que se había ofrecido a enseñárselo, a pesar de que Katrina no pudiera demostrar legalmente que eran hijos de un judío). También hablaban alemán prácticamente a la perfección, así como romaní, la lengua de la cultura de su madre biológica y también la lengua materna de Linda, cuyos padres eran inmigrantes procedentes de Rumanía.

Una persona más estúpida hubiera intentado negar a toda costa que no eran sus hijos biológicos y habría roto cualquier lazo con sus culturas paterna y materna, pero Katrina no era estúpida. Cada lengua que aprendían era una posible ventaja para el futuro, y en cuanto al judaísmo… Realmente no perdía la esperanza de que pudieran conocer a su padre.

Por su parte, les había enseñado todo el gaélico que habían hablado en su familia; como nieta de los inmigrantes irlandeses que habían sido Joseph y Sarah Rogers, aún conservaba algo de acento (solía salir a la luz cuando hablaba con Sean por teléfono) y por supuesto que podía bailar el _stepdancing_ como una auténtica irlandesa. A Wanda se le daba bastante bien. A Peter, en cambio, con su súper velocidad, pateando el suelo… Pues no tanto.

-Peter –dijo, redirigiendo sus pensamientos mientras el adolescente desaparecía durante un segundo antes de volver con una taza en las manos. Revoloteó rápidamente a su alrededor, dándole un beso en la mejilla y volviendo a su posición anterior como si nada hubiera pasado- Aún tienes dieciséis años, pero imagínate que la guerra no ha acabado para cuando cumplas dieciocho. Si te llaman a filas, quiero que huyas.

Peter se atragantó con su café y empezó a toser. Linda meneó la cabeza, sonriendo ligeramente.

-Necesitas un poco más de tacto, Katrina –comentó, yendo hacia la cocina- Voy a ir preparando el almuerzo.

-Mamá, mamá, vamos a ver –Peter intentó aclararse las ideas- ¿Me estás dando permiso para que haga algo ilegal?

-Absolutamente.

-Mmm… Bien, vale…

-Lo digo en serio –Katrina le miró a los ojos, esos ojos de color chocolate que amaba con toda su alma- Te he dicho muchas veces que no dejaré que os cojan, jamás. Si te llaman a filas, huiremos todos. Me da igual si empieza a perseguirnos la CIA, la Interpool o el maldito FBI, estoy dispuesta a morir antes de dejar que os cojan.


	4. Cap 4

**Otro cap! Lo primero de todo, mil gracias roonie por buscarme ese vídeo tan maravilloso de Riverdance, es prácticamente como me imaginaba a Kat bailando el _stepdancing_! Buscadlo en youtube los que tengáis curiosidad: Riverdance opening scene. Muchas gracias, guapa!**

**Nanda21: desde luego, Logan no se va a quedar calladito con Erik... No es su estilo xD Y en cuanto a Lorna, sí, tengo planeado que aparezca. Sería hija de Kat y Erik, y por tanto medio hermana de Wanda y Peter. Con lo que tengo dudas es _cuándo_ va a aparecer, si directamente en Días del Futuro Pasado a más tarde... ¿Podríais dejar vuestra opinión en los comentarios? Gracias! :3**

**Milly: me alegro de que te guste, porque este cap y el siguiente tienen un poquito de rorya, como lo has llamado (me encanta, por cierto) Aunque por favor, mantén en mente -lo siento por el spoiler, aunque creo que es evidente- que al final Orya siempre va a escoger a Charles. Lo suyo con Raven va a ser algo tirando más a platónico... En fin, ya veremos cómo se desarrolla.**

**En este cap he intentado describir cómo han ido cambiando los personajes. Orya se ha vuelto un pelín más egoísta, en oposición a lo despreocupada y altruista que era en Primera Generación, mientras que Kat ha pasado de ser una especie de Llanero Solitario que intenta salvarse a sí misma para convertirse en la mamá gallina que daría y haría todo por sus hijos. También he intentado reflejar un poco a Peter, su lado alegre y despreocupado (recordad que sólo tiene 16) y esa otra parte de él que se preocupa brutalmente por su familia y que haría lo que fuera por los suyos, especialmente por su madre. En fin, espero que podáis ver esos pequeños matices, dejadme vuestra opinión!**

**Sin más...**

* * *

**Cap. 4**

**22 de Enero de 1973**

**Sede de Industrias Trask, Virginia**

A Orya le hizo bastante gracia la cara que se le quedó a la secretaria de Trask cuando Raven, en forma de Trask, alabó su bufanda. Amparada en su invisibilidad, siguió a su amiga hasta el piso superior y se dejó guiar hacia el despacho de Trask. Era un despacho normal, aunque el gigantesco cuadro que colgaba detrás de la mesa era un poco escalofriante, con el Trask original dándole una pierna ortopédica a una niña en silla de ruedas. Arrugó la nariz y procuró no mirarlo, mientras que Raven curioseaba en la mesa.

-¿Podrías hacerte visible de nuevo? –pidió- Es raro saber que estás ahí y no verte.

Orya volvió a hacerse visible al tiempo que se inclinó sobre la mesa, con su larga trenza colgando sobre su hombro derecho.

-¿No habías estado aquí antes? –preguntó. Raven asintió distraídamente, pasando rápidamente las hojas de una agenda que únicamente tenía números de teléfono.

-Tuve suerte, salió a una reunión y se dejó los expedientes de Azazel y la hermana de Kat sobre la mesa. Fue… Horrible –suspiró. Abrió uno de los cajones y pasó rápidamente los archivos, aunque Orya frunciera el ceño.

-No deberías dejar huellas, ¿no crees?

-No tengo huellas dactilares.

-Oh.

Mientras Raven se desesperaba entre papeles de oficina inútiles, Orya se estremeció de nuevo al ver el cuadro. Era feo con ganas, y bastante horripilante. Le daba la sensación de que la seguía con la mirada. Sin embargo, había algo más, algo detrás. Su mirada penetró a través del metal y encontró armarios llenos de expedientes. Se le encogió el corazón al ver el gran número que había de ellos.

-Mira detrás del cuadro –dijo. Raven se incorporó y lo abrió como si fuera una puerta, sonriendo al ver el pequeño control dactilar acoplado a la pared.

-Eres un genio –comentó. Alzó su mano hacia el dispositivo y su pulgar se convirtió en el de Trask. Lo mantuvo pulsado durante unos segundos hasta que se escuchó un zumbido y un sonido como de aire a presión saliendo. Ante ellas, la pared se abrió.

Avanzaron, no muy seguras de lo que estaban haciendo. Raven fue más decidida y abrió un armario al azar, encontrándose algo parecido a la radiografía de un robot. Orya se inclinó con curiosidad y pudo ver la palabra CENTINELA escrito por todas partes. Abrió el armario de al lado, en esta ocasión lleno de informes. Pasó su mano suavemente por un que ponía "INFORME DE ARMAS" aunque su mirada fue desviada por la mano azul de Raven cogiendo una carpeta etiquetada como "INFORME DE AUTOPSIAS". Un escalofrío la recorrió de pies a cabeza. No quería ver aquello.

Sin embargo, Raven abrió la carpeta antes de que pudiera decir nada. Encontraron la foto de autopsia de un mutante masculino, con tatuajes por todo el cuerpo y en su cara, atravesado por la característica Y que tenían los cadáveres en el pecho después de pasar por la autopsia. Conteniendo la respiración, Orya vio desfilar antes sus ojos a un muchacho con pinchos en la cara, una chica con rasgos afilados y branquias en la garganta, al mismísimo Azazel, Ángel… Su estómago se encogía cada vez más con cada imagen que veía, de las imágenes que aparecían en su mente con cada fotografía, pero lo peor aún estaba por llegar. Después de la fotografía de Ángel, apareció Katrina.

Orya soltó un gritito que ahogó con sus manos y se dio la vuelta, horrorizada, negándose a mirar. Se sacudió incontrolablemente haciendo lo posible por no emitir ningún sonido mientras las lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas. No podía ser, Katrina no, por favor… Primero Scarlett, ahora ella y todos aquellos mutantes anónimos. Todos ellos habían tenido una vida, ilusión, sueños. Todos habían tratado de vivir en paz y habían acabado en… En la mesa de un laboratorio, despedazados como animales… La bilis le subió por la garganta y apretó los dientes para no vomitar al tiempo que intentaba respirar de nuevo. No podía respirar, se estaba ahogando. ¿Por qué ellos, qué les habían hecho? ¿De qué eran culpables, cuál era el pecado que justificaba tales horrores?

-No es Katrina –susurró Raven con voz ahogada. Orya miró temerosamente sobre el hombro, sin creérselo- No es ella, es su hermana. Joelle. ¿Te acuerdas?

-Sí, alguna vez la mencionó… -Orya se acercó lentamente, aún aterrada por el parecido brutal entre las dos hermanas. En una fotografía en blanco y negro, con los ojos cerrados, Joelle parecía la misma Katrina. En su mente revoloteó el gesto de dolor del rostro de Joelle durante las sesiones en el laboratorio, cómo su cuerpo se retorcía sin cesar sobre su camilla y cómo sus pulmones se quedan sin aire al gritar. Empezó a entrar en pánico y trató de no verlo tapándose los ojos, pero aquello estaba en su cabeza, estaba dentro de ella… La situación empeoró al pensar que cualquiera de ellos podía acabar cualquier día en un informe como aquel.

Raven siguió pasando más y más páginas, más y más mutantes torturados y asesinados que fueron pasando ante los ojos llorosos de Orya. Quiso suplicar que parase, que cerrase la maldita carpeta. No quería ver aquello, no podía soportarlo, no podía respirar.

-¿Doctor Trask?

-¡Un segundo!

Orya se hizo invisible y Raven volvió al aspecto de Trask antes de salir al despacho, donde esperaba la secretaria.

-Se han añadido nombres a la reunión de París –dijo, sonriendo amablemente. Raven cogió la hoja que le tendía y asintió.

-Gracias.

La sonrisa de la secretaria decayó un poco al ver las lágrimas en el transformado rostro de Raven.

-¿Le ocurre algo, señor?

-¡Oh! No, no es nada… -Raven se limpió distraídamente las lágrimas- ¿Le importa pasar a máquina mi itinerario? No quiero olvidarme de nada.

Orya esperó a que la mujer saliera del despacho antes de volver a hacerse visible, caminando de un lado a otro histérica y sin hacer ruido. Empezó a balbucear frases inconexas, mezclando el inglés con el ruso, aunque Raven la agarró y la abrazó con fuerza antes de que pudiera formar algo coherente. Orya se abandonó en su compañera y apoyó la cabeza en su hombro, llorando quedamente mientras notaba la mano escamosa de Raven acariciándole el cabello. Ya le daba igual. Le daba igual su militarismo pacifista, le daban igual sus convicciones, le daban igual Charles y sus ideales.

Aquello no iba a quedar así. Todos los culpables pagarían por ello, y pagarían a base de sangre. Ella se aseguraría de ello.

* * *

**23 de Enero de 1973**

**Washington DC**

Katrina estaba bastante harta de que nadie recogiera sus calcetines. Podría pensarse que después de que impidiera una Tercera Guerra Mundial se había ganado un descanso, pero no. Ahí estaba, dejando los exámenes del instituto sin corregir para recoger un calcetín de color amarillo fosforito que, por otra parte, no sabía de dónde demonios habían salido ni de quién era. ¿Quién demonios en aquella casa llevaba calcetines de color amarillo fosforito, por el amor de Dios?

Y, encima, llamaban a la puerta de una forma insistente que rayaba en lo maleducado.

-¡Ya voy, ya voy! –gritó, escondiendo el calcetín bajo un cojín y alisándose el vestido sencillo que usaba mientras estaba en casa.

-¿Hay alguien en casa? –preguntaron desde fuera. Katrina gimió, pensando en lo que podría haber hecho Peter. Ya había hablado más veces con él a causa de su cleptomanía, aunque tendría que empezar a tomar medidas más severas. Cualquier día tendrían un disgusto… Se acordó del día que apareció Peter con la mesa de ping-pong y se estremeció.

Llegó a la entrada y agarró el picaporte, preparando mentalmente algún tipo de disculpa válida.

-¿Qué ha hecho ahora? –preguntó, abriendo la puerta- Mire, le extiendo un cheque por lo que haya cogido…

-¿Katrina?

No llegó a acabar la frase, boquiabierta como se quedó al ver a las tres personas que tenía delante. Once años. Once años habían tenido que pasar para verles de nuevo, a Hank, a Charles, y… ¿el Jimmy de Scarlett?

-¿Hank? –preguntó, incrédula- ¿Eres…? Dios mío, ¡ven aquí!

Se lanzó hacia él y lo abrazó, tan fuerte que pensó que se le iban a saltar los ojos. Vio de reojo a Charles y le agarró también, sumándole al abrazo que sólo duró unos segundos, pero durante el que se sintió viva de una forma que no se sentía desde hacía once años.

-Dios mío, ¿pero qué hacéis aquí? –dijo, separándose y seguramente sonriendo como una estúpida. Hank parecía tan sorprendido y patidifuso como ella misma, y sobre todo… Tenía aspecto humano. Como antes de la inyección. Charles, en cambio, tenía pinta de hippie trasnochado y llevaba el pelo casi más largo que la propia Katrina, que se sorprendió al ver a Jimmy, exactamente igual que en la fotografía que les había mostrado Scarlett tiempo atrás.

-No, ¿qué haces tú aquí? –tartamudeó Hank. Se estiró hacia atrás para mirar el buzón- ¿Eres la canguro?

-¡No! –Katrina rió ante la idea- Yo soy la señora Maximoff. Madre mía Charles, ¡vuelves a andar!

-Más o menos –Charles se encogió de hombros antes de mirarla de forma sospechosa- ¿Te has casado?

-¿En serio crees que haría eso? –bufó Katrina, algo indignada. Sacó la cabeza por la puerta y miró a un lado y a otro. No había ningún vecino, pero por si acaso- Venga, pasad. Mierda, tengo que cambiar ese felpudo…

* * *

Katrina cerró la puerta y les hizo pasar al salón. Por el camino, Charles observó parte de la casa. Estaba bonita, estaba limpia y ordenada, aunque se veía exactamente como si allí viviesen tres o cuatro adolescentes. Había revistas, latas de refresco, pósteres, cómics, lámparas de lava… La década de los setenta en su esplendor. También, por alguna razón, había un vestido de princesa colgado de un perchero. Miró a Logan en busca de pistas pero él simplemente se encogió de hombros.

Katrina les hizo pasar al salón, donde se sentaron en el sofá frente al cual había una enorme fotografía a todo color. En ella estaba representada la propia Katrina junto a dos adolescentes.

Uno era un chico de cabello plateado que le resultaba sospechosamente familiar. Exhibía una sonrisilla pícara clavada a la de Katrina y llevaba una camiseta de Pink Floyd. Al otro lado de Katrina había una chica. Si el chico era todo sonrisillas y buen rollo, la que debía ser su hermana no podía ser más distinta. Tenía el pelo castaño largo y revuelto, sujeto por un lazo rojo a modo de diadema que dejaba colgar los extremos de tela roja ente su cabello, los ojos claros excesivamente maquillados y un piercing en la nariz. Llevaba una cruz egipcia colgada del cuello y un sencillo vestido de color negro y un cinturón de color rojo. Podía verse una de sus manos, llenas de anillos y con las uñas pintadas de color negro. La única otra nota de color eran sus labios, pintados de rojo.

Y lo que inquietó a Charles fue que si el chico se daba un aire a… Erik… La chica tenía sus mismos ojos.

-¿Queréis limonada o… algo? –preguntó Katrina seguramente sin tener muy claro a qué venía aquella visita exprés. Charles negó con la cabeza.

-No, Kat, lo que queremos saber es por qué te haces llamar "Señora Maximoff" si no te has casado con nadie, y quiénes son esos niños –señaló el cuadro. Logan soltó un bufido.

-Son los hijos de Erik, ¿es que estáis ciegos?

Las manos de Katrina se volvieron de color rojo sangre con la habitual aureola luminosa a su alrededor. Se puso en pie mientras los muebles a su alrededor comenzaban a temblar y miró directamente a Logan con una expresión inquietante en su rostro. Los iris grises de sus ojos se mezclaron con un color rojo sangre que le dio un aspecto aún más aterrador.

Charles observó, intrigado, cómo Katrina no aparentaba ni un día más de veinticinco años. Todo en ella, desde la punta de la cabeza a la punta de los pies, era exactamente igual que once años atrás. Aunque teniendo en cuenta que él mismo no había envejecido, ni Orya, ni probablemente Erik… Bueno, no era lo más extraño. Sobre todo estando al lado de un tío que venía del futuro.

-¿Quién eres tú y cómo sabes eso? –gruñó Katrina. Logan soltó una risita, y Charles suspiró.

-Tranquila, Kat, es de los buenos.

Las manos de la joven se apagaron y los muebles se quedaron quietos, pero siguió mirando a Logan con desconfianza. Él se limitó a recostarse en el sofá y encogerse de hombros. Hank, sin embargo, se puso más recto que una tabla y miró a Katrina con los ojos muy abiertos.

-¿Te quedaste embarazada y no nos lo contaste? –preguntó, a medias incrédulo e indignado. Katrina negó suavemente con la cabeza.

-No, Hank. Como muy bien ha dicho vuestro… Amigo… -suspiró, mirando a Logan de reojo- Sí, son los hijos de Erik. No los míos.

-Has… ¿Has estado criando a sus hijos todos estos años? –preguntó Charles, sin creérselo por más que tuviera la evidencia frente a sus narices. Katrina le dedicó una mirada asesina.

-Los encontré cuando tenían cinco años, su madre desapareció cuando nacieron. ¿Qué querías que hiciera, que los abandonase? ¡Son los hijos de Erik! –exclamó, fulminándole con la mirada. Charles se encogió ligeramente en el sofá… Tenía razón. Aquellos niños eran los hijos del que fuera su mejor amigo… Él mismo les hubiera adoptado si los hubiera encontrado- Ellos son los menos culpables de todo esto, ni siquiera le conocen. ¡Y tú! –dijo, señalando a Logan con el dedo y frunciendo el ceño- Jimmy Logan, ¿qué demonios haces en mi casa? Es más, ¿qué hacéis todos aquí? Esto no me parece una visita de cortesía.

-Es… Complicado –comentó Hank. Logan meneó la cabeza.

-Me enviaste tú.

-¿Cómo? ¿De dónde se supone que te envié? –la joven alzó una ceja.

-Cincuenta años en el futuro.

Para sorpresa de Charles, Katrina no lo negó. Entrecerró los ojos, pensativa, analizando a Logan con la mirada.

-¿Cómo de bien dices que me conoces, Jimmy? –preguntó.

-Durante más de veinte años. Y ahora me llaman Logan –añadió el mutante. Katrina bufó.

-Lo que quieras. Si tan bien me conoces, demuéstralo. ¿Cuál es mi libro favorito?

-Frankenstein.

-¿Apellido de soltera de mi madre?

-Rogers. Lo primero que piensas al despertarte por las mañanas es en Erik y los niños y no pasa un solo día en que no recuerdes a Joelle. Descubriste tus poderes con siete años, el día que murió tu madre. Pensaste que tu hermana iba a huir de ti, y en cambio resultó que era como tú. Ese fue el día más feliz de tu vida junto con el 28 de Noviembre de 1962.

Logan soltó aquella retahíla de datos como quien comenta el pronóstico del tiempo, aparentemente ajeno a que el corazón amenazaba con salírsele por la boca a Katrina, que se esforzó por respirar mientras Hank le pasó un brazo sobre los hombros. Charles frunció el ceño.

-¿Qué ocurrió el 28 de Noviembre del 62? –preguntó. Katrina exhaló lentamente.

-Conocí a mis hijos –dijo, sin entrar en detalles.

-También puedo contarte qué te regaló Matt en vuestra primera cita.

-¿Qué? –exclamó Charles. Aquello no tenía ni pies ni cabeza, ¿qué demonios hacía Katrina con un tipo que no fuera Erik?

-¿Quién demonios es Matt?

-Fue una caja de bombones de licor –Logan sonrió, ignorando las preguntas indignadas de Hank y Charles y el gemido avergonzado de Katrina- No te gustaron y se los diste al niño del vecino de enfrente, que los usó para tirárselos a las ardillas. ¿Satisfecha?

Katrina asintió secamente con la cabeza.

-Está bien –dijo, reclinándose en el sillón- Cuéntamelo todo.

* * *

Logan no había estado muy seguro de qué encontraría. Claro, Erik, Katrina, Charles y Orya le habían dicho que las cosas eran muy distintas en 1973, pero no se había hecho a la idea de hasta qué punto hasta que no les vio personalmente. Daba miedo ver a qué extremos habían descendido a su infierno particular.

Charles no era el hombre entusiasta, luchador y esperanzado que había conocido. Había renunciado a su mutación, se había encerrado en sí mismo y la marcha de Orya no había ayudado para nada a su situación. En esos momentos el hombre cansado, roto y sarcástico en niveles extremos que tenía junto a él no tenía nada que ver con aquel que conocía y apreciaba. Logan no sabía exactamente dónde estaba Orya en 1973 (a pesar de que sabía dónde estaría el 27 de Enero), y sólo podía rezar para que aquello saliese bien y volviese pronto junto a Charles. Para tanta visión que tenía, la joven mutante rusa no parecía haber visto cuánto daño le haría al telépata con su abandono, aunque claro, con todo lo que le había contado Hank… Charles había sido un cabronazo y en cierto modo se lo merecía.

Siendo sinceros, a Logan no le caía demasiado bien Erik. Ni siquiera después de varios años luchando juntos. Era un imbécil radical al que sólo salvaba su amor por Katrina, sus hijos, Charles y Orya. Punto. No era que Logan estuviera de acuerdo con cargarle el asesinato de JFK, pero tampoco iba a llorar por ello.

Sin embargo, Katrina era otro asunto. La había conocido durante todo el tiempo del que tenía memoria, ella le había ayudado a ser mejor persona, a ser una persona, en realidad. Ella le había ayudado en la búsqueda infructuosa de Scarlett cuando todo el mundo le había recordado una y otra vez que la mutante que conoció, amó y olvidó había muerto. Cuando les dejó en el futuro, la joven le había dicho que en 1973 ella era una criatura perdida. Logan podía verlo. Frente a él tenía a una mujer poderosa, excepcional, pero tan anclada en el pasado y tan emocionalmente ligada a sus hijos que podía incluso resultar inestable. Había encontrado en Peter y Wanda unos sustitutos de Erik y si las cosas no salían bien… Logan sinceramente se compadecía del desgraciado al que se le ocurrió atacar a los hijos de Inferno.

-¿Qué quieres saber? –preguntó.

-¿En el futuro, mis hijos están bien? –suplicó la joven, rezumando ansiedad por cada poro de su cuerpo. Logan podía notar que el nombre "Erik" iba implícito en la pregunta.

-Lo estarán si conseguimos evitar un asesinato. Tengo entendido que Raven te llamó hace un par de días –dijo casualmente, y la palidez del rostro de Katrina lo confirmó. Le pegó un codazo a Charles para evitar la pregunta sobre su hermana y continuó- Está con Orya. El hombre al que pretenden matar se llama Bolivar Trask, y su muerte provocará la aniquilación de los mutantes y los humanos en el año 2023.

-Y queréis detenerla, evidentemente.

-Así es –Logan asintió- Necesitamos a otra persona.

-Bien –Katrina se encogió de hombros- Estoy dentro.

-No creo que sea buena idea –Hank le dedicó una sonrisa arrepentida, tal vez incluso asustada- Nuestro plan es liberar… a Erik.

* * *

Katrina no se pudo contener y en ese mismo instante, el sillón vacío frente a ella estalló en una sonora llamarada. Hank dio un respingo y Charles soltó una palabrota, aunque Logan no dio muestras de haber oído la explosión.

Erik estaría en la calle. Estaría libre, libre para volver, libre para conocer a sus hijos. Libre para que Katrina pudiera ir hacia él y abrazarle hasta dejarle sin respiración, hasta poder compensar todos los años que habían pasados separados. Libre para pelear de nuevo por los suyos.

De pronto, todos aquellos besos que había compartido con Matt le pusieron el estómago como un calcetín y tuvo ganas de vomitar. Qué imbécil había sido, intentar comparar a Erik con Matt… Era como comparar una explosión y una mísera cerilla. La explosión iluminaba el espacio, arrasaba todo a su alrededor, provocaba unos cambios irreparables en quienes la sufrían. La cerilla apenas daba un poquito de luz y calor, no el suficiente para alguien como ella, alguien nutrida de la energía pura, el fuego y el calor.

-Razón de más para que yo os acompañe –insistió, intentando disimular su inestabilidad. Incluso ella misma se daba cuenta de que no estaba bien. Sin embargo, Charles vio a través de ella y negó lentamente con la cabeza.

-Aparte de que sólo podremos llegar hasta ella con ayuda de tu hijo y sus habilidades, ponerte allí en medio desataría a Erik. Se trata de entrar y salir causando el mínimo daño posible, y aquello se convertiría en un caos apenas alguien te apuntara con una pistola. Erik no dejaría a nadie con vida –dijo con amargura. Katrina frunció el ceño.

-¿No lo haría yo por él? –preguntó, interrogándole con la mirada- ¿Tú por Orya?

La mirada de advertencia de Hank fue suficiente aviso y miró a Charles, a medias asombrada y compungida. ¿Hasta qué punto se habían deteriorado las cosas en su ausencia? ¿Qué demonios les estaba pasando a todos ellos?

-De todos modos, ¡no puedes meter a un niño en medio de una guerra! –Katrina intentó jugar su última carta y Logan se encargó de echarla por tierra de inmediato.

-Eso mismo dijo Erik cuando os enviaron a ti y a otro puñado de mujeres mutantes embarazadas potencialmente peligrosas a un campo de concentración y os marcaron como si fuerais animales. La marca en tu rostro aún era visible cuando me marché.

* * *

Logan sólo había simpatizado con Erik una vez en toda su vida, y eso había sido dos meses antes de su viaje al pasado durante la liberación de un campo de concentración mutante. Logan estaba con una niña en brazos cuando le vio, corriendo como alma que llevaba el diablo hacia un grupo de mujeres en diversos estados de embarazo. Cayó al suelo derrapando de rodillas, acabando junto al cuerpo entonces frágil de Katrina, que parecía estar reuniendo energías de donde no las había para sacar adelante su abdomen de seis meses de embarazo. Erik no pareció darse cuenta, o tal vez lo ignoró, ocupado como estaba en revisar rápidamente a la joven y comprobar que no estuviera herida de gravedad. Sin embargo, todos los miembros supervivientes de los X Men observaron horrorizados la M ensangrentada que atravesaba su ojo izquierdo y que destrozó para siempre la simetría de sus hermosos rasgos.

* * *

Katrina empezó a temblar como una hoja y se llevó las manos al vientre, como queriendo proteger a aquella hija que aún no había nacido. Con la mirada ligeramente desenfocada, asintió en silencio.

-Su habitación está en el sótano.

* * *

Peter no tenía nada mejor que hacer aquel sábado por la mañana, así que decidió irse con aquellos tipos que le pidieron su ayuda. No hacía falta ser muy lumbreras para adivinar que eran los mismos a los que había conocido su madre años atrás, y si ella confiaba en ellos, él no iba a ser menos.

Por lo que había deducido en los escasos tres minutos que habló con ellos, el cerebrito parecía ser el "alquimista inteligente" y el otro, el profesor, "el mago que adivinaba lo que estabas pensando". No le sonaba el tipo de las garras, así que debía ser otra alma perdida que habían recogido por el camino. Un poco como él.

Metiendo sus auriculares, el reproductor de música (regalo de su madre por su decimosexto cumpleaños) y las gafas en una pequeña mochila, amén de todos los dulces que cupieron, subió del sótano para encontrar a Katrina hablando con los tres hombres. Frunció el ceño al ver el estado de nervios en el que estaba su madre; pálida, temblando como una hoja y con la mirada desenfocada. Alcanzó a oír un nombre, Erik, antes de decidir que ya era suficiente.

-¡Me voy, mamá! –anunció alegremente, como quien se va de excursión. A lo largo de los años había aprendido que la mejor forma para que no le tomaran en serio era hacerse el gracioso. Una soberana tontería, según Wanda, pero funcionaba. Su madre se giró en redondo y sonrió ligeramente mientras Darcy venía corriendo por el pasillo, de nuevo con el vestido de princesa y lista para curiosear.

-¿Lo llevas todo? –preguntó Katrina, mordiéndose el labio inferior. Un pequeño gesto que tanto Peter como Wanda habían adoptado como propio desde muy pequeños. Peter asintió alegremente y se inclinó para darle un beso en la mejilla.

-Todo.

-¿Dinero en efectivo, documentación…? Déjame ver esa bolsa, seguramente no has metido otra cosa que no sean Twinkies.

-Mamáaaaaa –protestó Peter, ligeramente avergonzado cuando su madre dio la vuelta a la bolsa sobre la mesa. Tres latas de Pringles, seis de Pepsi e innumerables paquetitos de Twinkies, Ding Dongs y Kit Kats rodaron libremente, cayendo al suelo. Darcy fue lo bastante rápida como para coger unos cuantos y meterlos bajo la falda del disfraz, sonriendo de forma bastante inocente.

A Peter no se le pasó la mueca divertida de Xavier al ver los Kit Kats. En realidad, todos soltaron algunas risitas al ver las chocolatinas, incluso Logan. Sin embargo, su madre se sonrojó ligeramente y lo disimuló empezando a dar órdenes.

-Charles, pásame ese termo, Hank, saca el café de la nevera, Logan… Deja de reírte, maldita sea. Peter, vuelve abajo y no salgas hasta que no te hayas deshecho de la mitad de todo esto. ¡Andando!

Peter suspiró y miró el reloj. 11:32 am.

Fue al sótano, devolvió la mitad de los dulces a la nevera, aprovechó para comerse una caja de Twinkies, subió a la habitación de Wanda y pintó una carita sonriente con pintalabios en el espejo, volvió abajo y echó una partida rápida en el arcade, escuchó la totalidad de su colección de música acelerada, reemplazó las pilas del reproductor por otras nuevas y en el último momento decidió coger los apuntes del instituto y garabatear un ensayo rápido sobre Hamlet. Volvió a la cocina y comprobó el reloj, justo a tiempo para ver los dígitos cambiando a 11:33 am. Entró en la cocina a una velocidad humana, sonriendo, para encontrarse con la mueca burlona de su madre.

-Fantasma –le dijo, provocando las risas de Xavier, Hank y el tal Logan/Jimmy. Peter bufó.

-Sí, claro.

Katrina sacó un paquete de pan de molde del armario y otro de queso de la nevera; sin embargo Peter se lo quitó rápidamente de las manos y en lo que dura un parpadeo, dejó a su madre cuidadosamente sentada sobre una de las sillas de la cocina. En dos parpadeos más, lanzó un montón de lonchas de queso y rebanadas de pan al aire, cogió el rollo de papel de cocina y arrancó unos cuantos pedazos. Recogió toda la comida que había en el aire en perfecto orden antes de que tocara el suelo. Sonrió e hizo una reverencia al ver los rostros sorprendidos de los tres hombres que observaban los seis sándwiches perfectamente envueltos y en perfecto equilibrio sobre su mano. Katrina bufó, pero sonrió.

-Lo que yo te diga, mi hijo es un fantasma.

-Deberíamos irnos, Charles –avisó Logan- Aún tenemos que ir a por la chica.

Peter sintió sus cejas alzándose como si tuvieran vida propia.

-¡Chica! ¿Chica? ¿Qué chica? ¿Va a haber chicas? ¿Por qué no me lo dijisteis? ¿Cómo se llama? ¿Es de mi edad? ¿Es guapa? –preguntó a toda velocidad. Por la cara que puso Hank, estuvo seguro de que no habían entendido la mitad.

Katrina se golpeó la cara con la mano, gimiendo.

-No sé qué es lo peor de este chico, su alto nivel de azúcar en sangre o su alto nivel de hormonas en sangre.

Charles se encogió de hombros.

-Cuidaremos de él, Kat –prometió. Katrina le miró y frunció el ceño.

-Más os vale. Sigo diciendo que debería acompañaros yo y no él.

-¿Vamos a empezar de nuevo, querida?

-¿Quién es esta niña? –preguntó el de las garras, señalando a Darcy. La niña miró hacia arriba sin mudar un ápice su expresión.

-Soy una princesa. ¿Qué eres tú?

-Yo soy Lobezno.

Peter pensó que se le iba a romper el esternón de tanto reírse. Darcy era única, y se lo hizo ver cogiéndola en brazos y dándole un par de vueltas en el aire, antes de estamparle un beso en la mejilla que la dejó protestando y limpiándose la cara. Su madre bufó infantilmente, pero la broma no alcanzó sus ojos, que permanecieron fríos como el acero. Le dio unas palmaditas en el brazo a Peter y les acompañó hasta el coche, donde de nuevo le retuvo.

-_Ten mucho cuidado _–le dijo en romaní. A Peter se le rompió un poco el corazón al ver los indicios de las lágrimas en sus ojos, pero trató de aligerar el ambiente.

-_Mamá, no soy tan imprudente como popularmente se piensa _–comentó, sonriendo débilmente. A su madre no le hizo gracia, sin embargo, y su sonrisa decayó en milésimas de segundo.

-_Te lo digo en serio, Peter. Que lo que vayas a hacer sea ilegal es la menor de mis preocupaciones. Podrías morir, ¿lo entiendes? _–le miró con ansiedad, como esperando una reacción por su parte, Peter se encogió de hombros y Katrina suspiró- _No, claro que no lo entiendes. Eres demasiado joven. Es igual. Ten cuidado, mi leanbh. Recuerda que te quiero._

Se puso de puntillas para darle un beso en la mejilla antes de palmearle ligeramente el brazo.

-¡Peter, que nos vamos!

-¡Ya va! –gruñó Katrina. Meneó la cabeza, suspirando- Anda, métete en el coche que tengo que hablar un momento con Hank.

Peter obedeció rápidamente, más que nada porque la ventanilla estaba abierta y pudo escuchar todo lo que decían. Y su madre no parecía feliz.

-… no sabemos dónde están Orya y Raven. ¿Y Scarlett?

-Morirá si esto no sale bien –dijo el cerebrito, Hank.

Katrina palideció aún más y desvió la mirada hacia Peter, que dejó ver que estaba muy interesado en sus uñas.

-Genial. ¿Alex?

-Que sepamos, en Vietnam. Llamó hace un mes o dos.

-Bien. Te has dado cuenta, ¿verdad? Yo tengo veinticinco y Charles sigue con treinta.

Hank se removió, incómodo.

-Me di cuenta hace un par de años. Orya tampoco ha envejecido, y sospecho que Erik tampoco. Y lo hiciste tú.

-¿Yo? –Katrina le miró, sorprendida, y Hank asintió.

-Larga historia, pero sí. Probablemente tus hijos tampoco…

-¡Chssst! –siseó Katrina. Peter de nuevo hizo como que se miraba las uñas. Aquello no era demasiado nuevo para él. Es decir, su madre debería tener treinta y uno, pero desde que la conocía seguía con el mismo aspecto. Tenía lógica que no envejeciera.

-¿Y a dónde vais ahora?

-Tenemos que buscar a otra persona, a la chica. Lo siento, no puedo decirte más.

Katrina frunció el ceño, pero se puso de puntillas de nuevo y abrazó al tal Hank con fuerza. No del modo que después abrazó a Charles, al que era evidente que tenía mucho cariño, o a Logan, sino como a un hermano.

La dejaron observando desde lejos cómo Peter se alejaba a treinta kilómetros por hora. El adolescente se preguntó si sería aquella la última vez que vería su madre.

Esperaba que no.

-Bueno –se frotó las manos antes de ponerse serio- ¿Quién de vosotros es el capullo que hace llorar a mi madre?

A su lado, Hank le miró sorprendido por su cambio brutal de actitud.

-Ninguno, chaval –dijo Logan, sonriendo ligeramente- Aunque puede que le conozcas pronto.

-¿Qué sabes de esa persona? –preguntó Charles. Peter se encogió de hombros.

-Conoció a mi madre en el 62, mueve metales y según acabo de escuchar, se llama Erik. ¿Necesito saber algo más?

-Si.

-¡No!

-¿En qué quedamos? –preguntó, mirando el intercambio de miradas asesinas entre Logan y Charles. A su lado, Hank se revolvió, incómodo.

-Esto va a ser divertido.

* * *

_"leanbh" = "bebé" en gaélico ;)_


	5. NOTA

Buenas! Soy yo otra vez :)

Vale, antes que nada disculparme ante todos los que pensaron que esto sería un nuevo capítulo. ¡Lo siento! Está a medias, pero tardaré un pelín más por la petición de un POV de Scarlett (no sé cómo no se me ocurrió a mi… en fin).

También quería pediros que me dieseis vuestra opinión. **Nanda21** preguntó si el bebé del futuro que comenta Logan muy sutilmente sería Lorna. Bien.

Dejé el tema tan en el aire precisamente porque no estoy segura de si quiero que Lorna nazca en el futuro o no. Hay… personajes con los que me gustaría que interactuase, aparte de que Peter y Wanda tendrán ya bastante protagonismo en Era de Ultron y… Qué demonios, quiero un bebé de Erik y Kat. Quiero poder contar cómo va el embarazo, cómo Erik se convierte en un pollo sin cabeza atendiendo a la más mínima petición de Kat y como Hank se convierte en tío, Charles y Orya considerando su futuro, si podrían formar su propia familia algún día... Y no me parece que eso pueda ocurrir en el futuro apocalíptico de la película, por no hablar del jaleo de los viajes en el tiempo. Si narrase lo que ocurre en la línea de tiempo original, todo se desvanecería cuando Logan "arreglase 1973".

Pero tranquilidad, que sea como sea habrá bebé :3 Sería una cosita maaaaaaaás linda… Lo cual por otra parte es de esperar, con la monada de madre y el monumento de padre que tendría (por cierto, ¿alguien ha visto mi perfil y sabe que Felicity Jones sería mi actriz para Katrina y que Emily Didonato sería Orya?)

Así que, ¿qué os parece? ¿Kat está embarazada en el futuro, o dejamos que Erik haga su… magia? (insertar risita tonta aquí) También deciros que Lorna no sería la última hija de Kat y Erik… Nonononono, aunque ya seguramente entraríamos en terreno OC. De momento estoy usando personajes reales que son oficialmente hijos de Erik (el tío ha estado… Ocupado. ¿Sabéis la de hijos que tiene entre universos paralelos y distintas esposas/amantes? Santo Dios) Volviendo al tema; que por poder podría seguir usando personajes de Marvel que ya existen, pero me gustaría crear un hijo/a de Katrina que fuera realmente suyo.

Finalizando… ¡POR FAVOR, QUIERO VUESTRAS OPINIONES! ¿Veis ese botoncito de abajo tan mono que pone "Review"? Pues ya sabéis, dejadme vuestros comentarios! :3

Actualizaré lo más pronto que pueda (espero tener el cap para este fin de semana) Hasta pronto!


	6. Cap 5

**¡LOSIENTOLOSIENTOLOSIENTO! Sé que dije que actualizaría durante el fin de semana, pero no me dio tiempo :( :( :(**

**En fin, hoy no tengo mucho que decir, sólo que más Rorya, como lo llamó Milly, a ver si alguien pilla la referencia al Hobbit, que al final tenemos un POV Scarlett y que a mí me parece que las niñas que salan junto a Peggy en las fotos en Capitán América 2 no me parecen la misma niña, así que, pues ahí aparecen Meg y su tía Sharon Carter, abuela de la Sharon Carter de Capitán América 2 :) Vivan los árboles genealógicos inventados y retorcidos, siiii!**

**Ah, sí, también: un enorme GRACIAS y un beso a tod s aquell s (por vuestros nombres creo que soy todas chicas, pero no me arriesgo XD ) que me han dejado sus comentarios! Prontito tendremos a Erik y su... Magia... Jeje. Así que muchas gracias a Nanda21 (tranquila guapa, tu nunca me das dolores de cabeza jajaj) roonie (como muy bien dices, nuestro querido lobeznito lo soluciona todo, y yo también quiero a un Erik como pollo sin cabeza!) marvelita (Erik hará su aparición estelar muy pronto) lordsoul (sabes que siempre amo tus comentarios, un beso!) y Apailana (sí, Peter es bastante protector cuando las cosas van mal... Aunque creo que al principio a Wanda no le va a hacer mucha gracia un padre que aparezca espontáneamente tipo seta, peor bueno... No puede resistirse al encanto de Erik, nadie puede ;)**

**Y sin más...**

* * *

**Cap. 5**

**23 de Enero de 1973**

**Washington DC**

Aquel día, Margaret "Meg" Stevie Carter había estado muy aburrida. Demasiado. Sus hermanos mayores estaban en la universidad, demasiado ocupados como para pasar la tarde con ella, y sus padres seguían en la sede del maldito SHIELD. Dios, cómo odiaba SHIELD… Bueno, sabía que la agencia secreta era la responsable de detener unos cuantos ataques terroristas, seguramente un par de invasiones alienígenas y sabe-Dios-cuantísimas cosas más, todas buenas seguramente. Sin embargo, para ella únicamente era la razón por la que vivía con su tía Sharon y no con sus padres, la razón por la que tenía que usar el apellido de soltera de su madre para evitar que la identificasen y algún psicópata la usara de rehén contra SHIELD. (Tenía muy en mente la frase "SHIELD no negocia")

Y estaba muy harta. Quería a su madre. La quería en casa, con ella, diciéndole que llevaba ropa poco apropiada para una jovencita y que no tenía edad suficiente para ir de fiesta. La quería en casa para que le contase historias del Capitán América por la noche, para que la despertase por las mañanas con sus cereales favoritos y para que le enseñase a pegar un buen puñetazo.

Pero SHIELD ocupaba el 90 % de la antaño conocida como Peggy Carter. Meg sabía que su madre la quería, y que deseaba estar con ella. Por eso no la culpaba a ella, sino a SHIELD. Tirada encima de la cama, suspiró. No iba a conseguir nada dándole vueltas a la cabeza, y esa noche hacía una fiesta. Tía Sharon y Lily, su prima, estaban visitando distintas universidades y ese fin de semana estaría sola. No se enterarían siempre y cuando lograse que nadie saltara por la ventana, como la última vez… No, definitivamente Joe no había estado demasiado sobrio.

Levantándose, fue directamente a la ducha. Se lavó el pelo con su champú favorito con olor a chicle, mientras la nueva canción de Jim Croce "Time in a bottle" resonaba desde su habitación. No era exactamente su estilo musical favorito, pero le gustaba. Salió de la ducha completamente empapada y chasqueó los dedos, sonriendo al notar la toalla que apareció repentinamente envuelta a su alrededor. Sí, a veces era bueno ser mutante.

Lo había descubierto hacía tan sólo un par de meses, después de una discusión con su madre vía teléfono en la que le recriminaba el cinco raspado obtenido en un examen (Meg le respondió que tenía más cosas que hacer, que aquella había sido la semana de exámenes, que el maldito alemán no era tan importante, que la profesora Maximoff no la iba a suspender y que tenía quince años y no era un puto superhéroe. Sí, tal vez no había sido la respuesta más adecuada.)

Se fue al instituto echando humo por las orejas, sintiendo algo que se removía en su interior. Algo era distinto, pero no se dio cuenta hasta que el balón del equipo de rugby salió volando en su dirección. Había alzado las manos frente a su cara, pero entonces hubo un ruidito como de burbuja de chicle explotando, algo así como un "PLOP", y la pelota desapareció. Meg se largó de allí antes de que nadie pudiera darse cuenta. Ya sabía lo que pasaba con los que eran como ella, los que eran diferentes.

Empezó a experimentar por su cuenta. No tenía grandes dificultades para controlar su habilidad, sino más bien para lograr que ocurriese lo que ella quería que ocurriese. En casa las únicas preguntas eran las de tía Sharon "¿Dónde está mi nuevo jarrón?". Meg tenía grandes dificultades para contener la risa, ya que era probable que estuviera en Japón.

Podía teletransportar objetos. Podía teletransportar personas (menos a ella misma, y dejándoles inconscientes y con un aturdimiento, un dolor de cabeza y un mareo posterior considerables). Podía hacer explotar pequeñas cosas y manipular pequeñas cantidades de energía cinética, saber dónde se ubicaban los objetos en un espacio estando ella con los ojos cerrados. Y últimamente había descubierto que la gente hacía lo que ella quería cuando ella lo decía. Los hipnotizaba, anulaba su voluntad. Y, a pesar de que le daba un poco de miedo, le encantaba.

¿Es decir, a quién no le encantaría?

Tenía algunas limitaciones y sinsentidos, como encontrar dificultades para centrarse en su despertador y teletransportarlo a más de diez metros mientras que era capaz de teletransportar un objeto muy lejano sin saber exactamente dónde estaba. No tenía demasiada lógica, pero de nuevo, ella tampoco la tenía.

Con un par de chasquidos más, estaba completamente vestida sin mover nada que no fueran sus pulgares. Sonrió con suficiencia antes de sentarse frente al espejo y empezar a chasquear los dedos con más fuerza. Un sinfín de pendientes empezaron a desfilar por sus orejas, desapareciendo entre pequeños destellos cada vez que la adolescente usaba su poder. No sabía de dónde venían y tampoco sabía a dónde iban, aunque le daba un poco igual. Todo lo que importaba era que estaban allí cuando ella los convocaba y desaparecían cuando ya no los necesitaba.

Acabó decidiéndose por unos pequeñitos de estrellitas. Se observó en el espejo, satisfecha por los resultados, antes de ponerse en pie y lanzarse sobre su cama llena de cojines. Se estiró y se retorció hasta alcanzar el teléfono y la agenda de contactos. Empezó a pasar páginas, debatiendo mentalmente si debería invitar a Joe o no.

En fin… Alguien tendría que traer el vodka, ¿no?

* * *

**23 de Enero de 1973**

**París.**

_Y entonces Moira empezó a disparar. Orya pudo ver a Katrina levantando la mirada antes de que una bala rebotase en la mano de Erik e impactase contra su pecho, derribándola como a una muñeca de trapo. Cayó hacia atrás, rebotando sobre la arena y quedándose inmóvil. Orya y Scarlett gritaron, pero Katrina no dio muestras de haberlo oído._

_Aquella bala no fue la única. Apenas un segundo después, Charles se quedó inmóvil a mitad de su paso hacia Katrina. Orya observó sin poder hacer nada cómo su grito de dolor quedaba atascado en su garganta, cómo caía al suelo con una mano en su espalda. Chilló horrorizada e intentó correr hacia él. Sin embargo, nada pudo hacer contra el férreo control que ejercía Scarlett sobre ella. _

_En el suelo, Katrina pareció reaccionar y se arrastró sobre la arena, dejando un rastro sangriento detrás de sí. Logró alcanzar la espalda de Charles y taponar más o menos la herida, antes de que Erik prácticamente apareciese a su lado. Le apartó suavemente las manos de la espalda Charles y usó sus poderes para sacar la bala de su espalda. El rostro de Charles se contorsionó de dolor mientras la bala atravesaba su carne, mientras a lo lejos todos los misiles caían al mar y explotaban. Orya gritó y forcejeó, luchando contra Scarlett, tratando de llegar hasta él sin conseguirlo._

_Katrina se derrumbó sobre la arena, sin fuerzas, y ahogó un gemido cuando la bala salió disparada de su pecho. Erik arrancó un pedazo de la manga de su propio traje y la presionó con fuerza contra la herida, haciéndole soltar un gritito de dolor. La besó en la frente, sujetándola contra él fuertemente y manteniéndola erguida contra su pecho._

_-Lo siento, liebe, lo siento mucho –susurró contra su piel. Orya pudo ver a su amiga asintiendo levemente con la cabeza antes de que Erik centrase su atención en Charles, que parecía estar bastante peor- ¡HE DICHO QUE OS APARTÉIS! Tú… -murmuró, mirando fijamente a Orya- Tú has hecho esto._

_Orya miró a su alrededor, desconcertada. Ya no estaban en Cuba, sino en una especie de habitación, oscura y completamente cuadrada. No había ninguna puerta o ventana y la luz venía de arriba; el techo era tan brillante que Orya no podía fijar la vista en él. Todos habían desaparecido, sólo quedaban ella y Erik… Que repentinamente, ya no era Erik. Era Trask. La miró desde su pequeña estatura sonriendo con cinismo._

_-Tú has hecho esto –repitió. Señaló sus manos con un gesto y Orya se quedó sin palabras al ver que estaban completamente manchadas de rojo. De sangre. Alzó la vista y gritó._

_En las paredes, colgados por las muñecas, estaban sus amigos. Su familia. Katrina, Erik, Hank, Scarlett, Sean, Alex. Una adolescente de cabello castaño y otro chico de cabello plateado. Tamara. Charles. Todos con la mirada perdida, o más bien… Muerta. Estaban muertos._

_-Tú los dejaste morir –dijo Trask, mirándola con desdén. Bajó la mirada hacia una camilla que había aparecido repentinamente y Orya se tapó la boca con las manos para contener un grito que de todas formas resonó en la habitación. Allí estaba Raven en su forma azul, con los ojos abiertos y ensangrentados. Tres finos cortes sangrientos atravesaban su pecho en forma de Y, pero Raven no parecía notarlo. Porque también estaba muerta._

_Orya gritó._

-¡Orya, despierta! ¡Orya!

Orya gritó y dio zarpazos al aire, tratando de liberarse de los brazos que la aprisionaban. Sin embargo, unas manos agarraron con fuerza sus muñecas y las mantuvieron pegadas a la cama. Orya tuvo que parpadear un par de veces para lograr ver a través de las lágrimas, pero cuando finalmente lo consiguió, se sorprendió al ver a Raven sobre ella.

Los acontecimientos de las horas anteriores volvieron a su cabeza. El vuelo a París, el desembarque en el aeropuerto, la llegada al hotel. Habían estado agotadas por los continuos cambios horarios y se fueron a dormir, a pesar de que apenas eran las siete de la tarde. Sin embargo Orya ya no podría volver a cerrar los ojos en toda la noche, ya no.

A horcadas sobre ella, Raven la miró atentamente, escudriñando su rostro en busca de signos de alarma. Liberó sus muñecas lentamente, aunque no se quitó de encima de ella. Orya se incorporó lentamente, quedando varios centímetros por debajo de ella. Notaba los muslos de Raven a ambos lados de sus caderas, su respiración pausada a escaso espacio de ella. El cabello rubio caía por su espalda, enmarañado, y los mechones de su flequillo apuntaban cada uno en una dirección distinta. A Orya le pareció hermosa.

Un momento. ¿Raven, hermosa? Vale, sabía que su amiga era guapa (bastante más de lo que la mera palabra podía definir) pero se sorprendió ante el camino que habían tomado sus pensamientos. ¿A qué demonios había venido aquello? La observó, amparada en la oscuridad y bastante desconcertada. Sí, era evidente que Raven Xavier era hermosa, con ese cabello rubio -Orya siempre había tenido curiosidad por conocer su tacto- y esos ojos azules que la miraban con cautela. Aunque más hermosa aún era la magnífica criatura que la había entrenado y la había llevado a sus límites, aquel cuerpo que había aprendido a conocer y a predecir en lo que al combate se refiere. Aquellos preciosos ojos dorados que parecían buscar algo que no encontraría entre los humanos, algo tan sencillo como…

-¿Estabas teniendo una pesadilla? –preguntó, aunque sonó más bien como una afirmación. Orya asintió con la cabeza obligando a su mente a discurrir por donde se supone que debía discurrir y quitándose un mechón de cabello de la cara. Siempre dormía con el pelo suelto.

-Os vi a todos –murmuró- A ti, a Charles, Tamara… Erik, Kat, los niños… Todos muertos –gimió- Estabais todos muertos y era mi culpa, mis manos estaban llenas de sangre, era culpa mía…

-Shhh –susurró Raven. La abrazó suavemente y empezó a acariciarle al cabello, tranquilizándola casi al instante- Nada de esto es culpa tuya, Ro.

-Tengo miedo –reconoció la joven rusa, en voz tan baja que dudó que Raven fuera capaz de oírla. Sin embargo, asintió suavemente.

-Yo también, cielo.

Se separaron lentamente pocos minutos después. Raven sonrió levemente mientras limpiaba una lágrima de la mejilla de Orya, quien sin embargo no encontraba fuerzas para hacerlo. Se tumbó de nuevo, pero no fue capaz de cerrar los ojos.

-Raven…

-¿Sí?

-¿Podrías… quedarte conmigo? ¿Por favor?

Orya no se había sonrojado tanto en toda su vida, pero sin embargo a Raven no debió parecerle una petición tan ridícula. Se metió rápidamente bajo las sábanas y se acurrucó contra ella, frotando suavemente la mejilla contra su cuello y dándole un beso justo en la clavícula.

-Vuelve a dormir, Ro. Sigo viva y planeo seguir así –bromeó. Orya soltó una débil risita.

-Oye, sabes que no tienes que ocultarte, ¿verdad? Al menos no conmigo.

No hubo respuesta por parte de Raven, aunque Orya notó su cuerpo cambiando junto a ella. Una mejilla escamosa volvió a posarse en su hombro y junto con la leve sonrisa que notó en su rostro, eso fue todo lo que supo antes de que se le cerrasen los ojos.

* * *

**23 de Enero de 1973.**

**Washington DC**

-Aquí, aquí… ¡Aquí mismo, joder! –exclamó Logan, perdiendo la paciencia. Peter soltó una risita histérica al ver a Hank agarrado al asiento como si le fuera la vida en ello… En cierto modo así era, con el kamikaze de Charles al volante.

-Vale, vale…

-¡Para ya!

-Sí, por favor… -gimió Hank.

-Te dije que la próxima vez conducía yo –gruñó Logan. Charles se encogió de hombros mientras detenía el coche, y aún antes de que estuviera totalmente parado Peter, Logan y Hank ya se habían lanzado del coche prácticamente en marcha.

-Dejadme vivir un poco, ¿no os parece?

Peter jamás dejaría que Charles Xavier volviera a coger un volante. Nunca. Jamás. En su puta vida. No había estado tan aliviado de bajarse de un coche desde aquel día que Wanda y él le robaron el coche a su madre y condujeron un par de manzanas. Wanda iba al volante y Peter iba rezando a un dios mezcla de Elvis, Bob Marley y Marilyn Monroe, mientras Darcy les pegaba con la varita desde el asiento de atrás. La boca de incendios de la esquina no salió muy bien parada, y su vida social tampoco, después de que Katrina apareciese repentinamente frente al coche estampado sobre el que caía un chorro de agua considerable.

Observó lo que tenía frente a él y sonrió. Parecía de locos, aquel barrio pijo y aquella casa cara, que sin embargo retumbaba con la música y los cantos de adolescentes. El pequeño jardín frontal estaba más o menos a salvo, con apenas unas cuantas botellas de cerveza vacías por ahí tiradas. Sin embargo, la fachada era otro asunto. Estaba llena de papel higiénico, botellas en precario equilibrio sobre los dinteles de las ventanas y alguien había pintado un smiley gigantesco en lo que era toda la fachada. Jolene, de Dolly Parton, estaba resonando desde el interior, aunque, aunque casi al instante pasó a una mucho más agresiva Search And Destroy, de los Stooges. La sonrisa del muchacho aumentó al instante.

-¿Sabéis qué? –dijo, girándose mientras andaba- Tal vez debería entrar yo solo. No os ofendáis, pero dos tíos de treinta años y uno de…

-Ciento cuarenta y uno –añadió Logan como quien no quiere la cosa. Peter se quedó ligeramente boquiabierto durante una décima de segundo (demonios, él también quería envejecer así de bien) antes de volver a la carga.

-Pues lo que yo decía, que dos tíos de treinta años y un fósil no pintan nada en una fiesta –dijo, sonriendo.

-No te emociones demasiado, chaval –recomendó Logan. Peter bufó y entró en la casa sin llamar. Al principio pensó que la puerta estaba cerrada, pero empujó con un dedo y se abrió con facilidad. Le llegó el olor del alcohol y aquel olor dulzón y agradable que podía olerse en cualquiera de los baños de su instituto.

Avanzó por el pasillo y llegó a un salón algo más grande que el suyo propio. Había sofás y sillones apoyados contra las paredes, un acuario tamaño piscina con unos peces ángel gigantescos que Peter se acercó a observar, impresionado. Frente a una chimenea de tamaño considerable y franqueada por multitud de lámparas de lava, habían puesto una mesa con patatas fritas, refrescos, alcohol y un plato enorme con pequeños brownies de chocolate. Antes de nada, Peter fue directamente hacia el plato y cogió uno. Estaba a centímetros de su boca cuando una voz habló.

-¿Sabes que lleva purpurina, verdad?

Peter se giró y se encontró a una chica más o menos de su edad. Era preciosa. Preciosa en plan "chica más guapa de la fiesta con la que no pudiste salir y en la que sigues pensando cuarenta años después". Tenía el cabello castaño y rizado recogido en una coleta con un par de rizos oscuros enmarcando unos ojazos azules… (Dios, que ojos). Llevaba una blusa entallada de color rojo claro que dejaba ver mucho ombligo, una falda vaquera con flecos que dejaba ver muchas piernas (Dios, ¡que piernas!) y unas botas blancas que le llegaban hasta la rodilla.

Era preciosa. Peter siempre había pensado que su madre y Wanda eran lo más hermoso que iba a ver, ¡pero aquella chica era jodidamente guapa!

-Hooolaaa. ¿Me estás escuchando? Purpurina es la palabra clave para marihuana, por si no lo sabes.

Aquello trajo las neuronas y hormonas adolescentes de Peter de vuelta al mundo real.

-¿Eh?

Tuvo ganas de golpear la cabeza contra la pared de lo estúpido que era. ¿Eh? ¿Eh? ¿No pudo haber dicho otra cosa? Sin embargo, la chica soltó una risa alegre.

-Es evidente que no estás invitado, porque les dije a todos los invitados lo que significaba "purpurina". Pero me gustas, eres mono. Mola tu chaqueta. Y tu pelo está chulo.

-¿Quién demonios mete marihuana en unos brownies? –preguntó Peter, riendo sin querer al notar que sus orejas se ponían coloradas. Gracias a Elvis el salón estaba medio a oscuras. La chica se encogió de hombros, meneándose ligeramente al ritmo de la música.

-Pues yo misma. Meg Carter a tu servicio. ¿Quién eres tú?

Peter sonrió aún más al darse cuenta de que pretendían reclutar a una chica que metía marihuana en brownies.

-Pietro Maximoff, aunque sólo mi hermana me llama Pietro. Los demás me llaman Peter.

La chica asintió.

-Bien. ¡CHICOS! –gritó, y alguien bajó la música- Chicos, este es Peter. Peter, los chicos. Crystal, aléjate de él, lo he visto yo primero. Lo siento Austin, pero no es de tu liga.

Se escucharon unas risitas y un chico ligeramente afeminado con una camisa de pelícanos suspiró.

-Vaya desperdicio.

Mientras tanto, una chica pelirroja con mechas negras bufó y le lanzó una mirada asesina a Meg, que hizo como que no se daba cuenta. La fiesta continuó casi al momento y volvieron a subir el volumen de la música. Meg se giró hacia Peter y le arrebató el brownie.

-Coge lo que quieras –dijo, dándole un mordisco al dulce- Pero ten cuidado. Si te colocas demasiado, acabarás como ese.

Señaló a un chico tirado sobre un sofá con pinta de estar semi inconsciente, atado a dicho sofá con una gran cantidad de cinta aislante de color plateado. Meg suspiró teatralmente y avanzó hacia el centro del salón con un contoneo de piernas y caderas que hizo que Peter perdiera el aire.

-Joe nunca supo ir de fiesta sin pasarse. ¿Bailamos?

* * *

Había pasado ya una hora desde que Peter entró en la casa, y Logan empezaba a impacientarse. No le parecía que fuera a salir en ningún momento próximo ni que la fiesta fuera decayendo, sino más bien al contrario. Estaban los tres de brazos cruzados, apoyados contra el coche y aburridos como ostras. Suspiró.

-Tal vez mandar al hijo adolescente de Katrina y Erik a una fiesta no fue tan buena idea.

-¿Tú crees? –replicó Hank de mal humor- Además, ¿para qué necesitamos a la chica? Dijiste que controlaba bien su mutación, que no necesitaba ayuda. Peter ya está bastante hormonal como para añadir otra adolescente hormonal a la mezcla.

-En el futuro, Peter me pidió que la salvara –contestó Logan, pensativo- Y espero estar haciendo eso.

-Seguramente lo que estamos haciendo es provocar dos comas etílicos. Dios, Kat me va a matar –gimió Charles, pasándose la mano por el cabello. Logan aún no se acostumbraba a ver a Charles con el pelo largo y pantalones acampanados… Debía ser el efecto de los setenta- Espero que el chico haya heredado la resistencia al alcohol de Erik.

-Charles, ¿tengo que recordarte la memorable fiesta del 62 en la que Erik dejó pegados al techo todos los objetos metálicos de la casa mientras declaraba su amor por Kat en una mezcla de narniano y alemán, sin parar de darle a la botella? No considero que eso sea precisamente una gran resistencia al alcohol.

-¿Qué? –Charles miró a Hank, extrañado- ¿Cuándo ocurrió eso? No lo recuerdo.

Hank soltó una carcajada.

-No me extraña, yo tampoco recuerdo la mitad de esa noche. Fue media hora después de que Katrina empezara a hablar con la televisión, con el tipo del tiempo. Sean desafió a Erik y después Kat tuvo que emborracharle aún más hasta que bajó todo del techo, pero el sofá aplastó una sandía que había traído Maeve y empapó a todos. Después se fueron al tejado y es todo un bonito y multicolor borrón hasta que me desperté en la ducha. Creo que tú andabas con Orya por las habitaciones.

Charles había estado sonriendo (bueno, todos en realidad) mientras Hank recordaba la noche de la fiesta, aunque la sonrisa del telépata decayó brutalmente cuando mencionó a Orya. Logan suspiró.

-Oye Charles, ¿puedo preguntarte qué…?

¡CATATRACK!

Una bengala salió echando chispas por la chimenea, dio un par de vueltas por el cielo nocturno y estalló sonoramente. Dentro de la casa, los gritos de los chicos subieron de volumen, y Logan se hartó.

-Creo que ya es hora de que entremos.

Entraron. Y se encontraron a cuarenta adolescentes pegando brincos, dando voces y animando a alguien. El salón estaba oscuro, había luces de colores y olía ligeramente a marihuana. Había un chico en un acuario, con ropa, gafas y un tubo, otro tirado en un sofá atado con cinta aislante y unas cuantas parejas dándose el lote en los sillones. Logan siguió la dirección de la mayoría de las miradas y escuchó la palabrota de Charles al verlo.

Habían tendido un gran plástico a lo largo de la escalera, lo habían empapado en algo que olía sospechosamente a vozka y había chicos tirándose por las escaleras encima de diversos objetos, como cojines, skates, un trineo, flotadores o incluso una rueda de coche. Logan gruñó cuando vio a Peter y a otra chica, que esperaba que fuera Meg, subidos encima de una tabla de planchar doblada que derrapaba a toda velocidad por los escalones. Llegaron al suelo, se deslizaron hasta un sillón contra el que chocaron y salieron despedidos rodando por el suelo agarrados el uno al otro. La chica acabó encima de Peter, ambos riendo a carcajadas y evidentemente borrachos. Logan se adelantó.

-Dejadme a mí.

-¿Qué vas a…?

-¡ESCUCHADME, CHICOS, SÓLO LO DIRÉ UNA VEZ! –el impresionante vozarrón de Logan interrumpió cualquier grito adolescente que pudiera haber estado resonando en el aire. Alguien incluso apagó la música. Logan se aseguró de que todos y cada uno le estuvieran mirando antes de sacar las garras y dirigirles su mirada más amenazadora- Largo.

Hubo gritos y carreras hacia la puerta, y a los cinco segundos no quedaba absolutamente nadie. Logan se encogió de hombros y guardó las garras.

-Para ser adolescentes, tienen un mínimo de cerebro –observó.

-¡EH! –la chica se levantó de encima de Peter con cara de mil demonios, colocándose una falda que había llegado a límites indecentes- ¡Tío, te has cargado mi fiesta!

-Déjalos, Meg, vámonos.

Arrastrando las palabras, Peter la cogió de la mano e hizo amago de llevársela hacia la calle. Sin embargo, por el camino tropezaron con Hank, que empezaba a volverse ligeramente azul.

-¿A dónde creéis que vais?

-¡A vivir una aventura!

-Peter, ya está bien –pidió Charles. Los rostros de ambos adolescentes se ensombrecieron y Meg se apoyó deliberadamente en Peter- ¿Llevas aquí una hora y no le has dicho nada? –le preguntó. El adolescente le miró unos segundos antes de soltar una risita estúpida y muy alta.

-Perdona, tío –consiguió decir entre carcajadas- Estoy en la fase alegre de la botella.

-¿Eh?

-Creo que será mejor que os larguéis, y que tú me cuentes de qué va todo esto –espetó Meg (era evidente que se trataba de ella, Logan había visto fotos y recortes de periódico que había guardado Peter). Charles negó con la cabeza.

-No, no vamos a irnos antes de que…

Una luz mezcla de rojo, azul y verde envolvió a Logan, y después todo se quedó negro.

* * *

-¡Joder! –exclamó Peter, repentinamente sobrio y poniéndose en pie de un brinco- ¡Los has hecho desaparecer!

-Tranquilo, están en la habitación de al lado, pero inconscientes. Tardarán dos o tres horas en despertar. Y tú –dijo Meg amenazadoramente, dándole golpecitos en el pecho con un dedo y obligándole a caminar hacia atrás hasta que la espalda de Peter topó con la pared- Me vas a contar de qué va esto.

-Eh...

Peter le contó a grandes rasgos de qué iba la cosa. Tenían que entrar en el Pentágono con unos tipos que conocían a su madre y sacar a un tipo que también conoció a su madre. Meg bufó.

-Pues van mal si esperan que saque yo a ese tipo. Como mucho podría desplazarle diez metros, no serviría.

A Peter le picó la curiosidad.

-¿Qué puedes hacer?

-¿Pero acaso no lo has visto? He teletransportado a tus amigos a la otra habitación. Puedo hacerlo con objetos, aunque no conmigo misma. También sé sin mirar dónde están los objetos de una habitación y la gente hace lo que yo quiero cuando yo quiero.

-Eso podría ser simplemente porque eres preciosa.

La lengua de Peter parecía haber cobrado vida propia gracias a la cerveza. Se maldijo a sí mismo, aunque a Meg le hizo gracia.

-Deberías dejar esto –dijo, quitándole la botella de cerveza de las manos y dándole un trago- Has pasado de la frase alegre a la fase de "quiero a todo el mundo y digo cosas estúpidas".

-Yo la llamaría más bien la fase de las verdades, pero bueno –la lengua de Peter volvió a hacer de las suyas y mentalmente se dio de puñetazos. Pero Meg simplemente rió y le cogió de la mano, arrastrándole hacia el centro del salón y sacando un tapiz de Twister de debajo de un sofá.

-Eres adorable. Tenemos un par de horas para nosotros dos, ¿jugamos al Twister?

A Peter le encantaba el Twister. Todos solían jugar, incluso su madre. Quitaban los muebles del salón y pasaban una tarde entera haciendo peripecias sobre el tapiz con Darcy y con Linda. Buenos tiempos aquellos… Es decir, la semana pasada.

Meg dejó la ruleta de colores en el suelo junto al tapiz y la hizo girar.

-Empiezas tú. Mano derecha amarillo. Ahora yo… Mano izquierda amarillo. Pie derecho verde… Eso es rojo, ¿eres daltónico?

Siguieron así durante bastante rato. Peter se quitó la chaqueta para facilitar sus contorsionismos mientras que Meg lanzó sus botas a la otra punta de la habitación. A medida que avanzaba el juego las posiciones se iban volviendo más y más ridículas, y también más peligrosas cuando Meg encendió un cigarro.

-No me mires así, sólo fumo durante las fiestas. No voy a morir por cáncer de pulmón. ¿Quieres probarlo?

Peter se encogió de hombros. No lo había probado antes, pero no pasaría nada por un par de caladas, ¿no? Meg aprovechó el resultado de la ruleta (pie izquierdo azul) para sentarse en el regazo de Peter sin ningún recato. Al tenerla así de cerca, Peter, además de sonrojarse, se dio cuenta de las pequeñas y casi imperceptibles pecas que decoraban su rostro, y también de lo rojos que eran sus labios… Se preguntó cómo sería besarla.

Se limitó a coger el cigarro de los dedos de Meg e intentó imitar lo que había hecho ella. Con la primera calada tosió, se atragantó y le lloraron los ojos. La segunda calada entró, pero no volvió a salir. Meg se echó a reír mientras le veía parpadear, muy sorprendido.

-¡Te has tragado el humo! Por cierto… Madre mía, no me creo que no te lo halla preguntado. ¿Qué puedes hacer tú?

Dicho y no dicho; Meg apenas había acabado la frase cuando Peter la cogió en brazos y la subió a su espalda. La notó mirando a un lado y a otro, evidentemente desconcertada.

-¿Pero qué…?

-Yo que tú me agarraba.

Echó a correr. No fue todo lo rápido que podía ir (no le apetecía que Meg echara la pota, además de que él tampoco iba muy fino) pero aún así le dio tiempo a dar un par de vueltas por la casa. Vieron a Logan, Charles y Hank tirados en una especie de salita de té, la cocina, que parecía que había sido arrasada por un tornado y el patio. Entonces Peter pensó que sería buena idea subir a un árbol, así que aseguró las piernas de Meg alrededor de su cintura, cogió carrerilla y saltó. Aterrizó de forma bastante limpia en una rama que sobresalía bastante del árbol y de la que colgaba una rueda a modo de columpio. La dejó cuidadosamente sobre la corteza, observando cómo Meg cerraba los ojos, luchando por respirar.

-Tranquila, se te pasará en seguida –comentó Peter, sonriendo al ver cómo la muchacha se balanceaba de lado a lado como si estuviera borracha. Aunque tampoco es que estuvieran muy sobrios precisamente- Les ocurre a todos. Y… Bueno, digamos que soy rápido.

-Ya te digo –Meg soltó una risita antes de abrir los ojos y sostenerle la mirada. Sonreía, estaba sonriendo de verdad- Eres flipante.

Y más rápido aún de lo que Peter pudo ver, se inclinó y le besó.

Decidido.

Aquella. Era. La. Mejor. Noche. De. Toda. Su. Puta. Vida.

* * *

**23 de Enero de 1973.**

**Localización desconocida**

_-El procedimiento ha dado comienzo._

Un ardor insoportable invadió sus entrañas, sus huesos, su cuerpo. Gritó y chilló bajo el agua, pero las restricciones soportaron sus tirones. Nadie vino a ayudarla.

_Está lista, Herr Stryker. Ella será la nueva garra de HYDRA. Metedla en el hielo._

Abrió los ojos. Un nombre revoloteó por su mente durante apenas medio segundo, pero se desvaneció en cuanto intentó atraparlo. Miró a su alrededor y su respiración se entrecortó al ver que estaba en una habitación cuadrada sin ninguna puerta a la vista, ninguna ventana, ninguna salida.

Se puso en pie y dio un grito ahogado al ver las marcas negras que surcaban su cuerpo, apenas cubierto por algo que parecía una bata de hospital. Algo dentro de ella le dijo que parecían las rayas de un tigre.

Sintió algo suave en la pierna y dio un chillido al darse cuenta de que tenía cola. ¡Tenía una puta cola pegada al trasero! La agarró y tiró, aunque lo único que logró fue acabar en el suelo con un intenso dolor en su rabadilla. Entonces miró sus manos y no supo si gritar o no cuando vio las garras plateadas saliendo de debajo de sus uñas. Vacilante, las pasó por el suelo y se estremeció al oír el chirrido del metal rozando contra el metal.

¿Qué era?

No. Más bien, ¿quién era? ¿Cuál era su nombre?

Antes de que le diera tiempo siquiera de empezar a ponerse histérica, una puerta muy bien disimulada se abrió repentinamente. Apareció un hombre joven, alto, de cabello relativamente largo y castaño y ojos claros. Una maldita pared de músculos que… Joder, ¡tenía un brazo metálico!

Extendió una mano hacia ella y la miró con unos ojos fríos que sin embargo, dejaban ver algo más. ¿Tal vez qué él también había estado en su lugar, alguna vez?

-Ven conmigo –le pidió. Se lo pidió, no se lo ordenó.

La mujer no lo dudó un segundo; quería abandonar aquella habitación claustrofóbica y con olor a plástico lo antes posible. Cogió la mano frente a ella y le siguió a donde fuera que la llevaba. Se dio cuenta del detalle de la camiseta de entrenamiento que llevaba el hombre; un pequeño pulpo rojo de seis tentáculos cuya cabeza era una calavera.

-¿Quién eres?

-Me llaman Soldado.

-¿Y yo? ¿Sabes quién soy?

-Acabarás ganándote tu nombre.

La mujer asintió, comprendiendo. Un puñado de posibles nombres pasaron por su mente. Grace. Orya. Katrina. Scarlett…

Negó con la cabeza. No, él tenía razón. No necesitaba cualquier nombre que se le viniera a la cabeza; ella se ganaría el suyo.


	7. Cap 6

**¿Alguien ha visto Vengadores Era de Ultrón? A-L-U-C-I-N-A-N-T-E**

**Aunque de nuevo Marvel se me ha llevado media trama por delante... En fin. Tranquilidad, que lo que afectaba a Días del Futuro Pasado ya lo tenía previsto!**

**Pues... Nuevo capitulo! :) Intentaré subir el siguiente esta tarde. Disfrutad!**

* * *

**Cap. 6**

**24 de Enero de 1973**

**Washington DC**

_Abrió los ojos y ya no estaba en su blanca y cuadriculada celda del Pentágono. A su alrededor, las verjas metálicas con sus afilados pinchos retorcidos, el suelo embarrado, los barracones en los que se hacinaban sin ningún concierto hombre y mujeres por separado, los castigos y gritos inacabables… Todo le daba de nuevo la bienvenida a Auschwitz._

_Caminó por los caminos embarrados que conducían a la llamada "rampa judía", donde un numeroso grupo de personas aguardaban en una fila más o menos uniforme, rodeados de soldados, a que dos médicos alemanes dictaminasen su veredicto. Derecha, campos de trabajo. Izquierda, cámaras de gas. _

_Sinceramente, Erik no sabía qué destino era peor._

_Se acercó al grupo de personas, pero en seguida vio algo raro. Una mujer tenía el cabello azul, había un hombre completamente plateado, metálico, y otro completamente peludo y azul. También destacaba una mujer joven, igualmente azul, otra casi adolescente con un brillante par de alas de insecto._

_Y ellos._

_Charles estaba muy delgado, tenía media cara amoratada por los golpes y un brazo alrededor de Orya, cuyo largo cabello había desaparecido. En su lugar, un pañuelo oscuro cubría su cabeza rapada. Sus ojos ya no tenían su característico brillo multicolor, sino que derramaban lágrimas sobre sus mejillas y habían perdido toda su vida. Ambos avanzaron juntos cuando les llegó su turno y entonces el corazón de Erik casi se detuvo._

_Detrás de ellos, apareció Katrina. Llevaba apenas un bolso no muy lleno, un abrigo largo y un pañuelo en la cabeza. Llevaba de la mano a dos niños pequeños, un niño y una niña, y Erik no sabía porqué, pero sabía que esos niños eran sus hijos. En esos sueños, Katrina siempre era la madre de sus hijos._

_Avanzó hacia ellos aún más rápido cuando Katrina se recolocó el abrigo y pudo ver su vientre abombado, de al menos seis meses de embarazo, pero no pudo llegar antes de que les tocara el turno y alcanzasen a los médicos. Estos no les dieron el pequeño redondel negro con una X blanca que les habían dado a Charles y a Orya, sino que apenas tras un vistazo a los niños y al embarazo de Katrina anunciaron secamente "¡Izquierda!"._

_Todos los que sabían lo que significaba la izquierda se estremecieron, pero nadie se atrevió a hablar. Katrina agarró a los niños y siguió al anciano con pinchos en el cuerpo que iba por delante de ellos, hablándoles con dulzura._

_-Ahora iremos a darnos una ducha, ¿de acuerdo? No querréis estar sucios, ¿verdad que no?_

_-¡Katrina! –Erik gritó, intentando advertirla del peligro que corrían. Pero ella no dio muestras de haberle oído y siguió caminando hacia las cámaras de gas, sin mirar atrás. Un par de soldados se acercaron a él y trataron de meterle en el grupo de mutantes, pero él se revolvió con todas sus fuerzas- ¡KAT! ¡KATRINA!_

_Algo que parecía una porra de plástico apareció frente a él y repentinamente se encontró en el suelo, luchando por respirar. Antes de que todo se volviera negro, alcanzó a ver los ojos azules de Charles que le miraban con tristeza._

_-Tenías razón, amigo mío._

-¡Katrina!

Erik abrió los ojos (esta vez de verdad) y sintió el alivio recorriendo su cuerpo cuando se dio cuenta de que seguía en su celda del Pentágono. Se obligó a respirar lentamente para calmarse; sin embargo, en seguida recordó que él estaba ahí dentro y Katrina allí fuera, peleando por su cuenta, y en seguida sintió la ira creciendo en su interior.

Se puso en pie y empezó a dar vueltas como un animal enjaulado, cosa que, después de todo, había acabado siendo. Cada día allí metido parecía más interminable aún que el anterior y la verdad es que no entendía cómo no se había vuelto loco de puro aburrimiento. Su horario se dividía en dormir, comer, hacer flexiones como un loco mientras repasaba mentalmente la lista de personas de las que aún debía encargarse y aquellas en las que aún podía confiar. La última era bastante corta, todo hay que decirlo, y en ella ocupaban un lugar bastante destacado Charles, Orya y la propia Katrina, lo cual le llevaba de nuevo al dilema existencial que había ocupado los últimos cinco años.

Había sido el 20 de Octubre de 1971, si no llevaba mal sus cálculos, y había despertado con los ojos llorosos después de su último sueño. No era algo extraño que soñase con Katrina (ocurría aproximadamente dos de cada tres días, al final acabó acostumbrándose a poder verla sólo en sueños) pero aquel sueño había sido distinto.

Salía a la terraza de la Mansión; al fondo podía ver a Charles y a Orya tirados sobre el césped jugando con un niño pequeño de no más de cinco años, pero el imán que inevitablemente atraía su mirada, como siempre, era Katrina. Estaba tumbada sobre una hamaca que nunca había estado en la Mansión, balanceándose suavemente. Al oír sus pasos, se incorporaba y se giraba hacia él.

-_¿Dónde has estado?_ –decía, con una sonrisa alegre en su rostro. Extendía una mano hacia él, invitándole a tomarla, mientras la otra reposaba sobre su estómago, y la cabeza de Erik empezaba a dar vueltas al pensar que ahí dentro estaba su bebé- _He estado esperándote, te echamos de menos._

El sueño siempre acababa antes de que sus manos se tocaran, aunque aquella no era la única variante. En todos aquellos sueños aparecía Katrina, a veces embarazada, otras con un bebé o niños pequeños junto a ella. En algunos hablaba con él, le miraba y le ofrecía su mano, pero en otros nadie parecía darse cuenta de que Erik estaba allí. Muchas veces Charles y Orya aparecían en el sueño, y a veces incluso Hank, Scarlett, Sean o Alex.

Y finalmente, después de tantos sueños sobre unos posibles niños, Erik había acabado planteándoselo seriamente. No podía negar que la idea de tener por ahí uno o dos mini Eriks, o una o dos mini Katrinas le atraía bastante… Aunque quedaba, por supuesto, la pregunta que siempre le atormentaba. ¿Acaso podría ser él un buen padre? ¿Él, un asesino, un terrorista, que apenas tuvo su propia infancia y que se perdió todas las lecciones de vida que su padre hubiera podido darle? No le parecía.

En cambio, Katrina era perfecta. Lo había visto en 1962 con los chicos, aquel instinto maternal y protector que a duras penas podía contener. La había visto cuidando y preocupándose por los chicos, protegiendo a Hank frente a los agentes, casi sufriendo un ataque al corazón cuando Shaw había entrado en la CIA, ayudando a Alex y a Sean con sus entrenamientos.

Sí, definitivamente podía perfectamente imaginarse a Katrina con un hijo. Sería una madre maravillosa y nada podría hacerle más feliz que los hijos de Katrina fueran también los suyos. Pero por mucho que le pesara, no creía tener lo necesario para traer un bebé al mundo, para poder cogerle en sus brazos y criarlo con amor y seguridad… Bueno, amor desde luego que jamás iba a faltarle a un hijo suyo, pero ese hijo jamás tendría una infancia normal, ni la más mínima estabilidad o seguridad. Su vida se reduciría a huidas sin fin, la discriminación contra su raza y la amenaza de un nuevo Holocausto rondando sobre sus cabezas, y no le parecía justo que tuviera que pasar por lo mismo que ellos.

Aunque tampoco le parecía indispensable. Podía vivir el resto de su vida con aquel pequeño resquemor en su interior, el "¿Y si…?" que siempre le rondaría por la cabeza. Podía hacerlo, siempre que fuera con Katrina. Nada tenía sentido si no estaba ella.

Su vida, en esos momentos, no tenía demasiado sentido sin ella.

* * *

**Residencia de Meg Carter, Washington DC. **

Logan despertó malamente, tirado en medio de lo que parecía una salita de té. Necesitó un par de segundos para recordar qué hacia allí, pero cuando el recuerdo de Meg dejándole fuera de combate volvió a su mente, se incorporó de un salto. Se mareó casi de inmediato, viéndose obligado a agarrarse a una silla

Miró a su alrededor y bufó al ver a Charles y Hank tirados en el suelo como unos muñecos desmadejados, aunque los dejó ahí mientras abandonaba la habitación en busca de Peter. Esperaba por su bien que siguiera en la casa. Sin embargo, respiró aliviado al ver al hijo de Katrina tirado en el sofá, enredado en un amasijo de pies y manos con Meg. La cabeza de la chica descansaba sobre su pecho, su blusa estaba demasiado subida como para que pareciera un accidente y ninguno de los dos estaba calzado, pero ambos seguían vivos. Con eso le bastaba.

Entonces su nariz captó un olor ajeno y sus sentidos tomaron el control. Corrió rápidamente a la cocina con las garras extendidas en busca del intruso.

Sin embargo, se detuvo en seco sin dar crédito a lo que veían sus ojos. Era otro color en el cabello enmarañado, otro color de ojos, otra ropa desaliñada. Pero era ella. Era imposible, pero así era…

-¿Scarlett?

* * *

Grace no lo había pensado demasiado; apenas aquel tipo se le acercó con las garras extendidas, saltó de la silla y lo derribó al suelo de una patada. Lo mantuvo con la espalda contra las baldosas posando su pie sobre su pecho y empujándole con fuerza hacia abajo.

-Sólo lo diré una vez –gruñó, intentando parecer todo lo amenazante que pudiese con su escasa altura de 1.60- ¿Dónde. Está. Scarlett?

El hombre parecía tan anonadado que no podía, o no quería responder. Grace bufó mostrando los colmillos, se agachó rápida como un rayo y hundió ligeramente las garras en su cuerpo.

-¡RESPONDE!

-Maldita sea, ¡eres tú la que eres su viva imagen! –gruñó el hombre. Grace frunció el ceño y husmeó el aire en busca de algún aroma que le indicase que estaba mintiendo. No lo encontró.

-¿La conocías? –preguntó. El hombre asintió.

-Sí. ¡Y quita de encima!

A regañadientes, Grace salió de encima de él. Tuvo oportunidad de observarle muy bien mientras se ponía en pie… La descripción cuadraba. Sí, ese era el tipo con el que la habían visto en la playa, el tipo al que se suponía que había ido a visitar a Rusia en el 62. Y nunca volvió de Rusia.

Llevaba siguiendo el rastro de Scarlett desde antes de la Segunda Guerra Mundial. Sabía que estaba viva, en alguna parte (qué demonios, a ella la había atravesado un obús. Si había sobrevivido, seguro que Scarlett se encontraba bien). Pero quería verla. Quería encontrarla, comprobar con sus propios ojos que sus instintos no se equivocaban. Llevaba más de treinta años sin Scarlett.

Treinta y tres años sin Scarlett.

El hombre la miró de reojo, tan desconfiado como ella misma.

-¿Quién eres? –preguntó. Grace se irguió, lanzándole una mirada asesina. Se quitó la chaqueta para que pudieran verse las marcas de sus hombros y dejó caer la prenda al suelo ante el asombro del hombre.

-Soy Grace Morley. Scarlett es mi hermana.

* * *

Charles despertó con una resaca casi tan mala como la del día que se fue Orya. Se quedó mirando unos segundos al techo, pasándose las manos por el cabello y preguntándose por qué olía a Orya.

Y entonces se dio cuenta de que el aire olía a té.

_FLASHBACK_

_Charles despertó, aturdido por el sol que le daba en la cara, solo en medio del revoltijo de sábanas de su cama. Miró a un lado y a otro en busca de Orya, pero sólo encontró las ropas de ambos desperdigadas por el suelo. Entonces le llegó el aroma del té y sonrió._

_Antes, el café significaba noches y más noches en vilo, estudiando y dejándose los ojos en los libros (que sí, le encantaba, pero a nadie le apetecía quedarse dormido agarrado a un libro en vez de irse de fiesta). Como mucho, significaba la bebida típica de su querida Oxford._

_Ahora, el olor del té significaba Orya, con su camisa que le quedaba varias tallas grande, su largo cabello ondulado y revuelto, sus labios hinchados por culpa de horas de besos incesantes y las marcas en el cuello y en los hombros, obra de los labios de Charles. Y llevándole su taza de té favorita._

_Charles le dio un sorbo al líquido caliente, observando por el rabillo del ojo cómo Orya bebía de su propia taza, decorada con pequeñas muñecas rusas de colores. Ambos se miraron de reojo durante unos segundos antes de sucumbir a la risa tonta que les entró en ese mismo momento. Charles dejó su taza sobre la mesilla, quitándole suavemente a Orya la suya de entre las manos y dejándola junto a la suya. La joven intentó protestar, pero Charles estampó sus labios contra los suyos y acalló en seguida cualquier tipo de réplica._

_No tardaron en enredarse uno en el otro, comiéndose mutuamente a besos y luchando ambos por dominar al otro, recuperando en seguida el ánimo travieso y apasionado de la noche anterior. Charles ahogó un gemido cuando sintió los dientes de la preciosidad que en esos momentos tenía sobre su regazo mordiéndole la oreja, pero se vengó agarrándola por la cintura y volteándola bajo él, manteniéndola completamente pegada al colchón. A Orya se le escapó un gritito, pero en seguida sonrió y se abandonó a sus besos y caricias._

_-_Ya lyublyu tebya_ –susurró. Charles sonrió, besándola de nuevo antes de apartarse ligeramente._

_-Yo también te quiero._

_FIN DEL FLASHBACK_

Era horroroso. Todo le recordaba a ella, a ella y a lo estúpido que había sido.

Se pasó el dorso de la mano por los ojos llorosos y logró ponerse en pie, sacudiendo a Hank para despertarlo. El pobre abrió los ojos con gran dificultad.

-¿Qué hora es?

-No lo sé.

-¿Y Peter?

-Tampoco lo sé.

-Mierda.

Hank arrugó la nariz con desagrado y se incorporó a duras penas.

-Mierda, mierda. Espero que mi sobrino siga vivo…

Salió disparado por la puerta, dejando a Charles bastante pensativo. Recordó una época en la Mansión, cuando todo aún iba bien. Una época en la que pensó que podría considerar a los hijos de Erik como sus sobrinos… Aunque, muy a su pesar, sospechaba que era básicamente imposible no cogerle cariño a Peter. Si se parecía en lo más mínimo a sus padres, sería tan cautivador como ellos.

Siguió los pasos de Hank hacia la cocina, respirando aliviado al ver a Peter y a Meg dormitando sobre la mesa, echados el uno sobre el otro como un par de cachorros cansados. Meg alzó ligeramente la vista al oírle entrar.

-Perdona por teletransportarte… Y eso –murmuró, agitando la mano descuidadamente. Charles suspiró.

-Tranquila, no pasa nada. ¿Quién es ella? –preguntó al ver a la mujer de cabello y ojos de color pardusco… Con unos inquietantes tatuajes salpicados por sus hombros, en forma de manchas de guepardo. Logan se frotó las sienes.

-Es la hermana de Scarlett.

-Oh.

¿Podía ocurrir algo más?

-Resumiendo –dijo la mujer- Tampoco aquí nadie sabe nada de Scarlett, ¿no?

Todos negaron con la cabeza y su hermoso rostro se descompuso en una mueca.

-Genial. Me abro.

-¡Espera! –Logan la agarró del brazo y la mujer bufó- No puedes largarte así sin mas, Grace… Por favor –suplicó, mirándola con pánico en la mirada- Llevo una vida entera buscándola.

La mujer, Grace, soltó un bufido más animal que humano. Se sentó de nuevo, golpeando rítmica y suavemente la mesa con unas garras que parecían haber crecido de la nada. Hank se apartó ligeramente, incómodo, aunque Meg parecía bastante aburrida y jugueteaba con uno de los mechones plateados de Peter.

-Tú no quieres que me quede –afirmó Grace, paseando sus ojos animales sobre todos ellos. Charles se dio cuenta de que era una mirada vieja, muy vieja, y también cansada. No le hacía falta ser telépata para verlo- No. Tú lo que quieres es saber algo de la Scarlett auténtica, la que yo conocí. No la que te servía cervezas en la playa. Bueno… Puedo decirte que es la persona más desinteresada que vas a encontrarte, aunque parezca justo lo contrario. El tipo de persona que se interpone entre nuestro padre y yo, aunque era la pequeña. Qué estúpida era –soltó una carcajada melancólica y triste, mirándose las garras- Pensaba que podía protegerme, y en cambio lo que hizo fue descubrirse a sí misma. Pero no te equivoques, aún así es mil veces más valiente que yo. Ella se queda y pelea, yo en cambio… Corro. No en vano soy un guepardo. Es lo que hacemos.

Tras tan enigmática y ligeramente escalofriante declaración, se levantó de la mesa. Apuró su taza de té mirando a su alrededor.

-Por cierto –dijo- ¿Dónde está la famosa Orya Ivanova? Una de las últimas noticias que me llegaron de Scarlett era que estaba compartiendo piso con ella. Así que, ¿está por ahí peleando por los nuestros o escondida como una cobarde?

Charles no fue consciente de haberse levantado hasta que el fuerte chirrido de la silla contra el suelo dejó a todos medio sordos. Apretó los puños con furia, mirando directamente los ojos pardos de Grace.

-Deberías controlar tu lengua, y no hablar de aquello sobre lo que ni sabes ni entiendes –espetó. La mujer le dedicó un gesto despectivo muy parecido a los de Scarlett.

-Me gustaría saber dónde está la tal Orya para preguntarle por qué no acompañó a mi hermana a Rusia. Pero es igual, ya no tiene remedio. Sólo espero que no se cruce en mi camino.

Charles notó a Logan agarrándole para evitar que se echara sobre Grace, aunque muy en el fondo agradeció. Pero muy, muy en el fondo, porque a pesar de ser un hombre educado y a pesar de respetar a las mujeres como el que más, lo único que quería en esos momentos era partirle la cara a Grace por amenazar a Orya. Tampoco es que pareciera muy buena idea.

Grace le dirigió una sonrisa sarcástica y palmeó suavemente el hombro a Logan, que… ¿Husmeó? Sí, husmeó en su dirección. Como un animal… Un lobo, específicamente. Un lobo buscando a su pareja, tal vez. Atrapó la mano de Grace entre su hombro y su mejilla sin afeitar y Charles pudo jurar que estaba ronroneando. La propia Grace suspiró ligeramente y mantuvo el contacto durante unos segundos, antes de apartarse.

-Nos vemos.

Caminó fuera de la cocina y escucharon la puerta abriéndose y cerrándose. Y tal como apareció, Grace Morley se había ido.

Charles suspiró, sentándose de nuevo y apartándose el pelo de los ojos. Miró a su alrededor; Hank parecía más tranquilo después de que la mujer salvaje (y sus garras) se había largado, Logan miraba a su alrededor confundido, compungido y con cierta melancolía en la mirada, Peter acababa de abrir los ojos y devoraba una cucharada de cereal detrás de otra y Meg seguía jugando con su pelo.

-Mi tía volverá en un par de horas y no tengo ganas de explicar por qué Joe está en mi acuario, así que… ¿Cuándo nos vamos?

* * *

**26 de Enero de 1973**

**Parque Nacional de George Washington y Jefferson.**

-Que sí, mamá, que tendré cuidado…

-_Y no se te ocurra traerte un oso a casa._

-Mamá, hay una pequeña diferencia entre traer a casa un mapache y traer un oso.

-_Empezaste con un hámster, luego un mapache y después un mono. ¿Esperas que no desconfíe?_

-¡No tengo la culpa de que Pietro quisiera ir al zoo!

Wanda soltó una risita al ver la cara que se le quedó a Katie al oír la conversación. Aunque claro, tenía que reconocer que escuchando sólo una parte… Y sí, después de todo se había traído un mono a casa, normal que su madre desconfiase.

La echaba de menos. No creía que pasar dos semanas fuera de casa pudiera ser tan duro. Se creía más fuerte, más independiente, y sin embargo allí estaba, hablando con su madre como si no la viera desde hacía años. Sí, también echaba de menos a Pietro, aunque fuera un dolor en el culo la mayoría de las veces, y la pequeña Darcy, y Linda… También añoraba sus charlas. Le encantaba el parque nacional, pero no veía el momento de volver a casa.

Al que no echaba de menos en absoluto era a aquel sucedáneo de novio que se había echado su madre; Matt Stone. No se fiaba de él y no entendía por qué su madre, que tan bien analizaba a otras personas, se dejaba engañar por aquel profesor de Literatura de tres al cuarto. Ni siquiera estaba enamorada de él; a Wanda no le hacía falta ser mutante para darse cuenta de eso. En cambio, tanto ella como Pietro habían deducido que debía parecerse en algo a aquella persona que la dejó hacía once años. No había otro modo en el que tuviera sentido.

Recordaba perfectamente cuándo la conocieron. Habían estado jugando en el parque cuando se les acercó; joven, hermosa y pálida como un fantasma. Consiguió vencer sus recelos y los de la encargada social; e invitó a todos los niños a algodón de azúcar. A los dos días apareció en el internado con un set de figuritas de acción, de los Comandos aulladores. Observó sin hablar mucho cómo ambos hermanos jugaban con las figuras del Capitán América y Bucky Barnes a que se enfrentaban a HYDRA, y cuando Pietro le preguntó por qué era buena con ellos, les contestó que le recordaban a alguien. Dijo aquello mirando a Wanda directamente a los ojos. Aún a día de hoy no sabía si aquello significó algo o no.

Dos meses después, los tres se trasladaban definitivamente a una bonita casa en la periferia. Katrina adoptó el apellido Maximoff, el de los gemelos, y todo fue como en los cuentos de hadas. Poco después apareció Linda, y meses más tarde nació Darcy. En algún momento posterior conocieron a Sean Cassidy, un joven muy pelirrojo y muy irlandés que apareció tirado en el sofá, ensangrentado y con un ojo morado.

Y desde hacía dos años, Matt Stone. Wanda no le soportaba y a pesar de que Pietro le toleraba más, tampoco le quitaban el ojo de encima. No dejarían que hiciera daño a su madre; bastante había sufrido ya, aunque no se lo dijera. Pero Wanda sabía cuándo mentía, había aprendido a leer sus ojos y sabía que su corazón llevaba años roto. Y ninguno de los dos hermanos iba a permitir que Matt lo rompiera más. No necesitaban hablarlo, ni ponerse de acuerdo. Una simple mirada de lado a lado de la mesa durante la cena era más que suficiente.

-_Lo siento cariño, tengo que dejarte. Las clases empiezan en dos minutos._

-No pasa nada, mamá. ¿Todo bien, entonces? ¿Pietro?

-_Está… Muy bien. _

Verdad

_-Acaba de salir para el instituto, llegaba tarde._

Mentira

A Wanda se le pusieron los pelos de punta. ¿Por qué le mentía su madre?

-¿Y con Matt?

-_Va todo bien, cariño._

Mentira

Ella les dijo que nunca les mentiría. Les prometió que no lo haría, ¡se lo prometió!

-Y tú, ¿estás bien?

_-Claro que sí, ¿por qué no iba a estarlo?_

Mentira. ¡Mentira, mentira, mentira!

-¿Puede llamarme Pietro más tarde?

-_No… En realidad tiene que ir a casa de un amigo para estudiar._

¡MENTIRA!

Wanda trató de volver a respirar, pero algo le oprimía el pecho. Notó calambres en los dedos y observó sorprendida cómo se retorcían en contra de su voluntad, adoptando formas extrañas.

-Mamá, tengo que dejarte –dijo a toda prisa- No sé si podré llamarte esta noche.

_-¿Te encuentras mal? _

-No… Bueno… No, tranquila, estoy perfectamente. Nos vemos.

Colgó apresuradamente y se dio la vuelta, chocando con Katie.

-Por fin –dijo su compañera de habitación- Llevabas siglos… ¡Joder!

-¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa? –Wanda estaba empezando a entrar en pánico. Katie la miró de reojo y se apartó.

-Wanda, tus ojos son… Rojos.

No, no, mierda, no… No podía pasarle esto justo ahora… Después de hacerse a la idea de que nunca sería como su madre, de que nunca sería como su hermano…

Katie la miró con pánico en los ojos y Wanda supo que hacer. Siguiendo un instinto que nunca había sabido que estaba allí, alzó la mano hasta la frente de Katie. Se estremeció al ver la aureola de color rojo sangre, sorprendentemente parecida a la que emitía a veces su madre… Los ojos de Katie se volvieron rojos y su rostro quedó en blanco.

-Tú no has visto nada –ordenó. Su acento, hasta aquel día casi imperceptible, como el de su hermano, volvió con toda su fuerza- Estaba hablando con mi madre, colgué y me fui. No has visto nada.

-No he visto nada –susurró Katia. Wanda asintió con la cabeza para sí misma y salió corriendo.

Consiguió llegar a los baños antes de entrar en pánico definitivamente. Sus manos lanzaban salvajes destellos rojos mientras manoseaba el cierre de la puerta. Cuando consiguió atrancarla, se paró delante del espejo y se echó agua en la cara antes de mirarse. Se vio a sí misma, pálida, con las mejillas manchadas del maquillaje de ojos y con la mirada perdida, desenfocada, cambiando constantemente del azul metálico al rojo. Tocó su propio reflejo con un dedo y lo retiró al instante, como si se hubiera quemado. En una rápida sucesión de imágenes había visto un desierto de arena, una fábrica, un almacén, un camión, la entrada del parque nacional… Probó a tocar uno de sus anillos; vio la fábrica, la joyería, la mujer elegante que lo había llevado durante los años cuarenta, la casa de empeños y la tienda de joyas de segunda mano donde lo había adquirido. Gimió silenciosamente, cerrando los ojos.

Se estaba volviendo loca.

Alzó la mirada cuando escuchó un estrépito detrás de ella, y maldijo profusamente en todos los idiomas que conocía cuando vio la cisterna de un váter flotando en el aire envuelta en un resplandor rojizo. Pero fue peor cuando hizo un gesto brusco con la mano y dicha cisterna estalló en mil pedazos de porcelana.

* * *

**Pentágono, Washington DC**

Peter no abrió los ojos al notar que el coche se detenía. Simplemente se concentró en la sensación del cuerpo pequeño de Meg, acurrucado contra el suyo en el hueco escaso que quedaba entre él y la puerta.

Vale, la noche de la fiesta había sido fantástica, pero ahora la cosa era un poco… Rara. Peter no sabía muy bien qué pensar. Después de besarse, habían vuelto a la casa y se habían liado en el sofá hasta caerse de sueño, y… Bueno, tampoco es que fuera a pedirle matrimonio a la chica, pero tenía que significar algo, ¿verdad? Uno no iba por ahí besando a tipos aleatorios.

-… explicar por qué la hemos traído?

Peter agudizó el oído al darse cuenta de que hablaban de ella. Escuchó el suspiro de Logan y el motor se detuvo, aunque no se abrió ninguna puerta, y no se atrevió a abrir un ojo por si veían que en realidad estaba despierto.

-El 31 de Enero de 1973, aquí, en Washington, hubo un altercado. Un niño mutante se perdió en medio de la calle y empezó a causar estragos. No era nada grave, simplemente transformaba cosas en plantas, pero la gente se asustó. Meg estaba allí e intervino, tuvo que usar sus poderes cuando la multitud se volvió agresiva. La cosa se descontroló completamente y se convirtió en una persecución en toda regla.

Peter estaba completamente en tensión, escuchando cada palabra que salía de su boca. Estaban hablando de cosas que para Logan ya habían sucedido, cosas que eran historia en su mundo. Y Meg estaba en medio.

-Apareció un grupo pro-humano radical. Apartaron a la gente. Meg intentó escapar, pero la atraparon. La sujetaron, la pusieron de rodillas en el suelo… Y le metieron una bala en la cabeza.

No.

-La ejecutaron allí mismo.

No, joder, no podía ser…

-Peter lo vio todo.

¡No!

-Dijeron que ella les había atacado, que había sido su deber. La madre de Meg y Howard Stark desmantelaron todo el grupo; los asesinos de Meg murieron en prisión y SHIELD empezó a echar un ojo a la población mutante, pero ya era muy tarde. Ya estaba muerta y eso no podía cambiar. Para la opinión pública se convirtió en una especie de terrorista. Para los nuestros, fue la primera mártir.

No podía ser, no podía ser…

-En el futuro, antes de que Peter muriera -_¿Qué?_\- me enseñó una fotografía suya. De horas antes de su muerte. Estaban los dos en el sótano de Peter, jugando a los videojuegos. Parecían felices, sin darse cuenta de que Wanda sacaba la fotografía. Aquello le destrozó; no paraba de repetirse que si tan sólo la hubiera convencido para quedarse unas horas más… Todo esto me lo contó días antes de que él y un grupo de superhéroes fueran a una misión en Sokovia. Peter… No volvió.

_¿Qué?_

-Por eso quiero que esté aquí. Si está con nosotros, Meg no morirá. Si Meg no muere, Peter tampoco. Y si Peter no muere, Erik y Wanda no perderán el juicio y Kat no pasará los últimos años de su vida deseando morir. Y todo será un poco mejor, ¿no creéis?

Se hizo un silencio brutal en el coche. La cabeza de Peter daba vueltas como en un tiovivo. Meg moría, _él moría_, Wanda se volvía loca, su madre quería morir… Y el tal Erik en medio de todo. Y Sokovia en medio de todo. ¿Por qué demonios volvería al lugar en el que nació?

-No te veo muy afectado –dijo Charles ácidamente. Peter escuchó un gruñido y algo clavándose en lo que parecía el asiento de Charles.

-No hables de lo que no sabes, Xavier –gruñó Logan- Todos queríamos al chico. Tú también. ¡Maldita sea, le considerabas tu sobrino! Que tú te hayas convertido en una piedra no significa que los demás no tengamos corazón. Y ahora bájate del puto coche. Tenemos que sacar a Magneto de ahí antes de que alguien cambie de idea.

Bueno, pensó Peter zarandeando suavemente a Meg para que despertase. Si tenía que morir… Prefería que fuera defendiendo a Meg y no en un país perdido en el Este de Europa, la verdad.


	8. Cap 7

**Pues bueno, lo prometido es deuda, y más vale tarde que nunca...**

**nanda21: no veas la ilusión que me hizo tu comentario :) acababa de actualizar y casi al instante, apenas media hora después creo, apareció tu comentario :3 supongo que has visto Era de Ultrón. La verdad, yo tampoco me esperaba _esa _parejita (es decir, si lo esperaba, se vio en el trailer, pero... me dejó muy en shock al principio) Y es verdad que, al menos que yo sepa, en ningún cómic están relacionados. De echo debe ser el único personaje masculino con el que no se relaciona en ningún momento, corregidme si me equivoco... He de reconocer que no he leído los cómics... En fin. En cuanto a la historia, Peter y papi Erik se reencuentran muy prontito (insertar risita malvada aquí) y Wanda seguirá apareciendo esporádicamente hasta más o menos el final de la película, cuando ya aparecerá mucho más en serio, en plan personaje principal (la historia irá más allá de la película, saliendo ya completamente del canon... espero que guste) En fin, me alegro de que te siga gustando, la verdad es que me da un poco de cosa ir metiendo más personajes, como en el capítulo de ayer, en el que conocemos a la hermana medio salvaje de Scarlett, por si llega un momento en que la gente dice "Vale, hasta aquí hemos llegado con los OCs"**

**Ellistriel: madre mía, cuando vi tus enormes comentarios hoy a las siete de la mañana, no me lo podía creer! Creo que has batido el récord del comentario más largo XD Y en cuanto a tus preguntas (me encanta que la gente pregunte, por cierto)...**

**Matt Stone-como se menciona un par de veces en este cap y también mencionó Wanda en el anterior (no sé si llegaste hasta ahí) Katrina no le quiere. Dice que "la carne es débil" no en el sentido que tu imaginas y que está reservado únicamente a nuestro querido Erik, sino que tan sólo quería a alguien por ahí que le hiciera un poco la pelota, básicamente. Saber que seguía atrayendo a la gente y al mismo tiempo tener a alguien más en su vida, aunque sea en plan comodín, porque la verdad la pobre está un poco solica.**

**Darcy- sip. Se especifica muy claramente en todas partes que Erik es el padre de Lorna, así que me parece un poco imposible que sea el padre de la niña de la película. Es decir, Erik se escapó un par de veces de prisión antes de que le metieran en el Pentágono, pero no me parece que su prioridad fuera irse a la cama con la primera que pillase por ahí, aparte de que no le haría eso a Kat (conscientemente, al menos, y a pesar de que Kat se tomó bastante bien que tuviera ya dos hijos. Entendía que había tenido una vida antes de conocerla) De modo que quise jugar un poco con los estigmas sociales de los 70 (y los actuales, por desgracia) creando a Darcy y añadiendo a Linda como madre adolescente.**

**Wanda&amp;Peter- cualquier cosa que haga Katrina respecto a ellos y que no tenga mucho sentido, es básicamente porque como muy bien dices, es una mamá osa (me partí de risa al leerlo lol, muy buena definición) y porque está completamente paranoica respecto a protegerles de cualquier cosa relacionada con su pasado. No les dijo que conoció a Magneto, no les dijo que estuvo en la CIA, no les dijo participó en Cuba'62 y lo más que hizo fue inventar ese cuentecillo mediante el cual supieron que su madre había conocido a más mutantes, sin especificar quiénes, en algún momento de su vida. Sólo dejó marchar a Peter porque estaban Charles y Hank y porque iban a por Erik. **

**Y...santo dios, acabo de mirar Caja de Pandora y acabo de ver todos tus comentarios... Madre mía, voy a necesitar varios capítulos para contestar! **

**En fin... Continuemos...**

**No vienen de Ucrania. Como dijo Peter en el cap anterior, nacieron en Sokovia (sí, con todo el morro me agencié el país que se acaba de sacar Marvel de la manga jeje) El cómo llegaron a USA, es un misterio igual que el de su madre. Yo prefiero pensar que llegaron como refugiados de alguna guerra en Sokovia, que tiene toda la pintilla de ser uno de esos países de las pelis en los que siempre andan con conflictos... Pero en fin, eso queda un poco abierto. Igual que el bebé de Kat en el futuro. Cada cuál que piense qué bebé es, aunque yo digo que no es Lorna.**

**Kat- sí, está más relajadilla en cierto modo. Se ha dado cuenta de que no todos los humanos son iguales (gracias a Dios) pero no te equivoques, en Cuba se lo estaba pasando pipa con los barcos. Acabo de leer tu comentario de Caja de Pandora, sobre que Kat no tenía mucha consistencia. Simplemente, llevaba dando bandazos emocionales desde los siete años. Como mi madre dice, "se arrimaba a la vela que más calienta". No tiene pistas, se queda obedientemente con la CIA. Encuentra mutantes, pues se hace un poco la dura para no parecer débil. Encuentra a alguien que busca venganza, pues venga a entrar en modo berseker, aunque no tenga mucho sentido y ni ella misma tenga muy claro qué hace de su vida. No tenía a nada a lo que agarrarse, hasta que conoció a Erik, y eso no se pudo desarrollar mucho porque prácticamente al mes de conocerse ya iba de nuevo cada uno por su lado. Ahora mismo lo que tiene son sus hijos y a ello dedica el 99% de su vida, en parte porque es la mamá osa y en parte porque son los hijos de Erik e inevitablemente le recuerdan a él.**

**Lo de Erik estando en la sombra... A ver cómo me explico. Ellos saben que en algún momento antes de conocer a Katrina hubo un alguien que movía metales. Luego Peter averiguó que el alguien era Erik, también conocido como Magneto, pero no tienen nada por lo que sospechar que pudiera ser su padre. Ellos piensan "Vale, conoció a mamá cuando yo tenía cinco años y luego se largó" no hay nada ahí que sugiera que sean sus hijos. Meg lo pilló porque es lista y porque vio la cara de Erik (ohdiosmío, cuando vi la película y la cara que se le quedó al pobre en el ascensor casi me muero de risa) y la reacción de Erik no hizo más que confirmarlo. Resumiendo, que Wanda y Peter no lo saben. Tampoco es que Kat se explique mucho.**

**La memoria de Logan... Es un tema en el que prefiero no entrar XD Marea nada más de pensarlo. Como escribí por los primeros capítulos, recuerda algunos flashes de sus momentos más... Íntimos, por así decirlo. En el futuro llegó a la Mansión sin tener ni idea de nada, Orya sobre todo le reconoció, llamó a Kat y entre las dos le van poniendo al día. Luego lo de Jean, que al pobre acaba de romperle el corazoncito. Y luego 2023, lo mandan al pasado con la misión "oficial" y él aparte pretende intentar salvar a Scarlett y a Meg.**

**Lo de Kat que permanece joven es sencillo. Nivel 5. Es decir, ¿cómo Charles podría reconocer a Jean como mutante de nivel 5 sin haber visto antes a otro? Además, en algún momento tendrían que desarrollar la clasificación de poderes mutantes, digo yo. Hay niveles 5 que no envejecen y todos tienen unos poderes flipantes.**

**Lo de no envejecer, en realidad, es más que nada porque ideé a Kat como nivel 5 desde un principio y luego me di cuenta de que los quería en los Vengadores, y de que no me podía imaginar a cuatro octogenarios peleando contra Loki.**

** De todos modos, en cuanto a Kat, sus poderes, el aether (que anda aún rondando por ahí, tiene su explicación y Marvel me dio una agradable sorpresa al incluirlo en Era de Ultron) todo será explicado en uno de estos caps gracias a nuestro querido doctor Hank McCoy.**

**Ah, lo de la hija de Shaw (me voy a tiempos inmemoriales de la historia lol) Violet von Strucker. Bueno, normal que te sonase el apellido de casada. La hija de Shaw se casó con un oficial de HYDRA, para seguir de otro modo los pasos fánaticos de su querido papá, fue la madre de Wolfgang von Strucker, recién aparecido en Era de Ultrón, y mucho más tarde de una niña (niña entre comillas) que conoceremos en los Vengadores. Desgraciadamente, Marvel me borró a von Strucker del mapa enseguida :(**

**Y una última cosita. La hermana de Katrina antes se llamaba Alice, pero luego le cambié el nombre a Joelle. Mal cambiar un nombre cuando voy ya por la secuela, lo sé, pero tuve que hacerlo para darle un poco más de realismo (que no fuera otro personaje tipo seta, que me temo ya tengo un par. Joelle es un personaje Marvel, también inmortal, que he adaptado un poco a mi gusto :) Espero que no sea demasiado. Creía que había editado todos los capítulos en los que sale el nombre de Alice, pero se ve que me quedó alguno por ahí suelto. Lo repasaré en cuanto pueda.**

**Seguiré contestando tus reviews en más capítulos ;) pero ahora... (sigue comentando cualquier error que veas, porfis, me haces un gran favor :3 )**

* * *

**Cap. 7**

**26 de Enero de 1973**

**Pentágono, Washington DC**

-¿Seguro que estás bien? –insistió Meg- Estás raro.

Peter masculló algo en un idioma desconocido y asintió secamente con la cabeza. La muchacha suspiró.

Desde que había despertado en el coche, apenas treinta minutos antes, las cosas estaban muy raras. Hank había desaparecido, disfrazado de turista y con algo que parecía una radio con esteroides en manos, Logan y Charles se mandaban miradas asesinas, y Peter… Peter parecía que había visto un fantasma. Estaba pálido, malhumorado y no hablaba nada remotamente parecido al inglés. Apenas había cruzado dos palabras con ella y Meg se preguntaba qué demonios había hecho. Se decía a sí misma que no le importaba, que por ella podía seguir comportándose como un niño pequeño… Pero demonios, sí le importaba.

Y también le estaba rondando su apellido. Maximoff, Maximoff… ¿De qué le sonaba? No lograba recordarlo.

En fin.

Se volvió a bajar la falda (demonios, debería haberse quitado la ropa de la fiesta antes de venir) y siguió esperando con paciencia. Pensó en jugar con sus poderes, pero al final decidió que mejor no era el momento. Después de todo, estaban en el nivel 100 por debajo del suelo… No era cuestión que desapareciese nada importante, como, por ejemplo, los cimientos. No, los cimientos eran importantes.

Si había entendido bien el plan, Hank haría sus cositas con su cacharrito e interrumpiría la señal de vigilancia. Ella y Peter irían a por el tío ese, mientras que Charles y Logan se encargarían de despejar la salida. No tenía muy claro qué pintaba ella allí en medio. Ya se lo había explicado; podía teletransportar cosas _que no supiera dónde están_, pero al decirle que el tipo estaba en el piso cien del Pentágono, automáticamente se eliminaba esa posibilidad. No la habían escuchado, sin embargo, y les dijeron que no se separaran uno del otro.

De repente, se encontró subida en la espalda de Peter y moviéndose a toda velocidad. Se detuvieron en algo que parecía un ascensor (¿Cómo demonios se había metido Peter allí dentro?) detrás de un tipo uniformado sosteniendo una bandeja de comida, que recogía su gorra del suelo. Peter debía haberla tirado para distraerle o simplemente porque quiso. Meg se inclinaba más por la segunda opción. Cuando el tipo se incorporó, les vio reflejados en la pared de enfrente. Meg sonrió al ver la pinta que tenían; Peter tan plateado, y ella con la falda demasiado corta, las botas que parecían salidas del videoclip de Nancy Sinatra y cara de resaca. Sí, hacían buena pareja.

El guardia se dio la vuelta, asustado, y Meg ahogó una risita cuando vio a Peter sonriendo y desenrollando de forma muy dramática la cinta aislante plateada.

Para cuando se abrieron las puertas, Peter se había vestido con la ropa del pobre guardia, que se meneaba inútilmente pegado a la pared, y llevaba muy eficientemente la bandeja de comida. Meg deslizó una nota en la bandeja - Cuidado con el cristal :) – y caminó tranquilamente junto a Peter, ordenando a todos los guardias lo mismo.

_No podéis verme._

Sí, le encantaba su poder de persuasión. Siguieron avanzando y Meg se estremeció al ver las pistolas de plástico en los cinturones de los guardias. Al final del largo pasillo llegaron a una de esas puertas giratorias, como las de los hoteles, que les dejó en otro pasillo distinto que aparentemente no tenía salida. Pero Meg sabía que no era así.

-Hay una puerta al final –informó alegremente. Peter la miró de reojo y sonrió un poco. Por fin.

Llegaron hasta la puerta del final, que se abrió cuando un guardia introdujo la llave pertinente en una ranura de la pared. Llegaron a un hueco que parecía excavado directamente en la pared. Era bastante espacioso, lleno de una oscuridad sólo rota por el resplandor que venía del suelo, de una cristalera en forma de pentágono. Peter fue hacia una rampa por la que se echaba la comida, pero Meg se acercó al cristal.

Allí abajo había un hombre aparentemente dormido, de unos treinta y cinco años. Meg alzó las cejas sorprendida al ver que se parecía a Peter. No de forma muy evidente, había que fijarse bien, pero allí estaba. La nariz, la mandíbula… Apostaba a que en pie sería más o menos de la altura de Peter, con su mismo físico alto y ligeramente desgarbado.

La bandeja de comida resbaló y muy oportunamente golpeó la almohada del bello durmiente. El hombre abrió los ojos y leyó la nota. Se incorporó y miró hacia arriba, sorprendido. Tal vez esperaba que fuese una broma. Peter sonrió de oreja a oreja y Meg agitó los dedos, saludando con la mano. La expresión desconfiada del hombre cambió completamente a una muy alerta.

-Deberías echarte atrás –recomendó Peter. Meg se echó un par de pasos atrás, pero siguió mirando atentamente. Peter se agachó y empezó a golpear suavemente el cristal con la palma de sus manos, tan rápido que empezó a crear un zumbido. Resonancia. El hombre miraba hacia arriba, frunciendo el ceño y evidentemente preguntándose qué estaba pasando.

Peter sonrió ampliamente y finalmente, el cristal estalló en una lluvia de cristales pequeñitos que cayeron sobre el hombre bajo ellos. El pobre apenas tuvo tiempo de cubrirse…

-Mira que te dejé la nota –bufó Meg.

* * *

A lo lejos empezó a sonar una alarma y la puerta por la que debían haber entrado los dos chicos se cerró rápidamente.

-¿Te ayudamos a…? –preguntó la chica. Erik cogió impulso, se colgó de una de las vigas y en dos segundos estaba arriba- … subir? Nah, da igual.

-En tres segundos se abrirán esas puertas y habrá veinte guardias apuntándonos –dijo. Les echó un vistazo mientras hablaba. Eran demasiado jóvenes para haberlo planeado todo, alguien más estaba detrás.

La chica tendría unos quince años y era el vivo reflejo de Peggy Carter, a quien Erik había visto varias veces en televisión. Debía ser su hija. Arrastraba una cara de resaca que no podía con ella, llevaba una blusa roja y una falda muy corta. Debía venir de una fiesta.

En cambio, el chico de cabello plateado le resultaba curiosamente familiar. No acertaría a decir dónde, pero juraría que lo había visto antes…

Escuchó un zumbido y se sorprendió al notar al chico detrás de él.

-Lo sé, lo estaba esperando –dijo, con cierto tono de sabelotodo. Erik se dio cuenta de que la chica estaba subida a su espalda como un pequeño mono, y de que la falda alcanzaba límites indecentes. Apartó rápidamente la mirada y notó la mano del chico en su nuca.

-¿Qué haces? –preguntó.

-Sujetarte para evitar el latigazo cervical.

-¿Qué?

-Lati gaaaaaazo –dieron los dos adolescentes al unísono, como si lo hubieran ensayado. La chica soltó una risita y apenas cuatro segundos de desconcierto después, las puertas se abrieron y se encontraron frente a las pistolas.

-¡Quietos!

Erik no vio nada. Sólo supo que en el transcurso de un milisegundo, se vio brutalmente aplastado contra el aire y apareció repentinamente en un ascensor. Parpadeó para eliminar los circulitos de colores que veía a su alrededor y se tambaleó de lado a lado, como si estuviera borracho. Tuvo que apoyarse en la pared para mantenerse en pie.

Escuchó un nuevo zumbido, pero no le hizo mucho caso, al menos hasta que vio al chico que antes iba (evidentemente) disfrazado de guardia llevando una camiseta de Pink Floyd, una chaqueta plateada y unas gafas de bucear también plateadas en la cabeza. Le miró, sorprendido, y la chica sonrió.

-Peter es rápido –comentó. No parecía demasiado afectada por los poderes de Peter, tan sólo estaba un poco pálida.

-Tranquilo, se te pasará –intervino Peter. Seguramente debió darse cuenta de que estaba a punto de echar las tripas, literalmente- Les ocurre a todos. Debes de haber hecho algo muy grave. ¿Qué liaste, tío? ¿Qué hiciste? ¿Qué hiciiisteee? –canturreó- ¿Por qué te tenían aquí?

Erik gruñó cuando el mundo dio otra voltereta a su alrededor.

-Por matar al presidente –logró decir a duras penas. ¿Quién demonios metía a unos adolescentes que ni sabían quién era él en el Pentágono para organizar una fuga?

-Ah… Joder –dijo Peter, Erik no tuvo muy claro si a la chica o al tipo que estaba pegado a la pared con cantidades industriales de cinta aislante, también plateada- ¡Tela!

-Sólo soy culpable de luchar por los nuestros.

-¿Haces kárate? –preguntó Peter. Erik escuchó a la chica bufando- ¿Qué? No sé a ti, querida Meg, pero a mí mi mamá me educó para ser educado –casi podía ver la sonrisa del chico, debía estar partiéndose de risa- Lo cual implica sacar tema de conversación. Así que, ¿sabes de kárate?

-No, de tornillos. Y a ti te falta alguno.

La risa cristalina de la tal Meg llenó el ascensor. Se dobló sobre sí misma, prácticamente llorando de risa. Erik se preguntó vagamente si estaría fumada. Volvió a girar la cabeza y aquello le provocó la arcada más grande de su vida.

-Me han dicho que controlas el metal –comentó el chaval, aparentemente ajeno al hecho de que estaba a punto de vomitar. Erik tragó saliva, intentando que no se le saliera el estómago por la boca.

-¿Qué? –preguntó. ¿A qué venía aquello?

-¿Sabes? Mi madre conocía a un tío que también lo hacía.

Se hizo el silencio en el ascensor.

Erik quedó absolutamente convencido de que si eso no hizo que vomitase de puro pánico, nada lo haría jamás. Claro que le sonaba el chico, como que se había visto a sí mismo reflejado en él. Miró hacia atrás rápidamente y su primer instinto fue buscar los rasgos de Katrina en aquel muchacho… Pero muy a su pesar, sólo encontró su propia nariz. Aunque era… Demasiado mayor, ¿verdad? Aquel chico debía tener unos dieciséis años y lo suyo con Katrina ocurrió hacía once. Aunque… También era mutante y su poder parecía ser la velocidad, tal vez crecía más rápido de lo normal… Oh, Dios, oh, Dios…

-¿Cómo decías que te llamabas? –preguntó, luchando por que no le temblase la voz. El muchacho alzó una ceja.

-No te lo he dicho –respondió. Erik le lanzó una mirada asesina y el chico soltó una carcajada, alzando las manos- ¡Vale, vale, está bien! Peter Maximoff a sus servicios.

-Espera… -intervino Meg, pensativa.

-¿Y tu madre? –insistió Erik. Peter se encogió de hombros.

-Unos la llaman Kat, algunos KitKat… Tiene distintos apodos, su nombre da para muchos –comentó, sonriendo cínicamente- Supongo que la mayoría la llaman Katrina Maximoff, aunque Wanda a veces la llama Kitty.

-Peter…

-¿Wanda? –preguntó Erik.

-Sí, mi hermana gemela.

Peter estaba sonriendo ampliamente cuando observó la primera reacción de Erik, que fue golpear la pared del ascensor con la cabeza. La segunda fue pensar que Hank, Orya y Charles iban a matarle… Si Katrina no lo hacía antes.

-¡Peter Maximoff! –exclamó la chica, mirándole con los ojos muy abiertos. Peter sonrió.

-¡Presente!

-Claro, por eso me sonaba tu nombre… ¡Tu madre es Katrina Maximoff! Joder, ella es mi profesora de alemán… Espero que no me suspenda por el último examen…

Erik suspiró. Claro, Katrina tenía que ponerse a dar clases de alemán…

-Pero es muy joven, ¿no? Quiero decir, dice que tiene treinta, pero apenas aparenta veinticinco. Y es tan bajita… A veces la gente la confunde con una adolescente –comentó Meg, extrañada. Peter se encogió de hombros.

-Dice que no envejece desde 1962.

Erik pensó vagamente en que él tampoco tenía conciencia de haber envejecido.

-A ver, entonces tú eres hijo de la profe Maximoff, tu madre conoció a este de aquí…

Los ojos azules de Meg se abrieron como platos al darse cuenta de lo que significaba. A Erik le entró un ataque de pánico en toda regla y negaba con la cabeza lo más disimuladamente que podía, cuando las puertas se abrieron de nuevo.

Y se encontró a un muy empapado Charles Xavier.

-¿Charles?

Lo siguiente que vio fue un puño dirigiéndose directamente a su cara. No pudo evitarlo debido al mareo y cayó al suelo mientras Charles chocaba contra la pared y se agarraba la mano, dando vueltas por el ascensor, soltando berridos y quejándose. Erik recordó vagamente un día en 1962 en el que Charles le llamó caradura.

-También me alegra verte, viejo amigo –dijo. Y estaba siendo sincero- Y caminando.

-No gracias a ti –gruñó Charles. Sus ojos azules le atravesaron como cuchillos.

-Eres la última persona que esperaba ver hoy por aquí. Y eso que después de la aparición de estos dos, me esperaba a cualquiera –comentó, señalando a Meg y a Peter, que observaban la escena muy interesados.

-No estaría aquí de tener otra opción –espetó Charles- Si logramos sacarte lo haremos a mi modo, sin muertes.

-Voy sin casco –se señaló la cabeza, sonriendo sarcásticamente- No podría desobedecer aunque quisiera.

-No pienso volver a entrar en esa cabeza. Necesito tu palabra, Erik.

Charles parecía completamente roto y desamparado. Erik sólo tuvo que mirarle durante unos segundos para hacerse una idea de la situación: Orya no estaba por ninguna parte, Charles se negaba a usar su poder y básicamente el hombre que tenía delante no era exactamente el mismo hombre que había conocido en 1962. No tuvo el corazón para hacerle aún más daño, así que se limitó a asentir con la cabeza.

-¡QUIETOS TODOS AHÍ!

-¡QUE NADIE SE MUEVA!

Empezaron a entrar guardias armados con pistolas de plástico. Erik, Peter, Meg, Charles y un tipo con patillas al que acababa de ver se echaron hacia atrás al mismo tiempo, quedando frente a las puertas cerradas del ascensor.

-Charles…

-¡QUIETOS AHÍ, MANOS EN ALTO! ¡O ME LÍO A TIROS!

-¡Detenlos, Charles!

Charles parecía mil años más viejo cuando suspiró y dijo dos palabras.

-No puedo.

Así que no es que no quería, _sino que no podía._

-Yo sí –dijo Meg, cerrando los ojos. Una luz entre azul, verde y roja empezó a rodearla, y Peter se puso delante de ella en cuanto vio a dos agentes apuntandola.

Sí, se hizo evidente para Erik que tanto él como su hijo tenían un gusto por las mujeres kamikazes.

Pero no podía basar su supervivencia en los poderes de una chica de quince años. Se concentró. Las mesas de la cocina empezaron a vibrar amenazadoramente, y justo cuando una pistola se dirigió hacia él y todo lo metálico de la sala saltó por los aires, Charles gritó e intentó empujarle.

-¡NO!

Erik escuchó los disparos impactando detrás de él, pero ninguno le alcanzó. En cambio, en apenas un segundo un guardia se pegó a sí mismo, otro salió disparado contra la pared, dos se golpearon mutuamente, otro hizo una especie de voltereta mortal y al último le cayó encima una olla. Al final todo quedó en una especie de silencio interrumpido únicamente por el agua cayendo, la sirena y los aplausos ligeramente infantiles de Meg.

Al fondo de la sala, en pie, con una gorra del Pentágono y con cierto aire fanfarrón (que Erik se vio obligado a reconocer, era también el suyo) estaba Peter, sonriendo de forma autosuficiente. Charles y Meg fueron hacia él, Erik en cambio se fijó en las garras que salían de los nudillos del tipo con patillas.

¿Y si fueran de metal?

Peter se quedó allí plantado, recibiendo el asentimiento de aprobación de Charles, la palmadita en el hombro del otro tipo y su "Gracias, chaval" y el beso en la mejilla de Meg, que le dejó muy colorado. Erik se acercó y le palmeó suavemente el brazo.

-Bien hecho, chico.

Se las ingeniaron para salir de allí y llegar a un aeropuerto donde les esperaba Hank con el avión privado de Charles. Erik se recordó que su amigo era rico. Se encogió ligeramente al ver la mirada que le lanzó Hank, aunque luego cayó en la cuenta. Hank se consideraba hermano de Katrina, Kat había estado criando a sus hijos durante dieciséis años…

Observó cómo Charles se despedía de los chicos desde las escaleras del avión.

-Muchas, muchísimas gracias, chicos –decía- Cuidaos mucho. Peter, dale recuerdos a tu madre. Dile que pronto me pondré en contacto con ella. Y cuida de tu hermana.

-He visto vuestra ruta de vuelo –dijo Peter, con un gesto como el de un gato curioso- ¿Por qué vais a París?

-Es una… Larga historia. Hazme un favor, devuélvelo por mí –dijo Charles, lanzándole las llaves a Peter. Erik tuvo ganas de darle un puñetazo, ¿cómo se le ocurría darles un coche a dos adolescentes?

Notó algo que le tiraba de la camisa (prestada, perteneciente a Charles) y se sorprendió al ver a Meg.

-¿Sí?

-No creo que a Peter le importara saber quién eres en realidad –dijo la adolescente, sonriéndole levemente- Yo sé lo que es no tener a tus padres en casa.

Erik observó a Meg. Bajita, algo despeinada, con el maquillaje un poco corrido y dándole un ligero parecido con un mapache. La blusa demasiado escotada, el tirante del sujetador asomando y la falda demasiado corta. Sí, definitivamente no había una madre en su casa que le dijera cómo podía y cómo no podía salir a la calle. Podía haber alguien más, pero nadie sustituía a una madre. Él lo sabía bien.

-Y a la profe Maximoff también se la ve un poco solitaria –comentó Meg, sonriendo de forma pícara- Podría agradecer una visita.

-Sospecho que estaré en el top 10 de los más buscados, pero… Se hará lo que se pueda –suspiró Erik. Miró de reojo a Peter, que le daba la mano a Hank, y sintió un curioso sentimiento de calidez en su pecho. Ese era su hijo- No se lo digas, no aún.

-Soy una tumba –prometió Meg. Erik supo que podía fiarse de ella.

La chica se acercó a despedirse de Hank y Charles (asomándose antes a la escotilla del avión y gritando "¡ADIÓS, LOGAN!") y entonces Erik se encogió ligeramente al ver a su hijo caminando hacia él muy decidido.

Cuando observó la sonrisa aparentemente calmada del chico, tuvo ganas de salir corriendo. Esa era una mezcla escalofriante de su sonrisa cuando estaba cabreado y la sonrisa de Katrina cuando tramaba algo.

Mierda.

-Vale, tío, no te conozco. Y tú a mí tampoco –comenzó Peter. Hablaba tranquilamente, sin alzar la voz y sin llamar la atención. Erik no se había dado cuenta hasta el momento, pero el muchacho arrastraba un ligero acento de Europa del Este al hablar- Pero sé que conociste a mi madre hace once años. Y la dejaste para el arrastre. Ahora está con otro, no es un gran tipo, en realidad es evidente que no le quiere y mi hermana y yo le llamamos el Ken, por lo de la Barbie, ya sabes. El tipo parece de plástico. El caso es que ahora está _medio bien_, y no digo bien del todo porque ambos sabemos que no es posible debido a que _alguien_ –pronunció la palabra con tal ira en los ojos que Erik tuvo que resistir el impulso de echarse hacia atrás- le rompió el corazón. A veces aún llora. No sé cómo ni por qué, ni la de golpes que te has llevado en la cabeza para perder tantas neuronas y pensar que podías simplemente dejar tirada a una mujer como mi madre, a la que no le llegas ni a la suela de los zapatos. Así que lo diré suavemente, sin amenazas ni nada. Te vuelvo a ver cerca de mi madre y no acertarás a ver de dónde te vienen los golpes. Ah, y lo mismo va por mi hermana. ¿Ha quedado claro? Bien –dijo, dándole una palmadita en el brazo y echando a andar hacia el coche- Feliz vuelo.

-Pensé que era sin amenazas –comentó Erik, ligeramente sorprendido, intentando digerir todo aquello. Peter soltó una risita y respondió sin girarse.

-No era una amenaza. Considéralo más bien una promesa de meñique.

Erik observó cómo se subía al coche, donde le esperaba Meg en el asiento del copiloto. La muchacha había sacado de alguna parte una cinta blanca y se había sujetado el pelo con ella. Le hizo un gesto a Peter para que subiera y se despidió con la mano, guiñándole el ojo. Erik sonrió, viéndoles alejarse.

Definitivamente, estaba orgulloso de su hijo.

* * *

**Washington DC, Residencia de Katrina Maximoff.**

-¿Qué haces?

-Escribir.

Con aspecto pensativo, Katrina le dio vueltas al bolígrafo. Linda siempre había admirado aquella hermosura pétrea de su amiga, aquel rostro de estatua griega. Parecía completamente atemporal, con esa piel pálida y perfecta y aquellos ojos metálicos. Linda jamás había visto unos ojos del color de la plata hasta que la había conocido.

-¿Y qué escribes?

-Cosas. Detalles que no quiero olvidar. De mi hermana, sobre todo. El otro día intenté recordar cuál era aquella canción que tocaba con el violín y no pude. Me asusté mucho, así que empecé a escribir todo lo que recordaba de ella.

Linda se sentó junto a ella en el sofá, tendiéndole una taza de café. Curioseó levemente en la libreta.

-¿Y qué has escrito? Si no te importa, quiero decir…

-No, tranquila –Katrina sonrió- Pues no llevo mucho, la verdad. Tampoco es que recuerde gran cosa, yo tenía siete años… Recuerdo que quería visitar París. Hablaba francés a la perfección, le gustaba tanto… Tenía una Torre Eiffel pequeñita junto a su cama. También le encantaba tocar el violín, quería ser música. Yo era más de la familia de mamá, irlandesa hasta la médula, pero ella era más de la familia de nuestro padre. Vaquera de pura cepa.

-Podrías pegar una foto de ella –sugirió Linda. La sonrisa de Katrina cayó en picado.

-No tengo ninguna foto. Cuando tenía quince años mataron a mi perro delante de mí. Mis poderes se descontrolaron y maté a un chico… Mi padre me echó de casa. Así, sin más. No tuve tiempo ni de meter un puñado de ropa en una bolsa; me dio quinientos dólares y se quedó en la estación de autobuses observando cómo me iba. Y ese fue el pequeño e irrelevante final de la aún más pequeña e irrelevante Leanne Martin y el nacimiento de Katrina.

Linda se obligó a cerrar la boca, consciente de que a Katrina no querría provocar la lástima de nadie. Pero era inevitable.

-De todos modos –continuó su amiga, aparentemente ajena a su estupor- La gente decía que éramos dos gotas de agua, así que podrás hacerte una idea de cómo era Joelle. Tal vez podría estudiar francés. ¿Sabías que estudié alemán únicamente para recordar a otra persona?

Suspiró, mirando al infinito durante unos segundos. Parecía muy sola. Peter se había ido de excursión y Wanda no volvía hasta la semana que viene, y aparte de sus hijos y de ella misma y Darcy, Linda dudaba que hubiera alguien más en la vida de Katrina. Claro, estaba el famoso Matt Stone, pero, aparte de que estaba en un congreso en Dallas, no hacía falta ser muy inteligente para darse cuenta de que Katrina no sentía absolutamente nada por él. Era simplemente un sustituto, lo que no sabía Linda era de quién.

Katrina Maximoff llevaba once años con el corazón roto, y ella no podía hacer nada por evitarlo.


	9. Cap 8

**Otro cap! ^^**

**Me estoy espabilando para actualizar, porque en apenas un mes empezará el rock and roll conocido como los exámenes de fin de curso y entonces no podré subir, ni escribir, ni nada de nada :( así que me daré prisita y mientras pueda intentaré actualizar cada semana.**

**Nanda21: pues sí, la verdad es que en pantalla han sido una combinación interesante, aunque creo que nadie se lo esperaba... Tranquila, yo tampoco tengo comics, ni libros, ni nadadenada :( sólo las películas, así que yo también acabo leyendo la wikipedia :P Tranquila, que mi versión de Peter de los Vengadores será un pelín más parecida a la de X men... Aunque hubo momentos buenísimos xD Me encanta que te guste tanto el fic y que te curres los comentarios, me hace mucha ilu ^^ y ya que me digas que sueñas con ellos... (me dejas más tranquila, veo que no soy la única que sueña con Kat y el resto de la pandilla lol) Me encanta Odeya Rush, hay muchas fotos de ella son casi iguales a cómo me imaginaba a Wanda adolescente :3 Un beso!**

**Milly, estés donde estés, agárrate que viene Rorya! :3**

**A todos los que me han dejado esos comentarios geniales; Ellistriel, Nanda21, roonie (sí, verdad? Creo que el comportamiento de Erik va en los genes lol) También a los que me han puesto en favoritos: AnaDaz, Apailana, Evenlight, Lavinia Black, Nanda21, abrilmillet, catalinaorrego, jazu10501 y kanazuki182 y los followers de la historia: C. Auditore,** **CS90, ****Ellistriel, ****Evenlight, Izuminka1992, ****Kuroi Yukie, ****Lavinia Black, ****Red D. Sofia, ****Sol981, ****abrilmillet, ****jazu10501, ****kanazuki182**

**Mil gracias y un besazo enorme! Os súper quiero! ^^**

* * *

**Cap. 8**

**26 de Enero de 1973**

**Sobrevolando el Atlántico**

-¿De dónde has salido tú?

-No te lo vas a creer, pero… Tú me enviaste. Tú, Charles, Katrina y Orya. Desde el futuro.

Bueno, aquella era una buena forma de empezar una conversación. Erik quiso preguntar por Katrina, pero en vez de eso, dirigió su atención hacia Charles, hacia el tema que en esos momentos le interesaba tanto como el paradero de Kat.

-¿Me puedes explicar por qué demonios has metido a mi hijo en medio de todo esto? –espetó. Charles parecía sorprendido.

-¿Cómo lo has sabido? –preguntó.

-Por favor –bufó Erik, indignado- Se parece a mí. Además, él y la chica estuvieron hablando. Peter Maximoff, profesora de alemán _Katrina Maximoff_… No era tan difícil, Charles. Te lo repetiré una vez más. ¿Por qué has puesto a mi hijo en el punto de mira?

-Le necesitábamos –intervino Hank desde el asiento del piloto- No había otra forma de sacarte.

-Es un niño, maldita sea –gruñó Erik- Apuesto a que ni es mayor de edad.

-Tiene dieciséis –dijo Logan.

Erik le pegó un puñetazo al asiento, temblando de rabia. Charles debía haber perdido su sentido común junto con sus poderes, ¿¡meter a dos adolescentes en el Pentágono!? Apretó los puños y trató de tranquilizarse, intentando recordar en qué maldito refugio había dejado las llaves de la casa en Argentina.

Durante aquel año antes de que le detuvieran en Dallas, él y Raven se habían dedicado a crear una pequeña red de refugios. Nada demasiado notable. Raven se había asegurado de mantener en buenas condiciones el piso de Oxford que había compartido con Charles, mientras que con el oro que aún le quedaba a Erik habían comprado una casa en Alemania, otra en Polonia, una en Argentina y un viejo estudio de baile en Seattle (a decir verdad, Erik no había querido comprar el estudio, pero después de que Raven le emborrachara se había sentido bastante generoso) También se habían asegurado de contratar a personas que las mantuvieran en buenas condiciones y esperaba que Raven hubiera continuado con la labor. En su momento le dijo que era una estupidez y ganas de gastar dinero a lo tonto, aunque Erik apostaba que había usado esas casas en algún momento a lo largo de esos once años.

Ahora se alegraba más que nunca de haberlo hecho. Tenía que sacarles de América. Tenía que localizar a Katrina, coger a sus hijos y sacarles de América lo antes posible. No tenía más remedio que esperar un par de días; estaba en medio del Atlántico, después de todo. Tres días. Se daba un límite de tres días para volver a pisar América.

No pudo evitar preguntarse cómo serían. Ya había visto a Peter, pero… ¿Y Wanda? ¿Se parecía a él? ¿A Edie Lehnsherr, tal vez? ¿Era como ellos? Meneó la cabeza al darse cuenta de que le daba exactamente igual. Le importaba un cuerno si era humana, seguía siendo su hija. Siempre iba a serlo y eso era lo único que tenía en mente y lo único que importaba. Aunque si también era como ellos, genial. A los dieciséis años estaría en el momento en el que empiezan a descubrirse los potenciales, todas las posibilidades. Quería estar allí para ayudarla, para compensar esos dieciséis años que había pasado fuera del mapa. Dieciséis malditos años sin saber que tenía hijos, once malditos años sin Katrina…

Entonces se dio cuenta. Tenía dieciséis años. Peter y Wanda tenían dieciséis años. Él había estado con Katrina hacía once años. Se le encogió el estómago cuando vio que no había forma de que aquello fuera posible, cuando el hecho de que el amor de su vida había estado criando a los hijos que él había tenido con otra mujer le golpeó como una bofetada en la cara.

* * *

**París**

Orya no abrió los ojos cuando notó una mano acariciándole el cabello. En vez de eso, recordó.

_-Él estará allí mañana por la noche –explicó Raven. No se molestó en continuar con su forma humana mientras caminaban por los pasillos del hotel, y Orya se apresuró a cubrirla con un espejismo antes de que las viera el personal- Tú tendrás que permanecer visible, lo siento._

_-No hay problema –aseguró Orya. Raven frunció el ceño._

_-He oído cómo usa a las mujeres, como si fueran pañuelos. Preferiría que ninguna de nosotras dos estuviera en la misma habitación que él, y menos tú._

_-Sé defenderme –protestó Orya. Sacó la llave de la habitación del bolso y abrió la puerta, entrando antes que Raven. Retiró el espejismo mientras su amiga cerraba la puerta y aseguraba el pestillo- Tú me enseñaste. _

_-Por favor, no compares unos cuantos días a once años. Además, eres muy inocente._

_-¡Yo no soy inocente! –protestó Orya. Raven soltó una carcajada._

_-Sí, sigue diciéndote eso._

_Orya descorrió las cortinas antes de tirarse sobre la cama. La Ciudad de la Luz hizo honor a su nombre y las luces iluminaron la penumbra de la habitación. La vista desde la ventana era preciosa, podían ver la ciudad, el Sena a lo lejos y hasta la Torre Eiffel. Orya se alegró de haber comprado una Polaroid en el aeropuerto; gracias a ello pronto tendría un bonito álbum de fotos de París. Ya que estaban allí, podía aprovechar, ¿no?_

_No se molestaron en encender las luces, sino que Raven sacó informes y fotografías que Dios sabía de dónde las había sacado y las extendió sobre el colchón. Había luz de sobra. Orya sacó una bolsita de dulces de limón y varias latas de refresco del bolso, dejándolas junto a los papeles._

_Y empezaron a trabajar. La idea de trabajo de Raven consistía en que Orya memorizase el plano de la sala de fiestas donde tendría lugar la celebración del día siguiente, así como una biografía bastante detallada del General Nhuan y un puñado de expresiones básicas en vietnamita. Orya se desesperaba, no era capaz de pronunciar correctamente debido a su acento. A Raven, en cambio, parecía hacerle mucha gracia_

_-_Xin chào, bạn khỏe không_?-preguntaba muy despacio, vocalizando a duras penas entre las carcajadas- ¿Hola, cómo estás?_

_-Chin chao, vancoecon? –Orya se esforzó tanto en pronunciar que casi se despellejó la lengua. A Raven le entró un nuevo ataque de risa y rodó de la cama, golpeando suavemente el suelo. Se quedó allí tirada, riéndose como una loca mientras Orya bufaba._

_-No es divertido –protestó, cruzándose infantilmente de brazos- Tú no sabes lo que me costó aprender a hablar inglés, y ni siquiera he conseguido despegarme el acento._

_-Me gusta tu acento –afirmó Raven, limpiándose unas lágrimas de los ojos. Su cara estaba de color azul oscuro, lo que Orya suponía que significaba que estaba colorada por la risa- Es llamativo._

_Orya sonrió tristemente, recordando lo que le gustaba a Charles oírla hablar. Después de Cuba, durante unos meses que aún recordaba como la época más dulce de su vida, cuando todo iba bien entre ella y Charles, cuando aún la quería, cuando aún se entendían. Solía pedirle que hablase de cualquier cosa, tuviera o no sentido. Simplemente oírla parlotear alegremente con su acento, resbalando en las erres, las eses y las elles, tropezando a veces con un término o un concepto que no era capaz de entender y que Charles debía explicar._

_Notó una lágrima cayendo por su mejilla._

_-Te he recordado a Charles, ¿verdad?_

_Orya asintió en silencio, cogiendo de nuevo las transcripciones al vietnamita e intentando en vano leerlas. Ni podía pronunciar, ni podía ver nítidamente las palabras debido a las lágrimas en sus ojos. Una mano azul apareció en su campo de visión y le quitó los folios, obligándola después a mirarla a los ojos. Raven ya no sonreía cuando la miró fijamente._

_-No deberías llorar por mi hermano, Ro. Él te dejó escapar, o más bien te echó de su lado. ¿Me equivoco?_

_El sollozo ahogado que salió de la garganta de Orya fue mejor que cualquier respuesta que pudiera darle. Los ojos de Raven se llenaron de dulzura cuando apartó los folios y se sentó sobre el colchón, abrazándola con fuerza._

_-_¿Qué te hizo? –_preguntó. _

_Orya se estremeció al oírla hablar ruso casi a la perfección. ¿Desde cuándo hablaba ruso? Probablemente, desde el mismo momento que hablaba vietnamita._

-Desconfiaba de mí. Me acusó de esconderle la medicación, de considerarle un drogata, de desear a otros hombres. Hombres a los que pudiera manejar fácilmente, con más dinero, hombres que pudieran andar y… Y complacer a sus novias –_susurró contra las escamas del hombro de Raven_\- Como si yo fuera una buscona que sólo busca sexo y dinero, como si no hubiera estado apoyándole, dándole diez años de mi vida –_la voz se le rompió y más lágrimas cayeron sobre la piel de Raven, que le acarició suavemente el cuello_\- Podía aguantar las peleas, las discusiones, pero eso… Estuve meses sin poder usar mis poderes.

_Se apartó repentinamente, enrojecida por la vergüenza. Ella no se avergonzaba de lo que era, de lo que podía hacer. Al contrario. Había llegado a depender tanto de sus poderes para entender a la gente, para entender el mundo, que cuando comprobó horrorizada que ya no podía usarlos quedó indefensa y ciega como un cachorro. Como cuando tenía seis años y las bombas caían sobre Stalingrado._

_Casi había empezado a enloquecer cuando Tamara la encontró, y necesitó meses de entrenamiento para volver a recuperar la soltura que había tenido con anterioridad. Para volver a ver._

_-Nunca se lo había contado a nadie –reconoció, volviendo de nuevo al inglés. Se apartó el pelo de la cara y sorbió por la nariz antes de continuar._

_-Ro…_

_-Mi poder está aquí –explicó calmadamente, señalándose los ojos antes de llevarse la mano al corazón- Pero viene de aquí… Y él se encargó de destrozarlo._

_Orya se abrazó las piernas y bajó la cabeza, incapaz de sostenerle la mirada. Sin embargo, una mano azul y con escamas apareció frente a ella, se apoyó en su rostro y la obligó a mirar hacia arriba. Se encontró la mirada dorada de Raven mirándola con dulzura, y después se encontró con sus labios, cálidos y suaves posándose suavemente sobre los suyos. _

_Al principio no supo cómo reaccionar. Raven se apartó un instante, mirándola con una mezcla de curiosidad y extrañeza, como si no se creyera que hubiera hecho eso. Orya se dio cuenta vagamente de que Raven había vuelto a su aspecto humano antes de que la besara de nuevo. Entonces dos pensamientos cruzaron por su cabeza. Charles prácticamente la había dejado. Y Raven estaba allí con ella. Apoyándola, peleando junto a ella, peleando por los suyos. Pero a su lado. Gracias a ella se había sentido viva como años atrás, antes de que todo se desmoronase. _

_Charles no estaba. Raven sí. La había buscado, cosa que Charles jamás había hecho._

_Raven la quería a su lado, Charles no._

_Se incorporó hasta quedar a la altura de Raven y le devolvió el beso con fiereza, sintiendo cómo ella la abrazaba y unía sus cuerpos. No le importaba que fuera Raven, la hermana de Charles. No le importaba que fuera una mujer. Sólo quería besarla, que la besara y olvidar que estaba prácticamente sola. Posiblemente se arrepintiera a la mañana siguiente, pero… Qué demonios._

_Las caricias fueron subiendo de intensidad. De repente hacía mucho calor; Raven le apartó la larga melena mientras le mordisqueaba suavemente el labio inferior. Orya se atrevió a deslizar una mano debajo de la camisa de Raven y entonces soltó un gritito ahogado al verse repentinamente aprisionada entre el colchón y Raven, que sonrió traviesamente y después de besarla una última vez en los labios, se dedicó a bajar por su vientre._

Efectivamente, a la mañana después… No le parecía que en conjunto hubiera sido una buena idea. Disfrutó de la mano que la acariciaba durante unos segundos, pero finalmente se obligó a abrir los ojos. Vislumbró por un momento la mirada dorada de Raven antes de que cambiara a su aspecto humano.

-No hagas eso –le recriminó. Raven apartó la mano de su cabello y la miró, confundida- Tampoco tenías por qué hacerlo anoche. ¿Crees que eres menos hermosa por ser azul? Pensé que ya habíamos pasado esa fase.

Raven sonrió tristemente, pero aún así no volvió a ser azul. Cabezota.

-Tú sí que eres hermosa –susurró. La besó suavemente en la frente antes de quitarse de encima las sábanas y ponerse en pie. Orya se sonrojó levemente al verla desnuda, como en un recordatorio de la noche anterior.

Noche que no se iba repetir. Por mucho que quisiera a Raven, por mucho que le agradeciera el estar ahí, en lo más hondo de sí misma sabía la verdad. Que por mucho daño que le hiciera, por muy lejos que la empujara, ella, Orya Ivanova, estaba enamorada de Charles Xavier, y que aquello no iba a cambiar.

* * *

**Sobrevolando Portugal**

El avión estaba sumido en un silencio tan intenso que Logan tenía ganas de gritar "¡TENSIÓN SEXUAL!" a ver si alguien reaccionaba.

Hank estaba pilotando, Charles miraba a Erik de forma asesina y meneaba los dedos sobre el reposabrazos, y Erik le ignoraba olímpicamente, o eso parecía. Media hora antes había estado maltratando una pequeña libreta sobre la que se puso a escribir furiosamente. Cuando Logan fue a por otro puro, vio en una página palabras como Argentina, pasaportes, Iowa, Dallas y un contundentísimo y muy explicativo $$$. Cuando volvió a sentarse en su asiento, Erik había pasado la página y garabateaba algo sospechosamente parecido al tatuaje de rosas del brazo de Kat.

Pero después parecía haberse tranquilizado; se sirvió un whiskey y se dedicó a ignorar a Charles, al menos hasta que decidió hablar.

-¿Cómo los perdiste?

Una frase cruzó la mente de Logan.

_Empieza el rock and roll._

-El tratamiento para mi columna afecta a mi ADN –contestó Charles. Erik le miró, incrédulo.

-¿Has sacrificado tus poderes para andar?

-Los he sacrificado para poder dormir –corrigió Charles. Logan podía ver cómo se estaba desmoronando ante sus ojos- ¿Qué sabrás tú de eso?

-Yo también he sufrido.

Charles resopló.

-No me llores, Erik. Eso no justifica lo que has hecho.

-Tú no sabes lo que he hecho –afirmó Erik. Parecía realmente amenazador cuando lo dijo.

-Me arrebataste lo que más me importaba –los ojos de Charles estaban empezando a enrojecer. Su mirada ligeramente perturbada se dirigió al cristal de la ventanilla, del que la luz del sol arrancaba un brillo multicolor. Arcoiris. Orya.

-Quizá no luchaste lo suficiente por ello –le recriminó Erik. Logan suspiró. Realmente no entendía cómo aquellos dos habían llegado vivos al 2023 sin matarse mutuamente. Los ojos de Charles empezaron a desbordar lágrimas cuando se puso en pie.

-¿Quieres pelear, Erik? ¡Adelante! ¡Peleemos!

-Chaaarles –protestó Logan. Erik se puso en pie y alzó la mano.

-Que venga –dijo, aunque su voz fue casi ahogada por la de Charles.

-¡ME ABANDONASTE! –gritó, empujándole- ¡TE LA LLEVASTE Y ME ABANDONÁSTEIS!

Se hizo un silencio brutal durante unos segundos antes de que Erik contestara.

-Ángel –dijo- Azazel. Scarlett. Banshee.

El avión empezó a crujir, a vibrar y aceleró, y Logan suspiró. No le parecía muy buena idea cabrear a Erik mientras sobrevolaban Portugal a bordo de un avión _metálico_.

-Hermanos y hermanas mutantes, ¡todos muertos!

El avión se ladeó aún más; Charles resbaló hasta uno de los sillones, al que se agarró precariamente mientras que la botella de whiskey y un montón de vasos resbalaron sobre la mesa y se rompieron en el suelo con gran estrépito. Logan agarró el cenicero encogiéndose con sobresalto y mirando hacia atrás cuando vio un montón de cajas, libros y otras cosas cayendo desde un compartimiento que se había abierto.

-¡Joelle y otros muchos, víctimas de experimentos, sacrificados! –continuó Erik. Logan frunció el ceño; tenía que ser calculador como para sacar a relucir la muerte de la hermana de Kat, a pesar de que ni siquiera la habían conocido.

-¡Erik! –gritó Hank desde la cabina. Nadie le hizo demasiado caso.

-¿DÓNDE ESTABAS TÚ? –bramó Erik. El avión volvió a sacudirse, Charles resbaló aún más sobre el sofá y Logan luchó por agarrarse a la mesa. Joder, lo que odiaba los aviones…- ¡Se suponía que debíamos protegerlos!

El whiskey derramado, los vasos, un tablero de ajedrez, todas las piezas del juego y cincuenta mil pequeños objetos más resbalaron hacia delante y entraron ruidosamente en la cabina mientras Charles se agarraba a donde podía y como podía.

-¿¡Dónde estabas cuando tu gente te necesitaba!? –continuó Erik- ¡Escondidos, tú y Hank, fingiendo ser distintos de lo que sois! ¡Incluso Orya se dio cuenta de ello, por eso se fue!

-¡Erik! –suplicó Hank. El avión desaceleró suavemente y volvió a estabilizarse. De nuevo todo lo que había caído al suelo rodó libremente por el avión, pero en sentido contrario.

-Tú nos abandonaste a todos –dictaminó Erik. El golpe de gracia.

Logan soltó los vasos, en vista de que ya no se iban a caer y le dolió ver a Charles. Estaba inclinado sobre sí mismo, con el pelo por la cara, observando a Erik con la mirada herida como si no le reconociera. O más bien como si supiera que todo lo que había dicho era verdad. Como si supiera en realidad por qué se había ido Orya. Se levantó y prácticamente huyó a la cabina con el rabo entre las piernas.

Miró a Erik, y se sorprendió al ver la mirada descorazonada que había en su rostro. No había querido hacerle daño a Charles… Pero lo había hecho. De la forma más cruel.

-Veo que siempre fuiste un capullo –comentó, encendiendo otro puro. Erik se dio la vuelta lentamente.

-Así que somos amigos en el futuro –preguntó. Logan soltó una risita.

-Son muchos años tratando de destruirte, chaval –corrigió- Tú seguías siendo un cabronazo, aunque Kat se relajó bastante después de 1988.

Logan no sabía cómo expresar suavemente la que había liado Katrina en Alemania en 1988 con el muro de Berlín, así que prefirió no hacerlo. No sabía lo que iba a ocurrir en esta línea de tiempo, podía ser que las cosas cambiaran. En su lugar, decidió tocar fibra sensible.

-Y tus hijos son bastante cojonudos. Es muy divertido entrenar con ellos, ¿lo sabías? Provocan a uno bastantes moratones.

Pudo ver cómo los ojos de Erik centelleaban con la mención de sus hijos, pero en contra de lo que esperaba, no preguntó por ellos.

-¿Y qué tal se te ha dado destruirme? –preguntó. Logan se encogió de hombros.

-Tú eres como yo. Un superviviente… ¿Recoges lo que has tirado?

* * *

**París**

Raven aguardaba tranquilamente junto a la barra, vigilando que Orya no bebiese demasiado. A su alrededor hombres y mujeres de distintas nacionalidades bailaban alegremente al ritmo de Stop Au Nom De L'amour, sin preocuparse por nada ni por nadie, inmersos en la música y en la barra libre.

Orya se balanceaba suavemente junto a un grupo de chicas que bailaban en el centro de la sala. Llevaba el cabello recogido en un moño medio deshecho y vestía un vestido blanco, vaporoso, sujeto apenas con dos cintas al cuello. Podía verse su espalda bronceada y pecosa cada vez que giraba sobre sí misma, copa en mano y haciéndole morritos a Raven.

Raven no podía dejar de mirarla. Hablaba completamente en serio esa mañana, cuando despertó. Había estado acariciando ese precioso cabello castaño rojizo que se derramaba a su alrededor como una capa cuando abrió los ojos y Raven se quedó sin respiración. En sus iris brillaban todos los colores imaginables, fundidos en perfecta armonía para reflejar un arcoiris. Esos ojos, en medio del rostro pecoso, con los labios grandes y rosados…

Era hermosa. Era jodidamente hermosa, por dentro y por fuera, y Raven aún no comprendía cómo Charles la había hecho huir de él de tal manera. No creía que pensara de verdad lo que le había dicho Orya, llamarla fulana y buscavidas… Eso no era propio de Charles. Ese no era Charles. Algo había estado tramando para tratar a Orya así de mal, para alejarla de él sabiendo que ambos iban a sufrir.

Era un maldito círculo vicioso. Charles quería a Orya, pero no la quería junto a él por cualquier altruista y estúpida razón. Orya quería a Charles y era evidente que quería volver, y en cierto modo también quería a Raven. Y Raven quería a Orya, quería a Charles, había querido a Hank, había querido a Azazel y quería a su pequeño Kurt, estuviera donde estuviese. Aún se le rompía el corazón al pensar en su bebé… ¿Qué había sido de él? En el fondo de su alma, preferiría mil veces que estuviera muerto a que estuviera en una camilla delante de Trask. Lo deseaba con todas sus fuerzas.

Orya se acercó con la copa vacía. Algunos mechones se habían desprendido del moño y se le había corrido un poco el maquillaje, lo que le daba un aspecto increíblemente exótico. Entre eso, el vestido vaporoso flotando a su alrededor y la luz anaranjada de la fiesta, parecía un demonio travieso cuya única misión fuera seducir a hombres y mujeres por igual.

Es decir, lo que llevaba haciendo toda la noche sin darse cuenta.

-Viene –la avisó, situándose en su puesto. Raven asintió y cuando llegó el momento, empujó disimuladamente su copa derramando todo su contenido.

-_Disculpe _–dijo Nhuan en un perfecto francés. Raven se dio la vuelta y sonrió seductoramente, sacando la artillería pesada.

-_Seguro que fue culpa mía –_contestó en vietnamita, notando cómo Orya se colgaba traviesamente de su brazo. La sorpresa en el rostro de Nhuan fue notable.

_-Habla vietnamita_ –constató. Raven asintió ligeramente.

-_Soy intérprete. Mi amiga _–Orya representó su papel a la perfección, sonriendo inocentemente- _es intérprete de ruso. Hablamos muchas lenguas._

Alzó las cejas, dejando que la imagen se insinuara en la mente de aquel hombre. Nhuan mordió al anzuelo al instante.

-_Permítanme que las invite –_dijo, cambiando a un ruso bastante decente. Orya sonrió y se mordió el labio inferior seductoramente, y a Raven le entraron unas repentinas y tremendas ganas de besarla- _si no están acompañadas._

_-Estamos solas._

Raven intercambió una mirada con Orya, que asintió levemente mientras Nhuan pedía una botella de Johnnie Walter.

Esa noche, los ojos de Orya eran azules.

Raven se encogió de hombros.

Seguía siendo hermosa de todas formas.

No tardaron demasiado en llegar a la suite de Nhuan. En cuanto Orya, balanceándose ligeramente, dijo que "Lo hacían todo juntas. Todo, todo" Nhuan prácticamente las había arrastrado hacia su habitación llevando a Orya del brazo. Raven no se separó ni un centímetro de ellos; a decir verdad, no estaba muy segura de si Orya estaba fingiendo estar borracha o realmente estaba borracha. Se balanceaba de lado a lado y andaba descalza por los pasillos del hotel, con los tacones en la mano y colgada de Nhuan, que parecía bastante feliz cuando Raven se acercó y le dejó agarrarla por la cintura.

Les abrió la puerta. Raven aprovechó que había tenido que soltarlas para poder abrir y agarró a Orya por la cintura, menándola ligeramente.

-No sigas bebiendo –ordenó entre dientes. Orya asintió.

-No estoy taaaaaan borracha –protestó, arrastrando las letras. Raven bufó. Menos mal que estaba allí, o Nhuan ya hubiera arrastrado a Orya a la cama. Mujeriego de mierda… Sonrió y se obligó a continuar con el teatro.

_-¿Asiste a la cumbre de mañana?_ –preguntó al ver el sobre que esperaba ver sobre una mesa. Nhuan acabó de llenar tres vasos de whiskey y le pasó uno a Orya, que sonrió estúpidamente y soltó una risita tan estúpida que era imposible que no fuese falsa.

-_Unas chicas guapas _–comentó Nhuan, apartando el cabello de Orya y besándola suavemente en el cuello antes de quitarse la chaqueta. A Raven le dio un tic en el ojo y sintió ganas de saltarle al cuello. Cómo se atrevía a tocarla…- _interesadas en política._

_-Las apariencias a veces engañan –_intervino Orya en ruso. Vació el vaso de un trago y le lanzó un beso con la mano a Raven, que se obligó a sonreír.

-_Nunca mejor dicho._

-Sí… Enseñadme más… Muñecas –dijo Nhuan en inglés, sonriendo de forma bastante escalofriante- Fuera… Ropa.

Raven notó a Orya poniéndose en pie, pero la mantuvo detrás de ella con un brazo. Dios, esperaba que estuviera bebiendo por Charles, porque no tenía otra excusa…

Se colocó entre ella y Nhuan y se abrió el abrigo, revelando el escotadísimo vestido negro que _parecía_ que llevaba. Le hizo mucha gracia la mueca horrorizada de Nhuan cuando toda ella empezó a volverse escamosa y azul.

-¿Qué te pasa, muñeco? –bromeó, inclinando la cabeza inocentemente- ¿No te parezco guapa ya?

No le dio tiempo ni de gritar. En apenas medio segundo, se quitó el abrigo y lo estampó contra la pared con el pie, ahogándole. Los vasos cayeron al suelo con gran estrépito, rompiéndose y sal picándolo todo. Nhuan hacía sonidos estrangulados y estaba poniéndose morado por segundos, pero Raven mantuvo la presión y le miró a los ojos sintiendo la ira crecer en su interior.

Las mujeres no eran juguetes. Orya no era un juguete. Aunque no tuvieran una misión, aunque no fuera ese su objetivo desde el principio, hubiera hecho lo mismo a cualquiera que se hubiera acercado a ella con _esas_ intenciones. No hacía falta ser un telépata.

Al fin Nhuan cerró los ojos. Raven aguardó unos segundos más y aprovechó para mirar la carta mientras dejaba resbalar al hombre por la pared. Era una invitación para la Conferencia de Paz de París, en la que se detallaba cuándo y dónde le esperaban. Justo lo que venía buscando.

Se dio la vuelta y no supo si reír o llorar cuando vio a Orya con la botella de whiskey en la mano. Orya se le acercó, con los mechones sueltos flotando a su alrededor y el maquillaje algo más corrido. De nuevo a Raven le dieron ganas de besarla, pero se contuvo. Orya estaba mal, consigo misma, con Charles y con el mundo entero. No podía hacerle eso, no otra vez, después de lo de la noche anterior.

Orya le dio un trago a la botella y después le estampó un beso en la mejilla.

-Ya falta menos –dijo arrastrando las letras, agarrando la carta y dirigiéndose hacia la puerta- El futuro se ve más claro.

Raven no estuvo segura de si eso era algo bueno o algo malo. Se apresuró a agarrarla y a sentarla sobre la cama, mientras ella ataba y amordazaba a Nhuan, al que hizo rodar como un fardo debajo de la cama. Tuvo que destrozar uno de sus trajes para poder atarle, pero no le importó lo más mínimo.

-Por cierto, ¿de qué color son tus ojos? –preguntó- Siempre tuve curiosidad.

Desde la cama, Orya se encogió de hombros.

-Al principio eran verdes. Después grises.

Raven se preguntó que querría decir.


	10. Cap 9

**Otro cap^^ espero poder actualizar la semana que viene, aunque no sé si podré :(**

**Nanda21: es tan difícil que Kat muera que la gente acostumbra a decir que no puede morir, aunque yo creo que después de meses de huída, embarazada y herida, es posible que muera. Otra cosa será que Erik permita que ocurra ;)**

**Roonie: siiii Cherik al poder xD**

**stephanierogers: sip, en Caja de Pandora aprendimos de dónde venía Kat, ahora toca Orya ^^ un poco agridulce la historia, pero acabará bien**

**Kat volverá a aparecer muy pronto después de este cap, pero ahora...**

* * *

**Cap. 9**

**27 de Enero de 1973**

**Sobrevolando España**

Erik decidió hacer las paces de la única forma que se le ocurrió. Arrastrándose de madrugada por medio avión buscando las piezas de ajedrez y llevando el tablero montado hasta Charles.

Su amigo, _su hermano_, estaba sentado en el mismo lugar que horas antes, vaso en mano. Alzó la mirada cuando posó el tablero y Erik se estremeció al ver la expresión herida de su mirada.

-¿Una partida? –probó- Como antaño.

Charles frunció el ceño y miró a otro lado.

-No estoy de humos para juegos.

Erik suspiró, pero no desistió. Bajo la atenta mirada de Logan, le quitó la botella de whiskey que casi había vaciado él solo y disimuló sirviéndose un vaso él mismo.

-Hace diez años que no tomo un trago de verdad –comentó. Se sentó a bebérselo en el reposabrazos del asiento de detrás de él, pensando qué demonios quería que le dijera. Porque probablemente, todas las cosas de las que le acusaba eran ciertas. Salvo una- Yo no maté al presidente.

Charles ni le miró.

-La bala hizo una curva, Erik –suspiró. Erik tuvo ganas de ponerle en pie y zarandearle, a ver si veía el mundo real de una maldita vez.

-Porque intentaba salvarlo. Me detuvieron antes de conseguirlo.

-¿Por qué ibas a querer salvarlo?

-Porque era de los nuestros.

Casi pudo ver el sentido común que generalmente se le atribuía a Charles volviendo lentamente a su cabeza. Suspiró y negó suavemente con la cabeza.

-Debes tomarme por idiota. Siempre dijiste que vendrían a por nosotros.

-Nunca pensé que usarían el ADN de Raven y Orya para ello –reconoció Erik, recordando lo que le había comentado Logan mientras limpiaba. Charles se iluminó al oír el nombre de Raven, aunque esa misma expresión se ensombreció cuando dijo el nombre de Orya.

-¿Cuándo viste a Raven por última vez? –preguntó.

-El día que me fui a Dallas –explicó Erik, sentándose frente a Charles. Como antaño.

-¿Y cómo estaba?

-Fuerte. Motivada. Leal.

-Digo –Charles le fulminó con la mirada. Era evidente que esa no había sido la respuesta que esperaba- Cómo estaba.

-Te echaba de menos, pero… Se las ingenió para mantenernos unidos. Sin ella nos hubiéramos matado unos a otros en dos semanas, pero Raven se las ingenió para convertirnos en algo remotamente parecido a una familia. Entendí porqué te importaba tanto. Deberías sentirte orgulloso de ella; está ahí fuera, luchando por nuestra causa.

-Tu causa –corrigió Charles- La chica que yo crié no sería capaz de asesinar.

Ahí estaba probablemente la única razón por la que Raven le había seguido. Quería a Charles, pero la estaba ahogando. Raven necesitaba un hermano, no un padre, y Erik no sabía cómo metérselo en la cabeza a su amigo.

-Tú no la criaste, os criasteis juntos. No podía ser siempre una niña, por eso se marchó –intentó explicárselo.

-Si se marchó porque tú te metiste en su cabeza –siseó Charles. Erik bufó.

-Ese no es mi poder. Sólo eligió.

-Y ahora sabemos a dónde nos lleva esa decisión –los ojos azules de Charles parecían estar atravesándole de lado a lado- Van a asesinar a Trask, las van a capturar… Y después nos va a aniquilar a todos.

-No si la encontramos primero. Si cambiamos la historia mañana…

A Erik le dio un vuelco el corazón al ver la expresión descorazonada de Charles. No podía verle así, no podía soportarlo, más siendo culpa suya. Todo era culpa suya.

-Lo siento, Charles. Siento todo lo que pasó, de verdad.

Charles se incorporó y se frotó las piernas, pero no dijo nada. La mente de Erik empezó a funcionar a toda velocidad, tal vez aquel tipo de Manhattan seguía allí, tal vez seguía con el negocio… Intentaría localizarle. Era lo menos que podía hacer por Charles, y mucho menos de lo que querría poder hacer.

-Has dicho "las" –comentó, intentando cambiar de tema- ¿Hay alguien con Raven?

-¿No lo sabes? –preguntó Charles. Erik negó con la cabeza y su amigo miró hacia otro lado, apretando la mandíbula- Orya está con ella.

Aquello no tenía sentido. Logan le había dicho que usarían el ADN de Orya, pero… Orya estaba con Charles, ¿no? ¿Qué demonios hacía en París, con Raven? ¿Qué demonios había pasado en esos once años?

-No está contigo –preguntó, o más bien afirmó. Charles rehuyó su mirada y aquello le confirmó a Erik que algo gordo había pasado- ¿Qué ocurrió? No me cabe en la cabeza que la Orya inocente y optimista que conocí te dejara tirado para ir a defender nuestra causa.

-Ya no es exactamente la Orya que conociste, Erik. Once años es mucho tiempo –Charles se pasó las manos por el pelo en un ademán lleno de estrés y preocupación- Pero bueno –dijo con ligereza, cambiando de tema a propósito- Yo tampoco esperaba ver a Katrina haciendo bocadillos para un adolescente, y ahí está.

Erik realmente quería saber qué había pasado con Charles y Orya, pero Katrina le importaba aún más. No tuvo tiempo de abrir la boca antes de que Charles se le adelantara.

-Los tres están bien –dijo, sonriendo ligeramente. Parecía dispuesto a ignorar que la conversación anterior había tenido lugar- Imagino que no habrás podido hablar mucho con Peter, pero es un chico increíble, mucho más listo de lo que aparenta. Protege a Kat ante todo, parece que esté atento a todo lo que le pueda hacer daño.

-En el aeropuerto apenas cruzamos dos frases. Me dijo textualmente "Te vuelvo a ver cerca de mi madre y no acertarás a ver de dónde te vienen los golpes. Ah, y lo mismo va por mi hermana. ¿Ha quedado claro? Bien. Feliz vuelo" –repitió Erik, observando cómo Charles reía entre dientes, algo más animado.

-Creo que Kat no les ha contado nada de nada y ellos se han compuesto su propia historia de lo que ocurrió –comentó- Katrina estaba un poco paranoica al respecto de dejarle venir, aunque viendo lo que pasará, no puedo decir que la culpe.

-¿Y Wanda?

-No estaba por la casa. Logan dice que está de campamento con el colegio. Se suponía que volvía el día 23, pero han alargado la excursión. Parece una buena chica. Y si es como su hermano, será prácticamente una superdotada.

-¿Cómo es? –Erik sentía curiosidad.

-Sólo he visto una fotografía –comentó Charles- Es muy guapa. Tiene el cabello largo y castaño, más oscuro que el tuyo. Es más bien pálida, no sabría decirte si tiene pecas o no… Y tiene tus ojos, Erik. Calcados a la perfección. Era un poco escalofriante, la verdad.

Erik se reclinó sobre el respaldo, complacido. Charles le acababa de describir con exactitud a Edie Lehnsherr en su juventud, salvo los ojos. Su madre había tenido los ojos castaños, algo que había hecho un poco más difícil su situación ante unos nazis que esperaban que todos siguieran el prototipo de pelo rubio y ojos azules. Erik, en cambio, había heredado los ojos metálicos de su padre, y se alegraba de que algo de Edie y de Jakob residiera en su hija.

-También tiene un piercing.

-¿Que queeeé?

Erik parpadeó, sorprendido, y volvió a centrarse en la conversación. ¿Qué demonios hacía su hija con un piercing? ¿Dónde? ¿Por qué? Pensó que Charles estaba de broma, pero al verle se dio cuenta de que no.

-En la nariz, tranquilo –añadió su amigo, riendo entre dientes- Una anilla pequeñita, aquí.

Se palpó la parte lateral de la nariz y Erik resopló, un poco aliviado.

-¿Por qué Katrina le ha permitido hacerse un agujero en la nariz? –preguntó sin entenderlo en absoluto.

-Kat tiene un piercing en el ombligo, creo recordar –Charles sonrió ligeramente- No creo que esté en posición de impedir que Wanda se haga uno en la nariz.

-¿Cómo está ella? –ahora era el turno de Erik de preguntar. Charles miró hacia otro lado por un segundo, como reorganizándose las ideas, pero no dejó de sonreír.

-Físicamente, bien. Está viviendo con los chicos en una casa a las afueras de Washington, la comparte con una chica joven y su hija. Se ha hecho profesora de alemán, aunque creo que eso ya lo sabes…

-Peter me dijo que… Que estaba con otro –le interrumpió Erik, abordando la parte que más ansiedad le producía- Que era evidente que no le quería, pero que estaba con él. ¿Qué demonios ocurre entonces?

-Entre tú y yo, creo que ese tipo, sea quien sea, se parece en algo a ti. No habría otro modo en que Katrina estuviera con él, porque no ha dejado de quererte, Erik. Cuando se enteró de que eras tú al que íbamos a liberar se conmocionó tanto que incendió sin querer un sillón. Tendrías que haber visto sus ojos, fue como si el resto del universo hubiera desaparecido, como si nada más le importase. Quiso venir al momento y me costó, pero logré que se quedara en casa.

-Claro, porque después de meter a mi hijo adolescente en medio, es más sensato dejar a su madre en casa –bufó Erik. Se sentía bastante aliviado al saber que Katrina seguía sintiendo lo mismo por él (no es que quisiera dudar de ella, pero… Joder, que la había dejado tirada once años. Entendería que hubiera pasado página, por mucho que le doliera) aunque le escamaba bastante todo el asunto del otro tipo. Tenía ganas de mantener una _conversación_ _civilizada_ con él…

Charles suspiró.

-Yo sólo le hago caso al tipo que viene del futuro –dijo, señalando a Logan, que _aparentaba_ dormir- ¡Sabemos que estás escuchando, Logan! El caso es que tenía lógica. No me niegues que si hubiera venido Kat aquello se hubiera convertido en una matanza apenas la apuntasen con una pistola.

-¿No lo harías tú por Orya? –preguntó Erik, alzando una ceja.

Charles sonrió tristemente.

-Yo por Orya me ponía frente a la pistola sin dudarlo ni un segundo.

Hubo un par de segundos de silencio en los que Erik pensó que Charles iba a decirle lo que había pasado. Dos segundos de duda. Pero Charles carraspeó bruscamente, terminando el vaso y recolocándose en el asiento.

-Hace mucho que no juego –comentó. Erik bufó ligeramente, prometiéndose retomar la conversación en otro momento.

-Te daré ventaja –comentó, como si nada. Charles le miró con una expresión que prácticamente gritaba "¿Estás de coña?". Erik sonrió con diversión y cogió su vaso- Así estaremos más igualados –bromeó.

-Mueve tú primero.

No se lo tuvo que decir dos veces. Erik no movió un músculo, pero desplazó un alfil metálico una casilla hacia delante.

* * *

**Residencia de Katrina Maximoff, Washington DC.**

Katrina se levantó de la mesa del desayuno apenas escuchó el timbre. Prácticamente corrió hacia la puerta y cuando la abrió, soltó un gritito emocionado al ver a su hijo delante de ella.

-¡Pietro!

Normalmente le llamaba Peter. Él mismo se lo había pedido, decía que era una historia muy larga de explicar cuando la gente preguntaba por qué tenía un nombre con toda la pinta de ser soviético. No por nada estaban en medio de la Guerra Fría, después de todo. Pero nunca había podido convencer a su hermana de que hiciera lo mismo, y a Katrina de vez en cuando se le escapaba.

Se lanzó a abrazarle al mismo tiempo que Peter cruzaba el escaso medio metro que los separaba a toda velocidad. Chocaron con un golpe sordo que dolió un poco, pero a Katrina no le importó. Se puso de puntillas y abrazó a su hijo con todas sus fuerzas, llenándolo de besos y comprobando con las manos que estaba bien, que no estaba herido y que todas sus extremidades permanecían en el sitio en el que se suponía que debían estar. Peter soltó una risita y tuvo que inclinarse para besarle en la frente.

-Tranquilos, señoras y señores, el único e inimitable Pietro Maximoff está aquí –bromeó. Se quedó unos segundos balanceándose sobre sus pies mientras Katrina le revolvía el pelo con cariño, pero al instante se vio de nuevo arropada por sus brazos y notó su aliento en la oreja- Yo también te he echado de menos.

Se le saltaron las lágrimas de alegría. Su niño, su niño estaba en casa de nuevo. Estaba en casa, estaba bien… Y seguramente había conocido a su padre.

Se había encontrado con Erik.

¿Alguno de los dos se había dado cuenta de que eran padre e hijo? ¿Había visto Erik algo de sí mismo en Peter? ¿Un comentario fuera de lugar de Erik había hecho sospechar a su hijo? ¿O simplemente el vínculo de la sangre se había hecho presente? La gente decía que la sangre no hacía la familia, y así era, pero se puede sentir que tu sangre está en otra persona. Katrina lo había notado con su madre, lo había notado con su hermana. Tuvo ganas de preguntar, pero supo que no era el momento cuando vio a una adolescente medio escondida detrás de Peter. No una adolescente cualquiera, sino Margaret Carter hija, con una blusa roja, una falda muy corta y unas botas altas.

-¿Margaret? –preguntó. La chica arrugó la nariz, pero Peter le pasó un brazo por los hombros y la arrastró junto a él, sonriendo.

-Mamá, te presento a Meg. Teletransporta cosas. Meg, te presento a mamá. Crea cosas. Tampoco envejece.

Katrina parpadeó, sorprendida, mientras Meg se sonrojaba ligeramente. Nunca hubiera pensado que la chica pudiera ser como ellos… Ni se le había pasado por la cabeza. Y allí estaba. ¿Pero cómo Charles había ido a reclutar a dos adolescentes? No le entraba en la cabeza.

Bueno, en realidad sí. Ella había tenido diecinueve, después de todo, sólo dos años más que Peter. Y su hijo era listo, y fuerte, pero a su lado Meg parecía tan indefensa…

-¡Bueno, pero no os quedéis ahí plantados, pasad! –Katrina sonrió ligeramente- Entrad a desayunar, debéis tener hambre.

Peter no se lo hizo repetir dos veces y desapareció en el interior de la casa llamando a Darcy a grito pelado. Sin embargo, Meg se quedó en la puerta, balanceándose ligeramente sobre las puntas de los pies. Katrina la miró con curiosidad y la adolescente sonrió ligeramente.

-Peter estaba demasiado ocupado amenazando a su padre para que no se acercara a ti, pero no es tonto. Antes o después se dará cuenta –comentó, mirándola con simpatía- Por cierto, profe, no espere demasiado de mi último examen… No fue demasiado bien.

Le dirigió una sonrisa de disculpa antes de que Peter reapareciera rápidamente y la arrastrara al sótano. Katrina parpadeó, sorprendida, pero sonrió ligeramente. Por supuesto que Peter amenazaría a Peter… Eran así de parecidos. Tanto que a veces dolía. Sonrió ampliamente, sin estar muy segura de por qué, y pasó a la cocina a preparar al desayuno.

* * *

**Sobrevolando Francia.**

_-Yo por Orya me ponía frente a la pistola._

La frase de Charles seguía rondando la mente de Erik, incluso horas después. Estaba amaneciendo y pronto llegarían a París, donde encontrarían a Orya. Tenía que saber lo que había pasado.

-Charles –susurró- Chaaaaarles.

-¿Sí?

-¿Estás despierto?

-Creo que la respuesta a esa pregunta es bastante evidente, amigo mío.

La risita de Charles resonó en la oscuridad del avión. Las ventanillas estaban completamente cerradas y estaban todos tirados por los sillones, menos Hank, que parecía estar sobreviviendo a base de latas y más latas de Pepsi. Logan roncaba sonoramente, pero era evidente que Erik no fue el único que no había podido dormir. Tomó aire antes de hablar, porque sabía que, una vez más, le haría daño.

-¿Qué ocurrió con Orya?

Hubo unos segundos de silencio, tan tenso que Erik pensó que Charles no contestaría. Sin embargo, escuchó un suspiro.

-Fue hace un año. Hacía ya bastante tiempo que usaba el fármaco de Hank… Fue cuando empecé a hacerme adicto a él. Beber, fármaco, beber, fármaco, eso era toda mi vida –suspiró Charles. Erik le escuchaba atentamente, sin perder detalle de lo que decía. Se veía que le estaba costando horrores contarle aquello, y, qué demonios. Él había causado esa situación, se lo debía- Pasé por delante de uno de los espejos del pasillo, me vi… Pensé "¿Qué está haciendo Orya con un tipo como yo?". Ese día fue uno de los malos, ya estaba bebiendo incluso antes de la comida. Cuando me vi en el espejo estaba borracho. Se me ocurrió que tenía que alejarla de mí, que no se merecía estar en mi casa consumiéndose a mi lado. Que ya me había dado diez años y que no podía pedirle más. Así que cuando entró en la habitación…

Golpeó algo que provocó un sonido chirriante.

-Joder –dijo, y era extraño que Charles maldijese- Estaba preciosa. Es decir, siempre está preciosa, pero aquel día era diferente. Se había arreglado, se había hecho un montón de trencitas en el pelo y se lo había adornado con cristalitos, como el día que la conocí. Más tarde Hank me dijo que había ido a preguntarme si me apetecía salir a cenar. Yo sólo la vi, allí, mirándome como si aún fuera el viejo Charles. No quise condenarla a una vida amargada conmigo, así que la hice marcharse.

-¿Cómo…?

-Lo más bonito que le dije fue fulana y buscavidas, Erik –gimió Charles- Y lo peor fue que me creyó. Tendrías que haber visto su cara, estaba destrozada… Yo la destrocé. La escuché coger algo de su cuarto, caminar por el pasillo y abrir la puerta. Un portazo y… Se acabó. La Mansión se quedó sumida en un silencio horroroso. Y me di cuenta de que acababa de alejar a la única persona que aún creía en mí.

Erik tuvo ganas de ponerse en pie, agarrar a Charles y empezar a darle bofetadas una detrás de otra hasta que su cerebro volviera a funcionar como es debido. ¿En qué demonios había estado pensando? Bueno, más bien no había estado pensando, eso era evidente. Ahora entendía por qué Orya estaba con Raven, porque Charles le había roto el corazón. La había apartado de su lado y ella le había creído, seguramente por la misma razón por la que si Katrina decidiera dejarle, él no se sorprendería. Porque tenía claro que después de todo lo que había hecho en su vida, estaba lejos, muy lejos de merecerla. Y aún así, todavía le quería. Después de dejarla once años con los hijos que él había tenido con Magda.

Hacía muchísimo que no pensaba en Magda.

Magda Eisenhardt había sido una gitana alemana de etnia romaní que de alguna manera se las había ingeniado para escapar de los nazis, de los campos y del exterminio. Al contrario que su familia. Eso fue probablemente lo único que les había unido, lo único que les había hecho cogerse cariño (porque ahora que realmente estaba enamorado, ahora que realmente daría todo por una persona, sabía que eso no había sido amor). Ambos estaban más solos que la una. De todos modos, decidieron casarse en un arrebato de ilusión por un futuro que se les antojaba libre de persecuciones hacia los suyos.

Qué inocentes habían sido, dos jóvenes casándose tras un año de conocerse. Erik había tenido veintisiete años y por unos meses, había olvidado a Shaw. Olvidó su misión al conocer a alguien que podía llegar a entenderle, alguien a quien también le habían arrebatado cruelmente a su familia, alguien a quien quería poder agarrarse. Emigraron a Ucrania porque escucharon que allí las cosas iban mejor, que había más trabajo. Erik usó una pequeña parte del oro que había ido recuperando a lo largo de los años para comprar una pequeña casa y encontró trabajo como albañil, pero cometió un error. Sostuvo en el aire una viga metálica que había estado a punto de llevarse por delante a uno de sus compañeros de trabajo. Una buena acción, una de las pocas que había llevado a cabo en su vida, pero que inició un incendio de rumores y cotilleos. Rumores sobre experimentos durante la Guerra, sobre gente con habilidades… Especiales. Gente a la que no querían cerca.

Erik salió de la obra lo más rápido que pudo para volver a su casa y encontrarse con el verdadero incendio. Nunca supo quién lo había provocado, aunque tampoco hubiera sido muy difícil averiguarlo. Durante su trabajo en la obra había destacado; trabajaba más rápido y de forma más eficiente ayudándose de sus poderes para facilitar la tarea, y eso le había creado enemigos. Uno de esos enemigos fue el que prendió fuego a su casa. No sabía si Magda estaba dentro. El fuego devoraba el tejado y la fachada extendiéndose a las casas contiguas. De ellas salían familias y trabajadores, tan humildes como ellos, luchando por salvar algo del fuego.

Una pequeña multitud de personas observaba el fuego sin hacer nada, muchos eran obreros de la obra. Seguramente el culpable estaba entre ellos. Erik perdió el control. Antes de que se diera cuenta, todo lo metálico que había a su alrededor estaba saltando por los aires y dirigiéndose a los que observaban el fuego. Por suerte habían apartado a las mujeres y los niños del fuego, porque entonces Erik hubiera visto a su madre y a sí mismo muriendo varias veces en esas personas. Pero observó sin inmutarse cómo morían aquellos hombres que de nuevo habían destrozado su vida. Escuchó pasos detrás suya, escuchó la voz horrorizada de Magda, su carrera desesperada por alejarse de él. No había intentado retenerla, porque en apenas medio segundo todo volvió a cobrar sentido en su cabeza. Magda podía entender parte de su vida, parte de su dolor, pero era como ellos. Temía y odiaba lo que no entendía, no intentaba ver más allá. Era como ellos, todos eran como ellos.

No había sabido que estaba embarazada, ni siquiera se le había pasado por la cabeza que pudiera estarlo. Había pasado dieciséis años de su vida sin saber que tenía dos hijos, sin saber dónde habían estado o cómo había sido su vida, si habían estado bien, mal, si habían sufrido o si se habrían visto obligados a huir de alguien. Le había parecido detectar un leve acento sokoviano en Peter, así que suponía que Magda había intentado volver a Alemania pero sólo había conseguido llegar a Sokovia, donde habrían nacido los chicos, pero ¿cómo habían llegado a América? ¿Cómo los había encontrado Katrina?

Katrina. Santo dios, esa mujer era una santa. Prácticamente la había dejado tirada en Cuba y ella después había criado a sus hijos como si fueran suyos. Cualquier otra en su lugar les habría odiado por ser hijos de otra mujer, les habría apartado de su lado y no hubiera querido saber nada de ellos. Pero Katrina les había adoptado como suyos, les había cuidado y les había dado todo su amor. Ese instinto protector que se veía en Peter y ese ansia de defender a su madre de cualquier cosa que pudiera hacerle daño no aparecían así como así. Venían del amor más puro, un amor que sólo podía dar una madre.

No sabía qué había sido de Magda, pero si había abandonado a los chicos, y por muy cruel que sonase, en cierto modo se alegraba. Porque así habían conocido a Katrina, así habían tenido una madre de verdad. Y nada más que por eso, sospechaba que si les preguntaba a los chicos, le dirían que había merecido la pena.

-Logan me dijo que las torturarían.

-¿Qué?

-Aparte de sus genes, querrán obtener de ellas toda la información posible. De ti, de mí, de Kat… De todos. Ellas se negarán hasta el final, pero seguirán… Haciéndoles daño para que se lo cuenten todo. Y sonará muy egoísta, pero no sé si podré soportarlo, Erik. No sé cuánto más voy a aguantar todo esto.

Charles parecía estar completamente derrotado cuando dijo eso, y la mente de Erik empezó a funcionar a toda velocidad. Tenía que protegerle. A él, a Kat, a Orya, a los gemelos y a todos los que pudiera. Y tenía un plan en marcha, algo que eliminaría el problema de raíz y protegería a todos para siempre. Algo que de todas formas haría daño a Charles a un nivel que Erik no sabía si podría soportar. Pero tenía que intentarlo.


	11. Cap 10

**Por fin estoy de vueltaaaaaaaaaaaa! ^^ :3 :) Bueno, ahora ya acabé todos los exámenes (en realidad me falta uno de Francés, pero bueno) así que vuelta a actuaizar. Nuevo cap! :) Espero que os guste, he intentado hacerlo un poco más grande y estoy a medias con el siguiente, intentaré subirlo en cuanto pueda. **

**Mil gracias a todos los que me habéis deseado suerte en los exámenes, os superquiero^^ espero que a todos los que también estaban con exámenes os hallan salido genial ;)**

**Nanda21: sip, me quedó un poco cortito el cap :/ y... Bueno, a quién demonios le gustó el plan de Erik? xD Ay, me encanta que te guste la relación de Katrina y su hijo :)**

**Apailana: sip, definitivamente protegerían a sus chicas a muerte, aunque de un modo bastante diferente... ains, pero son los dos tan adorables a su manera :3 Y s****i quieres Wanda...jejejej (risita malvada) espero que resulte realista, ya me dirás!**

**roonie: si, pobre Raven... y definitivamente, en la película podrían haberse relajado un poco el uno con el otro. Por muy distinta que sea su visión de la vida, esos dos se quieren como hermanos (o... cofcofCHERIKcofcof) y en mi opinión se defenderían mutuamente pasase lo que pasase. Pero bueno, a cabezones no les gana nadie.**

**Por cierto, si alguien pudiera recomendarme una actriz para Orya... De momento tengo en mente a Margarita Levieva (curiosamente, está saliendo con Sebastian Stan lol) pero no es exactamente como yo me imaginaría a Orya... Ya sabéis, pelo largo y castaño rojizo, ojos verdes, pecas a mogollón... Casi imposible encontrar esa combinación, pero si alguien pudiese darme el nombre de una actriz de pelo castaño y con pecas, se lo agradecería :)**

**Pues... Nada. Disfrutad ;)**

* * *

**Cap. 9**

**27 de Enero de 1973**

**Parque Nacional de George Washington y Jefferson.**

-Sí, fue ella la que destrozó el baño…

-¿Iría fumada?

-Ninguno de los Maximoff ha sido nunca muy normal, pero…

-¡Chsssst, que no te escuche el profesor Brown o se lo dirá a la profe Maximoff!

-Bueno, esa es más o menos normal. Aunque te juro que su tatuaje se mueve.

-Imposible.

-Pero los gemelos no han hecho nunca nada raro, ¿no?

-No, pero a veces se les escucha ese acento… Yo creo que son de Europa del Este. Seguro que están de parte de los rusos.

-Malditos rusos, son una plaga…

-¿Y habéis visto a su hermano? ¿Os parece normal ese pelo?

-Tienes razón, nunca han sido normales, pero ahora está rara. Rara de narices.

-¿Estará dándole al ácido?

-Y si… ¿Y si es uno de esos bichos raros?

-¿Qué bichos raros?

-Ya sabes… Esos que pueden hacer cosas… Diferentes.

Y claro, diferente quería decir malo. Abominable. Antinatural. Cómo no. Wanda iba apretando los dientes, mochila al hombro, mientras aguardaba a que el autobús que iba a devolverles a Washington llegase a su destino de una maldita vez. Dudaba, ¿Pietro y ella eran rusos, comunistas, drogatas, gamberros o bichos raros? Que se pusieran de acuerdo, ¿no?

Eran las siete de la mañana y no estaba en condiciones de escuchar tonterías. Le estaba costando horrores hacer como que no escuchaba a Pansy, a Billy y a Daniel. Aunque tampoco es que se estuvieran esforzando mucho en bajar la voz. Iban en unos asientos algo más adelantados que el suyo, al otro lado del pasillo, Pansy sobre las rodillas de Billy y Daniel a su lado, pero aún podía oírles. Wanda apretó los puños y se obligó a mirar el paisaje que transcurría a toda velocidad al otro lado de la ventanilla del autobús.

Como en todas las excursiones, este se había dividido en tres zonas. Los de adelante, que iban medio dormidos y sin decir ni pío; los del medio, que se suponía que eran los normales, iban hablando tranquilamente o escuchando música; y los de atrás, quienes parecían haberse traído la discoteca a cuestas. Normalmente Wanda procuraba sentarse delante, pero esta vez se le habían adelantado y había tenido que coger un asiento justo en la frontera entre los "normales" y los "discotequeros".

Normal. Esa palabra ya no le decía nada. Hasta los once años no había tenido significado propio, era simplemente un término más en el diccionario. Después había pasado a definirla a ella. Ella era lo que la gente llamaba "normal", una niña dentro de la media, normal, una adolescente normal, con sus pequeñas rarezas, pero normal. Había representado lo mediocre y anodina que era al lado de su hermano con su supervelocidad y su madre reorganizando átomos y creando diamantes a partir de pelotas de papel. Lo había odiado y se había esforzado por superarlo. Era algo que no podía tener, algo que no estaba en sus genes, así que dejó de luchar contra el destino y lo asumió.

Y ahora había abandonado definitivamente la categoría de "normal", pensó mientras veía sus dedos curvarse en posiciones extrañas y desprender chispas rojas. La ira la invadía lentamente y no podía pararla. No soportaba oírles hablar así de su hermano, de su madre. Ni siquiera les conocían. ¡No tenían ningún derecho!

Suspiró y miró a Pansy, que en esos momentos se reía muy alto de algo que había dicho Billy. Joder, era tan estereotípicamente perfecta… Rubia, ojos verdes, piel cuidadosamente bronceada y sin una sola peca, alta, pero no demasiado, alegre, divertida y con un pequeño desprecio por los estudios que sin embargo no le impedía sacar tan buenas notas como Wanda.

Wanda, en cambio, parecía una rata larguirucha y oscura a su lado. Tenía el pelo oscuro con apenas un par de reflejos rojizos, pálida como si nunca hubiera visto el sol, con unas cuantas pecas por las mejillas, y con su 1.70 (realmente a veces se preguntaba cómo de alto era su padre, y si no hubiera sabido que Katrina no era su madre biológica, se habría sorprendido ante las discordancias de la genética) y sus pies gigantes se sentía a veces como un gigante torpón. Había crecido demasiado pronto y sus compañeras aún tardarían en alcanzar su altura, si es que lo hacían. Y mientras tanto, Wanda no sabía donde meter esas piernas de gigante. Había probado faldas, pantalones, todo, y cuando se miraba en el espejo aún se veía como un espagueti alargado. Era lista, sí, y sacaba buenas notas, pero le parecía que tenía el mismo encanto que una babosa. Es decir, cero. Sabía que no debía compararse a sí misma con la imbécil de Pansy, que no debería importarle, que era algo infantil, pero… Joder, sí que importaba.

Escuchó otra risa histérica de Pansy acompañada de un "¿Y quién sabe quién será su padre? Probablemente ni su madre lo sepa" y su visión se volvió completamente roja. Pensó tranquilamente en cuál sería la posibilidad de que se rompiesen los tornillos que fijaban al suelo del autobús el asiento sobre el que iban sentados. ¿Una entre dos? ¿Cinco entre seis, o mejor… noventa y nueve entre cien?

Escuchó un grito agudo, algo pesado cayendo al suelo y entonces abrió los ojos. Se dio cuenta de que sus manos estaban recubiertas de brillo, chispas y dos pequeñas esferas rojas semitransparentes. Sus dedos estaban también en una posición extraña, como con el corazón y el anular inclinados hacia abajo. Ella no lo había hecho a propósito… ¡No había sido a propósito!

Miró hacia arriba y se sorprendió al ver el asiento arrancado de cuajo y tirado en el reducido espacio del asiento del autobús. Billy y Daniel rodaban por el suelo, pero Pansy estaba en pie y mirándola horrorizada. Wanda no sabía si había visto el brillo rojo.

-¡HA SIDO WANDA MAXIMOFF! –chilló Pansy a todo pulmón mientras se acercaba el profesor de Biología, el señor Brown, con el ceño fruncido. A Wanda no le gustaba aquel tipo. Aparte de que les lanzaba miradas muy inapropiadas a las alumnas de último curso, parecía estar siempre intentando echarles la culpa de algo a Pietro y a ella, aunque principalmente a Pietro. Tampoco ayudaba que arrastrase un muy inoportuno rencor por Katrina debido a un ajuste de las horas lectivas en el que a él le habían tocado los peores cursos.

-¿Cómo dices, Pansy? –preguntó Brown. Pansy miró de reojo a Wanda antes de seguir pegando voces.

-¡Ha sido Wanda Maximoff, señor Brown, la he visto! ¡Quitó los tornillos del asiento, yo la vi!

-¡Eso es mentira! –protestó Wanda mientras se ponía en pie, aún sabiendo que era en vano. Ya había visto el brillo en los ojos del señor Brown; llevaba esperando ese momento durante todo el año.

-Señorita Maximoff, siéntese –le ordenó secamente- Ya hablaremos cuando lleguemos a Washington, yo mismo me pondré en contacto con su madre y con el director. Y si se produce una expulsión cautelar… Bueno, tal vez deba olvidarse de su beca para Yale. Me consta que los gamberros no son muy bien recibidos allí.

-¡No puede hacer eso! –protestó Wanda con la voz algo chillona debido al pánico.

Joder, no, ¡Yale no! Llevaba media vida soñando con estudiar historia allí, sabía que a pesar de su sueldo de profesora su madre no sería capaz de pagar dos carreras universitarias al mismo tiempo. Había trabajado muy duro para conseguir la beca, ¡no podían quitársela de un plumazo así como así por algo que no había hecho! ¡No era justo!

El señor Brown caminó lentamente hacia ella y se puso enfrente suya, sonriendo con superioridad al saberla atrapada. Wanda temblaba de pura ira, pánico y conmoción, todo mezclado en un remolino que amenazaba con engullirla sin remedio.

-¿Que no puedo? –preguntó en susurros el señor Brown, inclinándose ligeramente hacia ella para que nadie más pudiera oírle- Pues eso es exactamente lo que voy a hacer. Ve a llorarle al ladrón de tu hermano y a la puta de tu madre.

_Oh, no._

-Toda una familia de mangantes y libertinos, eso es lo que sois. De tal madre, tal hija.

_No quieres seguir por ahí._

-Así has salido tú, Maximoff, sin un padre que te metiera en vereda. Aunque quién sabe si tan siquiera tu madre sabe quién es, ¿verdad? –murmuró Brown, prácticamente en su oreja.

-_Fiu de cățea târâtor, șterge bine gura înainte de a vorbi despre mama mea, dracului pedofil ai_. –escupió Wanda a toda velocidad en romaní. Brown se apartó y la miró, levantando una ceja.

-¿Te importaría dejar de mostrar públicamente tu advenediza colaboración con los rusos y hablar un idioma que todos entendamos? –preguntó en voz alta, antes de darse la vuelta en dirección a su asiento.

¡Otra vez los puñeteros rusos! Sabía que estaban en la Guerra Fría, ¿¡pero qué tenía la gente con los rusos, que los sacaban a paseo en cada frase!?

Wanda no sabía de dónde sacó la fuerza de voluntad, la valentía o la estupidez necesarias para ponerse de nuevo en pie.

-He dicho, hijo de puta rastrero, que te laves la boca antes de hablar de mi madre, pedófilo de mierda.

Lo dijo alto, claro y vocalizando. Escuchó las exclamaciones de sorpresa de sus compañeros y el silencio brutal que se hizo en el autobús después de eso. Incluso apagaron la música. Brown se dio la vuelta lentamente. Estaba completamente colorado de ira, con una vena saltándole en la frente.

Wanda no se arrepentía lo más mínimo. A la mierda Yale, nadie hablaba así de Katrina Maximoff en su presencia. Si había algo por lo que merecía la pena perder Yale, ese algo era su madre.

-¿Qué te crees? –continuó- ¿Que nadie sabe que andas echándoles esas miradas asquerosas a las alumnas de último curso? ¿Quién demonios te crees que eres para pedirnos respeto o hablar mal de otras personas? Personas a las que por cierto, ¡no llegas ni a lamerle la mierda de los zapatos!

Sí, a veces podía ser más malhablada que su hermano.

Brown iba ya por el tercer tono de morado intenso cuando soltó un grito de rabia y avanzó hacia ella con la mano en alto. Alguien soltó un gritito y Wanda retrocedió. ¿No iría a…?

Apenas notó la bofetada sobre su mejilla.

Los que si lo notaron fueron los alumnos sentados junto a las ventanillas cuando estas estallaron ruidosamente, una detrás de otra. El conductor, evidentemente harto de gritos, palabrotas y cosas rompiéndose, paró en seco el autobús y Wanda aprovechó para coger sus cosas y salir corriendo pasando por encima de Daniel y Billy, que observaban desde el suelo toda la escena.

-¡MAXIMOFF, VUELVA AQUÍ!

-¡Que os den! –chilló Wanda mientras bajaba las escaleras del autobús a toda velocidad. Se echó la mochila al hombro y salió corriendo a lo largo de la carretera en dirección contraria a la que iban. Era rápida, pronto dejó el autobús atrás y Brown no parecía que fuera a tener mucho interés por recogerla.

Siguió corriendo hasta que sus pulmones dijeron "Hasta aquí hemos llegado". Paró en seco, respirando entrecortadamente, y se sentó en el quitamiedos de la carretera. Se sostuvo el pecho mientras intentaba que su pulso volviese a la normalidad. La había cagado. La había cagado pero bien, y aún así no se arrepentía. La familia es lo primero, la familia SIEMPRE es lo primero, y ella no iba a permitir que aquel imbécil hablase así de mal de su madre y su hermano, arrastrándoles por el suelo como si fueran los más indeseables del país. Si por ella fuera… Oh, si por ella fuera, no hubieran sido las ventanas lo que hubiera explotado.

Y en cuanto a su familia biológica… Sí, ese era otro tema recurrente para la gente como Brown o Pansy. Para ellos Katrina era su madre biológica, y venía a ser una especie de putilla por haber criado sola a dos hijos. Sólo ellos sabían que no era su madre biológica. Esa mujer les había abandonado dieciséis años atrás con apenas una nota en la que decía sus nombres y la fecha y hora de su nacimiento. Por lo que a ella respectaba, esa mujer no era su madre. Y en cuanto a su padre… Llevaba dieciséis años sin padre. No necesitaba uno, por mucho que la sociedad se empeñase en lo contrario.

Apenas fue consciente de que un coche frenaba lentamente frente a ella hasta que escuchó una bocina estridente.

-¡Eh, chica! ¿Necesitas ayuda?

Alzó la vista. Frente a ella había una camioneta que parecía recién sacada de 1962, de color rojo y, cómo decirlo suavemente…. Que parecía una chatarra con ruedas. En cambio el conductor era un joven de unos veinticinco años, rubio y de ojos claros que la miraba de reojo. Parecía agradable, pero Wanda no estaba dispuesta a ser abofeteada por un profesor y subirse a la camioneta de un tipo aleatorio en el mismo día.

-No, gracias, estoy bien –reclinó la oferta lo más amablemente que pudo. El chico la miró, frunciendo el ceño.

-¿Seguro? Estás en medio de la nada. ¿Te van a recoger?

-Eh…. –a decir verdad, Wanda no tenía ni idea de cómo iba a volver a casa.

-¿Vas a Washington? Puedo llevarte. Venga, no muerdo. No quiero dejar a una chiquilla por ahí sola tirada en medio de la carretera, podrías encontrarte a cualquiera –razonó el extraño. Parecía ligeramente irritado por su empeño de quedarse allí, cualquiera diría que de verdad le importaba. Sería militar, de la vieja escuela.

Wanda frunció el ceño, aún sin fiarse, pero sin atreverse a dejarle marchar por si el siguiente que pasaba era un camionero de pinta amenazante. De repente fue muy consciente de que no había visto paradas de autobuses o gasolineras durante el trayecto, y de que su monedero estaba vacío.

-¿Tú vas a Washington? –preguntó para asegurarse. El chico asintió, rebuscando en la guantera.

-Sí. Mira, hacemos una cosa, me dices exactamente a dónde quieres ir, y si ves que no paro la camioneta –le lanzó algo que Wanda cogió por los pelos, y se sorprendió al encontrarse con una pequeña navaja en las manos- Pues me pinchas un poco. Venga, chica, no tengo todo el día.

-¡Vale, vale! –Wanda se decidió en ese momento. Cogiendo la mochila, abrió la puerta del copiloto y subió a la camioneta, agarrando fuerte el mango de la navaja. Parecía un tipo majo y le había dado la navaja, pero no quería fiarse de él.

-¿A dónde vas?

Wanda le dijo la dirección rápidamente.

-Yo te lo voy indicando –dijo, sonriendo ligeramente al ver su expresión desorientada.

-Está bien –dijo, mientras arrancaba de nuevo y la camioneta se abría paso por la grava hacia la carretera- ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Wanda, Wanda Maximoff. ¿Tú?

-Alexander Summers. Llámame Alex.

* * *

**Washington DC, Residencia de Katrina Maximoff.**

-_¿Me estás diciendo que la hija de Peggy Carter está en tu casa?_

_-_Sí, Sean, eso es lo que estoy diciendo.

-_No es justo, ¿cómo te las apañas para conocer siempre a la gente más interesante?_

-Es una chiquilla de quince años que teletransporta cosas, no el Capitán América. Se parece a su madre.

Katrina bufó suavemente, viendo a través de la ventana cómo Peter y Meg jugaban a los príncipes y princesas junto a la pequeña. Darcy volvía a estar con su vestido rosa, Peter blandía un palo en el aire y Meg llevaba una pequeña corona en la cabeza. Los tres rodaban alegremente por el suelo, dando chillidos y tratando de dominar a los demás. Katrina soltó una risita cuando Darcy y Meg se tiraron sobre Peter y lo inmovilizaron contra el suelo. Adorables.

Le dio un vuelco el corazón cuando le pareció ver a alguien acechando al otro lado de la valla que separaba el patio de los de otros vecinos. Todo su cuerpo se tensó automáticamente y notó la energía vibrando en su pecho, gritándole que cogiera a los niños y corriera, la energía rojiza restallando salvajemente en sus manos. Sólo tendría que alzar ligeramente la mano y la amenaza desaparecería… Fulminada, eliminada de raíz. Sin embargo, se obligó a respirar con normalidad al darse cuenta de que sólo era el vecino regando los arbustos, y observó boquiabierta su brazo. No recordaba haberlo levantado. Su mano brillaba con un intenso resplandor rojo y apuntaba directamente al vecino. Bajó el brazo rápidamente. Qué poco había faltado, Dios, qué poco… ¡Había estado a punto de matar a un inocente!

-_¿Kat?_

Mierda, otra vez se había quedado en silencio e hiperventilando como una psicópata.

-Lo curioso es que Meg podría haber sido prima mía –dijo, notando su voz temblorosa.

No hacía falta ser muy inteligente para darse cuenta de por qué Peggy Carter estaba tan afectada en las entrevistas sobre Steve.

Katrina no había sabido muy bien qué esperar de Meg cuando apareció esa misma mañana en su puerta, pero había resultado ser una chica muy simpática, espontánea y llena de humor. Apenas a los dos minutos de llegar ya estaba hablando alegremente con Darcy, quien después de la ausencia prolongada de Wanda estaba desesperada por alguna compañía femenina que no fuera su madre o Kat. Darcy estaba en esa bonita edad en la que pensaba que era independiente, pero que seguía llamando a gritos a todo ser viviente de la casa cada vez que las ramas del árbol del patio golpeaban su ventana por la noche.

Por no hablar del modo en el que la miraba Peter. Era casi tan evidente como adorable.

-De todos modos, mejor que Maeve no te oiga decir eso de que no conoces a la gente más interesante. Te recuerdo que la conociste en una fiesta en la que a ti te hizo un chupetón en el cuello y a mí un piercing en el ombligo. Y a la mañana siguiente se cayó desde una ventana y tuviste que sacarla de la piscina.

Al otro lado de la línea, Sean soltó una carcajada.

-_Esos eran buenos tiempos_ –afirmó, antes de ponerse serio- _Escucha, me ha llegado un soplo de la Interpol._

Maldita sea Sean Cassidy, inspector de la Interpol, y sus mil y un contactos. Cómo demonios un chaval de veintidós años salía de América huyendo por su vida y once años después ocupaba un puesto tan importante en la agencia, era un misterio para ella.

-_Dice que un terrorista con habilidades… Especiales, ha escapado del Pentágono._

Genial.

-¿Cuántas personas lo saben?

-_Kat, ¿qué estáis haciendo?_

-Sean. ¿Cuántas personas lo saben?

Sean suspiró.

_-No muchas. Puede que unos cuantos altos cargos de la Interpol, y por supuesto la CIA tiene que saberlo. ¿Has hablado con Moira?_

-Hace un tiempo que no sé nada de ella, desde su boda.

Hacía unos cuantos años Moira se había casado con un tal Joseph. Katrina recibió la invitación y los niños prácticamente le suplicaron ir, así que cedió. Supuso que no habría peligro en visitarla, aunque fuera de la CIA. No, había demostrado bastantes veces que estaba de su parte. Lo divertido fue ver la cara que se le quedó a Moira al darse cuenta de que Wanda tenía los ojos de Erik.

-_Deberías intentar contactar con ella. Y ahora, ¿vas a decirme qué está pasando con Erik?_

_-_¿Seguro que el teléfono no está pinchado?

_-Seguro, Kat. Confía en mí._

Katrina se lo contó todo. Logan viniendo del futuro, la aniquilación de los mutantes, sus hijos, un futuro embarazo, Peter conociendo a Erik, Raven y Orya en paradero desconocido, al menos que ella supiera, y con una misión que les llevaría a la extinción. La muerte de Joelle surgiendo a cada momento en sus pensamientos. Sean escuchó atentamente y sin interrumpir, como siempre, y aguardó a que acabase.

-_Lo que yo te diga, siempre conoces a la gente más interesante. ¿Estáis bien? ¿Alguien os sigue?_

-No que yo sepa, aunque casi la lío hace un par de minutos –reconoció, dejándose caer sobre una silla- Vi a alguien al otro lado de la valla y pensé que nos estaban espiando. Estuve a punto de… De eliminar la amenaza, por así decirlo.

-_Sí, tus silencios y respiraciones psicópatas al teléfono son algo escalofriantes –_Sean rió entre dientes antes de ponerse repentinamente serio- _¿Quieres que me los lleve?_

Aquello cayó sobre Katrina como un jarro de agua fría.

-… ¿Qué?

-_A los niños –_continuó Sean, aparentemente ajeno al efecto que estaban teniendo sus palabras- _Podría cogerlos y traerlos aquí, a Irlanda. Creo que les vendría bien un cambio de aires, y esto les gustaría, con tus abuelos irlandeses y eso… A Wanda desde luego le interesaría._

-¿Me estás diciendo que quieres llevarte a mis hijos?

El silencio que se produjo después de su pregunta fue brutal y contestó a la misma por sí solo.

-¿Acaso crees que no soy capaz de protegerles? –gruñó, notando de nuevo la energía en su pecho. La sensación era demasiado familiar.

_-Kat, yo no he dicho eso…_

-¡Es lo que has dado a entender! –exclamó Katrina, intentando por todos los medios no alzar demasiado la voz. ¿Pero qué se creía Sean, que iba a dejar que le arrebatasen a sus hijos así como así?

-_Katrina _–dijo Sean, como si le doliera decirlo- _Kat, no estás bien._

-¡Yo estoy perfectamente! –chilló Katrina. Sabía que estaba sonando como una desequilibrada, pero le daba exactamente igual- ¡Puedo cuidar perfectamente de mis hijos, es lo que llevo haciendo durante once años de mi vida! Yo puedo protegerles. ¡Y no voy a permitir que nadie les aparte de mí!

-_¡Kat, no…!_

Katrina machacó el botón rojo del teléfono y lo estampó en su soporte. Tuvo que apoyarse en la nevera mientras intentaba que el mundo dejase de dar vueltas a su alrededor, pero no era capaz de que todo volviera a su lugar. Al final fue directa al armario del baño y soltó un grito de puro pánico al ver el espejo. Cerró los ojos con fuerza mientras se tapaba la boca con las manos, sabiendo que aquella que veía en su reflejo no era Joelle. No era Joelle, era ella misma. No, no era Joelle. Era Katrina, no Joelle, Joelle estaba muerta… Y puede que todos se unieran a ella muy pronto.

Agarró el bote de calmantes que no tomaba desde Cuba. Se echó varias píldoras en la mano y se las tragó en seco, dejándose caer sobre el inodoro mientras lágrimas histéricas rodaban por sus mejillas. No podían quitarle a sus hijos, no, sus niños no… Llevaba once años sacándoles a flote, once años centrada en ellos y dependiendo de ellos. Sabía que no podría seguir sola.

Iba a perder el control. Estaba perdiendo el control…

* * *

**París, Francia.**

-Necesitaremos un coche o no llegaremos a tiempo–avisó Hank desde cabina mientras aguardaba a que el aeropuerto le diera autorización para aterrizar el avión. Erik asintió.

-Yo me ocupo de ello.

Hank le miró de reojo, pero no dijo nada. No se fiaba de él. Podría ser el padre de Wanda y Peter, podía querer a Katrina, pero eso no le eximía de todo lo que había hecho. En lo que a él respectaba, Erik era un asesino y no iba a acercarse a su hermana, punto y final.

Sin embargo, Erik parecía haber estado leyéndole la mente (Santo Dios, a veces el tipo daba miedo) ya que ignoró la advertencia de Charles y se metió en la cabina aún a riesgo de tropezar y caer por el movimiento del avión.

-Deberías volver a tu asiento –protestó Hank, intentando centrarse en la información que le llegaba desde la torre de control. Sus conocimientos de francés eran limitados y no entendía ni una palabra- Maldita sea, ¿hablas francés?

Erik asintió. Cogió los auriculares del copiloto, dijo algo muy rápido en francés y al momento Hank recibió autorización para aterrizar. Suspiró ligeramente.

-Gracias.

-No hay de qué. Oye, Charles me ha comentado que habéis visto a Katrina.

Cómo no. Erik no hacía nada en vano.

-Sí, la vimos.

-¿Dónde está?

-Ya lo sabes, en Washington.

-He dicho ¿dónde está?

Hank inició el descenso sin dedicarle una segunda mirada a Erik.

-Si tienes tanto interés en encontrarla, no creo que sea tan difícil mirar en una guía telefónica, Erik –contestó fríamente.

-Oh, claro. ¿Y qué nombre debería buscar? ¿Katrina Holmes, Leanne Martin, Joelle Martin, Katrina Martin, Leanne Holmes, Katrina Maximoff? Es de Katrina de quien estamos hablando. Es lista, no habrá dejado huellas –Erik soltó una risa amarga- Ahora mismo Charles no está bien, y Logan es un imbécil, así que eso me deja a ti. Y no me gustaría tener que obligarte a que me digas dónde está mi familia.

Por supuesto que Erik le obligaría a decírselo, de un modo o de otro, pero lo haría. Hank no tenía ninguna duda de hasta dónde era capaz de llegar. Sin embargo, se le escapó una carcajada suicida al oír su última frase.

-Que tú te acostaras con una mujer y Katrina criase a tus hijos no os convierte en una familia, Erik.

Entonces la puerta de la cabina se cerró de golpe y a Hank le entró la ligera sensación de que hacía rato que no era él quien controlaba el avión. Erik se irguió sobre él de tal modo que Hank comprendió por qué resultaba amenazador para tanta gente. Había algo oscuro y peligroso en su mirada, una sombra que solía desaparecer cuando estaba con Katrina pero que ahora oscurecía sus ojos. Una tensión en sus manos, en su mandíbula, que le hacía pensar que no podía predecir lo que haría o lo que era capaz de hacer. Parecía… Sí, un monstruo, eso era lo que parecía. Tal vez lo que era.

Por descontado, sí que era un hombre peligroso y desesperado, lo cual componía una mezcla tan arrolladora como mortal en caso de Erik.

-Vamos a dejar las cosas claras, Hank –dijo casualmente- Tú no sabes absolutamente nada de lo que he hecho.

-Me lo puedo imaginar –comentó Hank. Erik le lanzó tal mirada asesina que cerró la boca al momento.

-Créeme, no tienes ni idea. Yo soy el primero que me arrepiento de lo que hice antes de conocer a Katrina, pero si ella lo acepta y si ella quiere a esos niños, tú no eres nadie para ir a opinar. Absolutamente nadie, esto es entre ella y yo. Y si me culpas por dejar que criase ella sola a _nuestros_ hijos, pues entonces siento mucho haber sido el único que se atrevió a pelear por los nuestros mientras el resto os escondíais como ratas. Y tampoco es como si hubiese sabido que tenía hijos.

-¿Te hubieras quedado con ella si lo hubieras sabido?

-Hank, de verdad, parece que quieres que me pelee contigo, y eso no te conviene–los ojos claros de Erik le atravesaron como rayos X- Y te aconsejo que no vuelvas a decir que no somos una familia. Yo quiero a Katrina como… Como pensé que jamás podría querer a nadie –su mirada se suavizó mientras hablaba de ella con adoración- Y quiero a esos niños. Me basta con saber que son hijos míos y que ella les quiere para estar dispuesto a morir por ellos. Mataría y moriría por Kat y por mis hijos, por Charles, por Orya, por Raven, y si me apuras hasta por ti. No hagas que me arrepienta de esa decisión. Te lo preguntaré una vez más. ¿Dónde está?

Hank se dio cuenta repentinamente de que el avión estaba posado en el suelo del aeropuerto y se quitó las gafas, frotándose el puente de la nariz. No era tonto. Erik mataría por ellos (no parecía que necesitase demasiado aliciente para ello, después de todo) pero de ahí a morir por ellos... Lo dudaba mucho. Por Kat y sus hijos, en todo caso. También sabía que Erik era un maestro de la manipulación, hacía que todo cobrase sentido y que todos escuchasen sus palabras. Y ese era el problema, que tenía tanto sentido…

Erik hizo una mueca casi desesperada y se sentó frente a él, mirándole a los ojos.

-Vamos, Hank, pensaba que eras listo. ¿Crees que cuando todo esto estalle vais a poder protegerla vosotros solos? No lo van a permitir, es una amenaza demasiado peligrosa. No puedo ser el único que se de cuenta de hasta dónde es capaz de llegar.

No, no era el único. Hank había tenido once años para investigar las muestras de Katrina y tenía una idea bastante aproximada de lo que podía hacer. Desde controlar átomos hasta la gravedad, pasando por seres vivos, energía y elementos. Podía hacer cualquier cosa, destruir cualquier cosa, crear cualquier cosa. Era literalmente imparable. Si alguien le pegaba un tiro, ella sería capaz de deshacer los enlaces de los átomos que formaban el metal casi al mismo tiempo que la bala salía disparada del cañón. O como en Cuba, simplemente. Manipuló la gravedad de tal modo que tiró la mitad de los misiles al mar, cambió algo que afectaba al planeta, algo de lo que dependía el planeta. Si ella quería, le bastaba con manipular la rotación de la Luna y podría estamparla contra el planeta cuando le viniera en gana. Y eso por no hablar de la extraña energía roja que se alojaba junto a su corazón, que destruía cualquier cosa con la que entraba en contacto y que actuaba como por iniciativa propia.

Sí, definitivamente el gobierno no confiaría mucho en ella.

-También fue ella la que hizo que no envejecierais.

Aquello definitivamente sorprendió a Erik.

-¿Qué?

-Sí. Ahora mismo su metabolismo se ha detenido a la edad de veinticinco y no va a cambiar en mucho tiempo. Estoy hablando de siglos, si no muere antes, y es casi imposible que muera. Orya está en los veinticinco también, Charles treinta y tú treinta y dos. Creo que os habéis estancado en la edad a la que tanto vuestro cuerpo físico como vuestros poderes eran más fuertes, y no tiene pinta de que vayáis a envejecer a menos que Katrina muera.

-¿Cuándo ocurrió eso?

-Recuerdo que en Cuba, en la playa, Kat salió del submarino y su cuerpo era completamente rojo. Como un cristal enorme con forma humana. Orya y Charles la tocaron y vi un brillo rojo que se quedó en sus corazones. Supongo que en algún momento… Eh… Te tocó, y… Demonios, realmente no quiero hablar de eso, Erik.

Hank se sonrojó ligeramente al pensar qué habían estado haciendo Kat y Erik para que a ella se le "escapara" algo de su poder. Algo que la alterase y algo con lo que sus cuerpos estuvieran en contacto. Erik se quedó pensativo durante unos segundos, luego abrió ligeramente los ojos y se limitó a asentir pragmáticamente, intentando mantener una expresión seria y fallando estrepitosamente.

-Sí, creo que… Sé por dónde vas.

-Cuidado, Lehnsherr, que esa es mi hermana.

-Precisamente por eso deberías querer que esté protegida. Estamos juntos en eso, Hank.

Maldita sea…

-¡Hank, no tenemos todo el día!

-¡Ya va, ya va!

Hank decidió dejar de luchar contra el universo, agarró un pedazo de papel que estaba por ahí y apuntó la dirección de Katrina. Le quedaba el consuelo de que, aunque seguramente iba a meterla en más problemas, Erik la protegería. Este le dio una palmada en la espalda sonriendo ligeramente mientras alguien (Logan) aporreaba la puerta de forma muy grosera. Erik la abrió y salió de la cabina esquivando a Logan, que le dirigió una mirada sospechosa. Se quedó en silencio mientras Erik abandonaba el avión, probablemente dispuesto a robar un coche. No le extrañaría nada.

-¿Le has dado la dirección de Katrina? –preguntó Logan, o más bien le ladró a la cara mientras Charles se asomaba por la puerta a ver qué pasaba. Hank suspiró.

-Sigo vivo y con todos mis dedos, ¿no? –preguntó, soltando un bufido al ver la cara de espanto de Charles- Es un decir, Charles.

-Hank, cómo decirte esto… -suspiró Logan, frotándose las sienes con cansancio- Acabas de provocar que Katrina se convierta en una de las mayores villanas de la historia.


	12. Cap 11

**PERDÓN, PERDÓN POR LA TARDANZA! Tenía el cap casi entero, pero luego me di cuenta de que podía meter más cositas y... En fin, lo leeréis al final. Por cierto, me acabo de enterar de que realmente existe una villana en Marvel llamada Katrina -****Katrina Luisa Van Horn, alias Man-Killer O.O**

**ACLARACIÓN: A Pietro "Peter" Maximoff cada cual le llama un poco como le da la gana. Wanda le llama Pietro, Kat normalmente le llama Peter, aunque a veces también le llama Pietro, Erik le llama Peter y los demás también, salvo algún Pietro que se le pueda escapar a Logan. En el futuro, sin embargo, todos le llaman Pietro.**

**ADVERTENCIA: capítulo bastante cruelecillo... Tened en cuenta que nada de lo que se cuenta aquí ocurrirá finalmente gracias a Raven y Logan.**

* * *

**Cap. 10**

**27 de Enero de 1973**

**París, Francia.**

Logan observó cómo Hank palidecía al escuchar lo que acababa de decir. Detrás de él, Charles también estaba patidifuso.

-¿Qué estás diciendo? ¿Katrina, nuestra Kat, una villana?

-Exactamente.

-Pero… ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué? Dijiste que la conocías bien –protestó Hank. Logan se encogió de hombros.

-Y es verdad. Llegué a la Mansión en el 2003 y Katrina acudió inmediatamente al enterarse de quién era. Por aquel entonces, hacía años que nadie la veía.

-¿Y dónde estaba?

-Ni idea, pero te puedo decir dónde estaba después. En la Estatua de la Libertad, intentando convertir a los líderes del mundo en mutantes –frunció el ceño al recordar la duda en los ojos de Katrina, los gritos de Rogue, la máscara inmutable en la que se había convertido el rostro de Erik. La policía había tenido suerte de que no estuviese en pleno control de sus poderes y de que su cuerpo no eliminase los somníferos- Después, encarcelada junto a Erik antes de que Raven les liberase. Más tarde intentando matar a todos los humanos. Un par de años después ella y Erik empezaron a reclutar gente de forma más activa para que la Hermandad de Mutantes pudiera combatir una supuesta "cura" para los mutantes. Orya se unió a ellos de nuevo después de tu muerte, Charles.

La cara de Charles se quedó más pálida aún y no acertó a formar palabra. Logan sonrió con tristeza, recordando el rostro lloroso de Orya, sus poderes, desaparecidos de nuevo, el brazo escamoso de Raven en torno a sus hombros y sus labios azulados besándola suavemente en la parte superior de la cabeza. Nadie había tenido ni fuerzas ni ánimos para retenerla cuando había ido en busca de Orya, cuando había aparecido con los ojos tan llorosos como todos ellos.

-Fue casi un accidente, Chuck, pero tranquilo. No estabas realmente muerto, volviste más tarde. Erik y Katrina reclutaron a tu asesino, una entidad que se hacía llamar Fénix y que ocupó el cuerpo de… De una alumna tuya muy querida. Era completamente incontrolable, pero por aquel entonces, ellos también lo eran. No había límites para ellos.

-No me lo puedo creer –Charles negó con la cabeza sin mirarle, y Logan se encogió de hombros.

-Pues créetelo, porque terminaron arrancando de cuajo el Golden Gate para llegar a Alcatraz. Querían matar a la fuente de la cura, un joven mutante llamado Sanguijuela que podía anular todas las mutaciones… Bueno, más bien Erik pretendía matarlo. Katrina jamás mató a otro mutante, aunque… Demonios, peleaba como una bellaca –rió entre dientes, frotándose el estómago. Recordaba muy vívidamente cómo Katrina le había atravesado de lado a lado con un árbol, durante uno de los escasos momentos en los que estuvo en control de sus poderes. Sí, la suya era una amistad algo… Extraña- Erik perdió sus poderes durante unos meses debido a la cura y Katrina se las apañó para sacarles de allí a él y a Orya. En algún momento después de eso te las ingeniaste para volver, la cual, por cierto, es una historia que me gustaría escuchar. Después, todo fue de mal en peor. Demonios, incluso tuvimos una invasión alienígena durante el 2012, Stark casi no lo cuenta. Después, HYDRA reapareció y Peter murió en Sokovia… Eso terminó de destrozarles. Atraparon a todos los miembros de HYDRA que pudieron y les ejecutaron delante de la Casa Blanca a la vista de todo el mundo, lo que hizo que los mutantes pareciéramos aún más violentos e impredecibles. A partir de ahí, fueron campos de concentración mutantes, collares inhibidores de la mutación, la ocupación de la Mansión, asesinatos y persecuciones incesantes por parte de los Centinelas. Y todo esto, además de por el asesinato de Trask, fue provocado por Hank.

-¿Yo? –gimió Hank con desesperación- ¿Pero por qué yo? ¿Qué hice?

-En el futuro del que vengo, Erik escapó del Pentágono por sí mismo unos años después de 1973. Fue a buscarte a ti para averiguar dónde estaba Katrina, y nueve meses después nació Lorna.

-¿Quién es Lorna? –preguntó Charles.

-Lorna Joelle Lehnsherr. Tu ahijada, Charles –Logan sonrió tristemente- Tu sobrina, Hank. La hija de Katrina y Erik.

Observó con tristeza la mirada ilusionada y enternecida de aquellos dos. Si todo hubiera sido tan fácil…

-¿Y por qué fue eso un problema? –preguntó Charles, sonriendo.

-Porque Lorna fue asesinada en 1995.

Aquello cayó sobre Hank y Charles como una bomba. Se quedaron mirándole, estupefactos, horrorizados.

-… ¿Cómo?

-Nunca llegué a saberlo, y… En fin, tampoco era un buen tema de conversación precisamente. Sólo tenía diez años. Se sospechó que su asesino fue un mercenario conocido como el Soldado de Invierno pero jamás lograron encontrarle.

-Me suena ese nombre –Charles frunció el ceño, pensativo, mientras una pequeña lágrima resbalaba desde el ojo izquierdo de Hank. Logan se encogió de hombros.

-Era un pobre diablo al que HYDRA le borraba la memoria después de cada misión. HYDRA tiene conexiones con Trask y con Stryker, otro que también hizo de las suyas y otro al que mataron Erik y Katrina en cuanto tuvieron oportunidad. Se supuso que todo fue planeado como otro golpe hacia los X Men, aunque no tenían ni idea de lo que iban a desencadenar.

-¿Conociste a Lorna?

-Vi algunas fotos de ella, pero no llegué a conocerla. Antes de su muerte todos habíais estado viviendo en la Mansión, erais una familia. Aquello os destrozó. Erik se convirtió realmente en el monstruo que todos creen que es y Katrina… Se volvió medio loca de dolor. Perdió el control de sus poderes y eso fue lo que le salvó el culo a bastante gente. Y mientras Wanda y Peter estuvieran a salvo y no os mataran al resto de los X Men, ellos volvieron a sumergirse en una vendetta de la que jamás llegaron a salir. Los temibles Magneto e Inferno… No se daban cuenta de que con sus acciones tan sólo impulsaban el asunto de los Centinelas, o tal vez ya no les importaba. Estaban solos, ellos y su dolor, amargándose y destrozándose mutuamente. Katrina cambió mucho. Ya no era la misma de antes, ya no tenía ningún respeto por la vida. Una vez me dijo que por qué debería respetar la vida de los humanos, cuando los humanos no habían respetado a su hija. Y luego mataron también a Peter, y entonces Kat recuperó el control de sus poderes, a Wanda se les fue completamente la pinza y los tres se dedicaron a realizar misiones kamikazes contra Industrias Trask. No os hacéis a la idea del caos y la destrucción que podían crear los tres juntos en apenas minutos.

-¿Pero por qué no vinieron con nosotros? –se preguntó Charles, descorazonado, alzando la mirada hacia Logan- ¿Por qué? Jamás les hubiéramos dado la espalda, incluso después de lo que has dicho. Han debido pasar un infierno.

No fueron con vosotros porque no soportaban ver que tú aún tenías a tu hija pequeña, pensó Logan, porque Cassandra se parecía demasiado a Lorna.

Pero no era tan cruel como para decirlo. En su lugar, asintió ligeramente.

-Estaban destrozados. Y además de por el asesinato de Trask, la gente temía a los mutantes debido a las acciones de estos dos. Y Erik y Katrina hicieron lo que hicieron porque asesinaron a su hija. Así que cuando nazca esa niña…

-¿Cómo sabemos que realmente va a nacer? –preguntó Charles. Estaba pálido como un fantasma ante el torrente de información recibido- Quiero decir, en tu futuro nació en 1985, ¿verdad? ¿Por qué tiene que nacer ahora? Es posible que ni llegue a existir.

Logan alzó una ceja, procurando expresar con la mirada su actual pensamiento de "¿Estás tonto?".

-Charles, recuerda que es de Erik y Katrina de quien estamos hablando. Creo saber que durante el 62 solían escabullirse para enrollarse como dos adolescentes. ¿Qué crees que harán cuando se reencuentren después de once años? ¿Jugar al ajedrez? Yo creo que no.

Charles enrojeció ligeramente y Hank apartó la mirada, avergonzado.

-Preferiría no pensar en eso –murmuró.

-Por muy mal que suene, si ella no hubiera nacido, tal vez las cosas no hubieran pasado como pasaron. Pero se ve que el maldito destino quiere que ocurra así que cuando nazca esa niña, porque va a nacer, más os vale procurar mantenerla con vida. Ninguno de esos dos razona cuando sus hijos están en medio. Si Lorna muere, aunque evitemos el asesinato de Trask, todo se irá al carajo. ¿Está claro? Protegedla como si fuera hija vuestra, como si os fuera la vida en ello, porque así es.

-¿Pero qué te crees que haríamos de todas formas? –Charles le fulminó con la mirada. Logan se encogió de hombros, pero en ese momento escucharon los pasos en la escalera.

-Ya tenemos coche –anunció Erik tranquilamente, sin comentar cómo lo había conseguido. Charles y Hank se quedaron mirándole y él frunció el ceño, desconfiado- ¿Qué?

-Nada, les contaba una vez que Hank te apuñaló con un montón de jeringuillas -suspiró Logan- ¿Nos vamos?

* * *

**Dallas.**

Se ajustó la corbata, guardó los libros en el maletín y se ató bien los cordones de los brillantes zapatos de piel recién estrenados. Antes de salir de la pensión, comprobó su rostro en el espejo. Perfectamente afeitado, dándole una imagen respetable, como a él le gustaba.

Sí, ese día Matt Stone era bastante feliz.

Su vida era simple. Como profesor de Literatura, su trabajo era bastante sencillo. Mandar trabajos a unos adolescentes hormonales a los que no les importaba nada salvo ponerse hasta el culo los fines de semana y hacer exámenes. Punto. Y así, de paso también disfrutaba del estatus de un profesor. No era que fuese una destacada personalidad en la atestada Washington, pero sí era respetado entre sus conocidos y sus círculos sociales. Era un profesional, joven, guapo y educado, venía de una igualmente respetable familia de contables y abogados, y algún día tendría una igualmente respetable profesora de Alemán como esposa. En cuanto acabara el congreso y regresara como director del Departamento de Literatura. Era imposible que Katrina le dijese que no.

Aunque sus hijos serían un pequeño problema. Wanda y Peter. Sabía que no le caía bien a ninguno de los dos, aunque no podía importarle menos. Cuando se casara con Katrina, no sería tan estúpido como para enviarles a un internado, una academia militar o algo por el estilo. No, así sólo conseguiría que le odiasen más. En su lugar, procuraría meterles en vereda antes de enviar a Peter a la universidad. Haría de él un verdadero hombre de provecho, uno que no se tiñera el pelo de plateado o hiciera escalofriarse a la gente con sus apariciones inoportunas y sus comentarios estúpidos. También tendría que encontrarle una chica, una jovencita agradable y educada, a ser posible de buena familia. Y en cuanto a Wanda… Apenas aprendiese a vestirse correctamente y a comportarse como una señorita, encontraría un buen novio y un buen marido. No haría falta que fuera a la universidad, y en apenas diez años él y Katrina serían abuelos.

Aunque claro, el pequeño problema de sus acentos debía ser solucionado, o acabarían tomándoles a todos por comunistas. Bueno, nada que no pudieran arreglar unas cuantas sesiones con un logopeda.

Serían la familia perfecta, él se ocuparía de ello.

* * *

**Francia.**

Orya observó riendo en silencio cómo Raven sonreía. Era tan evidente que se trataba de ella, incluso en el cuerpo de Nhuan… Se quitó de encima a los dos hombres que la sujetaban pateándole la cara a uno y retorciéndole el cuello al otro. Para cuando acabó con ellos, era completamente azul de nuevo. Ese hermoso y ágil cuerpo, flexible, azul y escamoso, que Orya había llegado a conocer muy bien.

Apoyándose sobre la mesa y aún invisible, Orya pateó a otros dos hombres que se acercaron a Raven mientras que ella asfixiaba a otro con la pierna. Le dejó libre, sin embargo, segundos antes de patearlo con una pirueta bastante impresionante y lanzarlo al otro lado de la mesa, derribando de paso a otro hombre. Cogiendo carrerilla, Orya se subió a la mesa, se colgó de la lámpara del techo (recordando brevemente cómo Hank se colgó de la lámpara en la CIA once años atrás) y se impulsó contra Stryker. Dando una voltereta en el aire, le derribó de una contundente patada en pecho que le dejó sin respiración. No se detuvo; hizo una pequeña voltereta para subir a la mesa y agarró la pistola de Stryker.

Se permitió sonreír ligeramente al ver la cara que se le quedó a Trask cuando se hizo visible y comprobó que "sólo" era una mujer. Iba a morir, e iba a morir por su mano. Ella sería la que les vengase a todos. Una visión del futuro intentó colarse en su mente; iba cargada de alerta, de dolor y sufrimiento. Era una llamada de atención en toda regla, pero la empujó a un lado rápidamente.

Ni que fuera a provocar el fin del mundo por matar a ese tipo. Apretó ligeramente el gatillo y…

-¡Orya!

Su corazón dio un vuelco… Esa voz… Sus ojos se dirigieron por instinto hacia su origen y entonces todo pareció detenerse. Allí estaban, esos ojos azules culpables de que perdiera el hilo de sus pensamientos.

¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo Charles allí?

Escuchó un zumbido eléctrico a su derecha, pero antes de que pudiera girarse un cuerpo azul se interpuso entre ella y la pistola eléctrica recibiendo la descarga en su lugar. Raven se derrumbó sobre la mesa, sacudiéndose y luchando por respirar, su cuerpo siendo recorrido por la corriente eléctrica.

-¡Raven! –chilló Orya. Recordó vagamente cómo ella misma se había interpuesto entre unos tranquilizantes y su amiga, aunque aquello había sido inesperado. Las agujas eléctricas salieron volando del cuerpo de Raven y se incrustaron en el cuello de Stryker, que de nuevo se derrumbó. Orya se arrodilló junto a su amiga, acariciándole el rostro mientras intentaba que se tranquilizase al mismo tiempo que intentaba no entrar en pánico allí mismo.

Charles se abalanzó sobre ellas y Orya sintió su corazón estremecerse cuando ni siquiera le dirigió una mirada, centrándose exclusivamente en Raven.

-Charles –susurró Raven. Su hermano le acarició suavemente el cabello, mirándola con una adoración que solía estar reservada para Orya.

-Hemos venido a buscarte. Erik y yo, juntos.

Orya no se lo creía. La joven se bajó de la mesa lentamente, sin creerse lo que estaba pasando. Ni la miraba. Ni siquiera reconocía su presencia. Al principio pensó que continuaba siendo invisible, pero se miró las manos y pudo verlas perfectamente. Simplemente… No le importaba, se dio cuenta con horror. Se le saltaron las lágrimas mientras seguía alejándose lentamente, chocando en el proceso con Erik (¿desde cuándo estaba libre?) Hank, y un tío alto y con patillas. A todos debía haberles reunido Charles… Para salvar a Raven. Se había esforzado por encontrar a su hermana, había venido a por su hermana, no a por ella. No había intentado buscarla, realmente no le importaba, realmente no la quería…

Casi pudo sentir físicamente como aquel músculo llamado corazón dejaba de latir y se rasgaba en dos. Su visión empezó a volverse borrosa y se agarró a alguien cuando el mundo empezó a dar vueltas a su alrededor.

_No, no, no…_

Pero nada pudo impedir que la naturaleza siguiera su curso. Roto de nuevo su corazón, roto de nuevo su poder, el mundo a su alrededor se sumió en la oscuridad. Lo último que sintió fue su cuerpo golpeando el suelo y nadie allí para recogerla cuando cayó.

* * *

Charles interrumpió su diatriba frenética con Raven al escuchar un golpe sordo detrás de él. Miró por encima de su hombro y empezó a entrar en pánico al ver el cuerpo de Orya tirado en el suelo, como una muñeca desmadejada, mientras Hank se agachaba rápidamente para comprobarle el pulso.

No se atrevía ni a mirarla a la cara después de todo lo que le había dicho la última vez que se vieron. Cuando habían abierto la puerta y se la había encontrado allí, agazapada sobre la mesa, preciosa, mortal, sonriendo y apuntando a Trask con una pistola, casi había perdido la razón. Un año, tan sólo un año, y había cambiado tanto… Parecía imposible que fuera verdad, pero así era. Estaba ahí, en ella, en su porte, en su actitud. Había pasado de la defensa al ataque, había cambiado de convicciones. Ya no era la Orya esperanzada e idealista que había conocido, o quizás esa Orya siguiera aún allí dentro, recluida. O tal vez él la había destrozado.

Raven se retorció sobre sí misma, y su rostro se descompuso en una mueca de rabia al ver a Orya en el suelo. Miró a Charles con unos ojos que parecían escupir llamas y este no supo muy bien qué pasaba. Alzó la mirada y tan sólo encontró a Hank, mirando a su hermana con adoración. Pero ella fulminaba a Charles con la mirada, como si quisiera hacerle ver algo en su mente. No sabía que había perdido sus poderes.

Charles frunció el ceño. Hank miraba a Raven, y Raven le fulminaba a él, pero también miraba a Orya con una preocupación increíble en la mirada, como si le provocara dolor físico el verla ahí tirada. Orya también la había mirado de ese modo cuando Stryker le disparó las agujas eléctricas… La había mirado de un modo que le recordaba al modo en el que solía mirarle a él.

No, no podía ser.

Logan se derrumbó contra la pared, respirando dificultosamente, y entonces la pistola salió volando hacia la mano de Erik.

-Erik –susurró Raven, que abrió mucho los ojos y se incorporó al tiempo que Charles procuraba ponerse delante de ella. La sorpresa y la ira le invadieron por igual; qué estúpido había sido, por pensar que Erik había cambiado en algo…

-¡Erik! –gruñó- ¿Qué estás haciendo?

-Asegurar nuestro futuro. El futuro de nuestros hijos. Perdóname, Mystique. Mientras sigas aquí, no estaremos a salvo.

-Erik… -suplicó Hank. Erik le lanzó una mirada asesina.

-¡Vosotros mismos me contasteis lo que ocurrirá si la dejamos con vida! ¿O prefieres que sea ella, Charles?

Erik, con la voz deformada por la rabia, apuntó directamente a la cabeza de Orya con la pistola. Charles casi salió corriendo para interponerse, de no ser porque Erik acercó aún más el arma cuando le vio dar un paso y por la mano de Raven reteniéndole en el sitio.

-¿Prefieres que sea Orya? Tal vez no la amas tanto como me dijiste.

Charles intentó obligarse a respirar, mientras apretaba los puños y fulminaba con la mirada a aquel hombre al que apenas un par de horas antes aún consideraba su amigo, su hermano incluso. Hervía de rabia. Cómo se atrevía… Caer tan bajo como para amenazar a Orya, cuando él jamás le tocaría un pelo a Katrina para obligar a Erik a hacer algo. ¿Así iban a acabar las cosas? ¿Orya o Raven, a eso se iba a reducir todo? Pues no sería ninguna de las dos, así le costase la vida. ¿Qué valía esta, después de todo? Sin Orya, sin Raven, sabiendo que se dirigían a un futuro sin vida y sin esperanza. Bien podía morir por ellas.

-Usa tus poderes, Charles, detenlo –suplicó Raven. Charles tartamudeó, tratando de explicarse, pero Erik sonrió y apuntó de nuevo hacia Raven.

-No puede.

* * *

**2023 **

**China**

Katrina soltó un gemido ahogado al incorporarse. Le había parecido oír el grito de dolor de Kitty y los pasos rápidos de Wanda corriendo hacia la sala donde tenían a Logan. Algo había pasado.

Con gran dificultad, bajó de la cama de la que no se había movido en demasiadas horas, dejando un rastro de sangre tras de sí. Sabía que sus zapatos estaban en alguna parte del suelo, pero era imposible plantearse siquiera agacharse con aquella enorme barriga que parecía un continente al margen de ella, no digamos ya ponérselos. Realmente esperaba que no fuesen gemelos. No estaba segura de poder traerlos con vida de otro modo.

Descalza, se arrastró, más que caminó, por los pasillos. No encontró a nadie; casi todos estaban fuera, en guardia, esperando a que vinieran los Centinelas. Porque venían, siempre venían. No había forma de escapar, se recordó con un estremecimiento de espanto. O tal vez fuera el frío. Afuera estaba nevando, y mientras que el resto tenían sus trajes que ofrecían algo de aislamiento térmico, ella iba de civil. El único momento del año en el que habían reído había sido la semana anterior cuando había intentado meterse en su viejo traje.

Cabe decir que con una barriga de nueve meses, el resultado final había divagado entre lo irrisorio y lo grotesco.

Así que habían hecho una colecta entre todos los que seguían vivos. Terminó con unas botas de Ororo y unos viejos pantalones de Logan, los únicos lo bastante anchos como para poder sentarse sin que reventaran. También obtuvo una vieja camiseta de Erik que de algún modo había sobrevivido a los últimos veinticinco años, ancha y gastada, y una sudadera verde perteneciente a Orya al menos desde 1973, cuando le sonaba que Raven la había robado para dársela a su amiga.

Santo Dios, cómo echaba de menos a Raven. Y a Hank. A Steve, a Phil, incluso al imbécil de Stark...Y a tantos otros que habían caído a lo largo de los años… Demasiados amigos, demasiada gente a la que había considerado familia.

Entró en la sala a tiempo para ver cómo las garras de Logan se retraían. Inclinada sobre él y con la cara llena de lágrimas y sudor, Kitty gimoteaba mientras Erik y Charles observaban la escena con expresión grave y circuncisa.

-Lo recupero –susurró Kitty. Wanda se dejó caer de rodillas a su lado con una toalla en la mano y la presionó con fuerza contra las tres largas y profundas heridas de garra del costado de Kitty, provocándole a esta un gritito de dolor.

-Ya está, tranquila. Bobby, vete a por más toallas… Y una palangana. La necesitaremos –suspiró sin levantar la vista de la herida- Mamá, vuelve a la cama antes de que te pongas de parto ahí mismo o papá se ponga histérico. Lo que ocurra primero.

-¡Kat! –exclamó Erik, frunciendo el ceño- ¿Qué haces levantada?

-Escuché el grito de Kitty –Katrina se encogió de hombros- ¿Puedes aguantar, cielo?

Kitty masculló algo muy malsonante, pero asintió con la cabeza. Katrina cambió el peso a la pierna izquierda, frotándose distraídamente el abdomen y pensando si tendría la suficiente energía como para sanar las células de Kitty.

-Puedo intentar…

-No –Erik la cortó en seco con una mirada fulminante- ¿Tengo que recordarte cada cinco minutos tus heridas, Katrina?

-Un pulmón perforado, ya ves. Los pulmones no están cerca de las piernas.

-Pero sí del corazón –Erik la fulminó con la mirada y Katrina cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho, ocultando el vendaje y escondiendo un gesto de dolor- Y también del hígado. Vuelve a la cama, hazme caso.

-¡Desde que hemos llegado he pasado más tiempo en esa maldita cama que en pie!

Wanda suspiró, cogiendo las toallas que traía Bobby y organizando ambos un pequeño campamento alrededor de Kitty, que se había derrumbado sobre la mesa y a duras penas parecía ser capaz de mantener las manos junto a Logan. Charles, viendo cómo iba el asunto, se apresuró a intervenir.

-Kat, si quieres dar un paseo, ¿te importaría ir a llamar a Orya? Lleva tres guardias seguidas, ya es el turno de Grace.

-Ahora mismo –Katrina sonrió ampliamente antes de silbar llamando a Grace. Al instante escucharon sus pasos por el pasillo.

-Hace frío –objetó Erik. Incluso la pobre Kitty soltó una risita ante la mirada asesina que le dirigió Katrina, a quien no le dio tiempo a contestar antes de que entrara Grace.

-Puede que esto sea el puto Apocalipsis, Lehnsherr, pero aún tenemos abrigos –comentó, sonriendo socarronamente.

Su boca sonreía pero sus ojos, de un intenso castaño pardusco, hacía tiempo que no sonreían. Su cuerpo estaba a punto para matar o morir, lo que tocase primero. Desde la noticia de la muerte de Scarlett hacía ya tantos años, desde que los Centinelas despedazasen al hermano de Logan delante de ella y escapase únicamente gracias a Blink, Grace vivía por y para morir una y otra vez protegiendo a Kitty. En una ocasión le había dicho a Katrina que si no fuera porque los demás la necesitaban, se hubiera quitado del medio hacía mucho tiempo.

Katrina podía entenderlo. Ese estado tan depresivo en el que sólo quería que todo acabase, en el que no le encontraba sentido a nada. Cuando lo único que le daba fuerzas para seguir luchando parecía haber desaparecido, cuando veía a todos a su alrededor caer sin remedio y ella era la única que permanecía. Cuando la mandaron al Campo, completamente drogada, poco después de marcarle la M en el rostro con un cuchillo al rojo y ponerle aquel collar que le impedía usar su poder, le habían dicho que "Xavier, Lehnsherr y su panda habían caído". Aquello acabó de destrozarla. Había perdido al amor de su vida, a su última hija, a sus amigos. Ya no le quedaba nada. Había estado planeando cómo quitarse del medio cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba embarazada, y aquel bebé era lo que la había obligado a continuar. Se obligó a sí misma a seguir, a aguantar por aquella pequeña e indefensa vida acurrucada en su vientre, aquella vida cuya mitad venía de Erik.

El día que aparecieron en el Campo, casi seis meses después, pensaron que estaban salvándola. ¿Cómo podían imaginar que lo que la había salvado de sí misma era un bebé aún por nacer?

Grace se quitó el chaquetón térmico que llevaba y se lo encasquetó a Katrina, dándole unos suaves golpecitos sobre el vientre.

-¿Cómo está nuestra campeona? –susurró.

-Campeón –corrigió Katrina. Erik masculló "campeona" por lo bajini, Charles incluyó un "campeón" entre diversas toses más o menos intencionadas y Wanda soltó un contundente "gemelos". Bobby bufó y Katrina meneó la cabeza, sonriendo ligeramente.

Incluso en medio de un Apocalipsis, algo tan absurdo como las apuestas sobre el sexo del bebé daban una pequeña pizca de esperanza a sus vidas.

-¿Quieres hacer el favor de ponerte unas botas? –espetó Erik, hastiado, acabando con cualquier atisbo de humor. Katrina bufó, mirando hacia abajo. Ni siquiera se veía los dedos de los pies.

-¿Acaso me las vas a poner tú? –preguntó. Su pregunta sonó prácticamente como un ladrido y Erik frunció el ceño.

-No, ¡lo que a lo mejor hago es atarte a esa cama hasta que vuelvas a ser una persona coherente! ¡Te estás comportando como una cría!

-¡Tú eras el que nos decías que peleásemos hace cincuenta años!

-¡Pero no tú! ¡Se suponía que tú no debías pelear! –bramó Erik. Su rostro estaba completamente lívido. Se pasó las manos por el pelo y un pequeño depósito de agua, metálico, salió volando por los aires (Charles se estremeció cuando pasó rozando su cabeza) y golpeó la pared, rebotando y rodando por el suelo con el consiguiente estruendo- ¡Estás embarazada! ¿ES QUE NO LO ENTIENDES?

Golpe bajo.

-Ya sé que soy un maldito ballenato y una carga inútil para todos –siseó Katrina, fulminándole con la mirada- No hace falta que me lo recuerdes.

Pasando de Erik, Katrina se cogió al brazo de Grace y caminaron por los pasillos hacia el exterior. Respiró hondo e intentó tranquilizarse; ni el estrés ni los gritos eran buenos para el bebé. Pobrecito, a qué mundo le iba a traer… Grace la miró de reojo.

-Relájate, chica, o te saldrá la niña verde.

Katrina soltó un resoplido casi histérico. Relajarse, sí. Buen chiste.

Salieron a la noche fría y nevada. Admiró distraídamente la exquisita arquitectura del templo antes de buscar a Orya con la mirada. La encontró junto a Cassandra, hablando silenciosamente, encaramadas sobre uno de los pequeños tejadillos del templo. Las observó en silencio. Ambas esbeltas, ambas con esa melena castaña, ambas con ese rostro pecoso.

Lorna también se había parecido a ella.

A su lado, Grace suspiró.

-Aún te recuerda a ella, ¿verdad? –preguntó. Katrina se encogió de hombros. No había forma de negarlo. Orya y Charles también habían perdido un hijo, también habían sufrido, sabía que era completamente irracional… Pero no podía mirar a Cassandra a la cara sin que Lorna apareciese ante ella.

Se le saltaron las lágrimas y su visión se volvió borrosa. Su niña, su dulce niña… Después de tantos años aún sentía como si le hubieran arrancado algo de sí misma. Parte de ella había muerto aquel día de 1995.

Las manos fuertes y algo callosas que conocía bien se posaron sobre sus hombros, y se limpió las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano. Frente a ellos, Grace sustituía a Orya en la guardia mientras Cassandra mantenía la ilusión que contribuía a ocultarles a ojos de los Centinelas.

Se dio la vuelta y sonrió tristemente. Erik, botas en mano, la miraba con una mezcla de cansancio y remordimiento, dándole la extraña apariencia de un niño arrepentido. La cogió de la mano y la arrastró suavemente hacia una columna rota, sobre la que la hizo sentarse antes de agacharse. Forcejeó unos instantes con su pie antes de lograr ponerle la bota derecha y Katrina se dio cuenta de que no lo sentía. Miró hacia abajo y logró ver la punta del dedo gordo, más azul que blanca.

-No quiero que nos peleemos –murmuró Erik, abrochando la bota y cogiendo la izquierda- No por esto.

-Yo tampoco –suspiró Katrina. Alargó la mano y le acarició suavemente el rostro; Erik cerró los ojos, agotado, y dejó caer el rostro sobre su mano- Pero no puedes protegernos eternamente. Ya no se trata de vivir. Vamos a morir, es inevitable. La pregunta es si volveremos a vivir en otra realidad y en otro universo. Pero no puedes hacer nada por salvarnos.

-Tengo que intentarlo. No… No puedo perder a otra hija, Kat… No te puedo perder a ti.

* * *

Cuando los Centinelas les atraparon, apenas días después de que lograsen sacar a Katrina del campo de concentración, casi no lo había contado. Todo ocurrió muy rápido. Habían formado un círculo en torno a Katrina, que apenas se tenía en pie, a pesar de lo cual lanzaba explosiones de energía rojizas que desintegraban los Centinelas aunque no impedían que apareciese uno nuevo cuando caían los primeros.

Erik había estado envolviendo planchas metálicas procedentes de un camión abandonado en torno a los Centinelas, aplastándolos e inmovilizándolos lo mejor que podía, cuando lo escuchó. Un silbido metálico, un grito ahogado y el chillido de Wanda, que rozaba la histeria. Durante unos instantes todo se detuvo, todo quedó en silencio, todos miraron horrorizados el brazo de aquel Centinela atravesando el torso de Katrina de lado a lado mientras la armadura de Tony caía frente a ella, con la máscara aplastada.

Katrina miró lentamente hacia abajo, como si acabase de darse cuenta de que la había atravesado y de que un río de sangre caía al suelo. Erik luchó por abrirse paso hacia ella, desesperado, cuando entonces alzó el rostro y le miró. Sus ojos grises se volvieron rojos y una luz igualmente rojiza empezó a palpitar en su pecho, cada vez más rápido, mientras ella luchaba por respirar al tiempo que sus pulmones se llenaban de sangre. Detrás de Katrina, el Centinela se alzaba preparado para asestar el golpe de gracia… Y entonces una tremenda ola explosiva les barrió, lanzándoles por los aires, y todo se volvió negro.

Cuando Erik volvió en sí, momentos después, se encontró a los Centinelas fulminados y al resto de sus compañeros tirados por el suelo pero aún respirando. Se puso en pie como pudo y se dio cuenta de que todos ellos formaban un círculo casi perfecto en torno a un cráter, en torno a la fuente de la explosión… Cuyo centro había sido Katrina. Allí estaba, en medio del cráter, encogida sobre su vientre y protegiendo a su bebé, cada vez más pálida en medio de un charco de sangre.

Horas después, aún desangrándose en brazos de Erik, llegaban al templo donde se refugiaban los demás. Apenas respiraba y salía y entraba de la inconsciencia constantemente. Había podido darle un par de recomendaciones a Logan antes de derrumbarse definitivamente, y Erik sintió que su corazón se detuvo cuando, durante un interminable minuto, no había respirado. Habían sido Wanda y Ororo las que a base de descargas eléctricas y de energía habían logrado que su corazón volviese a latir. Durante ese minuto Erik había sostenido su mano enguantada, muriendo lentamente con ella a cada segundo que pasaba.

Aún daba gracias porque el Centinela había atravesado su torso (dañando hígado, pulmón izquierdo y corazón) y no su abdomen. Recordaba a Katrina con el rostro pálido, palpando su vientre, buscando con sus poderes cualquier rastro de vida, cualquier rastro de que su bebé seguía bien, así como recordaba su inmenso alivio y el suspiro de alivio colectivo cuando sus labios se alzaron con una sonrisa. Aún así, su estado era delicado. Charles había calificado sistemáticamente de milagro el que pudiera regenerar sus propios órganos, así como que el bebé siguiera vivo después de seis meses en el Campo y todo lo ocurrido después.

Alzó la mirada y se encontró con sus fascinantes ojos grises. Antes de conocerla no había pensado que los ojos grises tuvieran ningún encanto particular, y sin embargo ahora le parecía que no podía vivir un día sin ellos. La amaba. La amaba con todas y cada una de las partículas de su ser, un amor loco, total y absoluto, sin sentido, que en muchas ocasiones había traído más dolor del que creía que podía soportar. Un dolor bienvenido siempre que viniese de ella.

Aunque había un dolor que no había podido soportar. Acariciando levemente su vientre hinchado, recordó el cuerpecito inerte de su hija, de su pequeña y dulce Lorna. Había sido demasiado buena para aquel mundo cruel, había tenido la mala suerte de que ellos fueran sus padres, y aquel tiro certero con una bala de cristal blindado se la había llevado en un segundo. Su consuelo no había sido pensar que estuviera donde estuviese estaba con su abuela. No, su creencia en cualquier Dios se había derrumbado con la muerte de una criatura tan inocente. En cambio, su único y muy escaso consuelo había sido que, al menos, todo había sido tan rápido que ni se habría dado cuenta.

Lorna había tenido los ojos de Katrina. Lorna había aprendido alemán a los ocho años para "hablar como su papá". La había visto nacer, la había cogido en sus brazos al venir al mundo y desgraciadamente había tenido que verla morir sin poder hacer nada por su niña.

Después de su muerte, todo se había derrumbado. Tuvieron que abandonar la Mansión, con su corazón rompiéndose cada vez que veían a todos los amigos de Lorna lloriqueando por las esquinas, cada vez que veían a Cassandra. Ambas habían sido demasiado parecidas, con su cabello castaño, rostro pecoso y ojos claros. No lo podían soportar, y habían huido a la clandestinidad para luchar por los suyos.

Los poderes de Katrina, provenientes del corazón, como los de Charles, Orya y otros muchos, se desestabilizaron por completo. La mayor parte del tiempo era prácticamente humana e incapaz de usarlos en absoluto, aunque eso no le había impedido luchar a su lado. Eso no le había impedido seguir queriéndola aunque pasaban días enteros sin poder mirarse a la cara, aunque había veces que ninguno de los dos sabía por qué seguían juntos, ninguno sabía ya qué les unía. Era cierto aquello de que la muerte de un hijo podía llegar a destrozar a una pareja.

Pero jamás había dejado de amarla. Jamás podría, siendo como era el epicentro de su existencia, siendo como era incapaz de imaginar un mundo sin ella. En cambio, la convirtió en su mano derecha con todas las de la ley. Era el cerebro detrás de multitud de sus planes, la mano ejecutora de muchos atentados contra aquellos que intentaban erradicarles, aquellos que intentaban luchar contra su propia e inevitable extinción. Definitivamente se había ganado su nombre, otorgado por Pietro años atrás.

Y luego Pietro había muerto donde nació, en Sokovia, y al tiempo que una explosión proveniente del corazón de Katrina arrasaba la ciudad antes de que impactase contra el suelo, Erik juró que jamás volvería a ver morir a un hijo suyo. Era una sensación de impotencia horrorosa, esa de saber que daría su vida mil veces por ellos y en cambio no ser capaz de morir por ellos, ya que se los arrebataban antes de poder hacer algo.

De rodillas frente a ella, besó suavemente el vientre de Katrina. Pasase lo que pasase, cayese quien cayese, se aseguraría de que jamás tocasen a su familia de nuevo.


	13. Cap 12

**Ooooootro cap! :) Seis reviews por el último, nada mal, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que rompí algún corazoncito por ahí...**

**Nanda21: me parece que a tí te rompí un poco el corazoncito... Sorry! Sí, realmente la vida de Kat y Erik en las tres primeras películas de X Men hubieran sido bastante deprimentes. Pero bueno, un poquito más de Alex en este cap y en el siguiente con sus pre-cuñados espero que te anime un poco ;)**

**Milly: siento haberte hecho llorar bonita! :'( Yo he llorado únicamente con dos fics, pero vamos, que comparto la experiencia...**

**Marvelita: Tú y yo vamos a formar el club de haters de Matt Stone (risa malvada) Y bueno, a Erik no le va a hacer nada de gracia... (risa malvada nivel Loki)**

**Lizzieswan99: Orya Ivanova, Reina de la Ironía desde 1973 ;)**

**Respecto a la Comic Con 2015... Busco las noticias en Google compulsivamente. Espero no ser la única xD De momento me he encontrado a (ni idea si esto es real o alguien lo ha puesto ahí afirmando que es realmente... real) Erik con barba, supuestamente viviendo en un busque con su nueva mujer &amp; familia (GRACIAS MARVEL POR NO DERRIBAR MI CANON... de nuevo) y siendo un Jinete del Apocalipsis...? Personalmente me gusta por donde van los tiros, si es que realmente las cosas serán así, porque no tendré que hacer demasiado desbarajuste con el canon. Curiosamente, nada más leerlo me pregunté ¿Estará Peter con él? ¿Peter y Wanda, chicos de ciudad, en medio del bosque? lol, eso es lo primero que pensé xD**

**Bueno, dejo ya de divagar, lo único avisaros de que estaré al menos hasta el día 30 sin poder actualizar. Me han seleccionado para asistir a un campus científico en la Universidad de Murcia. Especialidad: Biotecnología ;) Sueño que Bruce, Tony y Hank se pelearán por mi ayuda en el laboratorio, pero creo que no va a ser... En fin.**

* * *

**Cap. 12**

**27 de Enero de 1973**

**París, Francia.**

-Si veo moverse un solo tornillo te clavo esto en el cuello, Erik –gruñó Raven.

Frente a ella, Erik dejó escapar una pequeña mueca de sorpresa. Definitivamente, no esperaba encontrársela en el metro de París pocas horas después de la Conferencia de Paz, y menos aún bajo el aspecto de mendigo que había adoptado.

-¿Cómo me has encontrado? –preguntó con una pizca de curiosidad en su voz. Raven frunció el ceño.

-Me enseñaste bien.

-Te esperé.

-¡Intentaste matarme! –exclamó Raven, incrédula- A mí y a Orya.

De verdad que intentaba entender los motivos de aquel hombre que tenía delante, su motivación. Intentaba comprender por qué Orya había acabado con una pistola en la cabeza.

-Para que el resto viviésemos. Para que mis hijos viviesen. Discúlpame por luchar por mi familia, Raven –bufó Erik. La joven frunció el ceño.

-Explícate.

-Recibimos un mensaje del futuro…

-No me mientas –siseó Raven, hundiendo más el punzón de plástico, proveniente del peine de plástico que había roto aquella mañana- Orya estaba conmigo y nunca llegó nada. Apenas vio unas alternativas del mismo futuro. Eso no es un mensaje.

-¿Dónde está el libro de normas que dice que sólo Orya puede indagar en el futuro? –contraatacó Erik- Nunca te he mentido y nunca lo haré. Los humanos usarán tu sangre y tus genes, los de Orya, para crear un arma que nos aniquilará. Sólo hice lo que creí necesario para asegurar nuestro futuro.

-¿Y qué me impide a mí ahora matarte y asegurar el futuro de Orya? –su voz surgió en un susurro amenazador, cargado de ira. Y es que casi había perdido los papeles al verle apuntar a Orya con una pistola. Había tenido que hacer uso de todo su autocontrol para no saltar de la mesa y abalanzarse sobre él.

Sin embargo, Erik sonrió ligeramente.

-No le harías eso a Katrina, ¿verdad que no?

Raven exhaló lentamente, procurando tranquilizarse. Maldito hijo de puta manipulador… Efectivamente, tenía razón. Nunca le haría eso a Katrina. Eso la destrozaría más allá de lo que podía imaginar, no podía hacerle tanto daño conscientemente.

-Debería atravesarte el cuello por amenazar a Orya –gruñó, tensando su agarre sobre el punzón- Charles jamás le hubiera tocado un pelo a Kat. Ni ninguno de nosotros lo hubiéramos hecho, para el caso.

-Charles debería ocuparse un poco más de su chica si no quiere que su propia hermana se la quite, ¿no te parece? –Erik sonrió ligeramente y Raven trató por todos los medios de mantener su rostro impasible e inexpresivo- No debería extrañarte, Raven. Es natural, al menos en ti. Eliges tener un cuerpo de mujer porque así naciste pero perfectamente podrías ser un hombre. Físicamente, no sé si me explico.

-No necesito que vengas a darme lecciones sobre mi propio cuerpo –escupió Raven. Erik se encogió de hombros.

-Como tú veas. El caso es que… Bueno, que lo entiendo. Tú tienes ambas posibilidades, y Orya no es precisamente una mujer poco atractiva… Es normal tener curiosidad.

Raven permaneció en silencio, observando con el ceño fruncido a Erik exhibir aquella sonrisa suya de tiburón. No iba a caer en su juego. Pretendía sonsacarla, ver cómo podía manejarla (a ella y a Charles) usando a Orya. En el fondo no creía que realmente fuera a hacerle daño. Qué demonios, apreciaba a Orya. Estaba segura de ello. Pero tanto ella, como Orya, Charles, Hank y el resto, eran simples peones en su juego de ajedrez. Le conocía, no iba a caer en eso diciéndole que lo que sentía por Orya no era simple curiosidad, que lo que sentía por ella lo sentía siendo mujer, que sus poderes no tenían nada que ver en ello, que desgraciadamente sabía que Orya simplemente estaba muy confundida y muy perdida, y que en el fondo quería a Charles. Pero bien podía guardarse esas reflexiones para sí misma.

Y en cuanto a que Trask la usaría… Tendrían que pasar sobre ella y sobre Charles para llegar hasta Orya.

-De todos modos, ya nada importa –suspiró Erik- Tienen tu ADN. Tu sangre estaba en el suelo.

-Pero no tienen el de Orya… ¿Verdad? –preguntó, temerosa de la respuesta. Erik meneó la cabeza.

-Se golpeó la cabeza al caer. Había sangre en el suelo, Hank intentó limpiarla, pero Stryker es listo y se le adelantó. Ahora tienen el ADN de las dos.

-¿Y de quién fue la culpa? –Raven siseó como una especie de serpiente enfadada, y Erik se dignó a bajar la mirada.

-Mía –reconoció- He visto sus planes. Están construyendo un arma y ahora tienen lo que necesitan para perfeccionarla. Tenemos que atacarlos ya, mientras tengamos aún ventaja.

-He visto morir a muchos amigos, Erik. He visto desaparecer a mi hijo –susurró Raven, con las lágrimas amenazando con hacer acto de presencia. Los ojos de Erik se abrieron ligeramente ante aquella nueva información- No quiero una guerra. Sólo quiero al hombre que los asesinó.

-¡Es una guerra! ¿Qué te ha pasado? –Erik la miró sin comprender- Has cambiado mucho en mi ausencia. ¿Eres aún la Raven de Charles? ¿O eres Mystique?

_Soy la Raven de Orya._

-Trask es el enemigo –afirmó.

-Asesinar a un hombre no basta –negó Erik. No lo comprendía, vio Raven. No entraba en su cabeza.

-A ti nunca te bastó –suspiró con tristeza. Recordaba la caza interminable de Shaw que había guiado a Erik durante la mayor parte de su vida, la venganza que le había dado fuerzas para continuar, el rencor que le había hecho entender las razones de Katrina- Kat lo entendió… Al final. Pero veo que tú no lo harás. Adiós, Erik.

Abandonó la cabina donde había arrinconado a Erik al tiempo que se fundía con la multitud bajo la forma de una ancianita de cabello blanco, embutida en un abrigo de piel. Su cabeza era un hervidero incesante de planes sin demasiado sentido, posibilidades, huidas.

Lo único que tenía claro era que tenía que encontrarla. Tenía que encontrar a Orya. Y sabía donde estaba. Muy decidida, alzó la mano y llamó a un taxi. Cuando el conductor le preguntó educadamente a dónde se dirigía, Raven, con un francés perfecto, le indicó que la llevase al aeropuerto más cercano.

* * *

**Washington DC, Residencia de Katrina Maximoff.**

Katrina acababa de hablar con el señor Brown. Era irónico que hubiera sido su llamada diciendo que Wanda estaba llamada al despacho del director y tirada en medio de la carretera lo que la sacó del estado de semi-histeria en el que había estado sumida durante la última media hora. Mientras colgaba lo más groseramente que pudo, hirviendo de rabia (Brown estaba dándole al ácido si pensaba que iba a permitir que abofetease y le arrebatase la beca a su hija) se preguntó dónde demonios estaba su hija. Iba a matar a Brown por dejarla tirada en la carretera.

Se estremeció al pensar en lo que podía pasarle a una chica joven y guapa como Wanda, ella sola por ahí. Bien podía haberla recogido una amable pareja de ancianitos, o… No quiso ni pensarlo. Tenía que ir a buscarla. Agarró las llaves del coche y arrancó al vuelo la chaqueta del perchero antes de dirigirse al jardín. Darcy dormitaba sobre el regazo de Peter, mientras que su hijo y Meg hablaban animadamente sobre los últimos estrenos. O Katrina divagaba demasiado, o Peter estaba pasando un mal rato tratando de invitar a Meg al cine.

Llamó la atención de su hijo con un contundente silbido y ambos adolescentes alzaron rápidamente la mirada.

-Salgo a buscar a tu hermana –le dijo a su hijo. A Peter no le dio tiempo a abrir la boca antes de que Katrina se adelantase- No tengo tiempo para preguntas, Peter. Quédate aquí, cuida de Darcy y procura que nada acabe ardiendo. Meg, cielo, no te lo tomes a mal pero agradecería que mis cosas siguieran aquí cuando vuelva.

-Entiendo –dijo Meg entre risas. Peter, sin embargo, no parecía encontrar atisbo de humor en la situación.

-Voy contigo –dijo, poniéndose en pie y manteniendo a Darcy en su regazo- No voy a dejar que vayas tú sola.

-No, Peter. Ayúdame, ¿quieres? Quédate en casa.

-¡Es mi hermana pequeña! –exclamó Peter, indignado- No pienso…

-¡Me da igual lo que pienses! ¡Meteos en casa y no abráis absolutamente a nadie, no pienso repetirlo más veces! –espetó Katrina, tal vez con demasiada dureza. Peter entrecerró los ojos, agujereándola con la mirada igual que solía hacer su padre años atrás, pero obedeció. Tironeando suavemente de Meg y aún cargando con Darcy, las condujo hacia la casa y cerró la puerta detrás de él. Katrina sonrió levemente, aliviada. Él las protegería.

Se metió a todo correr en el coche (un Austin Allegro de 1967 de un vibrante color rojo) antes de meter la marcha atrás. Arrancó rápidamente y abandonó el camino que llevaba al jardín, derrapando y lanzando grava en todas direcciones. Sin detenerse un momento, metió cuarta y salió disparada en dirección a la Interestatal 66. Después tendría que pasar a la 81, se dijo entre dientes. A una media de 113 km/h… Recorrería la ruta que había seguido el autobús en unas tres horas. Iba a encontrarla.

No, tenía que encontrarla.

En menos de una hora conducía a toda velocidad por la interestatal, su mente bullendo en una mezcla extraña de recuerdos, cavilaciones. No tenía ningún sentido negarlo, estaba asustada hasta más allá de la razón. Si le pasaba algo a su hija por culpa del impresentable de Brown, jamás se lo perdonaría a sí misma… ¿Pero qué demonios habría ocurrido para que Wanda insultase a un profesor? No se creía que fuera cierta la explicación que le dio este. ¿¡Desde cuando Wanda iba por ahí arrancando asientos de autobuses!? Además, conocía a Linda. La muchacha tenía de bonita lo que de malintencionada, mezquina y rencorosa… Jamás iba a olvidar el baile de Navidad en el que Wanda había eclipsado sin pretender a gran cantidad de sus compañeras, despampanante con su vestido rojo que siempre combinaba con botas.

No, había algo más. Algo tenía que haberle ocurrido para que reaccionase así, y Katrina podía imaginarse el qué. Hacía tiempo que los comentarios malintencionados haber disminuido, casi desaparecido, pero se veía que no… ¿Qué maldito interés tenía la gente sobre si criaba sola a sus hijos, sobre si tenía o no tenía marido? ¿No podían ocuparse de sus propios asuntos? Estaba segura de que esa había sido la causa. Nada hacía saltar tan fácilmente a sus hijos como que la insultasen. A veces pensaba que les había inculcado demasiado aquello de que la familia es lo primero, pero… Qué demonios, esa era la verdad. No siempre de sangre, pero la familia siempre es lo más importante.

Observó la foto de Peter, Wanda y Darcy que conservaba en el espejo del coche y suspiró. Su hija sólo salía de dos modos en las fotografías; o mirando hacia la cámara de forma indolente y desafiante, o escondiéndose ligeramente detrás de Peter. La fotografía del coche era ejemplo del segundo caso. En muchas ocasiones, a pesar de no estar relacionadas por sangre, su hija le recordaba a sí misma de joven. Tan cerrada, tan encogida sobre sí misma y ocultando a los demás lo increíble que era. Decía que estaba orgullosa de ser diferente, que no estaba asustada del mundo, pero en realidad temía salir fuera y pelear contra todo y todos y eso aún sin ser como ellos, sin tener unos poderes que ocultar. Si Erik estuviera con ellos… Él la transformaría en la Wanda que realmente era, al igual que había hecho con ella misma once años antes. Se había encontrado a una muchacha curtida en odio y venganza y había dejado a una mujer capaz de dar el amor suficiente como para criar a dos hijos. De algún modo aquel Erik supuestamente roto, sin futuro, asesino, cazador de nazis autodeclarado, la había cambiado a mejor. La había transformado en alguien capaz de sentir amor, alguien capaz de ser amado.

Y aún siendo casi inmortal, jamás iba a vivir lo suficiente para agradecérselo.

Y gran parte de agradecérselo consistía en que no le pasara nada a su hija. Tenía que encontrarla, la encontraría así tuviera que arrasar la costa Este. Era capaz de hacerlo y estaba dispuesta a hacerlo.

Estaba tan sumamente perdida en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que invadía ligeramente el carril contrario.

* * *

Wanda y Alex iban por la carretera, canturreando entre dientes tranquilamente. La muchacha se sentía aliviada de que a cada minuto que pasaba estaba más cerca de casa, pese a que aún no se fiaba del todo. Continuaba agarrada a la navaja.

La radio empezó a reproducir _Brown Sugar_ y Wanda rió entre dientes al escuchar a Alex canturreando. Supo que había acertado sobre que era militar cuando vio de reojo el uniforme de soldado tirado sobre el asiento trasero. Lo poco que le había contado sobre él era que acababa de volver de Vietnam y que planeaba coger un vuelo hacia Nueva York, para luego ir a Salem Center, donde esperaba encontrar a unos amigos. Después de eso la había mirado a los ojos, había fruncido el ceño y se había quedado sin habla durante unos segundos. A Wanda le recordó la reacción de aquella amiga de su madre, Moira, al conocerla. ¿Qué pasaba con sus ojos?

Frente a ellos, acercándose a toda velocidad, había un coche rojo. Un Austin Allegro del 67, concretamente, que se metía ligeramente en su carril. Wanda frunció el ceño, no era posible… ¿Verdad? Sin embargo, cuando estaba a unos treinta metros pudo distinguir en su interior la figura de una mujer, una mujer pequeña de cabello negro.

-¿Mamá?

El coche frenó en seco repentinamente, derrapando y zarandeándose de lado a lado. Alex soltó un taco cuando se les vino encima y dio un volantazo hacia la derecha para esquivarlo al tiempo que el otro coche hacía lo propio. Wanda oyó un estruendo y cuando se giró para ver, un escalofrío recorrió su espalda cuando vio el coche de su madre dando una, dos, tres vueltas de campana. Acabó en la cuneta, milagrosamente sin estar girado o boca abajo, pero la humareda que se elevaba del capó le dijo a Wanda que aquello no tendría arreglo.

-Para el coche –musitó, sus ojos fijos en el espejo retrovisor. Nadie salía del coche.

-¿Qué?

-¡Mierda, esa es mi madre! ¡PARA EL MALDITO COCHE!

Alex frenó bruscamente y Wanda se lanzó del coche casi en marcha. Corrió hacia el coche de su madre, dándose cuenta vagamente de cómo un coche negro pasaba junto a ellas. Vio… ¿Una mujer de cabello morado? No, imposible. Meneó la cabeza y se sacó aquella imagen de la mente mientras tironeaba de la puerta del conductor, intentando abrirla sin éxito.

-Aparta, déjame a mí… De todos modos, no es como si el coche tuviera mucho arreglo.

Wanda no lo comprendió hasta que le vio. Alex estaba en camiseta, y la camisa enrollada en torno a su puño. Lanzó un puñetazo a la ventana y esta se rompió con el tintineo de los cristales cayendo al suelo. Metió el brazo por la ventanilla y quitó el seguro, permitiendo que la puerta se abriera. Se quedó patidifuso.

-¿Katrina?

Wanda vio a su madre, atontada por el golpe, aunque sin una herida o moratón que lo evidenciase. Sus vidriosos ojos grises lograron enfocar a Alex.

-Hey, Alex. ¿Qué es de tu vida?

* * *

Peter había conseguido sonsacarle a Meg qué película quería ver. Había temido que quisiera ver alguna romántica, pero no, su elección fue _Dr. Phibes Rises Again. _Wanda le había hecho ver la primera película hacía dos años y había salido del cine ligeramente conmocionado, con lo que no estaba seguro de si hubiera sido mejor ir a ver una romántica… Se suponía que la elección de Meg era perfecta; es decir, todo el mundo sabía que nada mejor para abrazar a una chica que el que esta estuviera ligeramente aterrada ante la pantalla, pero conociendo a Meg, era probable que se asustase más él que ella.

Sin embargo, su mente iba a toda pastilla. Parte de su habilidad con la velocidad radicaba en ser capaz de pensar en varias cosas a la vez, a una velocidad claramente superior a la de un humano. Y en lo que estaba pensando en esos momentos era qué demonios le estaba pasando a su madre, y qué demonios le había pasado a Wanda.

Una mano chasqueó los dedos frente a él.

-Hoooolaaaaa, Tierra a Peter, ¿alguien me recibe?

No podía evitar preocuparse. Estaban juntos desde que nacieron, jamás se habían separado, nunca. Excursiones, campamentos, salidas por la ciudad, en el instituto, siempre estaban juntos. Se había sentido ligeramente herido cuando Wanda se fue de campamento sin él, pero confiaba en que todo saldría bien. Era su hermanita, era doce minutos mayor que ella… Tenía que cuidar de ella.

-Houston, tenemos un problemaaaaa.

Siempre había cuidado de su familia, de su hermana y de su madre, de Linda y Darcy. Y ahora su madre le dejaba aparte, como siempre haría hasta que se diese cuenta de que no era un niño. Podía tener dieciséis años, pero podía luchar. Podía pelear por ellos… Si su madre no se lo impedía.

-A la porra.

Escuchó el chirrido de los muelles del sofá, un cuerpo abalanzándose sobre él y la boca de Meg mordiéndole con fuerza la oreja.

-¡Meg!

-Por fin reaccionas –la adolescente sacó el rostro de su cuello, esbozando una de las sonrisas torcidas que tan loco volvían a Peter. Se echó toda la melena sobre un hombro, aparentemente sin darse cuenta de que estaba echada sobre Peter en una posición ligeramente comprometida. Apoyó la barbilla sobre su pecho, sonriendo- ¿En qué piensas?

¿Honestamente? En que o Meg se separaba un poco de él o se iba a poner más rojo que un cangrejo. Sin saber muy bien qué hacer con sus manos, Peter las dejó sobre la espalda de Meg. La muchacha sonrió dulcemente y posó la cabeza sobre su hombro, respirando quedamente.

-Me preguntaba dónde estará mi madre, sólo eso.

Hacía ya una hora que su madre se había largado, y si sus cálculos no fallaban, faltaba otra para que Darcy empezase a pedir el almuerzo. Se escuchaban los correteos de la pequeña por el piso superior, pero Peter no estaba preocupado. Se había ocupado de bloquear todas las ventanas y Darcy no era tan torpe como para caerse por el hueco de la escalera. Al principio habían estado viendo la televisión, pero la programación se vio interrumpida por las noticias sobre el desastre de la Conferencia de Paz de París. Los vietnamitas acusaban a los americanos y los americanos acusaban a los mutantes. Estaba en el aire la amenaza de que la guerra de Vietnam continuase, pero lo que escalofrió a ambos y lo que les hizo mandar a Darcy arriba fue que Erik Lehnsherr, el hombre al que habían ayudado a liberar, había participado. Se le veía claramente en las imágenes, haciendo volar por los aires coches y gente, peleando contra aquel humanoide de pelaje azul que le recordaba a Hank.

¿Qué habían hecho?

-Piensas demasiado. Tu madre estará bien –le recriminó Meg, presionando sus labios suavemente sobre su cuello. Cuando hablaba su aliento le hacía cosquillas. Peter sonrió y empezó a juguetear con uno de sus mechones castaños. Aún no se creía que la preciosa Meg Carter estuviera allí, en su salón, en su sofá, tirada encima de él. Aún no se creía que fueran al mismo instituto, como le había contado antes, y jamás hubiera escuchado su nombre hasta que la conoció. Le parecía increíble… Todo.

Tenía su pequeño grupo de amigos en el instituto, un puñado de chicos con los que quedaba en ocasiones para jugar a los videojuegos, con los que iba a la bolera algunos fines de semana o con los que tonteaba con algunas muchachas, así, en grupo. Pero nunca fue uno de esos chicos a los que las chicas perseguían por los pasillos, y no creía que fuera (únicamente) por su pelo. No, había algo más. Tal vez el que no se separase de su hermana, su habilidad con las matemáticas, el que acabase las tareas mucho más rápido que los demás, el que destacase sin remedio en Educación Física… O simplemente su actitud. Sus compañeros de clase le ponían histérico, eran taaaaaaaaan lentos… Le parecía que se pasaba horas en una interminable cola en la caja del súper, aguardando a que la persona delante de él encontrase las dichosas monedas para pagar. Estaba harto de tener que esperar por los demás y seguramente ese hastío se le notaba en la cara.

Y, sorpresa, resulta que se encontraba a la única chica que no sólo lograba seguirle el ritmo, sino que incluso le adelantaba. Normalmente era él el que estaba en control de la situación gracias a su velocidad, pero Meg era tan… Meg. Toda ella destilaba días y noches vividas al máximo, don de gentes, desparpajo, espontaneidad, incluso un puntito de bohemia. A su lado Peter se sentía un pollito recién salido del cascarón, pero Meg no le hacía sentirse inferior por ello. En cambio, se tiraba sobre él en el sofá, le besaba suavemente el cuello y le mordía no tan suavemente la oreja, jugaba con Darcy y se declaraba enamorada de su pelo.

Es decir, ¿cómo no enamorarse de aquella muchacha que le consideraba increíble y que le había besado en la rama de un árbol? Imposible.

Cerró los ojos y se dejó adormecer por el murmuro de la televisión, la respiración de Meg en su cuello y el peso de su cuerpo sobre el suyo. Perdió la noción del tiempo, quedando en un estado de duermevela hasta que escuchó la puerta del salón abriéndose.

-¿Mamá, quién es esa?

-Shhhhh, no les despiertes.

-Deberíais sacar una foto.

-Buena idea, Alex.

¿Alex? Peter volvió lentamente a sus sentidos, no antes de que escuchase el sonido característico de la cámara. Abrió los ojos a duras penas y se encontró a su madre, algo despeinada y cámara en mano; a su hermana, mirándole con extrañeza; y a un tipo alto y rubio con pinta de militar.

Se encogió de hombros y cerró los ojos de nuevo.

* * *

**Mansión Xavier. Salem Center, Westchester, Nueva York.**

Orya no abrió los ojos, porque sabía de nada serviría. Pero sí que escuchó el grito desgarrador que rebotó por la Mansión una y otra vez, el grito desgarrador que le rompió aún más su pobre y ya partido corazón. Un par de lágrimas resbalaron sobre sus mejillas y se las limpió a ciegas, parpadeando sin ver. Se acurrucó sobre sí misma, tapada por una manta que olía a él, a la Mansión, y trató de hacer frente al hecho ineludible de que estaba ciega de nuevo.

Charles se arrancó el casco de Cerebro, respirando entrecortadamente y jadeando como si acabase de correr una maratón.

-¡Charles! –Hank no tardó ni un segundo en comprobar el estado de su amigo- Charles, tranquilo. ¿Estás bien?

Charles no contestó, sino que continuó mirando al infinito con la mirada perdida. Logan pudo ver cómo Hank se estremecía antes de excusarse diciendo que iba a comprobar el generador. Logan le miró, entristecido al entenderlo.

-No es la maquinaria, ¿verdad?

-No puedo hacerlo…

-Sí que puedes.

-No, ¡no lo soporto!

-Sólo estás un poco oxidado –Logan intentó, en vano, darle algo de esperanzas.

-No lo entiendes, ¡esa no es la cuestión! –exclamó Charles. Tenía la voz ahogada de quien intenta aguantar las lágrimas, estaba destrozado- Puedo encender interruptores, puedo abrir puertas, pero mi poder está aquí –se llevó la mano a la sien- Y viene de…

Su mano tembló sobre su corazón mientras la frase se atascaba sin remedio en su garganta.

-Y está roto –musitó después de un hondo suspiro- Me siento como un de mis alumnos. Perdido. Fue un error venir aquí, fue un error liberar a Erik, todo esto ha sido un maldito error. Lo siento, Logan, pero enviaron al hombre equivocado.

Logan intentó obviar el comentario según el cual su trabajo no había servido para nada. Tenía una idea.

-Tienes razón –le concedió- Lo soy. De hecho ibas a venir tú, pero yo era una de las dos personas que físicamente resistirían el viaje. Y no sé cuánto estaré aquí. Pero lo que sí sé es que hace mucho… Es decir, dentro de mucho tiempo, yo –dijo, apoyándose en los reposabrazos de la silla de ruedas- fui un alumno muy perdido. Y tú liberaste mi mente. Tú me hiciste ver lo que era, lo que podía ser. Y no sé cómo hacer eso contigo, tienes razón, no sé. Pero sé de alguien que puede.

Supo en ese momento que Charles veía lo que quería decir. Vio el destello de reconocimiento en su mirada, y eso le dio una mínima esperanza.

-Mira en mi mente –le pidió.

-Ya viste lo que le hice a Cerebro, no creo que quieras que entre en tu mente –bufó Charles.

-No vas a hacerme más daño del que ya me han hecho, te lo aseguro –replicó Logan, recordando vagamente el día que se le ocurrió la peregrina idea de ofrecerse de conejillo de indias para que Cassandra practicase con él- Vamos.

Charles dudó, pero alzó la mano hasta su sien. Logan sintió cómo rozaba apenas las zonas más superficiales de su mente. El experimento de Stryker, Scarlett sonriendo, Hiroshima, Víctor aplastándole las garras, la muerte de Jean, el rostro inexpresivo de Katrina al ver el cuerpo de su hija tendido en el suelo, una ciudad cayendo del cielo y explotando, las ejecuciones frente a la Casa Blanca.

-Eres un pobre, pobre hombre –susurró Charles. Logan meneó la cabeza.

-Mira más allá –le instó.

-No, no quiero. No soporto tu dolor, ¡no quiero tu futuro!

-Ve más allá de mi futuro, ¡busca tu futuro!

Con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, Charles hizo algo que seguramente ni él creyó que podría hacer.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Charles abrió los ojos y se levantó. Se sorprendió ligeramente al ver que en aquella especie de fantasía telepática a través del tiempo podía usar sus piernas, pero su sorpresa fue aún mayor al verse a sí mismo a menos de dos metros. Detrás de él vio el rostro de Orya en la cara de una muchacha pecosa que tenía una copia perfecta de sus propios ojos azules. Se le heló la sangre al ver a su hija. Esa era su hija, estaba completamente seguro y no necesitaba que nadie se lo dijese. Se preguntó vagamente si así se habría sentido Erik al ver a Peter.

Desde la puerta, el rostro inconfundible de Orya mostraba una mueca de alarma. Siguiendo su mirada, maldijo entre dientes al ver a Katrina con una mano sobre su vientre hinchado, expresión atemorizada y un líquido transparente mojando sus pantalones. Una sola palabra salió de sus labios, "Erik", y al instante su amigo estaba junto a ella. Jadeó ligeramente con una mueca dolorida y Charles tuvo muy claro que iba a ponerse de parto.

Poniéndose frente a su yo del futuro, sin saber si podría interactuar con él, se sorprendió mucho cuando este separó los labios Sin embargo, no tuvo tiempo de decir nada antes de que otra persona le interrumpiese.

-Charles.

Se giró en redondo y no fue capaz de reaccionar al ver todo inmóvil, todo estático, menos Orya. Orya en un ajustado traje negro, sonriéndole como hacía tiempo que no la veía sonreír. Aquella Orya parecía quizá algo mayor que la de 1973, algo en sus ojos que le decía que había vivido más, ligeras arrugas debidas a la sonrisa. Pero era ella.

-Así que acabamos de este modo –suspiró, mirando a su alrededor. Vio a Wanda con una mueca agotada en su rostro, Grace, que parecía un cadáver andante, la muchacha que mantenía la conexión con el pasado, herida en el torso. Una… Sí, juraría que aquello era el escudo del Capitán América y una armadura roja y dorada tirada en la esquina- Erik tenía razón, la Humanidad nos hace esto.

-Podemos enseñarles un camino mejor –intervino el Charles del futuro. Charles le miró, atónito.

-¿No has perdido la fe?

-Sólo porque alguien tropiece y pierda el rumbo, no implica que sea un caso perdido. A veces todos necesitamos un poco de ayuda.

-Yo ya no soy el hombre que fui. Abro mi mente y entonces siento que me sobrepasa.

-Confía en mí, Charles –Orya sonrió tristemente, acariciándole el rostro con la mano- Jamás dejaste de ser ese hombre. Pero tienes miedo, y Cerebro lo sabe.

-Todas esas voces… Es mucho dolor.

De nuevo se le saltaron las lágrimas, pero ya le daba igual. No podía más, no podía soportarlo. Y sabiendo que su debilidad únicamente haría que su propia hija viviese aquel futuro apocalíptico no arreglaba las cosas.

-No es su dolor el que te asusta. Es el tuyo, Charles –dijo Charles- Aunque te parezca aterrador, el dolor te hará más fuerte. Si consigues sentirlo como tuyo, aceptarlo, te hará más poderoso de lo que te puedas imaginar. Ese es el mayor don que tenemos, soportar el dolor de otros sin derrumbarnos, y nace del dolor más humano que existe. La esperanza.

Los ojos de Orya se fijaron en él y Charles lo vio. Vio la Mansión llena de nueva con sus queridos estudiantes, vio el rostro sonriente de su hermana, Erik y Katrina mirándole con cariño y esperanza, vio la cunita verde mecida por Orya.

-Por favor, Charles. Necesitamos que no pierdas la esperanza.

-Confía en mí –le suplicó Orya tocándole el brazo con la mano- Estaba muy perdida. Ahora conozco tus razones para alejarme de ti, pero fueron razones muy estúpidas. Me hiciste daño, y yo hice varias tonterías… No me lo tengas en cuenta por favor. Déjame ayudarte.

Los ojos llenos de lágrimas de Orya fueron lo último que vio. Cuando abrió los ojos de nuevo, se encontró frente a Logan.

-¿Encontraste lo que buscabas? –le preguntó. Hank y la luz volvieron casi al mismo tiempo y Logan interrumpió al pobre Hank de forma algo grosera- Ahora, según creo, tienes en el segundo piso a cierta mujer que también sufre de un corazón roto.


	14. Cap 13

**Hola! Sí, sigo aquí, no me ha comido el gato de mi abuela ni nada... Once días de retraso, lo siento! He estado liada... De todas formas, este capítulo es más largo un poco a modo de compensación por tener al personal esperando... Lo siento!**

**-Por cierto, estoy planteándome empezar a subir el fic que tiene lugar durante Los Vengadores, más que nada para ir ahorrando tiempo y que la cosa avance un poco más rápido. Además, si en algún momento me atasco un poco con uno podría seguir con el otro, ¿no? Ya veré-**

**Yyyy... Todo lo que menciona Alex sobre cómo evitar el reclutamiento no me lo he inventado, lo busqué por ahí en google aunque por favor, corregidme si sabéis que me he equivocado en algo ;)**

* * *

**Cap. 13**

**27 de Enero de 1973**

**Washington DC, Residencia de Katrina Maximoff.**

-De todas las personas con las que podía cruzarme en la carretera, tenías que ser tú.

Alex meneó la cabeza, mostrando una pequeña sonrisa torcida en su rostro y con la taza de café entre las manos. Katrina sonrió ligeramente, dándole la vuelta a las hamburguesas sobre la sartén.

-De todas las personas que podrían recoger a Wanda, tenías que ser tú.

Sacó las hamburguesas a cuatro platos y abrió otro paquete, dispuesta a preparar otra tanda. Era lo que tenía vivir con otras cuatro personas; cuando había invitados, la preparación de la cena en seguida se volvía una tarea de gran magnitud. Sobre todo cuando varias de esas personas eran niños o adolescentes, que comían como si no fueran a volver a hacerlo en su vida. No sabía sobre Meg, pero si devoraba la comida al ritmo de Peter, más le valía preparar otra tanda.

Escuchó un revuelo y vio de reojo a Alex dando un brinco, sorprendido cuando Peter apareció repentinamente en la cocina con Meg subida a su espalda. La muchacha bajó al suelo dando un saltito y se dirigió con pasos ligeros hacia Katrina.

-Muchas gracias por todo, profe, pero tengo que irme. Llevo día y medio fuera de casa y mi tía estará preocupada… Por no hablar de cómo dejé la casa.

-Bien, como tú quieras cielo –Katrina la enterró en un abrazo que dejó a Meg algo sorprendida, pero no le importó. Miró a su hijo con aquella mirada que sólo las madres desarrollan a lo largo de los años- Pero no te irás tú sola por la calle, ¿verdad? Ya está oscureciendo. ¿Quieres que llamemos a un taxi?

-Mamá, por favor –bufó Peter con un brillo travieso en la mirada, captando lo que quería decir Katrina- Soy un caballero.

Meg soltó una risita. Fue un momento al salón, donde se agachó para recibir el abrazo entusiasta de Darcy e intercambió algunas frases de despedida con Wanda –mientras Peter le decía a Katrina entre susurros que Meg era vegetariana. Alex alzó una ceja y Katrina soltó un "Ups"- antes de volver y subir a la espalda de Peter de un salto. Peter movió las cejas de forma bastante graciosa y dijo un sencillo "Nos vemos" antes de desaparecer. Escucharon un portazo y por la ventana Katrina pudo ver la hierba del jardín ligeramente aplastada. La joven miró a Alex y vio una enorme mirada sorprendida dirigida únicamente a ella. Suspirando, dejó las hamburguesas al fuego y se sentó frente a él.

-Alex, que nos conocemos. Dispara.

-Es que… No lo entiendo –dijo Alex, mirándola completamente desconcertado- Son tus hijos, pero los ojos de Wanda…

-Tiene los ojos de su padre, ¿verdad? –Katrina le miró, sintiendo una pequeña sonrisa aparecer en su rostro. Alex parecía aún más confundido.

-Vale, todos sabíamos que lo que hacíais no era dormir precisamente, pero han pasado once años. Las fechas no cuadran, Kat.

-Cuadrarían si yo fuese la madre, supongo.

Se dio cuenta de que aquella no era la mejor forma de explicarlo cuando vio algo que solo supo describir como infierno puro y duro en los ojos de Alex.

-Venga ya, Summers, se supone que eres listo. ¿En serio crees que Erik me engañaría? Además, yo tenía quince años cuando nacieron. Todos teníamos una vida antes de conocernos y no soy nadie para recriminarle lo que hizo años antes de conocerme.

Alex la miró con el ceño fruncido, pero abandonó parcialmente el tema.

-¿Y ambos son mutantes?

-Peter sí. Wanda, de momento… No.

Se levantó a dar la vuelta a las hamburguesas y miró por encima de su hombro. Al ver la mirada poco convencida de Alex, soltó un bufido.

-Sólo tiene dieciséis, aún hay tiempo… Y de todos modos, ¿qué pasaría si fuese humana?

-¡Nada, nada! –Alex alzó las manos en su defensa mientras Katrina sacaba las hamburguesas de la sartén y las dejaba sobre un gran plato- Sólo que… Bueno, es Erik. Dudo que le haga gracia tener una hija humana.

* * *

Alex supo que la había cagado como nunca antes en su vida cuando Katrina dejó caer ruidosamente la sartén en el fregadero y le miró, con unos ojos tan rojos como el mismo infierno. No había rastro de gris en sus iris y su mirada resultaba realmente aterradora. Alex recordó aquella ocasión, en Vietnam, en la que se encontraron de bruces con una camada de tigres. Intentaron dar la vuelta rápidamente sabiendo lo que se les podía venir encima, y se vieron cara a cara con una tigresa que les miraba de un modo estremecedoramente similar a como le miraba Katrina en esos instantes.

Sinceramente, prefería a la tigresa.

-Nunca. JAMÁS. Vuelvas a decir algo como eso –gruñó Katrina. A cada palabra dio un paso hacia él y Alex se encontró repentinamente a escasos centímetros de su rostro, mirando justo a sus ojos rojos. Se le erizó el cabello de la nuca de golpe al ver algo de un rojo más oscuro moviéndose lentamente en las profundidades de sus pupilas. Ahí había algo más. Algo oscuro y algo con lo que no quería tener nada que ver.

Para cuando se dio cuenta, Katrina se había dado la vuelta y trasteaba con los cacharros del fregadero.

-Erik jamás repudiaría a una hija suya por no ser como nosotros –dijo quedamente, sin mostrar ningún tipo de emoción en su voz- Pasó un infierno con su propia familia cuando era pequeño, y amaba a sus padres. Amaba a su madre, aunque era humana. Cuando conozca a Wanda la querrá, lo sé. Independientemente de todo, ella y Peter son su familia. Le conoces, Alex, no deberías dudar de esto.

-No, no le conozco –rebatió Alex, frunciendo el ceño- Es tan sólo un tío con el que conviví durante poco más de un mes. Y tú también, Kat, piensa un poco. A pesar de todo… No puedes decir que le conozcas más que cualquiera de nosotros.

Katrina no dijo nada. ¿Qué podía contestar, que sí que le conocía? A Alex le costaba creer aquello. No que Erik la amase (cualquier posible duda al respecto quedó eliminada en Cuba, cuando Alex vio la mirada entre descorazonada y horrorizada de Erik cuando la bala rebotó y alcanzó a Katrina, su expresión desolada al dejarla con ellos en Cuba) pero no se tragaba que Erik fuese el hombre idealizado que parecía tener en mente Katrina. Era un chantajista, un extorsionador, un terrorista, un asesino. Alguien que no dudaría en hacer daño a las personas para lograr sus objetivos, personas a las que consideraba meros daños colaterales. Una persona así no le inspiraba ni una pizquita de confianza, porque sabía que todos ellos… Katrina, Charles, Orya, Raven, Hank, Sean… Incluso él mismo. Todos podrían haber acabado en la lista negra de Erik pero por alguna razón, no lo estaban. Habían tenido suerte.

Katrina tenía suerte.

Ella veía su lado bueno (que Alex no decía que no existiera, ojo) pero su percepción de la realidad se veía distorsionada por el amor que sentía por él. No veía su lado más oscuro. No se daba cuenta de que Erik era una persona realmente peligrosa, inestable, que tan pronto era tu aliado como se convertía en tu enemigo, alguien que les mataría a todos ellos por una causa mayor. No lo haría por diversión, probablemente no disfrutase, pero lo haría. ¿Sería capaz de matar a Katrina, o a Charles? A ella la amaba y Charles era una extraña mezcla de amigo y hermano para él. Algo especial unía a esos dos hombres, no hacía falta ser un lince para darse cuenta. ¿Sería capaz? Alex prefería no saber la respuesta a su pregunta.

-No digo que le conozca más que vosotros. Hay caras de él que ni siquiera podéis llegar a entender, y puede que yo misma no sepa la mitad sobre él, pero sé quién es. Yo sé lo que es, porque –a pesar de su etérea apariencia de veinticinco años, Katrina parecía cansada como el mundo mismo cuando lo dijo- hubo un tiempo que yo también lo era.

La estancia quedó sumida en un silencio a medias tenso y a medias tranquilo. Ambos alzaron la vista al escuchar pasos en la puerta.

-¿Va a quedarse a dormir? –preguntó Wanda, señalando a Alex con la cabeza. Este negó con la cabeza, no pretendía ser una carga para nadie.

-No es necesario, tengo un sitio donde dormir.

-Mentira –contestó la adolescente casi sin pestañear. Alex frunció el ceño y la muchacha se encogió de hombros, mirando a Katrina- Mírale, mamá. Acaba de volver de Vietnam y tú misma nos contaste que casi todos necesitabais dinero.

Katrina la miró con los ojos muy abiertos, sorprendida.

-Era tan sólo un cuento para dormiros, ¿cómo has sabido…?

-No soy tonta. Tío Sean y Alex son los dos "impávidos guerreros". Y también hablé con Pietro. El tal profesor Xavier es el "mago que adivinaba lo que estabas pensando", el señor McCoy "el alquimista inteligente" y tú misma eras la vaquera, no sé por qué, la verdad, porque tú eres más irlandesa que otra cosa. Aún así, nos falta "la bruja que podía verlo todo" "el hada con habilidad para cambiar de rostro" y "la mujer tigre inmortal" –la muchacha enumeró con los dedos mientras Alex escuchaba, pensativo, y Katrina la observaba ligeramente boquiabierta- Además, por supuesto, del "príncipe que movía metales". La versión cambia ligeramente cada vez que la cuentas, pero de alguna se deduce que no estabais muy bien de dinero precisamente, y Alex acaba de salir del ejército. Iba a Nueva York pero se ha quedado aquí todo el día y habrá perdido el vuelo, así que lo más lógico será que se quede a dormir por lo menos esta noche, ¿no?

Alex seguía preguntándose cómo no se había dado cuenta en el instante que la vio que aquellos penetrantes ojos metálicos eran los de Erik. Katrina miró a su hija, a medias sorprendida y a medias orgullosa de ella, antes de dirigir su mirada plateada hacia Alex.

-Cómo tú veas, Alex. Por mi parte no hay ningún problema, puedes quedarte en la habitación de Peter. Él se irá a dormir con Wanda.

Alex negó con la cabeza.

-Con que me dejes una manta y el sofá me sobra. Gracias, Kat.

Katrina le sonrió ampliamente, los minutos anteriores aparentemente olvidados mientras encendía la pequeña televisión que tenía en la cocina y zapeaba rápidamente. Wanda dio un brinco, como recordando algo.

-¿Te has enterado de lo que ha pasado en París? –preguntó a toda velocidad. Alex frunció el ceño y vio su mismo desconcierto reflejado en el rostro de Katrina- ¿No? Bueno, poned cualquier informativo.

Salió de la cocina y escucharon sus pasos por la escalera, anunciando que se iba a su cuarto a escuchar música. Katrina puso una de las principales cadenas y entonces la cocina quedó en silencio mientras todos veían el desastre que había tenido lugar en París esa misma mañana. Alex vio todo rastro de color huyendo del rostro de Katrina al ver a Hank atrapado en aquella fuente, a Erik atacando a Raven, haciendo volar policías y coches por los aires. Un salero empezó a desprender un brillo rojizo y explotó cuando se anunció que hasta nuevo aviso, la guerra continuaba.

La mirada de Kat parecía la de un animal asustado, retrocediendo a medida que el presentador seguía desgranando hasta el último detalle de lo acontecido. Negó con la cabeza de forma algo histérica, lo cual inquietó un poco a Alex. Lo único que atinó a hacer fue caminar hacia ella y abrazarla. Le dolió en el alma sentir su cuerpo, diminuto junto al suyo, agitándose debido a los sollozos. Le abrazó como si en esos momentos fuera lo único que la mantenía anclada a la Tierra y Alex maldijo a Erik, que pudiendo estar ahí con ella tenía que largarse a París e irrumpir en una conferencia internacional.

-¿Hay alguna forma de evitar el reclutamiento?

-¿Eh?

Aquella pregunta le había descolocado por completo. Katrina asintió y se separó ligeramente de él. El flequillo le ocultaba ligeramente los ojos, pero aún así estaban húmedos y enrojecidos. Arrastró un par de sillas y ambos se sentaron.

-Ya me has oído. Peter tiene dieciséis, y con todo esto… Quién sabe hasta cuándo se alargará la guerra. No pienso permitir que pise Vietnam.

-Pues… No sé. En teoría no es demasiado difícil, suponiendo que no le tengan fichado desde el gobierno –Alex tuvo muy claro que si alguien en el gobierno o la CIA sabía que Magneto era el padre de Peter, nada evitaría que fuese reclutado… Y que más tarde desapareciese en la selva- ¿Alguien sabe quién es su padre?

-Yo, Charles, Hank, Logan, Moira, Raven, seguramente Orya, ahora tú, y la chica con la que anda tonteando quien, por cierto, es también de los nuestros. Pero lo cierto es que no sé si el propio Erik lo sabe, aunque se han visto.

-Bueno, pues supongo que podría alistarse en la Guardia Nacional, o en la Reserva. Eso en un principio le evitaría ir a zona de guerra, no creo que las cosas se pongan tan sumamente mal como para que tengan que tirar de ahí. También podría solicitar una prórroga por estudios superiores, desertar a otro país, declararse homosexual…

-No caerá esa breva –advirtió Katrina con una diminuta sonrisa divertida- No mientras esté Meg alrededor.

-Otra opción es tener un hijo –a Alex se le escapó una risita y Katrina le pegó un manotazo en el brazo.

-¡Tengo treinta y un años, Alexander Summers, no pienso ser abuela!

Alex rió entre dientes y la besó suavemente en la frente.

-Aún tienes dos años, Kat, no te preocupes.

-Dos años pasan volando, y si las cosas salen mal…

-Kat, respira.

-Tú no querrías que tu hermano fuera reclutado, ¿verdad?

Su cara debió ser la única respuesta que necesitaba Katrina. Maldita sea, había conseguido evitar que su mente se centrase en Scott, pero ¿dónde estaría? La última vez que le vio era un bebé, había estado tan asustado… ¿Cómo no estarlo? ¿Qué bebé de un año no se asustaría en un avión envuelto en llamas y cayendo en picado? Aún once años después, cerraba los ojos y se veía dentro del maldito de Havilland Mosquito. Kat no lo sabía… Nadie lo sabía, en realidad. En 1962 no se había fiado del todo de ellos y se inventó algo sobre un accidente, sobre que ayudasen a su madre si él faltaba.

Sí, claro.

Su madre estaba muerta, su padre estaba muerto, no sabía ni si Scott estaba vivo o no. Lo único que unía ambas versiones era que en ambas todo era culpa suya. En ambas él era la causa por la que su familia había fallecido, y sabía que antes o después el sentimiento de culpa acabaría con él.

Pero no antes de que ayudase a Katrina. Suspirando, la abrazó suavemente, preguntándose cómo era posible que la vida fuera tan complicada.

* * *

Wanda puso la música a tope y se sentó en medio de su alfombra, roja, a juego con las cortinas rojas y el cubrecama rojo. Le encantaba el rojo, tal vez por la fascinación que sentía de pequeña y que aún experimentaba al ver el tatuaje de su madre, tal vez por ser el color de la sangre, tantas veces asociado a la brujería… No tenía ni idea. Ironías de la vida, que ahora sus manos brillasen de color rojo.

Había bloqueado la puerta. En un principio esta no tenía cerrojo, debido a que su madre se negó en redondo a instalarlos cuando compraron la casa. Dijo textualmente "No pienso tirar la puerta abajo cada vez que tu hermano se trague una pila" (de hecho, cuando Pietro desarrolló sus poderes Wanda solía bromear diciendo que la velocidad de Peter se debía a la de pilas que debía haber tragado).

De modo que no, no tenían cerrojo. Pero Wanda era lista, así que agarró una silla y la puso bajo el picaporte, encajando en el hueco sobrante un cubo de rubik que debía haber resuelto ya como mil millones de veces. Así, sin riesgo de interrupciones, practicaba… Más o menos. Intentaba hacer flotar uno de los viejos cubos de madera de Darcy, de esos que tenían letras y números a los lados, pero lo único que lograba era hacerlo brillar con un resplandor rojizo y que vibrase levemente. Era irritante. Había hecho volar un inodoro, por el amor de Dios, ¿no iba a poder con un cubito de madera?

Seguramente, se dijo entre dientes, acabaría antes si le pidiera ayuda a su madre. Pero bastante tenía ya su madre con Alex (la estaba escuchando ponerse histérica por momentos, preguntando algo de cómo evitar el reclutamiento de Pietro) aparte de que no le gustaba pedir ayuda. No, lo haría por ella misma y cuando ya lo controlase, le mostraría a su madre aquella nueva habilidad.

Frustrada, hizo un movimiento con la mano que resultó extraño hasta para sus estándares. Sin embargo, para su sorpresa, el cubo se elevó en el aire y se quedó ahí flotando. Sonrió levemente, más aún cuando logró elevar otro cubo. Se quedaron ambos levitando en el aire, bailando entre ellos, envueltos con un resplandor rojizo que le encantó. El brillo rojo recorrió cada una de las vetas sobre la madera, creando unos trazos enrevesados y retorcidos entre ellos que resaltaban sobre la madera. Era tan hermoso…

Movió de nuevo la mano y los cubos chocaron brutalmente el uno contra el otro, destrozándose mutuamente. Astillas de madera llovieron sobre ella, que, atónita, cerró de golpe las manos y las escondió entre los pliegues de su falda (roja). Observó inquieta los restos de aquello que había sido tan hermoso y que ella había destruido. ¿Había sido ella? Sí, ella había movido las manos, ella los había destrozado. ¿Ese iba a ser su poder, destrozar cosas? No correr tan rápido que resultase invisible, no transformar cosas, ¿sino destruirlas? ¿Meterse en la cabeza de la gente? ¿Hacer daño a los demás?

No se dio cuenta de que estaba temblando hasta que no escuchó el tintineo de sus anillos, chocando suavemente unos contra otros. Entonces se sorprendió al ver sus collares flotando frente a su nariz… O más bien pendiendo de su cuello, pero como si la gravedad estuviese al revés. Su cabello colgaba hacia abajo, así como sus collares y la tela de su falda. Miró a su alrededor y ahogó un grito al ver que estaba sentada con las piernas cruzadas, como antes… Pero en el techo. ¡Estaba sentada en el maldito techo!

Se vio reflejada en la parte superior de su espejo y tragó saliva al ver sus ojos, de un rojo estremecedor. Se dijo a sí misma que parecía Regan MacNeil, y el pensamiento sólo logró ponerla aún más nerviosa. Decidió ponerse en pie, para probar, y en el segundo que su trasero se separó del techo toda ella se precipitó hacia la alfombra. La ventana reventó con un estruendo encubierto por la música justo cuando tocó el suelo. Se quedó ahí, tirada en medio de astillas y cristal, gimiendo en silencio (tuvo la impresión de haber aterrizado sobre el casette) y luchando por recuperar la respiración.

Unos suaves golpecitos en la puerta la sobresaltaron. Se levantó rápidamente, algo dolorida, y empujó con el pie las astillas y los cristales rotos bajo la cama. Bajó la música y quitó el cubo de rubik y la silla de debajo del picaporte, abriendo la puerta y encontrándose con la pequeña cosita adorable que era Darcy.

-¡Wanda! –exclamó la pequeña, antes de fruncir el ceño- ¿Estás bien?

¿Por qué los niños pequeños tenían que ser tan sumamente perceptivos?

Obligándose a sonreír, negó con la cabeza y se adelantó, impidiendo que la pequeña viese la ventana rota.

-No pasa nada, cariño. Oye, ¿y si te invito a tortitas, eh?

* * *

**Mansión Xavier. Salem Center, Westchester, Nueva York.**

Orya escuchaba. Cuando estaba ciega, parecía que su audición aumentaba exponencialmente. Oía los pájaros al otro lado de la ventana. Las pisadas de Hank sobre el viejo suelo de madera del piso inferior. El rítmico tic-tac del reloj de la mesita. La respiración de Charles. Había oído el rozamiento de las ruedas de la silla contra el suelo, por lo que supo que lo que fuera que le había hecho caminar de nuevo había desaparecido.

-_Estás despierta._

No era una pregunta, era una afirmación. ¿Sabría lo doloroso que era escucharle hablar en ruso, con aquel inconfundible acento británico suyo? ¿Sabría cómo la angustiaba volver a oír su voz en su cabeza? Eran como vestigios de otra vida, algo que había tenido, había perdido y no sabía si podía volver a recuperar… O si quería recuperar.

No, ¿a quién engañaba? Claro que quería recuperarle. Pero ya no confiaba. Si durante diez años había pensado eso de ella y se lo había ocultado, la había engañado, ¿por qué debería fiarse de él? Y aún así, deseaba con tanta fuerza que las palabras que salieran de su boca fueran verdad…

-Si ya lo sabes, ¿para qué preguntas?

Se tumbó sobre su espalda pero no abrió los ojos. ¿Para qué, después de todo? No era como si su visión fuera a volver así como por ciencia infusa. Escuchó el ruidito de la silla de ruedas acercándose a la cama y una mano tocando la suya. Sin pretenderlo, dio tal respingo que se incorporó de golpe. La cabeza empezó a darle vueltas y la invadió una gran sensación de mareo, obligándola a sujetarse la cabeza con las manos. Supo que tenía el pelo suelto cuando notó los mechones cayéndole sobre el rostro como una cortina. La misma mano, mucho más reticente en esa ocasión, le apartó unos cuantos mechones del rostro. Orya mantuvo la cabeza gacha y los ojos cerrados.

-¿Te encuentras bien? –preguntó Charles suavemente- Te golpeaste bastante fuerte al caer.

-Estoy bien.

Mentira. La cabeza le palpitaba como si tuviese la mayor resaca de su vida, sentía los ojos resecos, los oídos le retumbaban ligeramente y le dolía básicamente todo. Era como si su cuerpo entero acusase la falta de su poder.

-Nos diste un par de sustos durante el viaje de vuelta, y Hank tuvo que darte unos cuantos puntos en la cabeza. ¿Seguro que te enc…?

-He dicho que estoy bien –siseó Orya. Le cerró la boca al instante, pero su mano no abandonó su cabello. Le escuchó suspirar.

-¿Tanto me odias que no puedes mirarme? –susurró. Le temblaba la voz, Orya le conocía, sabía que estaba llorando. Odiaba verle llorar, incluso en un momento y unas circunstancias como aquellas, y por desgracia ya le había visto llorar en demasiadas ocasiones. Se quitó la manta de encima y se sentó en el borde de la cama desde donde, completamente a ciegas, alzó la mano y buscó su rostro. Apenas había tenido tiempo de observarle en París, así que se tomó su tiempo para reconocer sus rasgos con las manos, para limpiar con el pulgar aquellas lágrimas que tanto odiaba- _Orya mírame, por favor._

-No puedo –suspiró Orya. A tientas, le apartó un mechón de cabello de delante de los ojos.

-_Por favor…_ -insistió en aquel ruso suyo con acento británico.

-¡Te he dicho que no puedo!

Charles le agarró el rostro con las manos, tal vez con demasiada fuerza, y la obligó a enfrentar su mirada. Escuchó su jadeo horrorizado al ver sus ojos ciegos.

-¿Qué te ha pasado?

Notó la ira creciendo de nuevo en su interior. Claro, en París había estado demasiado pendiente de Raven como para darse cuenta de un detalle tan pequeño como que se había quedado ciega antes de desmayarse. Por otra parte, ella también había estado preocupada por su amiga (¿amiga, amante…?), pero ese pequeño y contradictorio detalle no le importaba lo más mínimo.

-¿Desde cuándo…?

-Desde que tenía seis años. Volví a quedarme ciega en París, pero claro, tú estabas demasiado ocupado con Raven como para dedicarme tan sólo una mirada. Lo entiendo, yo también estaba preocupada, acababan de darle una descarga, pero… ¿Una maldita mirada, Charles, tanto asco te doy que no podías ni mirarme durante más de dos segundos seguidos?

-Tú jamás me podrías dar asco, Ro...

-No niegues tus palabras, ambos nos acordamos muy bien de lo que me dijiste el año pasado.

_Yo al menos no lo olvidaré nunca_.

-Pero tranquilo, no os molestaré más –continuó, su voz llena de amargura- Encontraré a Raven y saldré de tu vida. No volverás a verme.

-Yo no quiero eso.

-¿No? Pues eso es exactamente lo que me diste a entender. Quedó muy claro, Charles.

Charles no dijo nada. ¿Qué podía decir que disculpase sus palabras? ¿Qué excusa podía presentarle?

-Quería alejarte de mí.

-¿Qué?

¿Qué tipo de excusa era aquella? Escuchó a Charles removiéndose en la silla y fue como si pudiera oír su nerviosismo.

-Quería alejarte de mí –repitió lentamente- Llevaba diez años autodestruyéndome. Cuando me di cuenta, no quise arrastrarte aún más conmigo, así que te hice marchar.

Decir que Orya se quedó boquiabierta sería quedarse corto.

-_¿Qué mierda de excusa es esa? _–espetó en ruso a toda velocidad, cuando logró decir algo coherente. Normalmente no era tan malhablada, pero… ¿¡Se había vuelto loco, o qué!?

-… Me temo que estaba borracho.

Orya se quedó aún más asombrada, si es que cabía. Sabía que hacía un año Charles había estado muy mal, pero ni aún así se lo creía.

-Vamos a ver. Te emborrachaste, decidiste que era buena idea sacarme de tu vida, me insultaste y me hiciste sentir peor que nadie en mi vida, todo esto siguiendo alguna estúpida teoría que metió el alcohol en tu cabeza, ¿verdad? ¿Pues sabes lo único que lograste? Romperme el corazón en tantos pedacitos que destrozaste mi poder y me dejaste ciega. Y ni siquiera tuviste el valor de mirarme a la cara en París durante más de dos segundos.

-Lo hice por ti –las excusas de Charles, a pesar de ser pronunciadas con más contundencia y de ir subiendo de tono, no dejaban de ser eso. Excusas a las que se aferraba para defender sus acciones. A Orya se le escapó un gritito de indignación.

-¿Por mí? ¡¿Por mí!? Si quisieras haber hecho algo por mí, Charles, me hubieras dejado ayudarte, ¡maldito necio egoísta!

Antes de que se diera cuenta, un par de labios chocaban bruscamente con los suyos. Intentó separarse de él pero Charles no lo permitió, sino que sus brazos la mantuvieron pegada a él. Incluso con la silla en medio se las ingenió para evitar que escapase, para intentar transmitirle con sus acciones lo que no podía demostrarle con sus palabras. A Orya se le saltaron las lágrimas al reconocer aquella boca que le era tan familiar, que le traía recuerdos de tantas noches a lo largo de diez años. Lloró aún más fuerte cuando volvió a aparecer aquel calor en su pecho, cuando a través de sus pestañas mojadas vio la luz y aquellos ojos azules que se clavaban hasta en su alma.

No quería quererle, no quería que él fuese la razón por la que sus poderes volvían, no quería que él controlase su corazón. Pero tampoco sabía cuál era la alternativa.

* * *

**Washington DC, Residencia de Meg Carter.**

Medio histérica e intentando mantener la calma, Peggy Carter aupó al pequeño Tony en su cadera cuando este volvió a gemir, agotado tras corretear por ahí toda la tarde y desmontar una televisión por puro aburrimiento. El calor de su pequeño cuerpecito junto al suyo le recordó a cuando Meg era pequeña, muy pequeña, y la llevaba a cuestas en la cadera a todas partes.

-Cuando sea mayor, tendré mi propio avión –murmuró contra su pecho, medio adormilado- Y esperará por mí.

-Tendrás que trabajar duro para ello, entonces –susurró Peggy con la mirada perdida en la ventana. Tenía que aparecer. Su pequeña tenía que aparecer.

En principio, cuando su hermana y su sobrina la habían llamado la mañana del día anterior diciendo que Meg había desaparecido, Peggy no se había preocupado, no demasiado, no inmediatamente. No sería la primera vez que Meg desaparecía sin dejar rastro tras una fiesta para luego acabar dando señales de vida, así que en un principio no le dio más importancia al asunto.

Pero llegó la hora del almuerzo, y pasó sin que hubiera noticias, y en cuanto Howard supo lo que pasaba la metió en uno de sus aviones privados prácticamente de una patada. Tuvo que llevarse a Tony consigo teniendo en cuenta que María estaba en Italia visitando a su familia, Orya no estaba y Tamara pasaba casi todo el día ayudando al propio Howard a organizar la Expo, pero eso era lo de menos. Ahora, tras una noche y un día llenos de angustia, acercándose de nuevo la noche, procuraba no hacer una lista mental de todas las amenazas a las que podría tener que enfrentarse su hija, sola, en la inmensa Washington DC.

Si es que realmente se había ido por su propio pie. No olvidaba que en aquellos momentos su hija podía ser rehén de cualquier organización terrorista que hubiese descubierto su parentesco, razón por la cual aún no habían llamado a la policía y por la que medio SHIELD estaba rastreando los últimos movimientos de su hija, aún sin resultados. Su rastro se perdía en el momento que salió de su casa muy temprano por la mañana.

SHIELD le había dado mucho, pero le había quitado aún más. Le habría gustado estar mucho más presente en la vida de sus hijos y en cambio llegaba a los cincuenta y cuatro años y se daba cuenta de que se había perdido muchas cosas. Sus dos hijos mayores ya estaban en la universidad y le daba la sensación de que todo había pasado tan deprisa… Se habían hecho mayores antes de lo que esperaba.

Y Meg, su pequeña Meg… Sabía que no debía haber favoritismos entre los hijos, y en realidad no los tenía. Amaba a sus tres bebés más que a su propia vida. Pero con Meg tuvo una corazonada cuando la tuvo en sus brazos, apenas segundos después de venir al mundo, y vio en su rostro pequeñito y enrojecido por el llanto aquellos ojazos azules. Irremediablemente pensó en Steve. Sabía que era imposible, que no estaban biológicamente relacionados, pero siempre tuvo la sensación de que los ojos de ambos eran inquietantemente parecidos. Y ella misma contribuyó a su propia corazonada poniéndole el segundo nombre de Stevie.

Pero incluso a medida que su pequeña crecía, le daba la sensación de ver algo de Steve en ella. Pensándolo con cierto raciocinio, era muy posible que su comportamiento, en ocasiones heroico (apartar a un niño de la trayectoria del balón recibiendo ella el golpe) en ocasiones estúpido (aquella ocasión en la que volvió a casa con el labio roto y un ojo morado por enfrentarse ella sola a los tres matones de su curso) fuera en parte motivado por todas las historias del famoso Capitán América que le había contado cuando era más pequeña, cuando estaba más tiempo en casa. Después de todo, ¿qué niño no quiere ser un héroe?

Fuera como fuese, se le hacía imposible que Meg no le recordase en ciertas cosas a Steve. Y el destino, la mala suerte, HYDRA o una extraña mezcla de los tres ya le había quitado a Steve, pero no iba a permitir que también se le arrebatase a su hija. Por encima de su cadáver.

Afortunadamente, no se hizo necesario llegar a tales extremos. Escuchó la verja del jardín chirriando ligeramente y las risitas inconfundibles de su hija surgiendo de entre la oscuridad de la noche. Con el corazón latiéndole a toda velocidad, Peggy se dirigió a la puerta teniendo ya preparada la bronca que le iba a echar (la iba a oír, aquella mocosilla de quince años, darle tales sustos a sus cincuenta y cuatro años) pero no le salió la voz al abrir la puerta y encontrarse a un muchacho, quizá uno o dos años mayor que su hija. Tenía el cabello plateado, llevaba una chaqueta plateada y una camiseta de Pink Floyd, pero lo que más la sorprendió fue ver a su hija, a Meg, subida a la espalda del muchacho con total naturalidad.

-Margaret Stevie…

-No empieces con los nombres completos, mamá, por favor –protestó Meg. Bajó de la espalda del muchacho, el cual se quedó allí plantado, sin saber muy bien qué hacer. La mente de Peggy era una olla a presión. ¿Meg había estado con ese chico? ¿Dónde había dormido? ¿Quién demonios era el muchacho? ¿Por qué tenía el pelo teñido de plateado? ¿¡Dónde demonios había dormido Meg!?

-Entra en casa ahora mismo –ordenó.

-¿Por qué tienes un niño en brazos?

-¡Meg! ¡Entra en casa ahora!

-Vale. Vamos, Peter –Meg agarró al muchacho del brazo y empezó a arrastrarle hacia la casa, pero Peggy se plantó en medio.

-¡Ni de broma! Ya has pasado dos días con él, ¿no, señorita? Dios, a saber qué estaríais haciendo…

-¡Mamá! –las mejillas de Meg se sonrojaron de forma brutal.

-¡A casa!

-Jarviiiiiiiis –gimió el pobre Tony.

-Yo… Creo que voy sobrando –murmuró el muchacho- Mejor me voy.

-¡Sí!

-¡De eso nada!

Se produjo un estallido azul y en su jardín, donde nunca jamás había habido un muro, apareció un muro de ladrillos que impidió que el tal Peter retrocediera. Peggy retrocedió, boquiabierta, observando aquel muro de casi dos metros que parecía arrancado de alguna pared. Peter miró a Meg, Meg soltó un nada convincente "¿Ups?" y miró a Peggy, quien se obligó a respirar hondo.

-¿Desde cuando?

-Desde el examen de alemán. No el de la semana pasada, el anterior, el que suspendí –explicó Meg sin necesidad de preguntar a qué se refería su madre. Hasta ese punto podía llegar su complicidad, se entendían casi sin palabras… Cuando todo iba bien, claro.

-¿No decías que el de la semana pasada…? –preguntó Peter, frunciendo el ceño, antes de que un contundente y nada disimulado pisotón de Meg le hiciera dar un brinco y gesticular de forma exagerada- ¡Aaaaaah, sí, ya…!

Peggy soltó un gemido.

-Entrad, venga.

Les hizo pasar rápidamente. Su hermana estaba trabajando y su sobrina había salido, así que tenían la casa para ellos solos. Peggy dejó a Tony sobre el sofá (el pobre dijo algo de una placa base y se derrumbó sobre los cojines) antes de sacar un refresco de la nevera y lanzárselo a Peter, quien lo cogió al vuelo.

-Quédate aquí y échale un ojo a Tony –ordenó, ligeramente satisfecha cuando vio que el muchacho asentía al momento. Más hombres como aquel chico hubieran necesitado durante la guerra- Tengo que hablar con mi hija.

Agarró a Meg del brazo y subieron a su habitación, donde, tras cerrar la puerta, la hizo sentarse sobre la cama.

-¿Quién es ese chico? –preguntó. Meg alzó una ceja.

-¿Disculpa?

-¿Acaso me he expresado mal?

-No, es sólo que… -a su hija se le escapó una risita- Acabas de enterarte de que soy mutante, ¿y lo primero que me preguntas es sobre un chico?

-Meg… -Peggy no quería empezar con las amenazas, pero lo haría como su hija no empezara a soltar prenda en exactamente diez segundos.

-Vaaaaale. Se llama Peter Maximoff. Bueno, en realidad Pietro, pero todos le llaman Peter.

Entrelazó las manos sobre el regazo y se quedó mirándola, en silencio. Peggy frunció el ceño.

-¿Y…? ¿Nada más? ¿Dónde has estado todo este tiempo?

-… En su casa.

Aquel titubeo fue muy significativo. Había algo que Meg no le iba a decir, porque Peggy sabía que su hija era cabezota como el infierno y que si se había comprometido a no hablar sobre algo, no lo haría. Era fuerte, y también leal.

Demasiado parecida a su madre, como diría Howard.

-¿Y qué hacíais en su casa?

-Practicar con nuestros poderes –contestó la muchacha inmediatamente, casi sin pestañear. De nuevo otra mentira, pero Peggy prefirió hacer como que se la creía, al menos por el momento.

-¿Vuestros?

-¡Peeeteeeeeeeeeer! –gritó Meg.

-¡No grit…!

Peggy no tuvo tiempo de acabar la frase antes de que Peter apareciese repentinamente junto a ellas. Sorprendida, trató de averiguar en qué consistían las habilidades de aquel muchacho algo excéntrico que miraba a su hija con ojillos de cordero degollado.

-¿Teletransporte?

-Nop –Peter se encogió de hombros- Simplemente soy rápido.

* * *

**Mansión Xavier. Salem Center, Westchester, Nueva York.**

Charles trajo dos tazas. Una de té y otra de café, como en los viejos tiempos. Orya quiso bajar en su lugar a la cocina, pero Charles se empeñó, con silla de ruedas y todo. Bueno, allá él. Se quedaron en un silencio algo incómodo mientras ambos se aferraban a sus tazas. Ninguno habló de lo que había pasado minutos antes.

-Te quedaste ciega durante la guerra, ¿verdad? –preguntó Charles suavemente- Recuerdo esos tiempos Fue una época dura, Raven y yo lo pasamos mal.

Aquella frase fue el detonante que la hizo saltar.

-¿De qué puñetas dices? –espetó- ¡Fuimos Erik y yo quienes sufrimos la maldita guerra, Charles! En Europa vivíamos un maldito infierno mientras Katrina y tú estabais aquí en América, perfectamente a salvo. ¿¡De qué demonios me estás hablando!? ¿¡Acaso sabes lo que es ver tu ciudad arrasada, tu familia muriendo, las bombas cayendo del cielo!?

Sabía que no era del todo justo. Habían pasado casi treinta años desde el final de la guerra, once años desde Cuba. Aquel no era momento ni lugar de remover el pasado ni de recriminar cosas que no habían estado en manos de ninguno de los dos, pero no pudo evitarlo. Presa de la rabia, alzó las manos hacia las sienes de Charles y catapultó a ambos a sus propios recuerdos.

_Corría el año 1943. La niña corría a ciegas por la calle, descalza, agarrada a su prima como si le fuese la vida en ello, tratando por todos los medios de no hundirse en la nieve. Sobre ella, la aviación alemana bombardeaba esporádicamente la ciudad. No parecían tener en cuenta que prácticamente la habían reducido a escombros durante agosto del 42, si no que los aviones continuaban descargando la carga mortífera de su interior._

_Orya recordaba muy bien el 23 de agosto de 1942. Había estado en la calle, jugando con Tamara y con sus primos y primas mayores. Ella era la pequeña del clan Ivánov, y por ello no había pilluelo de las calles que se atreviera a meterse con ella a menos que quisiera enfrentarse a la manada de primos Ivánov, altos y anchos como armarios, bonachones, juerguistas y leales a la familia, que dividían su tiempo entre trapichear con cualquier producto prohibido que pudiera venderse a buen precio en el mercado negro y cuidar de aquella mocosilla de seis años, diminuta como un ratón y con los intensos ojos verdes propios de la familia._

_Ese día, Olga le hacía una trenza a Orya mientras esta jugueteaba con una cinta de vivos colores cuando los altavoces de la plaza del mercado carraspearon._

_-¡ATENCIÓN, CIUDADANOS! ¡ALERTA DE ANTIAÉREOS!_

_Durante unos segundos el silencio fue mortal, hasta que una de las primas de Orya chilló._

_-¡Corred!_

_Se convirtió en un caos. El gentío separó a Orya de Olga y perdió momentáneamente el rastro de sus primos, pero su prima apareció repentinamente, la agarró rápidamente de la mano y la arrastró tras de sí. Orya no estaba muy segura de qué ocurría. Sabía que desde el 19 de julio la ciudad estaba en algo que llamaban "estado de sitio total", y que su madre había intentado salir de la ciudad para visitar al abuelo, habitante de un pueblo cercano, y que no había sido posible. _

_Aún así, cinco minutos después, no terminaba de entender qué eran esos silbidos que venían del cielo. La comprensión irrumpió brutalmente en su joven conciencia cuando un objeto silbante cayó sobre la panadería de la esquina, a unos cincuenta metros de ella, y se produjo una tremenda explosión que hizo temblar sus huesos. Olga tropezó y cayó al suelo, pero se levantó y siguió arrastrándola hacia el refugio más cercano, un sótano lo bastante profundo perteneciente a un edificio municipal. Allí, aterrada, llorando quedamente durante el tiempo que duró el bombardeo, chillando cada vez que el sótano entero temblaba y polvillo caía del techo, Orya sufrió las que pensó, serían las horas más aterradoras que recordaría a lo largo de su vida._

_Pobre ignorante, se dijo años más tarde. Faltaba mucho para que acabasen las guerras, como comprendió cuando abandonaron el refugio. Stalingrado, su hermosa ciudad, que la había visto nacer seis años atrás, se había visto reducida a escombros y cascotes bajo los cuales aparecían constantemente cuerpos de familiares, seres queridos y conocidos. _

_Su familia fue una de las muchas en sumarse a la búsqueda de cuerpos. No todos sus primos y tíos habían sobrevivido… Sus padres trabajaban al otro lado del Volga, en las fábricas de tractores de Octubre Rojo. No había puentes que comunicasen ambas orillas, sino que solían emplearse grandes barcazas para cruzar de un lado a otro. Durante el bombardeo el flujo de barcas se había interrumpido, dejando a los habitantes atrapados en ambos lados de la orilla. No había forma de conseguir noticias suyas._

_Orya escuchó años más tarde que se habían lanzado unas 1.000 toneladas de bombas y que habían muerto unas 5.000 personas. Para el final de la semana, 40.000 de los 60.000 habitantes de la ciudad habían muerto. Las calles estaban cubiertas de escombros, cadáveres en distintos grados de descomposición que Orya procuraba no mirar, acordándose siempre del espanto que sintió al reconocer el cuerpecito inmóvil y parcialmente cubierto de escombros de Irina, la vecinita de la casa de enfrente. En sustitución de unos padres de los que no tenía noticias, Olga cuidaba de ella. Los varones habían sido reclutados por la milicia que ayudaría a defenderles de aquel ejército alemán que había aparecido en el horizonte el 29 de agosto, mientras que no tenían noticias del resto de su familia._

_En septiembre empezó el verdadero horror. Nazis y soviéticos, luchando por hacerse con el control de la ciudad en un incesante tira y afloja que atrapó en medio a los, en su mayoría, desconcertados y aterrados civiles. Alrededor de Orya la gente caía como moscas víctimas de bombardeos, enfermedades, saqueos de los pocos comercios que permanecían semiintactos, tiros disparados al aire, minas antipersona y sobre todo, la lucha en las calles. Los soviéticos se dedicaron a camuflarse entre escombros e improvisadas barricadas construidas en muchos casos por mujeres, al amparo de la noche, cayendo sobre destacamentos de comandos alemanes. Los nazis caían en gran número, pero sus camaradas también. Ella también._

_Siempre recordaría al pequeño Nikolái, que pisó la mina y desapareció rápidamente de este mundo. Siempre recordaría el fogonazo brutal que quemó sus pupilas aún a varios metros de distancia. Siempre recordaría el golpe sordo del cascote al golpear su cráneo, y siempre recordaría los lloros de Olga cuando, horas más tarde. Orya abrió los ojos y comprobó con una extraña mezcla de espanto y resignación que no podía ver. _Al menos, _se dijo, _ya no tendré que ver morir a más de los nuestros.

_Un acontecimiento que horrorizó a la niña casi más que su propia desgracia fue la noticia de la muerte de un par de primos que servían en el frente, enviados como carne de cañón para intentar suplir la desventaja que suponía la superioridad numérica enemiga, con lo que en muchos casos solo se logró aumentar el número de muertos bajo los escombros. La ciudad no tardó en cubrirse de una atmósfera pútrida en la que Orya aprendió a reconocer el olor a muerto aún sin ver los cadáveres._

_Entre tanto, en las zonas controladas por los alemanes, el antisemitismo era total. Ejecuciones colectivas, campos, trabajos forzados… Orya había tenido algunos amigos judíos, niños de su misma edad, que o bien desaparecieron sin dejar rastro o bien lo último que se supo de ellos era que los habían perdido entre el gentío destinado a las ejecuciones masivas. Más tarde se enteró de que los alemanes habían capturado las fábricas de tractores, y junto con su prima lloró la casi segura muerte de sus padres. _

_Era irónico que su propio nombre significase "paz". Aquello era dantesco y no había forma de escapar. Orya recordaba aquella vez que cayó en el Volga, siendo muy pequeña, y no conseguía salir a la superficie por el peso que ejercían sobre ella sus ropas mojadas. Era una lucha constante por ascender, por avanzar, que no daba ningún fruto y que sólo conseguía agotarla. Al igual que sus vidas en esos momentos. Había que luchar para todo; luchar para conseguir un mendrugo que llevarse a la boca, luchar para que no les robasen lo poco que conservaban en sus bolsos, luchar para que no las separasen y enviasen a Olga junto al resto de mujeres que nutrían las filas del ejército, luchar para caminar por las calles repletas de escombros y huesos. Y no poder escapar. Estaban todos juntos en ello, allí, en la caótica y destrozada ciudad, encerrados como ratas. No podían huir, pero desde luego que se negaban a morir._

_Y entonces llegó el frío y famoso invierno ruso. La ciudad se cubrió de blanco y los combates cesaron, al menos por la noche. Los soviéticos contraatacaban cada vez con más energías y la población se permitía un atisbo de esperanza en medio de aquel invierno con temperaturas bajo cero, con escasa agua y aún menos comida. Habían intentado en un principio derretir nieve, pero después de darse cuenta de que lo que había bajo esta eran cadáveres, dejaron de hacerlo para no enfermar. Era difícil hacer hervir algo con aquellas temperaturas infernales._

_Pero Orya amó el invierno, amó aquellas treguas nocturnas, amó la sopa diluida y el rescoldo del diminuto fuego de aquellas noches. Eran un diminuto oasis de tranquilidad en medio de la guerra, aquel infierno en el que aprendió que también había personas buenas. Aquella anciana que las cobijó en su casa ruinosa durante casi toda la batalla. Aquel soldado alemán, más joven que Olga, casi un niño según pudo distinguir por su voz, urgiéndolas en un ruso inconexo y balbuceante para que huyesen de la calle, posiblemente ganándose un tiro horas después. El flujo incesante de personas, parientes lejanos, amigos de la familia que habían sobrevivido, pretendientes de Olga, que se esforzaban por localizarlas en medio de aquel caos y que al encontrarlas intentaban ayudarlas. Unas cerillas, un poco de carne que casi rozaba la podredumbre, una manta cosida mil y una veces, algo de ungüento casero para los inservibles ojos de Orya. Ella jamás vio sus rostros, pero reconoció y recordó sus voces. Aquellas personas que aún en la miseria le demostraban que tenían algo de humanidad en ellas, algo de amor al prójimo, le demostraron que no todos en el mundo eran malvados. No todos querían exterminar judíos, no todos te mataban por tu partido político o tu religión._

_No se imaginaba que en Polonia, un país no tan lejano como ella creía y que también sufría el dominio alemán, en el gueto de Varsovia, un año antes de ser enviado junto con su familia a uno de los muchos campos, un muchacho judío de doce años llamado Erik Lehnsherr había llegado justo a la conclusión contraria._

_Acabó la guerra, al menos en Stalingrado. Lograron reencontrarse con sus padres, que se habían escondido en las orillas del Volga durante gran parte del conflicto. Su madre arrastraba una neumonía importante que le ocasionaría problemas respiratorios el resto de su vida y su padre había perdido varios dedos y un pie por la congelación, pero ambos lloraron de alegría al ver a su hija y sus sobrinas, heridas, posiblemente traumatizadas, pero vivas._

_A partir de entonces las cosas fueron a cámara rápida. En seguida empezaron a llegarles noticias del soldado estrella del ejército americano, alguien llamado Capitán América. En la omnipotente miseria de aquel entonces, la mitad de los supervivientes se sentían asqueados por la propaganda de unos americanos que no habían sufrido la guerra en su casa, que anunciaba a bombo y platillo a un héroe que no se había dignado por aparecer, mientras que la otra mitad le defendía argumentando que "Pobre hombre, bastante tiene con defender el Este. Nuestros camaradas avanzan por su cuenta". Los más ancianos meneaban la cabeza desaprobadoramente, alegando entre susurros que estaban mucho mejor con su "Padrecito Zar"._

_Después de la guerra, ella y sus padres emigraron a América en busca de una vida mejor. Casi milagrosamente, desarrolló poderes, y estos le permitieron volver a ver. Sus padres los recibieron como una bendición, pero Orya no olvidaba. Por ello se esforzó. Se esforzó por ser buena persona, por ser solidaria, por ayudar a los demás, a los suyos. No olvidaba que probablemente ella debería estar muerta en vez de Nikolái, que estaba teniendo más suerte de la que merecía cuando tantas otras personas lo habían perdido todo. Orya jamás olvidaría esa guerra, por muchas que vinieran detrás. La guerra que le costó su visión, la guerra que costó tantas vidas._

Orya no relajó un ápice su semblante tenso cuando liberó la mente de Charles.

-Llévame abajo –le pidió de forma inexpresiva- Quiero hablar con Raven.

-No creo que vayas a ser capaz de convencerla –titubeó Charles.

-No he dicho que vaya convencerla. Sólo quiero hablar con ella.


	15. Cap 14

**Buf, me da la sensación de que he tardado mil años con este capítulo. En fin, espero que nadie quede demasiado OOC, que os guste la pequeña aparición de de babyTony :) Ya va quedando poquito, en el siguiente capítulo estarán en el estadio y después... Jejeje. Por cierto, visitad mi perfil si queréis leer la continuación de We Are Family - No Es Oro Todo Lo Que Reluce ;)**

* * *

**Cap. 14**

**28 de Enero de 1973**

**Washington DC, Residencia de Katrina Maximoff.**

Erik maldijo entre dientes cuando, al entrar por la ventana, derribó una pequeña mesita de madera que había estado justo delante. Afortunadamente cayó sobre algo blando, un cojín tirado en el suelo o algo así, por lo que no hizo ruido. No podía permitirse que un descuido alertase a la tal Linda, a la niña, a los chicos, a Meg o a quien fuera que estuviese viviendo con Kat, no estaba seguro de en quién podía confiar. Bueno, en realidad sí lo sabía. En Kat, siempre en Kat.

Cerrando la ventana con cuidado, avanzó a oscuras por la casa. Si no se equivocaba todos estaban ya en sus respectivas habitaciones, por lo que no corría peligro de cruzarse con nadie si no hacía ruido. Se dirigió a las escaleras, pero apenas había posado un pie sobre el escalón cuando escuchó un carraspeo detrás de él. Se giró, entrando en tensión y sorprendiéndose bastante al encontrarse cara a cara con Alex Summers. El muchacho había estado leyendo a la luz de una única lámpara, tirado sobre el sofá y lata de cerveza en mano, aunque en esos momentos lo que más bien hacía era taladrarle con la mirada.

-Si la pones en peligro, te mato –dijo suavemente. Era un farol por todo lo alto. Erik no mudó su expresión un ápice mientras se llevaba un dedo a los labios pidiendo silencio. Alex alzó la cerveza en su dirección en algo parecido a un gesto de respeto, lo cual viniendo de él venía a significar todo lo contrario. Erik bufó y subió las escaleras lo más silenciosamente que pudo.

Se entretuvo unos instantes en el pasillo de arriba, observando las paredes. Marcos y más marcos de fotos cubrían las paredes hasta tal punto que se sentía ligeramente observado. Casi todas eran de Peter y Wanda. El que parecía el primer día de clase, con Wanda algo enfurruñada, encantadora con su vestido rojo, y Peter sacando la lengua a la cámara. A Erik se le hizo raro verle con el pelo castaño pero de alguna manera le pareció que aumentaba el parecido del muchacho con él mismo, por lo que no pudo evitar una sonrisa. Un día de Halloween en el que Peter iba vestido entero de plateado (su cabello también era del mismo color para aquel entonces), Wanda llevaba una especie de mono rojo con una diadema con picos a juego y Katrina sonreía burlonamente a la cámara, calabaza en mano y vestida con lo que a Erik le pareció un traje tradicional irlandés. Junto a ellos, la joven llamada Linda iba vestida de pastorcita y llevaba en brazos a una niña pequeña disfrazada de ovejita. Dos fotografías en el jardín, una con todos ellos delante de una barbacoa y otra con Peter mirando el tejado en llamas con cierto aire de culpabilidad. Wanda encaramada a un altísimo taburete de alguna cafetería, enfrascada en la lectura de un enorme libro de historia e increíblemente bonita con ese mohín en los labios y el cabello castaño cayendo por su espalda como una capa. Esas eran tan sólo cuatro de todas las que abarrotaban el pasillo.

No es que hubiese necesitado las fotografías para confirmarlo, pero estas sólo evidenciaban lo mucho que había girado la vida de Katrina en torno a sus hijos. Vida que él debería haber compartido…

Suspirando y sabiendo que aquello ya no tenía remedio, se dirigió a la habitación de Katrina. Algo debía quedarle de su época de cazador de nazis, ya que tenía un mapa mental de la casa en el momento que la rodeó y miró por las ventanas. Lo único que no había previsto era que Alex estaría, pero aparte de eso, sabía incluso dónde dormía la pequeña Darcy. Sabía exactamente de quién era cada habitación, por lo que no dudó en dirigirse a la última a la derecha, abriendo la puerta con cuidado por si chirriaba y colándose en el interior. Se quitó rápidamente la gabardina –que aún estaba empapada tras caer en aquel charco, después de saltar del tren en el que había saboteado los Centinelas de Trask- y miró a su alrededor escaneando la habitación.

No tardó en distinguir la figura diminuta de Kat sobre la cama.

Se acercó lentamente mientras se tomaba su tiempo para observarla. Once años de tener que imaginársela frente a él, y ahí estaba… No había cambiado nada. Incluso seguía acurrucándose sobre sí misma al dormir, haciéndose aún más pequeña. Parecía casi una niña, enredada en mantas y sábanas, con la melenita negra tapándole el rostro y dejando únicamente al descubierto esos labios rojos por los que haría mil locuras sin pensárselo dos veces.

Se dejó caer sobre el borde de la cama con cuidado. No iba a admitirlo si alguien le preguntaba, pero le estaba corroyendo la emoción, el… el amor. No hubiera sabido qué decir si Katrina hubiese estado despierta, y es que el de las palabras siempre había sido Charles. Claro, él también podía improvisar un pequeño discurso para enardecer a los suyos, pero eso no era ni por asomo lo que merecía Katrina después de once años. No, lo suyo era demasiado íntimo, demasiado bonito como para enturbiarlo por algo tan banal y tan humano como asuntos políticos que no la incumbían en absoluto. No pensaba volver a involucrarla en sus venganzas y mucho menos en un momento como aquel.

No pensaba volver a separarse de ella.

Katrina se removió ligeramente cuando acarició un mechón de sus cabellos negros y cuando entreabrió los párpados y le miró con aquellos hermosos ojos suyos, extrañada, como preguntándose si realmente estaba allí, si realmente era él, Erik creyó que el corazón se le salía del pecho. Y es que sí, en contra de la creencia popular él sí tenía corazón, y estaba en poder de aquella mujer que se incorporaba hasta quedar a su altura y alzaba la mano hacia él.

Iba a decir algo, lo que fuera, por muy estúpido que sonase y por muchas posibilidades que tuviera de llevarse una bofetada, pero antes de que abriese la boca Katrina le agarró por el cuello de la camisa y le besó. Como si no hubiesen pasado once años, como si jamás se hubiesen separado. Enseguida recordó que Kat era más fuerte de lo que parecía cuando se vio repentinamente empujado contra el cabecero de la cama, con ella a horcajadas sobre sus piernas, balbuceando palabras inconexas, llorando y besándole todo a la vez.

-Estás aquí –suspiró entre lágrimas, como si no terminase de creérselo- Estás aquí.

-Shhh. Eh, no, _liebe_, ni se te ocurra llorar –susurró en la oscuridad, limpiándole las lágrimas a tientas y tratando de impedir que le arrancase la camiseta, teniendo en cuenta que su jersey ya andaba por ahí tirado. Katrina frenaba todos sus intentos y le hacía callar a besos cada vez que intentó decir algo más, y al final lo entendió. No le importaba. No quería oír sus excusas ni sus disculpas, porque le quería, él la quería, y eso era todo. Nada más importaba, Kat no iba a recriminarle nada y él la amaba por ello.

Sonriendo malévolamente, envolvió el brazo alrededor de su cintura y la volteó hasta dejarla sobre el colchón. Se hizo hueco entre sus piernas sin permitir que sus labios se separasen más que el mínimo imprescindible que dictaba la necesidad de oxígeno y rió ligeramente entre dientes cuando localizó y mordisqueó aquel punto especialmente sensible del cuello de Kat, haciéndola soltar un gemido que le volvió loco.

Tenía toda la noche para demostrarle cuánto la amaba y pensaba aprovechar cada segundo de ella.

* * *

**Mansión Xavier. Salem Center, Westchester, Nueva York.**

Charles había querido hablar el primero con Raven, y ninguno había puesto objeción alguna. Todos sabían lo que iba a pasar, y mientras él hablaba telepáticamente con su hermana Orya observaba de reojo a Jimmy… ¿Logan? Como se llamase. No había necesitado que le explicasen de dónde había venido, porque no había podido evitarlo En cuanto sus ojos se encontraron se había sumergido en una vida llena de sufrimiento, de horrores sin fin. A través de sus ojos vio guerras y más guerras, muertes sin sentido, la extinción de dos razas, y se preguntó cómo aquel hombre aún no había enloquecido. Aunque desde luego, aquel brillo acuoso que vio en sus ojos cuando le preguntó por Scarlett era definitivamente el propio de un hombre loco de dolor.

-Sólo tienes que volver a casa –suplicó Charles, con la mirada perdida y bañado en la luz rojiza de Cerebro. Orya no supo qué había dicho Raven, pero la expresión en el rostro del telépata fue suficiente. Se produjo una especie de suspiro colectivo cuando Charles se quitó el casco de Cerebro, pero Orya soltó una maldición en ruso y apartó suavemente la silla de Charles.

-¿Qué hace? –preguntó Hank. La joven agarró el casco, decidida a intentarlo y sacudiéndose de encima las manos de Charles.

-¡Orya, no lo hagas, es peligroso!

Tarde. La joven se dejó caer de rodillas, agarrando el casco con ambas manos y apretando los dientes. Dolía. Era como si le fuese a estallar el cráneo. Aquel aparato estaba calibrado para un telépata, para Charles, no para alguien cuya mutación le permitía hacerse ver. Pero necesitaba aumentar ese poder hasta ser capaz de crear una ilusión suya en la misma Francia, necesitaba hablar con Raven. Se materializó en medio de un pasillo bastante abarrotado e ignorando el agudo dolor de cabeza que empezaba a manifestársele, miró a su alrededor en busca de Raven. ¿Tendría su aspecto humano habitual o habría cambiado su apariencia? Afortunadamente, fue capaz de distinguir entre la multitud aquella inconfundible melena dorada.

-¡Raven!

Raven trastabilló y perdió momentáneamente el equilibrio. Se dio la vuelta al instante y la miró, boquiabierta, completamente sorprendida.

-¿Por qué me buscas? –preguntó, antes de fruncir el ceño- Creía que habías vuelto con Charles.

Orya cambió el peso de pie, notando al mismo tiempo sus rodillas sobre el suelo de Cerebro y las manos de alguien, creía que Hank, sobre sus hombros. Era una sensación algo extraña.

-Charles únicamente me sacó de París –dijo lentamente, consciente de que todos oirían todo lo que dijera- Me hubiese quedado contigo, créeme. Estuvimos tan cerca –suspiró- Encontraremos otra oportunidad.

-No, de eso nada –espetó Raven acercándose a ella. Con las sandalias de suela gruesa que llevaba era todavía más alta que Orya, que tuvo que retroceder un par de pasos para poder mirarla en condiciones- Nada de "encontraremos", yo me ocuparé. En realidad… Jamás debería haberte metido en todo esto.

-Raven, ¿de qué me estás hablando? –siseó Orya. ¿La iba a dejar fuera a estas alturas?

Raven se aproximó a ella. Parecía estar debatiéndose consigo misma, como tratando de decidirse.

-Pensé que… -suspiró, cogiéndole suavemente las manos- No sé. Que podríamos ser compañeras en el crimen o algo así. Te fui a buscar esperando que hubieses cambiado, que hubiera ocurrido algo durante estos once años que te hubiera transformado en una versión retorcida de ti misma que pudiese ser mi cómplice.

-¿Y acaso no ha ocurrido? –Orya alzó una ceja. Raven rió entre dientes y negó suavemente con la cabeza.

-Claro que no. Todos nosotros cambiamos. Charles con sus piernas, yo viviendo por mi cuenta, Alex en el ejército, Erik en la cárcel, ¡Kat criando a dos hijos! ¿Me puedes contar qué te cambia más que el tener hijos? –sonrió tristemente- Pero tú no has cambiado. Han pasado once años durante los que te ha ocurrido de todo junto a Charles, pero sigues siendo la misma. Sigues teniendo fe. No importan los medios, sino el fin, y tú sigues teniendo esperanza en que ese fin es posible. Cuando te fui a buscar esperaba que te hubieras convertido en alguien con quien pudiera emprender una venganza y te encontré igual que antes, y aún así no pude dejarte y te pedí que me acompañases.

-No eres la única que quiere pelear, Raven –Orya frunció el ceño- Trask es un monstruo y merece morir.

-No a manos tuyas –suplicó Raven- ¿No lo entiendes? No dejes que matarle te convierta en alguien que no eres.

-¿Y qué hay de ti? ¿Eres la clase de persona que puede matar a alguien? Yo no lo creo.

Raven se encogió de hombros con un mohín entristecido.

-Alguien tiene que hacerlo. No permitiré que tantas muertes queden sin justicia pero tampoco te arrastraré conmigo, no otra vez.

Orya bajó lentamente la mirada. Primero Charles, luego Raven… Apartándola de su lado por razones estúpidas, como si no fuera capaz de pelear, como si necesitase a alguien para salir adelante. Qué harta estaba de que la tratasen como a una niña pequeña cuando todos en un momento u otro habían luchado por su causa. Era contradictorio y completamente injusto.

Una mano suave se posó en su mejilla y notó los labios de Raven sobre su frente.

-Deberías llamarte Rusalka, y no DejaVu –comentó casualmente- Si ese bastardo de Stryker te hubiera puesto la mano encima… Jamás me lo hubiese perdonado –susurró- No te voy a poner de nuevo a su alcance, Ro, no… -dejó escapar un suspiro- Esto no puede ser. Tengo que dejar de engañarme a mí misma. Sé feliz, te lo mereces. No tiene por qué ser con Charles, ni siquiera conmigo. Aléjate de todo esto y vive tu vida, no te ancles a nadie. Pero por favor, no me olvides.

-¿Cómo hacerlo? –Orya sonrió tristemente, pensando que todo aquello tenía un tono inequívoco de despedida. ¿Acaso planeaba hacer alguna tontería? No se lo iba a permitir- Sabes que este pequeño discurso tuyo no hará que no intervenga, ¿verdad?

Raven puso los ojos en blanco.

-Cómo no –sonrió, y fue una sonrisa de las de la Raven de antes, la Raven de 1962 que aún conservaba algo del optimismo innato de Charles- Eres una persona increíble, Orya. No cambies nunca.

Se inclinó para abrazarla y entonces todo desapareció. Orya fue levemente consciente de las lágrimas recorriendo sus mejillas, las voces de Charles y Hank, unas manos arrancándole el casco de la cabeza y unos brazos sosteniéndola. Hank le preguntó por qué lloraba y entre todas las razones plausibles que tenía a su alcance para justificar esas lágrimas, Orya no encontró ninguna que explicase el agujero que estaba dejando Raven en su corazón.

* * *

**29 de Enero de 1973**

**Washington DC, Residencia de Katrina Maximoff.**

Katrina abrió repentinamente los ojos al escuchar carreras y voces en la planta baja. Le pareció distinguir las voces de Peter y Wanda entre los diversos portazos de la nevera, tazas que tintineaban, sillas arrastrándose por el suelo de madera. Al final, después de un contundente grito de Wanda y el portazo de la puerta principal, se hizo el silencio. Suspiró, la banda sonora habitual de sus hijos saliendo a la calle.

Entonces se dio cuenta de que la cama estaba mucho más cálida que de costumbre, así como algo pesado la inclinaba hacia su lado. Los brazos fuertemente envueltos a su alrededor y la respiración calmada sobre su nuca le recordaron bruscamente los eventos de la noche anterior, ante lo cual no supo si sonreír o llorar. Aún no terminaba de creerse que estuviese allí, por mucho que estuviese advertida de que iban a sacarle del Pentágono, por mucho que Peter le había comentado con cierto retintín que "Había conocido a su amigo, el que movía metales". Pero había una gran diferencia entre saber que de nuevo estaba libre y encontrárselo cara a cara después de once años. Hubiera pensado que estaría en cualquier otra parte persiguiendo sus objetivos y seguramente luchando contra Trask, pero no. Estaba allí. Con ella.

Se dio la vuelta y quedó justo frente a Erik, quien en contra de lo que hubiera esperado, continuaba durmiendo. Le observó en silencio, apartándole unos cuantos mechones de cabello de la frente y acariciándole el rostro. Era increíble lo inocente que se veía cuando dormía. Como si nunca hubiese perdido una familia, como si nunca tuviera que haber luchado por los suyos. Una parte de ella amaba esa inocencia que recuperaba al dormir, y otra parte quizá algo más realista amaba al hombre que podría convertirse en un monstruo por mantener a salvo a su familia.

Pero a pesar de lo tranquilo que se veía Erik, Katrina frunció levemente el ceño al ver algunas arrugas en su rostro. Era bastante evidente que el cuerpo de Erik no había envejecido más allá de sus treinta y dos años, al igual que el de Charles, Orya y el suyo propio (bueno, más o menos en este último caso ya que había terminado estancándose en los veinticinco, tal y como había previsto Hank), pero eran cosas bien distintas el no envejecer y el no sufrir. Erik había pasado once años en la cárcel y conociéndole, habría pasado esos once años preocupado por todos los que estaban fuera, imaginando formas de escapar, y definitivamente dándole demasiadas vueltas a la cabeza. Todo aquello se había reflejado en su rostro y podría hacer envejecer unos cuantos años a cualquiera, al igual que Charles no aparentaba exactamente treinta años, normal por otra parte tras el gobierno reclutando a sus alumnos para ir a luchar en Vietnam y su propia reclusión en la Mansión.

Su estómago retumbó y Kat se tapó la boca, conteniendo una risita mientras Erik se revolvía y murmuraba algo que sonó como _liebe_. Se desenvolvió con cuidado de entre sus brazos y le besó suavemente en la frente. Entonces miró a su alrededor, preguntándose dónde estaría su pijama. No pudo evitar sonreír al pensar que la última vez que estuvo en una situación similar fue en 1962, y Erik tuvo que ayudarla a encontrar la ropa desperdigada por la habitación.

Al final logró encontrar su ropa interior. Después agarró la segunda prenda de ropa que vio (la camisa de Erik. La camiseta del pijama había aparecido tirada por el suelo, pero como que le hacía un poquito de ilusión ponerse _su_ camisa), y se la puso mientras abría la puerta en dirección a la cocina, pensando en cómo ocultarles a Alex y sus hijos la presencia de Erik, al menos por el momento, y tratando de recordar qué demonios desayunaba Erik cuando estaban en la Mansión.

* * *

Linda vio de reojo cómo el pobre Alex daba un respingo cuando las tazas golpearon bruscamente el fregadero. Una se rompió, fue a recoger los pedazos y encima se cortó el dedo. Soltó una palabrota y se chupó el dedo mientras recogía los pedazos con cuidado, lanzándolos al cubo de la basura.

-Mala noche, ¿eh?

-Ni te imaginas.

De verdad que no lo entendía. No entendía que Katrina se rindiese así sin más, no entendía que después de tanto tiempo guardando el recuerdo de aquella persona, fuera la que fuese, repentinamente se rindiese a los encantos de Matt. Matt, que pretendía transformarla en una especie de ama de casa de los años cuarenta. Y muchísimo menos entendía que le hubiese ocultado su regreso de Dallas, ¿desde cuándo le guardaba tanta lealtad?

Abrió de un manotazo las cortinas de la cocina para dejar entrar la luz, y justo entonces entró Katrina. Caminó tranquilamente hacia la nevera, la abrió y se quedó ahí parada, dando pequeños golpecitos en el suelo con el pie derecho y mordiéndose el labio, como si repentinamente la elección de los alimentos del desayuno fuese la más importante del día. Alex se quedó ligeramente boquiabierto y Linda frunció el ceño. No era de extrañar. Katrina, que normalmente bajaba de su habitación ya vestida, peinada y últimamente algo maquillada para parecer mayor, había aparecido por la cocina vistiendo únicamente la ropa interior y una camisa de hombre que le quedaba enorme. Únicamente. Eso por no hablar del desastre que era su pelo o las marcas en cuello y hombros.

Finalmente pareció decidirse; sacó el cartón de la leche y empezó a preparar más café.

-¿No quedan tortitas? –preguntó, mirando a su alrededor. Linda rememoró brevemente la montaña de tortitas que había elaborado Wanda y que habían engullido entre Peter y Darcy, y negó secamente con la cabeza. Katrina se encogió de hombros. Sacó tres magdalenas de un armario, de las cuales engulló una rápidamente. Las otras dos las puso con esmero sobre un platito antes de dirigirse al frutero. Linda se obligó a respirar lentamente.

Alex probablemente sentía el presentimiento de lo que se aproximaba, y se escabulló rápidamente tras un rápido "buenos días", diciendo que iba a arreglar algo de su camioneta. Linda cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho, apoyándose contra la encimera cuando Katrina se dio la vuelta y la miró por primera vez aquella mañana. Pareció sorprenderse.

-Linda. ¿Ha pasado algo? Tienes mala cara.

-No, en absoluto –bufó la joven. Katrina se encogió de hombros antes de empezar a pelar una naranja. Aparentemente no era muy sensible al sarcasmo aquella mañana.

-Antes escuché la puerta, ¿los chicos han salido?

-Sí, Peter me pidió que te dijera que iban a pasarse por casa de Meg. Quería que Wanda la conociese. Darcy está arriba, pintando.

-Oh, bien.

Katrina se encaramó a la encimera y cruzó las piernas a la espera de que la cafetera terminase. Tenía un mohín tan inocente, una alegría tal en la mirada, que Linda no lo pudo aguantar.

-¡Pues sí, sí ha pasado! –exclamó. Katrina dio un respingo y Linda bufó, apartándose un mechón rubio del rostro- No me lo puedo creer, de verdad que no.

-¿El qué?

-Después de todo este tiempo esperando a esa persona y saliendo con Matt aunque todos y digo TODOS sabemos que no sientes nada por él ¿ahora vas y te acuestas con él? ¿En serio?

-¿Pero a qué viene esto? –espetó Katrina, mirándola con los ojos muy abiertos. Parecía realmente molesta. Detrás de ella la cafetera empezó a silbar y a expulsar vapor, pero ninguna le hizo el menor caso.

-Lo sabes de sobra. Y te advierto porque te quiero, Kat. Ese tío es imbécil, pretende convertirte en algo que no eres. ¿Y crees que le haría gracia descubrir que eres mutante, tú y Peter? O te daría la patada en el trasero o seguiría con su plan de transformarte en su ama de casa particular –no hacía falta ser demasiado listo para darse cuenta de que lo que Matt pretendía era recrear su pequeña familia perfecta. Linda tenía muy claro que eso no era para Kat, que esa no era Kat- Tú deberías estar con una persona que te quiera de verdad, no saliendo con él porque te recuerda a alguien. ¡Ese tío no te merece, Kat, no sé ni por qué le sigues abriendo la puerta y mucho menos por qué le metes en tu cama!

-¡Te lo digo y te lo repito –siseó Katrina, fulminándola con la mirada- no me he acostado con Matt!

-Oh, ¿de verdad que no? ¿Me puedes explicar entonces qué eran esos ruidos ayer por la noche? Dios, menos mal que Darcy ya estaba dormida…

-Oh, eso… -Katrina se mordió el labio, pero antes de que pudiese decir nada una voz las interrumpió.

-¿Kat?

-¡En la cocina! –exclamó Katrina mientras bajaba de la encimera de un saltito. Era curioso, repentinamente parecía un ciervo ante los faros del coche. Linda frunció el ceño al escuchar los pasos en la escalera y entonces quedó boquiabierta. Porque el que apareció en la puerta no era Matt. Era un hombre alto y fuerte, de cabello castaño y ojos de un curioso color azul metálico que le resultaron muy familiares. Vestía únicamente unos pantalones, lo que explicaba de dónde había salido la camisa que llevaba Katrina. Se quedó ahí, en el marco de la puerta, pasando su mirada de ella a Kat y de Kat a ella.

-Linda –dijo Kat rápidamente, imprimiendo sin querer un cierto tono nervioso a su voz- Este es Erik. Erik, Linda Peterson.

Sí, lo cierto era que aquel Erik se daba un aire a Matt. Aunque Matt ni por asomo tenía esos ojazos, y mucho menos aquella fortaleza y aquella seguridad en sí mismo que parecía expulsar aquel hombre por los cuatro costados. Erik la saludó con un gesto amable antes de darle un beso en la frente a Katrina, quien no pudo evitar sonreír.

Linda se tapó la boca con las manos al darse cuenta de quién era ese hombre, y al verla Katrina le indicó con un gesto que se largase mientras Erik estaba de espaldas apagando la cafetera, que silbaba como una locomotora desbocada y amenazaba con desbordarse. Linda no logró abrir la boca para decir nada, por lo que se escabulló rápidamente en dirección a la habitación de su hija.

Y es que lo que le había puesto los dedos de punta no era darse cuenta de que aquel hombre era el que salía en los informativos. No, lo que la había dejado sin habla había sido ver los ojos de Wanda en aquel rostro.

* * *

-¿Crees que me ha reconocido?

-Es posible –Katrina se encogió de hombros, aún respirando de forma algo agitada- Te luciste frente a la televisión francesa y buena parte de las internacionales hace dos días. O puede que tan sólo se haya fijado en tus ojos y se haya dado cuenta de que son los de Wanda.

-¿Realmente tiene…?

-¿Tus ojos? Sí. Idénticos.

Katrina no pudo evitar sonreír al ver la duda y algo parecido al remordimiento en los ojos de Erik. Removiendo la taza de café, se la pasó a Erik antes de girarse para servirse una ella misma.

-Lo siento, _liebe_.

Katrina suspiró, dándose la vuelta y apoyándose en la encimera de la cocina.

-Creía que anoche había hecho un buen trabajo haciendo que te olvidases del tema, pero se ve que estaba equivocada –declaró de forma burlona. Erik bufó.

-Kat, confía en mí cuando te digo que eres la única persona que podría hacerme olvidar algo –comentó, alzando la mano y acariciando levemente su mejilla antes de suspirar- Y te estoy hablando en serio. Lo siento. Siento haberte dejado sola durante once años. Siento haberte hecho cargar con unos niños que no son tuyos.

-Son tuyos –Katrina se encogió de hombros- A mí me vale. ¿Por qué todo el mundo me pregunta lo mismo? Tenía quince años cuando nacieron, no nos conocíamos. Todos teníamos una vida antes de 1962.

Erik la miró, aún sin parecer convencido.

-No lo entiendes.

-Pues explícamelo.

Erik frunció ligeramente el ceño y Katrina alzó las cejas, esperando una explicación a la que aún no parecía ser capaz de dar sentido. Lo cual a su vez tenía cierto sentido, ya que Erik no era precisamente la persona más comunicativa. Y sin embargo, parecía estar intentándolo.

-Once años son mucho tiempo –empezó, lentamente, como sin tener muy claro a dónde iba con eso- Aunque parezca que no. En once años da tiempo a muchas cosas, y durante esos años en el Pentágono lo único en lo que podía pensar era en ti y en todo lo que podríamos haber hecho juntos, la vida que podríamos haber tenido. Llegué a soñar que tú eras la madre de mis hijos, ¿te imaginas?

Sí, definitivamente podía imaginárselo. Más aún con el brillo de ilusión brillando en los ojos de Erik, que casi parecía un hombre nuevo. Recordaba perfectamente aquel día en la Mansión, cuando le propuso irse juntos. Cómo le gustaría que aquel sueño, que los sueños de Erik pudieran convertirse algún día en realidad. La mano de Erik alcanzó sus caderas y acarició suavemente su piel con el pulgar, en un movimiento que casi hizo que cerrase los ojos de pura alegría. Realmente estaba allí.

-Y después de tanto tiempo, salgo del Pentágono y me doy cuenta de que el muchacho que mandan a ayudarme es mi hijo y que tiene una hermana, y que a ti te llaman madre, pero en cambio son hijos de Magda y…

Se interrumpió bruscamente, como si esperase que Katrina le golpease en la cabeza con una sartén por decir ese nombre. La joven alzó una ceja.

-Supongo que así se llama la madre de los chicos, ¿no?

Erik asintió en silencio.

-Huyó cuando vio lo que podía hacer –explicó quedamente, sin dar más detalles- Jamás se me pasó por la cabeza que pudiese estar embarazada. De haberlo sabido… -miró de reojo a Katrina, como temiendo hacerle daño- Bueno, sabes mejor que nadie cuál era mi objetivo durante aquellos años. Quiero pensar que me hubiese quedado con los chicos, pero… Sinceramente, no lo sé.

-Puede que no te hubieras quedado con ellos, pero seguro que después de matar a Shaw hubieras ido a buscarles.

-¿Y qué clase de padre hubiera sido entonces, Kat? ¿Qué clase de padre antepone sus ambiciones y sus propias necesidades a sus hijos? O ahora, sin ir más lejos –empezó a dar vueltas por la cocina como pollo sin cabeza, y cuando volvió a mirarla casi parecía tener miedo- Maldita sea, no sé cómo ser padre y aún así ahora que sé que existen quiero ser el padre de esos chicos. Pero me van a odiar, les abandoné durante toda su vida y te abandoné a ti.

-No abandonaste a nadie, Erik, te metieron en la cárcel. Es un poco diferente –opinó Katrina.

-Sí, sí que te abandoné –insistió Erik. Se dejó caer sobre una silla, resoplando. Parecía al borde de un ataque de nervios. Katrina se sentó a su lado al momento, pero sin poder evitar sentirse intrigada.

-¿De qué estás hablando?

-Cuba.

Maldición, a lo largo de los años esa palabra casi se había transformado en tabú.

-¿Qué pasa con Cuba?

-Te dejé en una playa con un tiro en el pecho, Kat.

* * *

_Katrina sintió la voz repentina de Orya en su cabeza._

_-_No quiere que vayas con él_ –dijo. Katrina abrió mucho los ojos, sorprendida, y miró de forma recriminadora a Erik. Él se limitó a negar con la cabeza- _Tiene miedo de que esto vuelva a ocurrir, de que no pueda protegerte. No va a permitir que te unas a ellos.

_-Me da igual, no puede impedírmelo…_

-Me temo que sí, Kat.

* * *

-Lo que pasó en Cuba fue prácticamente un desastre detrás de otro, creo que no se puede culpar a nadie de lo que ocurrió. Tampoco a ti, Erik.

-¿Me estás diciendo que te parece bien? –Erik alzó las cejas, incrédulo, y Katrina frunció el ceño, pensativa.

-Digamos que la cosa podría haber salido mucho peor.

Katrina dejó escapar un suspiro. Erik le daba demasiadas vueltas a las cosas, lo cual en ocasiones era hasta bueno, pero en ese momento en concreto estaba haciendo las cosas más difíciles de lo que realmente eran. Le agarró los brazos para frenarle a él y a su diatriba.

-Vamos a ver, escúchame de una vez. Uno, ¡me da exactamente igual de quién son hijos! –exclamó Katrina, ya empezando a irritarse. Estaba dispuesta a dejarlo bien claro de una vez por todas- Son lo mejor que ha podido pasarme en la vida, y punto. No pienso discutir una sola palabra más sobre este tema. Dos. En cuanto a lo de abandonarme, yo no lo considero así. Hiciste lo que pensaste que sería mejor para mí y no deberías culparte por ello. ¡Sólo querías protegerme! No puedes cargar con todos nosotros sobre tus hombros, Erik, nadie puede cargar con todo. Déjame ayudarte –sonrió ligeramente, acariciándole el rostro- ¿Por favor?

La miró durante unos segundos con una expresión indescifrable en su rostro. Katrina alzó una ceja pero, finalmente, Erik meneó la cabeza y dejó escapar una pequeña sonrisa.

-No sé qué haría sin ti –declaró.

Katrina rió alegremente. Sabía que ella jamás le haría cambiar de opinión, y sabía que se estaría culpando durante mucho tiempo por mil y una cosas que jamás había podido controlar. Pero al menos ahora estaban juntos y sabía que era lo único que en el fondo le importaba. Dejando a un lado el café, se levantó y se sentó sobre las piernas de Erik. Él la abrazó con fuerza, escondiendo el rostro en su cuello y respirando hondo. Su aliento hizo que se le pusiera la piel de gallina, y Katrina sonrió y cerró los ojos.

Desearía ser capaz de quedarse allí durante el resto de su vida.

* * *

**Washington DC, Residencia de Meg Carter.**

Wanda casi podía sentir la incomodidad de Pietro desde el piso de arriba. Parecía que la madre de Meg le estaba haciendo el tercer grado… Otra vez.

Era irrisorio. Como la chica en cuestión no fuera bastante lanzada (léase Meg) Pietro no iba a pasar al ataque. Katrina había hecho un buen trabajo enseñándole a respetar a las mujeres, y aunque Pietro no dejaba de ser un adolescente hormonal Wanda ponía la mano en el fuego a que jamás se le ocurriría obligar a Meg a hacer nada que no quisiera. Ese era el Pietro que había conocido durante toda su vida. Ciertamente, la madre de Meg no tenía nada que temer por el honor de Meg. Otro asunto era que Katrina tuviera que temer por el de Pietro, que se encontraba en serio peligro.

Definitivamente, se había quedado bastante en shock cuando pocas horas antes habían llamado al timbre. Abrió Meg y casi al momento se lanzó a los brazos –y los labios- de Pietro. Les llevó un par de minutos dejar de morrearse y recordar que Wanda seguía allí presente, tras lo cual Meg se presentó alegremente, le plantó dos besos en las mejillas y prácticamente los abdujo al interior de la casa.

Y mientras Pietro era sometido a interrogatorio intensivo, Meg parecía haber decidido que iban a ser mejores amigas. En esos momentos tenía medio cuerpo metido en el armario y la mitad de este estaba tirado sobre la cama. La única esquinita que quedaba libre estaba ocupada por Tony, el hijo del jefe de la madre de Meg. Era un crío de tres o cuatro años, adorable, con unos enormes ojazos castaños y una labia tremenda para un niño tan pequeño. Por no hablar de que era manifiestamente inteligente; en esos momentos leía con gran atención un tratado sobre informática destinado a alumnos incluso mayores que Wanda. Y no era que lo leyese simplemente por hacer algo, o por mirar los "dibujitos", sino que realmente lo estaba comprendiendo. Al mismo tiempo trasteaba con algo que desde el desconocimiento de Wanda podía ser una placa base y que de vez en cuando soltaba chispas. Cuando esto ocurría, Tony daba un respingo y aparecía en su rostro un mohín adorable.

Así que Wanda lo observaba bastante divertida, al menos hasta que Meg le dio un manotazo.

-¡No te muerdas las uñas! –exclamó, dejando un montón de camisetas sobre la abarrotada cama- Tienes unas manos preciosas, no deberías destrozarlas.

Wanda alzó una ceja. Comparó su mano (grande, dedos finos llenos de anillos y ligeramente demasiado largos que le daban el aspecto de una araña) con la de Meg (pequeña, bonita y de dedos finos). En realidad toda Meg era como su mano; pequeña, bonita y fina. Era casi demasiado infantil y demasiado adolescente para Wanda, al igual que su despliegue de ropa era también algo infantil y adolescente, pero bueno. Wanda apreciaba el esfuerzo y Meg era una agradable compañía. Casi como un pequeño ratoncito adorable.

-Dame tu mano –ordenó Meg. Wanda se la tendió lentamente, sin saber qué pretendía.

-¿Qué vas a hacer?

-¿Color favorito? –Meg ignoró su pregunta por completo.

-Eh… Rojo. ¿Pero qué vas a…?

Wanda se sorprendió enormemente cuando un botecito de esmalte rojo apareció repentinamente en la mano de Meg. Tony ni se inmutó. Meg sonrió y empezó a pintarle el pulgar izquierdo con gran esmero, mientras Wanda pensaba en las infinitas posibilidades que daba aquella habilidad.

-¿De dónde vienen? –preguntó. Meg se encogió de hombros.

-No tengo la menor idea. Tampoco me preocupa mucho. Las cosas aparecen cuando quiero y desaparecen cuando ya no las necesito.

Wanda vio un pequeño fallo en aquel razonamiento. Las cosas tenían que venir de algún sitio, ¿verdad? A menos que las crease de la nada. Pero en caso contrario tenían que ser de otras personas, y suponía que mientras fuesen objetos como botes de esmalte de uñas o cosas similares no había problema. Pero ¿y si alguna vez hacía aparecer algo que fuese importante para esas personas, recuerdos, joyas…? ¿Y si no era capaz de hacerlo volver?

Viendo que podía estar ante otra cleptómana en ciernes, decidió cambiar ligeramente de tema.

-Si teletransportas objetos… –preguntó. Meg asintió, concentradísima en el dedo anular- ¿Crees que podrías teletransportarte a ti misma?

Meg se encogió de hombros.

-Nunca lo he probado. Sé que puedo teletransportar a personas, pero cuando acabo con ellas están fatal. Parece que arrastran una resaca de mil demonios y no pueden ni con su alma. No me apetece pasar por eso, ¿sabes? Aparte de que me da un poco de miedo, para ser sincera. Hay veces que las cosas no acaban donde yo quiero.

Wanda asintió silenciosamente. Le parecía una razón tan buena como cualquier otra, más teniendo en cuenta que ella misma no había dicho ni pío a nadie sobre sus propios poderes.

-¿Cómo es que nunca te he visto por el instituto? –preguntó Meg de repente. Wanda alzó una ceja.

-Tú tampoco estás por todas partes precisamente. Pietro me dijo que vamos al mismo instituto desde hace un par de años y nunca nos hemos encontrado.

Aunque Wanda medio le veía la lógica a la pregunta de Meg. Si Pietro era algo así como del montón (es decir, tenía unos cuantos amigos y no era ni el más popular ni el último perdedor) ella era más bien una rata de biblioteca. Y las ratas de biblioteca que se pasan los recreos leyendo sobre la segunda guerra mundial no se veían demasiado integradas. Tampoco la invitaban a fiestas, ya que solía quedarse escuchando desde un rincón sin beber y sin socializar demasiado, y los chicos tampoco ligaban con ella desde que durante un campamento le arreó una bofetada a uno que se pasó un poco con las manos y que tampoco parecía entender que "no" significaba "no". Le colgaron la etiqueta de estrecha y no volvieron a mirarla dos veces, a no ser que fuera para hacerla objetivo de alguna broma ocasional que tampoco era demasiado pesada.

El único momento en el que se sintió parte del instituto fue durante 1968, cuando se iniciaron unas protestas contra la guerra de Vietnam aliñadas con el asesinato de Martin Luther King. Todos los estudiantes participaron de una forma u otra, ya fuese en marchas, haciendo pancartas o ayudando de cualquier otro modo. Pero hacía ya cinco años de eso y de ahí no había surgido ninguna amistad. Tampoco es que le importase, hacía tiempo que se había dado cuenta de que se llevaba mejor con los adultos que con la gente de su edad.

(Hizo una nota mental para hablar con Meg sobre los acontecimientos en París, sobre la amenaza de que la guerra continuase. Pretendía presentarse en cualquier manifestación que se convocase y ser lo más ruidosa y políticamente incorrecta que pudiese. Tenía muy presente que como el asunto se alargase demasiado, Pietro sería enviado a la guerra)

Se dio cuenta de que lo realmente extraño era que Meg pasase tiempo con ella por propia voluntad. Aunque… ¿Y si era simplemente porque era la hermana de Pietro y había algo así como una regla no escrita que la obligaba a relacionarse con ella? Se le pusieron de punta los pelos de la nuca ante aquel pensamiento. ¿Y si toda aquella aparente amabilidad no fuese más que una mentira? Necesitaba saberlo.

-Meg, ¿yo te gusto?

Meg alzó la mirada y sonrió de forma pícara.

-Vaya, vaya. No sabía que te fuese el rollo de Stonewall Inn –dijo. Wanda sintió que sus mejillas ardían. Qué demonios, no quería decir eso.

-No me refería a…

-Aunque te entiendo. Es una pena que cerrase hace cuatro años, me hubiera gustado pasarme algún día por allí. Ya sabes, mera curiosidad.

Por su voz cualquiera hubiera pensado que lo decía en serio, aunque al mirarla a los ojos Wanda se percató de que seguía tomándole el pelo. Sin embargo, estuvo segurísima de que ambas habían seguido los acontecimientos de 1969 con gran interés.

-Meg, hablo en serio –Wanda frunció el ceño. Meg meneó la cabeza y sonrió. Era una sonrisa sincera en aquel rostro pecoso de ojos azules, que miraban a Wanda como si fuese una persona increíble, como si la entendiese a la perfección y estuviera dispuesta a hacer mil y una locuras única y exclusivamente por ella. Como si pudiese tener el mundo a sus pies y en su lugar la eligiese a ella. Definitivamente, podía entender por qué Pietro andaba tan obnubilado con Meg.

-Pues claro que me gustas, tontorrona. ¿Por qué no me ibas a gustar? –dijo. No dio ninguna razón, como si fuese evidente el motivo de aquella afirmación- Por cierto, mira esta revista. Veo que la moda de estos años no te hace demasiada gracia y por muy bonito que sea ese vestido, las dos sabemos que tiene más años que nosotras.

Observando la revista que le pasó (una revista inglesa cuyo nombre no había oído jamás, en cuya portada aparecía una chica con un peinado extrañísimo y vestida casi completamente de negro) se dio cuenta repentinamente de que Meg estaba sinceramente empeñada en ser amiga suya. La escuchó parlotear alegremente sobre algo llamado "punk" que se estaba poniendo de moda en ciudades como Londres y Nueva York, antes de lanzarse repentinamente sobre Tony y empezar a hacerle cosquillas de forma despiadada. Wanda acabó decidiendo que si bien ambas no eran demasiado parecidas… Sí, Podrían llegar a ser buenas amigas.

Y por mucho que Wanda prefiriese la compañía de adultos, lo cierto era que había un pequeño e irracional pedacito de su corazón que quería una amiga.


	16. Cap 15

**Cap. 15**

**29 de Enero de 1973**

**Washington DC, Residencia de Katrina Maximoff.**

Cuando Erik le dijo que tenía que salir un momento a por una cosa, Katrina definitivamente, no esperaba verle volver con un sombrero que le hacía verse sexy como el infierno, cargando con una enorme bolsa de deportes y con algo fino envuelto con cuidado en periódicos. Y mucho menos que de la bolsa sacase su casco y el traje de Alex de 1962, y que lo envuelto fuese una de las alas de Ángel.

-No podía dejar todo esto allí –fue toda su explicación, sin especificar dónde era el "allí" exactamente. Katrina alzó una ceja mientras dejaba de picar pimiento. Aquello sonaba exactamente a algo que él haría. Ángel les había traicionado, pero al menos les había traicionado por otros mutantes. Entendía que Erik no quisiera dejar "allí" el ala.

-¿Y qué hacemos con el ala? ¿La enterramos en el jardín? –propuso. Erik se encogió de hombros.

-Me parece una idea tan buena como cualquier otra. No imagino cómo se harían con el traje de Alex, pero la verdad es que me había estado preguntado qué fue de los cuerpos de Ángel, Azazel y Sean. Supongo que esta es la respuesta –dijo lúgubremente, señalando el ala. Katrina se estremeció al observarla de cerca. Era evidente que había sido arrancada prácticamente de cuajo. Recordó lo hermosa que había sido Ángel revoloteando con sus alas, feliz al fin de verse aceptada y encajando, y le entraron arcadas al ver aquel trozo de su cuerpo sobre la mesa de la cocina. Pero Erik se equivocaba respecto a Sean.

-Está en Irlanda –dijo. Erik la miró, confuso.

-¿Qué?

-Que Sean está en Irlanda –repitió Katrina, cruzando los brazos frente al pecho y sentándose junto a la mesa- Washington no es tan sumamente grande como parece, y soy profesora. Hablo con muchos padres, algunos de ellos son gente importante y escucho rumores. Cuando me enteré de que se estaba organizando una operación en contra de unos "monstruos" supe que habían encontrado a alguno de los nuestros. Me las ingenié pare encontrarles y pude salvar a Sean. Pasó unos días aquí en casa y le mandé a Irlanda en cuanto estuvo recuperado. Ahora trabaja con la Interpol.

-Traidor –comentó Erik con una pequeña sonrisa, en broma. Katrina meneó la cabeza.

-No podía dejarle tirado. Incluso hubiera ayudado a Ángel y Azazel, pero no llegué a tiempo –se lamentó. De verdad que lo hubiera hecho, ni siquiera Azazel merecía ser cazado como un animal. Y Ángel… Bueno, a pesar del odio que había llegado a sentir contra ella siempre la recordaría como aquella joven perdida por la vida que había tomado una decisión equivocada. Erik se sentó junto a ella y le acarició suavemente la rodilla.

-Hiciste lo que pudiste, no lo pienses más –dijo, y Katrina no pudo evitar ver la ironía. Eso era justo lo que le decía ella horas antes. Alzó la mirada y vio cómo Erik sacaba otro paquete de la bolsa de deporte. Hubiera preguntado qué era, pero alguien (no Erik, él no sería tan descuidado) había escrito C4 de forma bien visible. La verdad, prefirió no saber de dónde lo había sacado.

-Estoy pagando una hipoteca, te agradecería que sacases eso de mi casa, gracias –dijo de forma burlona. Erik puso los ojos en blanco antes de ponerse serio.

-Aquí hay suficiente C4 como para dejar muy dañadas las infraestructuras del Pentágono –explicó, plantando el paquete de forma algo brusca sobre la mesa. A Katrina se le antojó realmente extraño ver un paquete de explosivos sobre la mesa donde habían merendado sus hijos durante once años- Pensaba volar aquello por los aires e ir después a la Casa Blanca mientras la policía se dirige hacia la explosión, pero puede que haya otro modo. ¿Crees que puedes hacerlo?

Katrina cogió el paquete y lo pasó de una mano a otra, comprobando su peso. No le miró a los ojos

-¿Cuántas víctimas? –preguntó finalmente. No se molestó en preguntar por qué iba a la Casa Blanca- No pienso participar si hay niños.

Erik se encogió de hombros.

-No será día de visitas, no habrá niños. Y tranquila, ninguna de las víctimas se preocuparía lo más mínimo por salvar a uno de nuestros niños –añadió, sonriendo cínicamente- Tendrás que repartir los explosivos por las cincuenta plantas, poner en marcha los temporizadores y salir de allí antes de que salte por los aires.

-Saltar por los aires no será mi problema –Katrina dejó escapar una risa sarcástica- El problema será evitar que me identifiquen. No he pasado once años fuera del radar para tirarlo por la borda.

-Deberíamos coger a los niños y salir del país, una vez acabe todo esto –murmuró Erik con un gesto ensombrecido por su ceño- No es que sea mi opción favorita, arrancaros de vuestra vida, pero es lo más seguro. ¿Qué piensas de Argentina?

Katrina bufó y negó en redondo con la cabeza.

-Soy estadounidense –recalcó- Y unos xenófobos racistas de mierda no me van a echar de mi país, ni a mí ni a mis hijos. Si es necesario nos esconderemos, pero no pienso dejar América. ¿He hablado claro?

-Te acaba de salir de nuevo la vena patriótica –bromeó Erik. Katrina le lanzó una mala mirada.

-Será cosa de familia –masculló, buscando en el cuello de la camisa las chapas de su tío y frotándolas como si de un amuleto se tratase antes de buscar su mirada- ¿Qué quieres hacer en la Casa Blanca?

-Trask estará allí –informó Erik- Van a hacer una presentación de esos malditos Centinelas. Supongo que Charles te habrá contado lo que pasa con ellos en el futuro, ¿no?

-Sí.

Katrina frunció el ceño, recordando que en el futuro ella estaba embarazada en medio de una guerra. Aunque dudaba mucho que Charles le hubiera contado eso a Erik. No imaginaba al telépata mintiendo descaradamente, pero ¿ocultar información? Perfectamente capaz. Intranquila, se puso en pie y volvió de nuevo a picar pimientos.

-Tienen la sangre de Raven y de Orya, ya es oficial. Los harán operativos en cuanto puedan si no los detenemos antes.

-¿Y tu plan es presentarte allí y controlar a los Centinelas para dejar todo el programa en evidencia y que el Gobierno lo cancele? No, espera, no habrán sido tan estúpidos como para fabricarlos con metal. Los has saboteado, ¿a que sí? –preguntó rápidamente, sonriendo sin saber por qué. Miró hacia atrás y vio a Erik observándola con diversión.

-Casi. Sí, los he saboteado, pero no es ese el plan exacto. Mi plan es presentarme allí con un estadio a cuestas, rodear la Casa Blanca con él, reventar el búnker que sí que han sido tan estúpidos como para construir con metal y matar al presidente que me ha tenido once años en prisión y que es responsable del asesinato de los nuestros y de la aprobación del programa Centinela.

A Katrina se le resbaló el cuchillo al oír aquello y se cortó el dedo. Al instante Erik estaba junto a ella presionando el (pequeño) corte con un trapo de cocina que acababa de agarrar al vuelo. El cuchillo salió volando hacia el fregadero, cuyo grifo se abrió solo y limpió la sangre del utensilio. Katrina hizo caso omiso de aquel pequeño despliegue de poder y se giró para encararle.

-¿¡Me estás diciendo que vas a intentar matar a…

-¿Todo bien?

Se sobresaltó al escuchar a Alex en la puerta de la cocina, mirándoles con curiosidad mal disimulada bajo el ademán hosco que intentaba mantener frente a Erik. Katrina, ojiplática, pasó la mirada de Alex a Erik y de Erik a Alex, pero ninguno dio muestras de sorprenderse al ver al otro. ¿Cuándo se habían encontrado? Alex se acercó tranquilamente a la nevera y sacó una cerveza, observando de forma evaluadora a Erik antes de decidirse a hablar.

-Creo haber escuchado algo sobre matar y el presidente. Teniendo en cuenta que soy un soldado de la guerra de Vietnam y que debo lealtad a mi país –dijo, no sin cierta sorna, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que representantes de su propio país pretendían matarle y diseccionarle- voy a ignorarlo y a asumir que me he llevado demasiados golpes en la cabeza en los últimos años.

Katrina alzó una ceja, sorprendida ante la respuesta. Alex bufó.

-No esperarías que realmente me importase el destino de las personas que intentan matarnos, ¿verdad? –preguntó. La joven se encogió de hombros.

-No, supongo que no. Se me hace raro oírte hablar así, eso es todo.

La mirada de Alex, dura y fría hasta aquel momento, se dulcificó.

-Once años desde Cuba y cinco en el ejército, Kat. He visto cosas. Aunque desde luego, un cazador de nazis tropezando con mesas no lo había visto hasta ayer –comentó con humor. Erik soltó un bufido y murmuró algo sobre que no quería que los vecinos le vieran entrar por la puerta principal estando las luces de la casa apagadas y que la ventana del jardín estaba oculta por la sombra de la casa contigua. Alex meneó la cabeza- En fin, estaré aquí, llamadme si me necesitáis. Intentad que no os maten.

Se largó con la cerveza en la mano, silbando tranquilamente. Katrina parpadeó, sorprendida, antes de recordar lo que había estado diciendo antes de la interrupción.

-¿Me estás diciendo que vas a intentar matar a un presidente después de que te encarcelasen por matar a _otro_ presidente? –preguntó, dándole golpecitos en el pecho a Erik.

-Ah, por cierto, yo no maté a JFK –respondió Erik de forma casual, su mano aún atrapando la de Katrina en una suerte de trampa- Intentaba salvarle, era de los nuestros. Me detuvieron antes de que pudiera.

-¿Que JFK era mutante? –preguntó Katrina, incrédula- ¿Y cómo no pudiste evitarlo? Eran balas, Erik. Metal.

-Había un tipo… Tenía un brazo de metal con una estrella roja pintada.

-Un hombre… ¿Con un brazo de metal? ¿Me estás diciendo que perdiste una pelea contra un tipo con un brazo de metal? –de verdad que no daba crédito a sus oídos.

-No –Erik le lanzó una mirada ligeramente molesta antes de continuar- Estaba disparando, pero no le detuve porque pensé que podría parar las balas. No me di cuenta de que uno de sus secuaces estaba detrás de mí, todo ocurrió muy deprisa. Shaw me habló de él una vez, durante… Bueno, ya sabes. Le llamaban Soldado de Invierno. Un pobre diablo que luchó en la segunda guerra mundial y al que transformaron en un arma soviética. Lo que no me explico es cómo apenas aparenta treinta si debería tener al menos unos cincuenta o sesenta años.

-Habló el cuarentón que aparenta treinta y dos –Katrina le sacó la lengua de forma infantil. Erik alzó una ceja antes de cambiar bruscamente de tema.

-¿Aún tienes el traje que fabricó Hank?

-¿Ese que supuestamente resistía las balas? Sí, aún lo tengo. Y también una bonita cicatriz en el pecho, y Charles una silla de ruedas.

Definitivamente no pensaba volver a ponerse el maldito traje.

Erik frunció ligeramente el ceño al oír su respuesta, aunque no dijo nada. Agarró la mochila y sacó de ella algo que hizo que Katrina se sorprendiera aún más que en el último cuarto de hora.

-Creo que es de tu talla.

* * *

**Washington DC, La Casa Blanca.**

Orya volvió sobre sus pasos, ligeramente irritada cuando el detector de metales pitó. Seguramente serían los pendientes de aro, un pequeño regalo que le compró Raven en el aeropuerto de París. No eran nada del otro mundo, joyería barata, pero Orya apreció el detalle. Sin embargo, debería haber pensado que harían saltar el detector y les harían perder tiempo. Prácticamente se los arrancó de las orejas en su precipitación por pasar los controles, ya que no sabían ni qué tramaba exactamente Raven ni cuándo atacaría.

Dio impacientes golpecitos en el suelo mientras Charles hipnotizaba al guardia que les pidió las invitaciones y finalmente resopló aliviada cuando les permitieron pasar. Caminó detrás de Hank, recordando el incómodo momento al bajar del avión en el que ambos habían ido a por la silla de ruedas, decidiendo finalmente con tan sólo un cruce de miradas que Hank era más fuerte y le llevaría más rápido. Había tratado en vano de ignorar la mirada (¿ligeramente herida?) de Charles cuando la vio caminando junto a él, pero varias cabezas por encima. Aquel maldito cabezota parecía seguir convencido de que la maldita silla cambiaba algo. ¿Tan siquiera le había pasado por la cabeza que el que lo único que estaba cambiando las cosas era él con su actitud?

Se paró apenas medio segundo para meterle prisa a Logan y no tardaron en encontrar un sitio desde el que controlaban más o menos todo el lugar. Charles se llevó los dedos a la sien, buscando entre la multitud, pero los bajó a los pocos minutos.

-Intento localizarla, sé que está aquí –dijo, tal vez de forma algo desesperada, antes de seguir intentándolo. Orya bufó.

Buscó con la mirada entre la multitud, pero se detuvo en un asiento de las primeras filas. Se le pusieron los pelos de punta al ver aquella cabeza. Se adelantó unos metros para observar mejor a aquel hombre y soltó una retahíla de maldiciones al reconocer el maldito e inconfundible bigote de Howard Stark. ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo allí? Entonces se dio cuenta. Claro, por supuesto. Los Centinelas, al margen de su misión destructiva, eran uno de los grandes avances del siglo XX, y uno de los pocos que no había sido logrado por Industrias Stark. Sí, podía entender qué estaba haciendo allí Howard. Es más, debería haberlo anticipado. Si fuese cierto aquello de que la curiosidad mató al gato, Howard hubiera sobrepasado con creces las siete vidas del susodicho gato.

No se acercó a él, sino que volvió junto a Charles y los chicos. Por muy tolerante que fuese Howard con todo el asunto mutante, probablemente no le haría gracia que una empleada suya se colase en un evento como aquel, en compañía de otros tres mutantes, con el objetivo de detener a una cuarta antes de que asesinase al creador de los Centinelas. O puede que sí. Puede que incluso le hiciera gracia. Después de todo, estaba hablando del hombre que siendo un civil agarró un avión y llevó al Capitán América al corazón de la Alemania nazi.

Meneó la cabeza y trató de centrarse en lo que se suponía que debía centrarse. Cerró los ojos y al abrirlos un par de segundos después, tan sólo vio un mar de siluetas marrones y anodinas. La única mota de color eran los cuerpos de Charles, Logan y Hank, a su lado, el suyo propio… Y bingo. No le hizo el menor caso a Nixon subiendo al escenario, aliviada como estaba al ver otra silueta multicolor perdida entre el gentío. Estaba allí. Enfocó la mirada y comprobó que bajo la apariencia de guardaespaldas se hallaba su cuerpo real, aunque la asaltó la duda.

Realmente no estaba en desacuerdo con lo que Raven pretendía, sino más bien con los resultados. ¿Encerrada y torturada por matar a aquel psicópata? ¿El odio y el miedo de la población cuando los mutantes matan a un aparentemente generoso, ejemplar, intachable y emprendedor miembro de la comunidad? No era justo. Ellas podían cambiar las cosas, tan sólo con que le matase con forma humana… Otro atentado contra el presidente llevado a cabo por humanos, no sería el primero ni el último. Después de todo, ¿por qué tenían que respetar las reglas del juego cuando tantos otros no lo hacían y se beneficiaban de ello?

Justo cuando decidió que no la delataría, que haría todo lo posible porque llevara a cabo su plan de una forma discreta, Logan se tensó a su lado. Ambos la detectaron al mismo tiempo, ella por su visión y él por su olfato.

-Es ella –gruñó Logan con un deje desesperado en su voz, husmeando a su alrededor de forma no muy discreta- Es Scarlett, está aquí.

* * *

Aguardaba pacientemente a su señal. Detrás de ella, con una mano en su hombro, Soldado controlaba su actuación durante su primera misión. La mujer lo tenía muy claro. Intervenir en el momento más crucial y matar a tiros al presidente, protegiendo a Trask y permitiendo al mismo tiempo que todos y cada uno de los asistentes al evento vieran lo que era. Una mujer rápida como un felino, con sus mismas marcas e incluso con una cola. Una mutante, algo que por lo visto a sus jefes les había agradado en extremo. Hacía muy poco aquel término no le hubiese dicho nada, pero HYDRA le había enseñado.

Política, sobre todo. Como la utilidad de tener a Trask contento y a salvo. Parecía ser que aquel hombre era del interés de sus superiores, cosa que ella no pensaba discutir.

También le habían enseñado que se necesitaba que un mutante asesinase al presidente en directo para crear el caos. Cualquiera hubiera pensado que la intervención del Soldado once años atrás matando al presidente de entonces hubiera bastado, pero no. El gobierno se había encargado demasiado bien de encubrirlo todo y de calmar las cosas. JFK había querido cambiar las cosas, había querido retirar tropas de Vietnam, había querido la paz. Y no lo podían consentir. El orden nace a partir del caos, se lo habían repetido hasta la saciedad. E HYDRA lo que quería ante todo era orden, un orden que ellos pudiesen controlar.

Aquello no le parecía ni bien ni mal. En el medio mes de aquella nueva vida le habían quedado claras dos cosas. Una, ella era un arma al servicio de HYDRA, al servicio del orden. Dos, acaba siempre la misión. Todo gira en torno a la misión. La misión es más importante que uno mismo.

-_Puedo seguir sola_ –dijo en su ruso aún tambaleante. Iba a necesitar más práctica para deshacerse del acento, pero en aquellos momentos no importaba. Quería que su primera misión fuese suya por derecho propio, que el Soldado no tuviera que completarla por ella. Bastante vergonzoso había sido ya someterse a los entrenamientos, no quería que la primera entrada en su hoja de servicios estuviera manchada por la intervención de un superior.

-_¿Estás segura?_

Los ojos azules del Soldado la agujerearon como balas, pero ella no parpadeó. Se preguntó durante un breve instante de dónde habría salido aquel hombro duro y frío como una roca que estaba frente a ella, pero en seguida comprendió que no importaba. HYDRA les había convertido en iguales, eso era lo único importante.

-_Completamente. Vete y espérame en el punto de encuentro._

Soldado le dio un fuerte apretón en el hombro (¿muestra de apoyo, indicación de su fuerza, de que no temía usarla si fallaba?) y prácticamente se desvaneció en el aire. La mujer apenas tuvo tiempo de ver el destello de su brazo plateado antes de que desapareciera.

Agazapada tras los setos, olisqueó el ambiente. Confirmó sus sospechas de que había más mutantes a su alrededor, concretamente cinco. Dos mujeres y tres hombres. Uno de los aromas femeninos venía clarísimamente del que a primera vista parecía un guardaespaldas, y aquello la desconcertó ligeramente. ¿El propósito de aquella mujer era proteger o matar al presidente? Le daba igual. Ella se encargaría.

Inspiró con fuerza y entonces un aroma extraño golpeó sus fosas nasales. Ojiplática, notó lágrimas resbalando por sus mejillas sin ella poder hacer nada para detenerlas. Conocía aquel olor a pino, a bosque puro, a pesar de que no era capaz de relacionarlo con ningún rostro o ningún lugar. Pero aquella ansiedad que impulsó su corazón a un ritmo salvaje no podía ser producto de la sugestión; aunque su mente había olvidado, su cuerpo recordaba. Vaya que si recordaba. El corazón acelerado, los olisqueos frenéticos, las palmas sudorosas, la cola meneándose detrás de ella a la expectativa… Incluso un ligeramente vergonzoso calor en la parte más baja de su vientre. Maldita sea, ¡tuvo que contenerse para no ponerse a ronronear allí mismo!

Aquello era un fallo tremendo de los médicos de HYDRA, y tenía que ser arreglado. En seguida. De inmediato. ¡No podía llevar a cabo una misión correctamente con su propio cuerpo distrayéndola de aquella manera!

Escuchó unos pasos detrás de ella y el olor se intensificó. Ignoró las señales que le mandaba su cuerpo y se giró en menos de un segundo. Flexionó los dedos, notando cómo el último regalo de HYDRA surgía por encima de sus uñas. Sus bonitas y útiles garras habían sido recubiertas por algún extraño metal que no reconocía, obsequio de sus superiores. Había sido increíblemente doloroso pero había merecido la pena, como pudo comprobar al ver el asombro y la incredulidad en los ojos de aquel hombre, fijos en el leve resplandor plateado que brillaba en la punta de sus dedos.

Le repasó con la mirada rápidamente. Unos buenos veinte centímetros más alto que ella y el doble de corpulento; también parecía rápido… Y endiabladamente guapo. Frunció el ceño cuando el corazón le dio un vuelco al ver sus ojos, entre verdes y castaños. Había en ello algo que sólo pudo llamar reconocimiento. ¿Se habrían encontrado en algún momento de sus vidas? Lo dudaba. En todo caso, no habría sido un encuentro muy amistoso. Aquel hombre gritaba "Peligro" por todas partes

Dejó escapar un siseo animal y se lanzó sobre él con las garras en alto. Agarrándole de los hombros, se balanceó a su alrededor hasta colgarse de su espalda. Envolvió el brazo alrededor de su cuello y con un amplio y rápido movimiento, le degolló. Se dio impulso con los pies y dio una voltereta en el aire, alejándose de él al tiempo que lo lanzaba de rodillas al suelo.

Se dio la vuelta y le observó toser sangre y luchar por respirar, con las manos en torno a su cuello en un vano intento de cortar la hemorragia que empezaba a llenar de sangre su ropa. Se dijo a sí misma que no debería sentirse culpable por matarle. Porque le había matado, se había asegurado muy mucho de cortar las carótidas y la yugular.

Pero en cambio y para su sorpresa, el hombre se puso en pie con un gesto de dolor. Cuando apartó la mano del cuello, la mujer pudo ver cómo la herida del cuello se cerraba rápidamente. La miró con una mueca de fastidio, como si aquello sólo hubiera sido un simple contratiempo que le irritase, la mera picadura de un mosquito.

-No deberías haber hecho eso, nena.

* * *

**Washington DC, El Pentágono. **

Lo cierto era que aquel día Jay no había estado centrado en lo que tenía que estar centrado. En su puesto como jefe de la seguridad del Pentágono un despiste podía resultar en un desastre monumental, por lo que hizo todo lo posible por centrarse. Sin embargo, su mente se iba continuamente a Amanda. Su mujer se iba poniendo más y más nerviosa a medida que se acercaba el día en el que salía de cuentas y tenía a toda la familia medio histérica. Sabía que durante el trabajo debía estar centrado pero lo cierto es que no podía evitarlo. Tenían tantas ganas de ser padres, y ahora que estaban casi a punto se sentía aún más ansioso. No veía el momento de coger a su bebé en brazos.

Por ello, cuando escuchó un carraspeo de garganta tardó un par de segundos en alzar la mirada de la pantalla de las cámaras de seguridad. Encontró frente a él a una mujer de unos veinticinco años, más bien bajita, pero con un cuerpo y un rostro tal que era bastante improbable que pasase desapercibida. Más aún con la ropa que llevaba. Demasiado kevlar como para que alguien lo pasase por alto Lo más chocante era que llevaba una capa, sí, una capa. No muy larga y de color rojo oscuro. Sus agudos ojos grises le miraron fríamente y Jay se sintió amenazado por aquella presencia. ¿Quién demonios era y cómo se había colado en su oficina?

Casi al instante escuchó de forma algo lejana una tremenda explosión, y apenas dos segundos después el suelo se sacudió y tembló con fuerza. Observó sintiendo un escalofrío cómo algo de gravilla y polvillo caía del techo, y cuando vio la sonrisa de la mujer ese escalofrío se multiplicó por diez.

-¿Ha oído eso? –preguntó la mujer, señalando el suelo con la mano. Jay calculó rápidamente que debía provenir de uno de los niveles más profundos de las instalaciones- Bien, eso ha sido la detonación de una pequeña cantidad de C4. La siguiente está programada para dentro de… Tres minutos y medio. Creo conocer los protocolos de seguridad del gobierno en un caso como este, así que le aconsejo que mueva el culo y evacue el edificio. Por cierto, ¿sería tan amable de pasarme esa pistola?

Señaló una de las armas de plástico que se habían desarrollado después del encarcelamiento de Magneto. Jay dudó. Magneto acababa de escapar hacía pocos días, ¿era posible que aquella mujer estuviera con él? Al verle titubear, la mujer alzó la mano. En ella apareció una enorme llamarada rojiza que hizo comprender a Jay que apreciaba su vida bastante más que aquel trabajo. Sacó la pistola de su cintura y se la lanzó. La mujer la cogió al vuelo y después de asegurarla en un cinturón que colgaba de sus estrechas caderas, sonrió.

-Gracias –dijo. Casi parecía sincera- En fin, tienen tiempo suficiente como para salir antes de la siguiente explosión que, le advierto, será bastante más fuerte que esta. Buenos días… -se inclinó para leer su nombre en la chapa del uniforme- …Jay.

Y entonces vino lo peor y lo más increíble de todo. La mujer desapareció. Completamente, sin dejar rastro, era como si se hubiese disuelto en el aire. Una fuerte ráfaga de viento le azotó el rostro y la puerta que hasta entonces no había visto abierta se cerró con un fuerte portazo. Sudando la gota gorda y luchando por controlar el temblor en sus dedos, pulsó los botones pertinentes para iniciar el protocolo.

Realmente prefería no saber y no meterse en los planes de aquellas personas, o monstruos, como algunos les llamaban. Lo que no entendía era por qué demonios le había avisado de la inminente explosión cuando perfectamente podrían haber saltado todos por los aires sin dejar testigos.

Katrina sobrevoló invisible el Pentágono, observando complacida cómo los últimos grupos de personas salían corriendo del edificio al mismo tiempo que se producía la explosión. Sonrió ligeramente al ver que las ventanas del edificio reventaban y que se hundía parte del tejado. Erik era un maldito genio. ¿Que ella llevase a cabo un atentado en el Pentágono mientras él se dirigía a la Casa Blanca? A pocos se les hubiera ocurrido y menos aún se hubieran atrevido a hacerlo. Aunque claro, tampoco es que ella hubiera seguido al pie de la letra el plan original, en el que ni por asomo se comentaba la posibilidad de dar aviso de la explosión. A Katrina le había parecido completamente innecesario mancharse las manos de sangre cuando en el edificio sólo había simples trabajadores que –en su mayoría- no tenían culpa de nada, cuando lo único que pretendían era crear un simple señuelo. Para ello bastaba simplemente con dejar la bomba en el edificio.

Ahora sólo quedaba intentar que Erik no cometiese un error irreparable e impedir que las autoridades llegasen a la Casa Blanca. Suponía, más que sabía, que si había un atentado en un edificio gubernamental tan importante como el Pentágono la respuesta más inmediata sería ir a proteger al presidente, teniendo en cuenta que la Casa Blanca estaba apenas a unos diez minutos en coche. Alguien habría con dos neuronas de frente que se diera cuente de que si habían atentado contra el Pentágono, perfectamente podían ir a por Nixon.

Observó los alrededores y escuchó la sirena de la policía segundos antes de ver un gran número de coches de policía, unas cuantas furgonetas del FBI e incluso tres camiones de bomberos dirigiéndose hacia el Pentágono. Parecía que una buena parte de las fuerzas del orden de la ciudad se dirigía justo hacia donde habían previsto, aunque no engañaría a todos. Lo comprobó en cuanto vio algunos furgones del FBI dirigiéndose al doble puente memorial Arland y el George Mason, con evidente intención de cruzarlo y llegar a la Casa Blanca. Y ahí entraba la segunda parte del plan.

Buscó un lugar lo suficientemente elevado como para poder verlo todo, y sonrió ligeramente al ver el monumento a Washington. Serviría. Aterrizó con cuidado sobre la punta del enorme obelisco y decidió volver a hacerse visible para concentrarse por completo en los puentes. Un curioso estremecimiento recorrió su cuerpo cuando los átomos de gas volvieron a transformarse en células, en piel, carne y huesos. Pura Química, algo muy sencillo para alguien que manipulaba átomos, aunque estaba muy segura de que Hank daría saltos de alegría cuando le contara que a pesar de que su cuerpo se transformase en gas, ella seguía pensando y sintiendo. A pesar de que evidentemente el gas no tenía ni neuronas ni nervios, ni nada que por sí sólo pudiera dar lugar a una partícula orgánica.

Katrina enfocó su mirada en los puentes y respiró hondo antes de atacarlos con todo lo que tenía. Empezó haciendo temblar las profundidades del río, provocando en los cimientos un quejido hondo y metálico perfectamente audible incluso desde la distancia. Sin embargo, resistió. Frunció el ceño y mientras mantenía el terremoto controlado, manipuló la gravedad sobre el puente. Vio secciones del puente hundirse ligeramente y la carretera agrietarse entre chasquidos y pequeñas explosiones de grava. Sobre el asfalto el FBI conducía de forma ralentizada, alcanzando la máxima velocidad que podían para abandonar el puente lo antes posible.

La solución tendría que ser algo mucho más radical. Visualizó cada átomo, cada estructura que formaban las moléculas que se unían, cada uno de los enlaces que unían la materia, sus componentes en su forma más elemental, átomos y partículas subatómicas. Su cuerpo empezó a temblar al acusar la ingente cantidad de energía que controlaba y cada vez se le aceleraba más y más el pulso, pero aún así aguantó todo lo que pudo. En un momento dado se dio cuenta con sobresalto de que el corazón le latía tan rápido que no distinguía los latidos. Era como un enorme zumbido en sus oídos unido a la increíble sensación de sentir la energía de aquella enorme cantidad de materia. Sentía la tensión del propio puente, la de la tierra bajo este, las dos gravedades que se disputaban la enorme estructura, las vibraciones de los átomos, todo unido en un revuelto remolino que, se dio cuenta, controlaba con excesiva facilidad. Nunca había controlado tantas cosas a la vez, hacía años que no practicaba más allá de transformar pequeños volúmenes de materia en cosas distintas y en cambio estaba manipulando varios puentes de miles de toneladas y un par de kilómetros de largo.

Algo le decía que no debería ser capaz de hacer aquello, al menos tan fácilmente. Ni siquiera estaba sudando. Entonces frunció el ceño. Estaba jugando con materia, con la gravedad, con un terremoto. Podía romper aquellos billones de diminutos átomos y sería como si cayese sobre la ciudad una bomba atómica. Prácticamente tenía a sus pies las vidas de miles de millones de personas que dependían de lo que ella hiciera, aunque no lo supieran, aunque nunca llegaran a saberlo. ¿Qué ocurriría si ella fuera una persona malvada, como Emma, como Sebastian Shaw? O incluso Trask. Apostaba a que le importaba muy poco lanzar una bomba si con ello lograba echarles la culpa a los mutantes y empeorar más aún la opinión general de la población acerca de ellos. Pero ella no era así… No del todo, al menos. Se sorprendió a sí misma al darse cuenta de que todo el poder en sus manos no la asustaba, sino que le gustaba. Le gustaba saberse dueña de tantas vidas y saber que no haría algo tan inhumano como acabar con ellas porque sí, simplemente porque podía. En cierto modo le gustaba pensar que estaba protegiendo a aquellas personas, aunque fueran personas que no les aceptasen, aunque les temiesen. Pero a ella le bastaba con que entre todas esas personas hubiera tan sólo una como Linda.

Un lejano crujido interrumpió el rumbo ligeramente existencial que estaban tomando sus pensamientos. Determinó al ver a lo lejos un estadio elevándose que aquel no era el momento para reflexiones filosóficas, y decidió dar el golpe final. Los coches casi llegaban al final de uno de los puentes.

Visualizó cada partícula, cada molécula, cada enlace, cada unión que permitía la existencia de los puentes frente a ella. Y con un mero pensamiento de su mente destrozó, separó, rompió y destruyó todo lo que pudo. Extendió las manos y gracias a un gesto brutal los puentes reventaron como si un gigante acabase de golpearlos con una maza. Empezaron a desintegrarse ante sus ojos sin dejar ni una sola mota de ningún tipo de residuo, como si nunca hubieran existido. Miles de pequeños átomos independientes flotaban en el ambiente chocando unos contra otros, empezando a formar algunos compuestos en el aire. De momento eran invisibles aunque algunos de ellos no tardarían en poder apreciarse a simple vista al formar estructuras algo más grandes. Polvo, básicamente. Hizo un pequeño gesto con la mano y dejó los furgones del FBI, hasta entonces en caída libre, suspendidos en el aire gracias a un cambio brusco de gravedad. Observó satisfecha los resultados y dio por finalizada su misión. Claro que quedaban más puentes, y de hecho veía coches de policía cruzándolos, pero estaban más alejados. No llegarían a tiempo.

Miró hacia arriba cuando dejó de sentir la luz del sol y sonrió ligeramente al ver que empezaba su misión extraoficial, su objetivo personal. Mantener a Erik fuera de una celda. Le vio flotando sobre el estadio, llevándolo hacia la Casa Blanca con cierta rapidez y haciendo que los escombros cayesen lejos de un numeroso grupo de niños que jugaban en el césped bajo ellos. Vio cómo la buscaba con la mirada, así que se llevó los dedos a los labios y silbó con fuerza. Le dedicó algo remotamente parecido a un saludo militar cuando finalmente la localizó y pudo jurar que incluso desde la distancia le escuchó reír entre dientes.

* * *

Orya dio un respingo cuando Charles dijo el nombre de Raven. La había localizado. Les señaló un guardaespaldas cercano al escenario, aparentemente inmovilizado por él. Hank asintió y se acercó a ella de inmediato, pero Orya no se movió de su sitio. Charles la miró de reojo.

-Orya, posiblemente tú podrías convencer a Raven. Incluso mejor que yo.

_No tienes ni idea,_ pensó Orya con cierto sarcasmo. No pensaba detener a Raven, y proyectó sus pensamientos lo más alto que pudo. Charles se volvió hacia ella al momento con una mezcla de ira y reproche en sus ojos azules.

-¿En qué demonios estás pensando? –siseó, agarrándola con fuerza por la muñeca- Esto es mil veces más importante que cada uno de nosotros, ¡deja de comportarte como una cría! Si Raven mata a Trask, se acabó todo.

-Si Raven mata a Trask vengará a los nuestros –espetó Orya, desasiéndose con fuerza de su agarre- Ella no es Erik, no iniciará una guerra sin sentido. Sólo quiere acabar con un asesino. ¡Trask es un maldito asesino en serie, la silla sería su destino si la justicia funcionase como es debido! Pero las cosas nunca serán justas para nosotros, siempre seremos diferentes, siempre nos juzgarán por adelantado, nos discriminarán, nos tratarán de forma distinta. ¿De verdad crees que las cosas cambiarán? Es el modus operandi de la gran mayoría de la gente; ¿qué hacen cuando ven una cabeza que sobresale? ¿Animarla? ¡No! La cortan de raíz.

Probablemente era uno de los peores momentos de la Historia para estar soltando aquello, pero Orya ya estaba muy, muy harta de seguirle el rollo optimista a Charles. No debería haberla sacado de París, no debería haberla alejado de Raven, ¿qué derecho tenía a decidir por ella lo que debía hacer? No quería una guerra, tan sólo hacer lo correcto. Aquello era necesario.

Charles le miró con una especie de puchero en su rostro, sin entender sus motivos. Frunció el ceño y miró a Raven, aún inmovilizada, antes de mirarla de nuevo con tristeza.

-Antes no erais así, no eras así. ¿Qué te ha ocurrido?

Orya sonrió y abrió su mente, absorbiendo la de Charles en su interior. Revivió el momento en el que Raven fue a buscarla a California, la escaramuza en Vietnam, el hotel de París. Volvió a sentir cada uno de los besos, cada una de las caricias de aquella noche. La mente de Charles salió bruscamente de la suya y Orya comprobó al verle que se sentía herido. Le había hecho daño. Completamente a propósito.

-Duele, ¿verdad? –dijo, sintiéndose increíblemente mezquina- Duele ver cómo la persona a la que quieres no es capaz de confiar en ti, que tiene que recurrir a alguien más.

Charles había elegido aquel maldito fármaco y ella se había refugiado en Raven. Así de sencillo. Le miró por última vez antes de alejarse en busca de Raven y dejarle allí con aspecto miserable y desamparado. Aquello había sido una estúpida venganza infantil y ya se estaba arrepintiendo pero de todos modos Charles se hubiera enterado antes o después. Mejor que supiera hasta qué punto lo había enredado todo, mejor que supiera que clase de persona era. Alguien despreciable, débil y corruptible que quería ayudar a la gente matando a un asesino y acostándose con dos hermanos.

-_Usa tus malditos poderes para ver el futuro, Orya –_gruñó la voz de Charles en su mente- _Sé que esta no eres tú. Tú quieres ayudarla, no condenarla._

_-Ella misma se condenará si no lo hace. Tiene que matarle o no podrá vivir consigo misma, ¿acaso quieres que se transforme en Erik?_

_-¡Tú la estarás matando a ella si la dejas continuar! ¡Tú vas a ser la responsable de su muerte!_

Orya se detuvo en seco.

_-¿Qué?_

_-En el futuro ella está muerta. Así que si no lo haces por nosotros, al menos hazlo por ella._

Charles se retiró de su mente dejando un leve regustillo amargo. Orya supuso que bien podría cambiar el "nosotros" por "mí", aunque bien poco le importaba teniendo en cuenta lo que acababa de decirle. ¿Podría ser verdad? ¿Realmente Raven moriría a causa de sus propias acciones? Cerró los ojos y respiró hondo, observando el futuro de Raven. La vio torturada como un animal, convirtiéndose en algo que no era, una asesina despiadada y sin escrúpulos. La vio de lado de unos increíblemente destrozados Erik y Katrina, la vio luchando contra Logan, liberando a Erik y a Katrina, saboteando Cerebro y casi destrozando la mente de Charles, capturada por el gobierno y más tarde, apenas minutos después de ser liberada, siendo transformada en humana. La vio recuperar sus poderes y abrazarla después de que Charles muriese desintegrado por aquella mujer pelirroja, la vio redimirse y empezar a luchar con ellos cuando Charles volvió y él, Erik y Katrina se unieron para luchar contra los Centinelas.

La vio abrazando a una adolescente pecosa, con los ojos azules de Charles y estremecedoramente parecida a la propia Orya.

La vio cayendo de rodillas al suelo cuando el brazo del Centinela la atravesaba de lado a lado.

Orya abrió bruscamente los ojos cuando escuchó ruidos metálicos, y soltó una palabrota en ruso al ver los Centinelas activándose uno tras otro. Se dio cuenta de las miradas extrañadas de Stryker y Trask. ¿Acaso aquello no había estado programado? Sus ojos atravesaron rápidamente las capas de plástico y encontró lo que temía, metal. Erik los había saboteado.

Primero Raven, luego Scarlett, ahora Erik. ¿Acaso podía pasar algo más?

Tras limpiarse a toda velocidad lágrimas que no había notado aparecer, se ocultó rápidamente a la vista de todos y pasó corriendo junto a Hank, quien parecía discutir con un par de tipos de seguridad en su intento por acercarse a Raven. Orya los sobrepasó sin dificultad, segura además de que podría detectar su olor y se daría cuenta de que quería ayudarles. Porque pretendía ayudarles.

Su objetivo había cambiado radicalmente. A la mierda Trask, ya habría más oportunidades de acabar con él. Pero no iba a dejar que Raven arruinase su vida. La parte racional de su mente le decía que debería haberle importado algo el destino de la Humanidad antes de meterse de lleno en aquel lío monumental, y la irracional le decía que le daba exactamente igual lo que le pasase al planeta mientras los suyos estuvieran a salvo. Estaba Charles diciéndole que aquella no era ella misma, y a Raven intentando mantenerla a salvo y al mismo tiempo convertirla en algo así como una antiheroína. Maldita sea, si lo extraño de todo aquello sería que no desarrollase un trastorno de la personalidad o algo.

Frenó en seco y derrapó con las sandalias al llegar hasta Raven.

-Raven, por favor –susurró junto a su oído. Incluso inmovilizada, se dio cuenta de cómo daba un respingo- Escúchame. Me dan igual las segundas oportunidades, no necesitamos demostrar lo que somos. Pero no puedes seguir adelante con esto. En el futuro…

-Ro, ¿por qué crees que nunca te pregunté qué ocurría en el futuro? –resopló Raven. Casi parecía divertida. Casi- Tengo que hacer lo correcto, sean cuales sean las consecuencias. No quiero saberlas.

Orya intentó usar sus poderes para mostrarle el futuro, pero Raven cerró su mente increíblemente rápido. Años de práctica con Charles, supuso Orya.

Los Centinelas continuaron elevándose más y más sobre el público. Algunas personas sacaban cámaras de fotos y de video, casi todas aplaudían entusiasmadas ante el despliegue de su futura aniquilación. Y Orya sentía la presencia de Erik cada vez más y más cercana.

-¡Tenemos que irnos ya!

-¡Orya, no voy a…!

Y empezaron los disparos. Los Centinelas abrieron fuego contra la multitud, contra la policía. El estruendo de algo remotamente parecido a las ametralladoras resonó en los oídos de Orya, quien de pronto ya no estaba en Washington en 1973. Estaba en Stalingrado y corría el año 1942.

* * *

**Bien, tenemos a Katrina atentando contra el Pentágono, Orya dando bandazos emocionales y sufriendo un pequeño ataque de pánico/flashback, Charles "descubre el pastel" (o más bien se lo lanzan a la cara), Erik haciendo lo que mejor se le da, es decir, meterse en líos por seguir sus ideales, HYDRA enredándolo todo, cameos estrella de nuestro Soldado amnésico favorito y nuestro querido y curioso Howard Stark... **

**¡No me estaba olvidando de Scarlett! Simplemente se me ocurrió que, puestos ya a liarlo todo, ¿por qué no añadir otro intento de asesinato al presidente por parte de HYDRA? Así que la cosa está con Charles y Hank intentando detener a Raven, Logan reencontrándose con una desmemoriada Scarlett y sufriendo el pobre las consecuencias de ello, Orya un poco en tierra de nadie y contándole a Charles lo de Raven, Raven intentando matar a Trask, Scarlett intentando matar al presidente para hacerlo todo aún más caótico, Bucky como una especie de compañero-supervisor, Erik haciendo volar estadios y con intención de matar al presidente, Katrina poniendo bombas y destrozando puentes, Howard apareciendo como quien no quiere la cosa... Vamos, que no se me ocurría qué más añadir xD **

**En fin, espero que os haya gustado, que no os parezca excesivo todo el lío que me traigo y que tengáis un buen inicio de curso ;)**


	17. Cap 16

**Vale, soy una persona horrible... Siento muchísimo mi tardanza, pero el concepto "semana de exámenes" parece haber mutado a "mes de exámenes" y la verdad que ha habido un par de semanas en las que la inspiración ha brillado por su ausencia... En fin. Disculparme, y decir que voy a subir el segundo cap de No es oro todo lo que reluce -mi otra historia, que tiene lugar durante los Vengadores y en la que también aparecen Kat y compañía, aunque compartiendo protagonismo... Es decir, si aún tengo gente que me lea... *insertar emoticono avergonzado aquí***

**PD; 007 Spectre, increíble película ^^**

* * *

**Cap. 16**

**2023**

**China.**

Katrina apretó los dientes, dando respiraciones rápidas y cortas mientras sentía como si se estuviera partiendo por la mitad. Ya faltaba poco, lo notaba. Frente a ella Kitty seguía manteniendo la mente de Logan en el pasado, gimoteando y aguantando a duras penas. A su lado estaba Erik, dándole la mano y al mismo tiempo prestando mucha atención a lo que pasaba con Logan. A lo largo de las últimas dos horas se habían intentado acercar todos en un momento u otro, aunque Erik los había echado con cajas destempladas.

Debía pensar que Katrina era tonta y que no se estaba dando cuenta de que todo el mundo a su alrededor estaba entrando en acción. Había visto a Grace con aquella ridícula metralleta que no le serviría casi de nada, a la propia Wanda con el escudo de Steve cargado a la espalda y a Cassie trasteando en la armadura de Tony. Cuando acabó con ella tenía los antebrazos cubiertos por los guanteletes de la armadura, la zona de los repulsores, y un gesto circunspecto en el rostro. Katrina no pensaba decirlo, pero la muchacha parecía estar preparándose para morir.

El estruendo de los truenos provocados por Storm hizo reverberar los cristales multicolores al tiempo que Katrina se mordía el puño en un intento inútil de ahogar un grito de dolor. En ese momento se abrió un portal de color púrpura junto a ellos y Clarice aterrizó aparatosamente, rodando sobre sí misma y chocando contra una pared mientras el portal se cerraba justo a tiempo para evitar que un Centinela lo cruzase. Katrina buscó la mano de la joven de forma casi desesperada, pero el brillo aterrado de sus ojos verdes la impactó incluso más que si hubiera estado herida.

-Te necesitamos –jadeó Clarice, mirando a Erik. Este dirigió su mirada a Katrina durante un momento.

-¿Estarás…?

-Perfectamente. Ve. ¡Vamos! –le instó cuando no terminaba de moverse. Erik la besó rápidamente en los labios antes de desaparecer en el portal y Katrina se obligó a mantener una respiración constante antes de que un nuevo relámpago de dolor la hiciera doblarse sobre sí misma.

* * *

**29 de Enero de 1973**

**Washington DC, La Casa Blanca.**

Katrina se tapó la boca con la mano en un intento de ahogar su grito de pánico. Miró a Erik, incrédula, pero estaba de espaldas a ella y perdido en su propio mundo de caos y destrucción. ¿Es que no se daba cuenta de allí abajo también estaban sus amigos? ¿¡Acaso pretendía matarles!?

Aterrizó rápidamente en una zona ligeramente apartada, escondida detrás de unos setos, y casi al instante un cuerpo impactó contra ella y la derribó con brusquedad. Rodó por el suelo antes de lograr incorporarse y entonces buscó al culpable con la mirada.

-¿Logan? –preguntó, frunciendo el ceño. Este la miró, aparentemente sorprendido de encontrarla allí.

-Por favor dime que no estás con Erik –casi suplicó. Katrina observó boquiabierta cómo los cinco arañazos que desfiguraban su rostro sanaban rápidamente frente a ella- Ya no sé qué más puede pasar.

-Más bien intento que no haga ninguna estupidez irremediable. ¿A qué te refieres con…?

Y entonces un cuerpo femenino vestido de negro se lanzó con rabia contra Logan, aferrándose a él con unas garras afiladas que al instante le provocaron nuevas heridas. Logan soltó un gruñido animal, agarró a la mujer y la lanzó en dirección contraria a los centinelas y la ruidosa multitud. La mujer se estampó contra un árbol provocando el inconfundible crujido de un cuello roto. Se quedó tirada en el suelo como una muñeca desmadejada, al menos hasta que a los pocos segundos se puso en pie de nuevo y les miró con una mueca demoníaca en su rostro de ojos gatunos. Katrina se quedó boquiabierta.

-¿Scarlett?

La mujer frunció el ceño durante unos segundos que le sirvieron a Katrina para comprobar que, efectivamente, era ella. Eran inconfundibles sus ojos de gato, las marcas en sus brazos, la cola meneándose a la expectativa detrás de ella, aunque todo esto se encontrase en una extraña armonía con el ajustado traje negro que llevaba, de estilo más bien militar, la hilera de cuchillos y granadas colgando de su cintura y el rifle sujeto a su espalda. Lo tuvo claro en cuanto la miró a los ojos, aquella no era su Scarlett. Podía ser su cuerpo, pero no era la misma mujer que había conocido. Se encontraba frente a alguien completamente diferente y su corazón se hundió cuando pensó en todo por lo que debía haber pasado.

-Scarlett, ¿pero qué te han hecho?

Scarlett soltó un rugido animal y se lanzó contra ella, pero Logan se metió en medio y entonces comenzó lo que únicamente pudo describir como una pelea de gatos brutal. Se escabulló rápidamente, confiando en que Logan podría contenerla y tratando de recordar lo último que había sabido de ella. Se había ido a Rusia para buscar a Logan, o Jimmy, o como fuera que se llamase, y después se le había perdido el rastro. ¿Y aparecía once años después en medio de aquel caos? Demasiada coincidencia. ¿Qué le había ocurrido para acabar así? No la había reconocido, de eso estaba segura. ¿Qué le habían hecho para que les atacase de aquella manera? Podía entender que quisiera darle una paliza a Logan, pero no era aquello lo que había presenciado. Estaba intentando matarle y estaba bastante segura de que ya habría ocurrido de no ser por el factor de curación que ambos poseían.

Definitivamente no entendía nada.

* * *

**2023**

**China.**

Wanda observó alzando una ceja cómo su padre y Storm hacían explotar Blackbird. La explosión acabó con una buena cantidad de Centinelas pero poco podría hacer para evitar el avance de aquellos engendros. Una voz en su cabeza le dijo que acababan de quemar su última nave, literalmente, aunque al momento se dio cuenta de que no había otra salida. Era vencer o morir en el intento, no había segundas oportunidades.

Se agachó cuando pedazos de metal retorcidos salieron disparados en su dirección, cubriendo a Cassie con el escudo de Steve. Su prima Cassie Xavier, que tanto le recordaba a Lorna. Tenía treinta y tres años, aunque en su interior Wanda siempre la consideraría la niña amable y curiosa que quería aprender a usar sus cartas del tarot para averiguar su futuro, antes de que su mutación se manifestase. En su interior siempre iba a considerarla la hermana pequeña que le habían arrebatado.

Lorna hubiera tenido treinta y ocho años, aunque probablemente hubiera aparentado muchos menos, probablemente hubiera heredado el factor de rejuvenecimiento de su madre. Aunque claro, nunca lo sabrían. La muerte de Lorna había destrozado cualquier atisbo de humanidad que pudiera quedar en el corazón de su padre, había desencadenado la histeria de su madre, las ansias de venganza que había compartido con Pietro.

Pobre, pobre Pietro. Wanda recordaba perfectamente aquel momento en el que se dio cuenta de que el corazón de su hermano había dejado de latir. Irónico, que hubiese torturado a los Vengadores con sus miedos y que al final el único que se hubiera convertido en realidad fuese el suyo. Ella era la única descendiente viva de Erik y Katrina Lehnsherr.

Por el momento, al menos. Wanda sabía desde hacía meses que dos pequeñas vidas latían dentro del vientre de su madre. Cada vez que bromeaban (ocasiones muy, muy escasas en los últimos meses) intentando averiguar el sexo del bebé, Wanda había afirmado categóricamente que eran mellizos, aunque nadie la había creído. En fin, se darían cuenta en unas horas, si es que seguían vivos para entonces. O más bien si su madre seguía viva.

Katrina se había destrozado mental y físicamente después de la muerte de Lorna. Aquello que la mantenía estable, que le permitía usar sus poderes (su alma, como había resumido Wanda en una ocasión) ya no estaba. Katrina se convirtió en una mujer histérica, casi paranoica, que tan pronto exhibía un control estremecedor sobre sus poderes como perdía su dominio sobre ellos y arrasaba media ciudad. Se dejó llevar por su lado más oscuro y actuó únicamente por venganza. ¿Contra quién? ¿Los humanos? Lo único que Wanda tenía claro era que durante aquellos años sus padres habían luchado contra todo. Contra su pasado, su futuro, los humanos, los mutantes, entre sí y con sus dos hijos restantes. Aquellos años habían sido un infierno y aquello le había pasado factura a su madre.

Sin sus poderes, sin el aether recorriendo sus venas y dándole su energía (Wanda aún se preguntaba cómo demonios se las habían apañado los Centinelas para destrozar el Bifrost hacía unos cuantos años, ya que hasta aquel momento habían tenido la ayuda de Thor y los suyos) Katrina era una mujer casi enfermiza. Había heredado la constitución más bien débil de su tío Steve, y aquello unido a un completo desorden mental y unos poderes intermitentes que chupaban la energía de su cuerpo había hecho que se debilitase mucho. Incluso cuando finalmente recuperó su control sobre ellos, después de Sokovia, su cuerpo permaneció acusando los efectos. Muy poca gente sabía que Katrina había estado embarazada otra vez, aparte de Lorna y los gemelos que estaba dando a luz en aquel mismo instante. Iba a llamarse Anya. Otra hermana que había perdido Wanda.

Junto a ella, Cassie se incorporó con un ademán brusco y apuntó con los repulsores de la armadura de Tony hacía un par de Centinelas que se le acercaron. Acabó con ellos con ayuda de un par de explosiones de energía de Wanda, que recordó que ella no era ni mucho menos la única que había perdido a alguien.

Cassie había perdido a su hermano mayor, David, y a la novia de esta, Ruth. Storm había perdido a T'Chaka, Grace a Víctor, Logan a Scarlett y a Laura, Piotr a su hermana Illyana, Bobby a su familia al completo, al igual que Rogue, Clarice y Kitty… Por no hablar de todos aquellos que habían ido cayendo por el camino. Raven, Hank, Kurt, Sean y Maeve, Alex, Scott, Jean, Tony, Steve, Natasha, Clint, la familia de este... Demasiados, eran demasiados. Demasiadas personas a las que conocía y apreciaba, demasiadas personas que habían formado parte de su vida. Wanda aún oía sus voces en su cabeza, aún sentía el dolor que les había provocado la muerte, aún no estaba lo bastante destrozada como para volverse insensible y ceder a la locura. Pero sabía que no podría soportarlo mucho más. En el fondo, estaba casi aliviada de que todo terminase aquella noche.

-¿Estáis todos bien? –preguntó Storm. Wanda asintió en silencio, al menos hasta que vio las miradas de todos dirigidas a su padre. Se tapó la boca con las manos para evitar un grito al ver que un trozo del fuselaje del Blackbird se había incrustado en su abdomen. ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando como para que el amo del magnetismo fuese apuñalado? Erik, ligeramente más pálido que antes, sacó el metal de su cuerpo con un siseo de dolor y entonces todo quedó en silencio. Wanda frunció el ceño al darse cuenta de que todo estaba demasiado en calma.

Y entonces, sin que nadie pudiera evitarlo, un Centinela salió de alguna parte y se abalanzó sobre Storm, quien no tuvo la más mínima oportunidad.

-¡NOO!

Pero era tarde. El cuerpo de su antigua profesora, inerte y ensangrentado, ya caía al vacío. Wanda sintió cómo le pitaban los oídos, llenos del grito de dolor de alguien, hasta que se dio cuenta de que era ella la que gritaba. Su visión se volvió roja y empezó a lanzar ráfagas de energía sin descanso, aunque la mayoría de ellas no alcanzaba su objetivo. Peleó aún con más furia cuando sintió en su interior el dolor de su madre, cuando vio morir a Bishop, cuando Grace susurró "Allá voy, Víctor" segundos antes de interponerse entre Cassie y un Centinela. A Wanda se le escapó un chillido desgarrador cuando la cabeza de la mujer aterrizó junto a ella y su cuerpo se derrumbó.

Detrás de ellos, Erik reforzaba la entrada al monasterio (¿Iglesia? Wanda nunca estuvo segura) utilizando los pedazos del Blackbird. Wanda logró desintegrar uno de los Centinelas que acechaban a su padre antes de que este desapareciera dentro de uno de los portales de Blink.

* * *

**29 de Enero de 1973**

**Washington DC, La Casa Blanca.**

Hasta cierto punto, a Katrina le hizo gracia escuchar a Charles gritando el nombre de Erik. Era como si asumiese y diese por sentado que cualquier tipo de caos que estallase se debía a su amigo.

Erik había decidido pasar de sutilezas. Después de todo, estaba disparando a los Centinelas contra la multitud y llevaba a cuestas un estadio, así que Katrina supuso que no había modo de ocultarse, y que por ello ya no le importaba dejar caer los escombros sobre la explanada. Katrina esquivó a duras penas un pedazo enorme de cimiento que estuvo a punto de caerle encima, viendo a unos cincuenta metros de ella cómo Charles saltaba de su silla justo a tiempo para evitar ser aplastado por una viga. Aún así, sus piernas se vieron atrapadas bajo los escombros.

El suelo tembló cuando el estadio cayó del cielo y Katrina tropezó y cayó al suelo, resguardándose de inmediato tras unos escombros. Maldijo entre dientes. ¿Desde cuándo disparar a la multitud era parte del plan? ¡Se suponía que simplemente iba a aislar la Casa Blanca y pegarle un tiro al presidente! ¿Cómo demonios todo había tomado un rumbo tan caótico? Respiró hondo y procuró pensar con claridad. Recapituló. Charles estaba allí, al igual que Logan, así que podía suponer que Hank y Orya se encontraban cerca. No tenía ni idea de dónde estaba Scarlett, y por lo que sabía Raven bien podía encontrarse allí. ¿No estaban ella y Orya tan empeñadas en matar a Trask? Claro, pensó con sarcasmo. El día que Erik pretendía llevar a cabo un asesinato era el día en el que Raven se disponía a matar a Trask.

(No sentía ningún remordimiento porque Erik quisiera matar a Nixon. Es más, le daba bastante igual. Tan sólo podía esperar que el que viniera después lograse acabar de una vez por todas con el asunto de Vietnam, ya que las negociaciones se habían visto… Interrumpidas, debido a ciertos mutantes. Su única esperanza era que no reclutasen a Peter después de que acabase todo).

Alguien se agazapó junto a ella y Katrina frunció el ceño. Aquel hombre parecía haber perdido la americana y tenía varios desgarrones en la camisa manchada de polvo, pero aquel bigote le sonaba de los periódicos. Tardó unos segundos en darse cuenta de que estaba al lado de Howard Stark.

-Tome –dijo, pasándole la pistola que había mantenido oculta durante todo aquel rato. La de plástico seguía a buen recaudo colgando de su cinturón- Será mejor que nada.

-Gracias –Stark comprobó el cargador rápidamente antes de quitarle el seguro- Me parece que lleva demasiado kevlar encima como para que no esté involucrada en esto, señorita.

-Por desgracia –Katrina suspiró ligeramente, observando cómo Logan se las apañaba medianamente bien con aquel Centinela. Aún así la joven hizo un gesto brusco con las manos y desintegró la máquina, provocando que Logan y Hank se quedasen unos instantes mirando a su alrededor con aire despistado y sin saber qué había ocurrido. Segundos después Scarlett apareció de Dios sabía dónde (de debajo de los escombros, a juzgar por el polvo de cemento presente en su cabello y su ropa) y se lanzó de nuevo sobre Logan. Hank, azul, de inmediato se lanzó sobre ella y logró inmovilizarla a duras penas.

-¡La tengo, vete! –gritó. Logan le dedicó una última mirada a aquella mujer antes de correr en dirección a Erik. Katrina frunció el ceño.

-Oh, no irás a…

-_¿Kat?_

_-¿Charles?_ –Katrina maldijo entre dientes al darse cuenta de que se había olvidado completamente de él- _¿Estás bien?_

_-Más o menos. ¡Ayúdame a salir de aquí debajo, tengo que buscar a Orya!_

Katrina observó de reojo cómo Erik le lanzaba escombros metálicos a Logan, que parecía no resultar demasiado herido. Más allá, vio a Scarlett lanzando a Hank contra un coche; el pobre atravesó la luna trasera y no volvió a moverse. Scarlett olisqueó durante unos segundos el ambiente antes de encaminarse en dirección al edificio de la Casa Blanca. Katrina sintió el corazón en un puño cuando Hank no dio señales de vida desde dentro del coche.

_-¡Katrina!_

-¡Ya voy! –espetó Katrina. Hank estaría bien, o eso se obligó a pensar. Miró a Stark, quien parecía ligeramente divertido al verla hablando sola, incluso en aquella situación- Me vendría bien algo de ayuda, señor Stark.

-El señor Stark era mi padre. Llámame Howard.

Localizaron rápidamente a Charles entre los escombros. No estaba demasiado malherido, aparte de una herida en la frente que sangraba copiosamente. Katrina supuso que no era grave; Charles no parecía tener una conmoción ni nada por el estilo y, después de todo, las heridas del cuero cabelludo siempre sangran mucho. Aparte de la herida, Charles, o más bien sus piernas, se encontraban atrapadas bajo un par de vigas y un andamio que había estado sujetando unos focos. Howard palideció ligeramente al verlo, pero Katrina le quitó importancia con un gesto de la mano.

-No siente nada de cintura para abajo, no le duele. ¿Estás bien, Charles?

-Aplastante.

Howard soltó una carcajada mientras empezaba a retirar el andamio, que no parecía ser demasiado pesado para él.

-Me gusta este tío –afirmó. Charles bufó, mirando a Katrina.

-Me alegro de que estés bien.

Katrina sonrió y en ese momento escuchó un grito ahogado. Se giró y se tapó la boca con las manos al ver a Erik sosteniendo en el aire a Logan, cuyo cuerpo estaba completamente atravesado por hierros. Su rostro estaba desfigurado en una mueca de dolor atroz que casi le provocó un dolor físico a ella.

-Que patético superviviente –dijo Erik, antes de hacer un gesto brusco y mandar a Logan volando por los aires en dirección al Potomac. Segundos después de que se diera la vuelta hacia el edificio de la Casa Blanca y cerrase los ojos, el suelo temblaba. Katrina se quedó boquiabierta cuando un búnker ascendió en el interior del edificio, como si de un ascensor se tratase, para después reventar la fachada y aterrizar bruscamente frente a ellos.

Pudo ver la sonrisa de Erik cuando abrió el búnker como si fuera una lata de sardinas, cuando el puñado de políticos resguardados en su interior intentaron coger sus pistolas antes de que salieran volando. Se concentraron alrededor de Erik como una especie de enjambre protector que apuntaba hacia el presidente, con los consecuentes gritos de alarma de todos al verse bajo la merced del hombre al que habían encarcelado injustamente durante once años.

En ese momento resonó un rugido y varias balas se dirigieron a Erik desde detrás de unos escombros, pero todas acabaron desviadas. Erik tan sólo tuvo que alzar una mano para que Scarlett saliese flotando desde su escondite y acabase flotando en el aire frente a él, suspendida de los brazos, como si le hubiesen atado las muñecas. Katrina frunció el ceño cuando detectó algún metal extraño en su organismo, concretamente recubriendo los huesos de ambos brazos de codo para abajo, especialmente las garras. Todo tuvo sentido cuando vio aquellas pequeñas garras metálicas, tan parecidas a las cuchillas de Logan.

Decidió intervenir. Erik no sabía qué le había pasado a Scarlett, no sabía que no era ella, que no podían culparla. No pensaba quedarse sentada mirando mientras Erik mataba a uno de sus amigos. Desgarró un pedazo de la capa y se cubrió la nariz y la boca con ella, bajo la estupefacta mirada de Howard y Charles.

-Quedaos aquí –les ordenó mientras anudaba el trapo detrás de su cabeza, antes de echar a correr hacia Erik. Este la repasó con la mirada cuando se acercó pero no dijo nada al no detectar más que un par de arañazos superficiales.

-Quiere matar al presidente –dijo en voz baja, señalando a Scarlett con la cabeza- Y me temo que no puedo permitírselo. Hay que hacerlo correctamente, de modo que capten el mensaje.

-¿Y cuál es el modo correcto? ¿Liarse a tiros con los civiles? –siseó Katrina, luchando por no alzar la voz- Esto se te va de las manos, Erik. Tenemos que largarnos.

-No antes de que termine lo que he venido a hacer. ¿Tengo que recordarte que está al tanto de todas las actividades de Trask, de la conspiración del 63? Probablemente incluso conozca el nombre de tu hermana.

Katrina se encogió ligeramente ante aquel golpe bajo de Erik.

-Cierra la boca –dijo. No le iba a permitir convertir a Joelle en una excusa para todo aquello. Dirigió la mano derecha al cinturón para agarrar la pistola de plástico, pero Erik detectó el movimiento y la agarró por la muñeca impidiendo que cogiese el arma. Katrina forcejeó, intentando liberarse de su agarre, pero a menos que usase sus poderes Erik era físicamente mucho más fuerte que ella, por no hablar de que le sacaba dos cabezas. Y no quería hacerle daño cuando él simplemente la estaba deteniendo; la presión en su muñeca no era dolorosa. Pero tampoco iba a permitir que la manejase a su antojo.

-Kat…

-Suéltame –espetó, hablándole lo más claramente que pudo y lanzándole una mirada asesina. Transcurrieron un par de segundos hasta que Erik se dio cuenta de que no era una sugerencia, de que no estaba bromeando, y finalmente la soltó. Katrina maldijo en voz baja al ver que le había quitado la pistola sin que se diera cuenta, aunque frunció el ceño, sorprendida cuando le tendió el arma. Alzó la mirada y se encontró con aquellos ojos metálicos que la miraban ligeramente suspicaces.

-No te voy a obligar a seguirme en esto, _liebe_, pero confío en ti. Me gustaría que el sentimiento fuese mutuo.

Katrina gimió en voz baja. No era eso. Confiaba en él con su vida, pero no podía dejarle seguir sembrando el caos a su paso. Había otra forma de hacer las cosas. No, ¡tenía que haber otra forma de hacer las cosas!

Erik malinterpretó su gesto y al instante apareció una mirada dolida en sus ojos. Sin embargo, moviéndose tan rápido que Katrina no pudo reaccionar a tiempo, le puso la pistola en las manos con el cañón apuntando hacia él y la obligó a meter el dedo en el gatillo antes de tirar de ella bruscamente y colocar el cañón del arma sobre su propio cuello, allí donde el traje no le protegía.

-¿De verdad crees que no confío en ti, Kat, después de todo este tiempo? –susurró, tan fríamente que a Katrina se le pusieron los pelos de punta- Si tan poca fe tienes en mí, venga, adelante. Detenme de una vez por todas.

-Sabes que te confiaría mi vida. Maldita sea, ¡yo no soy tu enemigo! –exclamó, Katrina, lanzando el arma sobre la hierba y agarrándose las manos en un vano intento de detener el temblor que se había instalado en ellas. ¿Cómo podía pensar que estaría dispuesta a matarle?

-Pero ahora mismo ella sí –suspiró Erik, mirándola y dándole a Katrina la sensación de que no iba a olvidar el último minuto- Lo siento, Scarlett. Siento que hayas terminado así, de verdad –dijo Erik dirigiéndose a Scarlett. La mutante le lanzó un rugido y entonces tres disparos surgieron de los escombros, en esta ocasión dirigidos con gran precisión a Nixon, Erik y la propia Katrina. Erik de nuevo desvió las balas y de nuevo sacó a alguien de entre los escombros, en esta ocasión un hombre enmascarado y con un rifle. El rifle salió volando y Katrina contuvo una exclamación al darse cuenta de que el hombre tenía un brazo de metal, con una estrella roja soviétiva pintada sobre él. Estaban frente al asesino de JFK.

Erik miró a los dos asesinos inmovilizados frente a él y suspiró, antes de dirigirse al presidente y sus hombres.

-Señores, lo cierto es que no estoy seguro sobre quién de ustedes le ordenó a este hombre que matase a JFK, y que ahora venga con su compañera en este ridículo intento de acabar con nosotros. Así que me limitaré a mostrarles lo que ocurre cuando alguien comete tal estupidez.

Y en ese momento Scarlett lanzó un aullido inhumano cuando sus manos se doblaron en una posición antinatural. Katrina se estremeció cuando sintió los huesos romperse bajo la fuerza del metal que los recubría y apartó la mirada para no ver cómo lágrimas de dolor resbalaban por sus mejillas. Un sonoro crujido metálico le informó de que el hombre con el brazo de metal probablemente ya no tenía brazo de metal. Aprovechó el momento de conmoción para buscar entre los hombres frente a ellos alguna señal de reconocimiento, y la obtuvo en el rostro de Trask. Sí, estaba segura, aquel gesto delataba que les conocía aunque sólo fuese de oídas.

Vio de reojo cómo Scarlett y aquel hombre (quien sí que conservaba el brazo, aunque completamente destrozado y con la forma de algo remotamente parecido a un pretzel) salían volando por los aires a varios cientos de metros. Para Katrina fue un pobre consuelo el factor de curación acelerada de Scarlett.

Y entonces Erik, indiscutible rey del drama, hizo girar las cámaras hacia ellos.

* * *

Wanda frunció el ceño al ver que la emisión de la presentación de los Centinelas se interrumpía bruscamente. Las cámaras se desenfocaron y apuntaron al cielo durante varios minutos; pudo ver una sombra enorme cerniéndose sobre la Casa Blanca, disparos, escombros cayendo por todas partes… ¿Y aquello era un estadio volando?

Se quedó boquiabierta cuando las cámaras volvieron a enfocarse, apuntando en esta ocasión a dos figuras. Una de ellas le resultaba demasiado familiar, pero no. No podía ser ella. ¿Verdad? Se quitó una zapatilla y la lanzó con fuerza al sofá contiguo, donde Pietro y Meg se enrollaban detrás de la revista que se suponía que estaban leyendo. Hicieron falta dos lanzamientos de zapatilla para despegarlos.

-¿Qué pasa? –protestó Pietro. Wanda señaló la pantalla del televisor y Pietro se quedó blanco- Joder.

Saltó del sofá rápidamente (tirando a Meg al suelo en el proceso) y los tres adolescentes se sentaron frente al televisor, sin creerse lo que veían. Pietro miró de reojo a Meg.

-¿Ese no es…?

-Erik –asintió Meg. Wanda frunció el ceño. ¿Erik? ¿Qué demonios? Aquel era Magneto.

El gobierno había hecho todo lo posible para encubrirlo, pero aún así, cualquier ser humano de los Estados Unidos sabía quién era Magneto y qué había hecho en 1963. No fue exactamente eso lo que inquietó a Wanda. Lo que la inquietó fue preguntarse cómo su hermano conocía aquel hombro, lo que la inquietó fue ver a Pietro en aquel rostro, el rostro del mutante que estaba amenazando a senadores, diputados… Incluso al presidente, con dos malditas docenas de pistolas. El hombre a cuyo lado estaba Katrina, su rostro semioculto tras un trapo de color rojo que le daba un divertido aspecto de bandolera. Wanda volvió a mirar a Magneto y se dio cuenta de algo escalofriante.

-Pietro, se parece a ti –susurró. Escuchó cómo Pietro tragaba saliva.

-Y tiene tus ojos.

Sonaba como si lo viniese pensando desde hacía algún tiempo.

Mientras tanto, Magneto había empezado su pequeño discurso sobre la supremacía de los mutantes. Que ellos heredarían el planeta Tierra, que, efectivamente, debían temerles, ya que eran mil veces superiores y más poderosos que los humanos…

-¿Quién es? –preguntó la pequeña Darcy, irrumpiendo en el salón y sentándose sobre el regazo de Wanda. La muchacha la abrazó suavemente.

-Un mutante, cariño –susurró contra su oído.

-_Y a mis hermanos y hermanas mutantes ahí fuera os digo: no os escondáis. Se acabó el sufrimiento. Habéis vivido en la sombra, en la vergüenza, durante demasiado tiempo. Vamos, uníos a mí. Lucharemos juntos en una Hermandad de nuestra especie. El nuevo mañana se inicia hoy._

Entonces, entre los hombres del búnker, todos vieron adelantarse al presidente. Se puso al frente a pesar de que sus hombres intentaron detenerle. Magneto se dio la vuelta, recordándole a Wanda a un gato curioso, y Katrina se puso notoriamente tensa y posó una mano sobre el brazo de Magneto, como intentando impedir que hiciese algo tan sólo con su mero contacto físico. A Wanda le temblaron las manos. ¿Qué hacía allí su madre?

_-¿Quieres demostrar algo?_ –preguntó el presidente. Estaba agarrado al brazo de uno de sus hombres, como si temiese que este fuera a caer- _Bien, pues mátame a mí, vale. Pero deja vivir a los demás._

Y entonces Wanda se dio cuenta de que otro presidente, el auténtico presidente, seguía en el búnker. Y nadie más parecía verlo.

-_Muy heroico, señor presidente_ –se burló Magneto. Avanzó hacia el presidente con su escolta de pistolas flotando detrás de él- _Pero usted no pensaba dejarnos vivir a nosotros. El futuro de nuestra especie comienza hoy._

Se escuchó un grito a lo lejos y Magneto alzó una mano mientras algo iba desarmándose en su carrera hacia los dos hombres. En el límite de la pantalla Wanda pudo ver que era uno de los Centinelas, una especie de robot que parecía sacado directamente de las páginas de un cómic. Demonios, sí que se había perdido cosas durante el campamento.

-_¡Erik, no!_

Y en ese momento ocurrieron tres cosas al mismo tiempo. Uno; el presidente sacó una pistola transparente de su pantalón y disparó varias veces hacia Magneto. Dos; todo el cuerpo de Katrina se convirtió en algo parecido al rubí; se puso delante de Magneto y las balas rebotaron sobre ella. Aún así, una rozó la garganta de Magneto. Tres; al presidente y al hombre que sujetaba les recorrieron de arriba a abajo una especie de escamas. Se transformaron en dos mujeres; una de cabello rojo ondulado y vibrante piel de color azul cobalto, cuyos ojos eran completamente amarillos, y otra aparentemente de la misma edad con el cabello castaño rojizo muy largo, rostro increíblemente pecoso y los ojos de un desvaído color verde que se alternaba con los colores del arcoiris, como si de un semáforo estrambótico se tratase.

Katrina volvió a tener apariencia humana y ayudó a Magneto a levantarse. Magneto, tras decirle algo rápidamente al oído, se dirigió a la mujer azul que le había disparado.

-_Solías tener mejor puntería –_comentó. La mujer azul compuso una mueca.

-_Créeme, aún la tengo_ –gruñó. Dio una especie de patada voladora y golpeó a Magneto, dejándole sin sentido al instante y haciéndole caer al suelo. Katrina se arrodilló rápidamente junto a él y miró a la mujer de forma recriminadora.

-_No era necesario _–protestó. La mujer azul, la tal Raven, pareció sonreír.

-_También me alegro de verte, Kat. _

Entonces Wanda tuvo claro que su madre adoptiva les había ocultado muchas, demasiadas cosas, y aquella comprensión le hizo más daño del que creía posible.

La tal Raven cogió de nuevo la pistola y apuntó… Pero no al presidente, sino a un hombre muy bajito que se encontraba en el búnker. Sin embargo, pareció titubear.

_-¡Sal de mi mente, Charles! –_gruñó. ¿Más mutantes? ¿Un telépata, tal vez?- _¡Mira a tu alrededor, ya lo somos!_

Mientras Raven continuaba su discusión con quien fuera que le estaba hablando telepáticamente, Wanda pudo ver más al fondo cómo la cabeza de Magneto descansaba sobre el regazo de Katrina, que intentaba taponar la herida con un nuevo pedazo arrancado de su capa. De vez en cuando le hablaba al oído de forma ligeramente desesperada, como intentando que despertase y temiendo que no lo hiciese. Wanda se estremeció al ver lo familiarizada que parecía su madre con aquel hombre.

-¡La madre que…!

Todos se giraron al escuchar la exclamación de Alex. Su rostro estaba desfigurado en un gesto aparentemente producto a medias de la ira y de la más absoluta incredulidad.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-¿Qué parte de "Llamadme si me necesitáis" e "Intentad que no os maten" no entienden este par de kamikazes? –protestó Alex, poniéndose a toda prisa una chaqueta. Wanda lo miró, colérica.

-¿Tú lo sabías? –preguntó a gritos. Alex meneó la cabeza.

-Ahora no es momento de explicaciones. ¿Dónde están las llaves del coche?

Pietro desapareció y reapareció al segundo, lanzándole las llaves a Alex. Este abandonó la casa rápidamente al grito de "¡Ni se os ocurra salir a la calle!" y Wanda se dejó caer de nuevo al suelo, malhumorada. Era evidente que su propia madre no confiaba en ellos.

* * *

**2023**

**China.**

Wanda gritó cuando Clarice dejó escapar un sonido inhumano. Tres Centinelas la atravesaban de lado a lado obligándola a extender los brazos, como en una representación macabra de la crucifixión. La miró con aquellos intensos ojos verdes suyos y tuvo tiempo de hacer una última cosa antes de morir; lanzó un portal bajo los pies de Wanda. La mujer se sintió caer durante medio segundo antes de impactar bruscamente contra el suelo de piedra del interior del templo.

Se permitió quedarse tirada en el suelo tres segundos, sólo tres, aunque los gritos y los llantos interrumpieron aquella pequeña tregua que se había dado. Alzó los ojos y ningún latido parecía impulsar su corazón cuando vio a su padre, con aspecto de anciano, tirado de cualquier manera contra una columna, desangrándose y con dos bebés en brazos, llorando. Wanda siguió su mirada y se sintió inmensamente vacía de cualquier sentimiento, cualquier emoción, cuando la visión de su madre tumbada de costado y con los ojos abiertos, sin ver, le arrancó el corazón. Se levantó a duras penas y prácticamente se arrastró hacia ella luchando por ver algo entre las lágrimas. Casi a tientas, extendió una mano y le cerró los ojos a Katrina antes de cubrirla con una manta que estaba tirada por allí y darse la vuelta. No podía verla. No soportaba ver a su madre, a la mujer alegre y llena de vida que recordaba, no podía contemplarla consumida, demacrada, ensangrentada. Muerta.

Se dejó caer en el suelo junto a su padre, quien le pasó un brazo algo escuálido sobre los hombros sin decir palabra, sin hacer nada por limpiarse la sangre y las lágrimas del rostro. Wanda tragó saliva y miró a los bebés en sus brazos. ¿Acaso no les había advertido de que iban a ser dos? Un niño y una niña. Como Pietro y ella. La niña abrió los ojitos (grises, como los de Katrina) y Wanda sintió como si le reventase el pecho. Qué poco iba a poder hacer por salvar a sus hermanos más pequeños. Qué poco había podido hacer durante toda su vida por salvar a cualquiera de sus hermanos.

Un estremecimiento la recorrió de cabo a rabo cuando sintió cómo los corazones de Cassie y Orya dejaban de latir casi al mismo tiempo. Alzó la mirada y se encontró con los ojos llorosos de Charles (también envejecido –y calvo- debido a la desaparición de su organismo del factor de rejuvenecimiento de Katrina), confirmando sus sospechas de que el telépata también estaba sintiendo las muertes que se iban produciendo a su alrededor.

Escucharon el siseo familiar del fuego de los Centinelas y Bobbie salió corriendo a reforzar la entrada. Wanda supo en cuanto le vio salir por la puerta que no le volvería a ver con vida y el gemido ahogado de Kitty confirmó aquel presentimiento. La llorosa muchacha la miró, sorprendida entre las lágrimas, antes de mirar a Erik y a Charles y comprender, como Wanda segundos antes, que ahora que Katrina estaba muerta nada impedía que sus cuerpos tuviesen la edad que se suponía que deberían tener. Es más… Wanda sacó un cuchillo de la bota y se miró en el filo de la hoja. Apenas reconoció a la mujer que la miró desde el reflejo. Se había acostumbrado a tener la eterna apariencia de veinticinco años y casi había olvidado que en realidad tenía nada más y nada menos que sesenta y seis años, aunque el reflejo de aquel rostro (bastante arrugado, cansado, con los apagados ojos azul metálico resaltando junto a aquel mechón medio castaño medio canoso que le caía sobre la cara) se lo recordó en seguida.

No tardó en sentir la agonía de Sunspot (sintió un leve remordimiento por no haberse molestado jamás en preguntar su nombre), de Piotr cuando literalmente lo destrozaron por la mitad, del propio Bobby cuando el Centinela por fin atravesó la entrada y acabó con él arrancándole la cabeza, igual que a Grace apenas minutos antes. Se le escapó una sonrisa resignada cuando los Centinelas se abalanzaron sobre ellos, cuando sintió aquel calor infernal sobre su rostro, cuando Kitty lloraba ya sin disimulo, cuando Charles se llevó la mano al bolsillo del pecho en el que Wanda sabía que llevaba una fotografía de él, Orya, Cassie, David y Raven, cuando escuchó el llanto desconcertado de sus hermanos recién nacidos, cuando sintió cómo Erik se encorvaba sobre ellos en un último, desesperado e inútil intento por proteger a su familia aunque fuese con su cuerpo de anciano. Cerró los ojos.

Transcurrieron unos segundos en los que no llegó el dolor infernal, la muerte que esperaba. El olor a sangre y a humo había desaparecido, ya no había piedra bajo ella y se sentía simplemente… Flotar. Abrió los ojos y sonrió al ver aquella mirada azul metálica, aquella sonrisa burlona que jamás podría olvidar.

-¿Me echabas de menos, hermanita?

Wanda sonrió. Y entonces todo se volvió negro.

* * *

Wanda frunció el ceño cuando la mujer azul del televisor dejó caer la pistola y provocó un golpe sordo contra el suelo inusualmente fuerte. La mujer miró al grupo de hombres en el búnker, como lamentando perder su oportunidad, y se dio la vuelta en dirección a Magneto y a Katrina después de pasar un brazo por la cintura de la mujer morena, quien no parecía tenerse en pie, y ayudarla a levantarse. Empezó a agacharse, sin embargo, Katrina la detuvo con un gesto de la mano y le quitó suavemente el casco a Magneto antes de tirárselo a Raven.

-_Todo tuyo, Charles –_susurró.

Magneto abrió repentinamente los ojos y Wanda pudo comprobar que efectivamente, eran iguales que los suyos, y aquello la inquietó hasta límites insospechados. Magneto se puso en pie como un autómata y movió la mano, haciendo que un puñado de escombros se apartasen de donde habían caído. Al instante Katrina, un hombre joven que había aparecido de alguna parte y Howard Stark (¿Howard Stark?) se abalanzaron entre los cascotes de hormigón, sacando a rastras a otro hombre que había quedado atrapado bajo ellos.

-_Vamos, Charles –_gruñó Katrina, tirando de él. Así que ese era el telépata.

Le levantaron entre los tres y pronto se hizo evidente que Charles no podía andar, tal como necesitaba que le mantuviesen en pie. Aparte de que ningún hombre con esas heridas en las piernas podría haberlas soportado sin un quejido ni una mueca de dolor.

En ese momento Katrina (quien milagrosamente aún conservaba el pañuelo que le tapaba la cara) se fijó en las cámaras. Sus labios se movieron diciendo algo sospechosamente parecido a "A la mierda", movió una mano hacia la cámara y la imagen se volvió gris y llena de estática después de que un resplandor rojizo llenase la pantalla.

Transcurrieron unos segundos de silencio. No estaba segura de por qué, pero Wanda sintió la impetuosa necesidad de abrazar a su hermano y tuvo la sensación de que se había librado por los pelos de algo muy gordo…

* * *

**29 de Enero de 1973.**

**Washington DC, La Casa Blanca.**

Orya no sabía qué estaba pasando. Tan sólo sabía que durante unos minutos aterradores de su vida había estado de nuevo en Rusia, había sido de nuevo una niña viviendo entre bombas y disparos. Se había visto arrastrada por un hombre que no era Raven, sino el presidente, y minutos después se dio cuenta de que ella misma no tenía apariencia de mujer, sino de uno de los subordinados del presidente. Tardó varios minutos en darse cuenta de que, de alguna manera, Raven había logrado extender sus poderes hacia ella. Mientras mantuvieron el contacto físico, su cuerpo había estado recubierto de las mismas escamas que camuflaron a su amiga. Y no tenía ni idea de qué había pasado.

Raven la hizo sentarse cuidadosamente sobre unos cascotes caídos y le apartó el cabello del rostro, agachándose para poder mirarla a la cara.

-¿Estás bien? –preguntó, rozándole el rostro con la punta de los dedos. A Orya se le escapó un gemido cuando sus dedos tocaron una parte particularmente sensible de su sien- Te has dado un golpe en la cabeza.

-No lo recuerdo.

-No me extraña –suspiró Raven- Entraste en pánico, Ro, decías cosas… Creo que decías cosas de cuando eras pequeña. Stalingrado.

Orya cerró los ojos con fuerza. No quería hablar de aquello.

-¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Trask está muerto?

-No –Raven parecía ligeramente molesta al respecto- No, al final… Creo que abrí los ojos.

-Me alegro –Orya le dedicó una sonrisa cansada y Raven la besó suavemente en la frente antes de apartarse. A su alrededor había un curioso popurrí de gente. Estaba Katrina, con un traje cubierto de kevlar y una capa roja ondeando detrás de ella, ayudando a Erik a contener una hemorragia en el cuello. Orya sonrió al ver a sus dos amigos juntos de nuevo después de tanto tiempo.

Y tirados de cualquier manera en el suelo, magullados y con aspecto ligeramente derrotado, estaban Hank, Charles y… ¿Howard?

-¿Qué demonios? –masculló, intentando ponerse en pie y derrumbándose sobre Raven, quien tuvo que sostenerla.

-Cuidado, creo que puedes tener una conmoción. Te estampaste contra la puerta del despacho del presidente –había una ligera nota de diversión en su voz.

-No me digas –protestó Orya, agarrándose la cabeza con ambas manos. El mundo a su alrededor le daba vueltas- ¿Y el presidente?

-Hipnotizado y dentro de la Casa Blanca, gracias a Charles.

-Charles lo sabe.

No había necesidad de especificar qué sabía Charles. Orya intentó distinguir algo en los ojos amarillos de Raven, pero estos se habían vuelto absolutamente impenetrables. Incluso para ella.

-Supongo… Que tenía que pasar –dijo antes de dejar escapar un pequeño suspiro. No parecía en absoluto convencida.

En ese momento se escucharon varias ráfagas de rápidas explosiones y Orya dio un respingo cuando varios pedruscos salieron despedidos por los aires a apenas medio metro de donde estaba sentada, abriendo un boquete en la estructura del estadio por el que entró… ¿Alex?

-¡Estáis locos! –exclamó, señalando a Erik y a Katrina, quienes le miraron sorprendidos- Estáis como una maldita regadera. Espero que no os metáis en líos ¿y lo siguiente que sé es que os estoy viendo en televisión apuntándole al presidente con una docena de pistolas? No, ¡no te rías, Kat! ¡Esto no tiene ninguna gracia!

A Orya se le escapó una risita al escuchar el apagado comentario de Katrina (Se llama "reír por no llorar"). Probó a levantarse de nuevo (Raven no debía estar enfadada con ella, no demasiado al menos, ya que al instante se puso en tensión preparada para cogerla de nuevo si caía) y caminó unos cuantos metros antes de dejarse caer junto a Howard.

-¿Estáis bien? –preguntó. Howard se encogió de hombros.

-Me encantan tus amigos, Ro, deberías habérmelos presentado antes –dijo, mirando a su alrededor con un brillo en los ojos que Orya había aprendido a temer- Controlar metales, garras, no se exactamente lo que hace la sobrina de Steve, aunque destrozó un Centinela, tu amiga cambiando de aspecto, una bola de pelo azul (no te ofendas, compañero), un telépata… Y lo que sea que haces tú. Nunca me lo explicaste adecuadamente –dijo con cierto tono de reproche. Orya se encogió de hombros.

-Es… Complicado –suspiró, antes de mirar a Charles. Se estremeció al ver el estado de sus piernas; si antes no hubiera estado inválido, seguro que después de aquello sí- ¿Estás bien?

Apenas lo hubo preguntado tuvo ganas de darse un puñetazo a sí misma por la estupidez de la pregunta. Sin embargo, Charles sonrió tristemente y asintió. Orya frunció el ceño al darse cuenta de algo.

-Señor St… Howard –se corrigió al ver la mirada que le echaba su jefe- ¿Cómo has sabido que Kat es sobrina de Steve?

Howard se encogió de hombros de forma aparentemente despreocupada, aunque Orya vio perfectamente la melancolía y el dolor en su mirada.

-Steve me enseñó una fotografía de su familia en una ocasión. Tu amiga es la viva imagen de la hermana mayor de Steve, Rose.

-Oh.

-¡Escuchadme todos, tenemos que largarnos de aquí antes de que empiece a llegar la policía! –exclamó Alex, cortando de raíz cualquier conversación antes de dirigirse a Katrina- Kat, tengo tu coche fuera, pero tenemos que irnos ya.

Katrina asintió rápidamente y miró a su alrededor, contando los que eran.

-Apretados, pero tendremos que caber. ¡Venga chicos!

-¿Dónde está Logan? –preguntó Hank, mirando a un lado y a otro.

-Pregúntale a Erik.

Orya fue incapaz de reprimir una pequeña sonrisa ante el tono hastiado de su amiga, aunque no pudo evitar preguntarse qué demonios habría hecho Erik con el pobre Logan. En fin, parecía un tipo duro. Esperaba que estuviera bien.

Estaba ayudando a Howard y a Hank a levantar a Charles cuando una mano azul y escamosa agarró su muñeca y la detuvo. Orya murmuró algún sinsentido que pretendía ser una disculpa para Charles antes de dejarse arrastrar por Raven. La condujo hacia detrás de un muro de contención en muy mal estado y la abrazó durante unos instantes antes de apartarse bruscamente de ella, como si le provocase dolor su mero contacto físico.

-No puedo quedarme –dijo a toda prisa, contestando a la pregunta no cuestionada de Orya- No después de todo lo que he hecho.

-Raven…

Raven la interrumpió bruscamente con un beso, un simple toque de sus labios mucho más casto que cualquier otro beso que hubiesen compartido y que a Orya le supo a despedida mucho más que sus palabras anteriores. Y entonces algo hizo "clic" en su ofuscado cerebro y se dio cuenta.

-Me quieres –dijo, apartándose y frunciendo el ceño al comprenderlo. Raven sonrió y sus ojos amarillos brillaron con tristeza.

-Y tú quieres a Charles –se encogió de hombros antes de hacer un gesto despectivo con la mano- Tranquila, se me pasará.

Orya casi sintió cómo se le rompía el corazón al escuchar las palabras de Raven. Durante todo aquel tiempo había sido la única de las dos que había tenido las cosas claras, había comprendido lo que Orya no había sido capaz de ver ni con sus malditos poderes. Y aún así se había puesto en bandeja para ser utilizada, había decidido ser ella la que iba a ayudarla a cambio de un corazón roto. Multitud de lágrimas empezaron a rodar por sus mejillas y se dio la vuelta para que Raven no viese lo estúpida y egoísta que se estaba sintiendo. Era repugnante. ¿Qué clase de persona dejaba a un hombre para luego liarse con su hermana, estando aún enamorada del hombre y a pesar de que la hermana estuviese enamorada de ella, pensó con desesperación?

-¡Orya, Raven! –las llamó Katrina- ¡Daos prisa!

-Ven con nosotros –suplicó Orya de repente, dándose la vuelta para mirarla. No podía dejarla marchar así, no después de todo lo que había hecho por ella y después de lo que ella le había hecho sin saberlo. Demonios, quería a Raven. Puede que no de _esa_ forma, pero aún así la quería. No iba a dejarla tirada. Pero Raven negó con la cabeza y detuvo la réplica casi histérica de Orya con un beso, uno de verdad que la dejó confusa y jadeante. Para cuando abrió los ojos, las manos de Raven habían abandonado su cintura y un soldado abandonaba rápidamente el lugar.

Orya se quedó inmóvil, sintiéndose sola y repentinamente fría. Era todo culpa suya. Ella le había roto el corazón a Charles con su huída y con su confesión, ella le había roto el corazón a Raven con su ignorancia y su egoísmo. Destrozaba a cualquiera que se acercaba a ella, esa era la única verdad.

-Ro –el apodo sonaba distinto en labios de Katrina. Orya se giró y la vio frente a ella once años después, quizá algo mayor de lo que la recordaba pero aún intoxicantemente hermosa. Incluso Katrina, quien en su momento no tuvo otra cosa que no fuese odio en su corazón, era mejor que ella. Orya se encogió ligeramente a la espera de que le gritase, que le preguntase qué demonios le pasaba por la cabeza para involucrase en todo aquel desastre, que si estaba loca.

Pero Katrina simplemente la abrazó como a una hermana a la que no veía desde hacía tiempo, y Orya lloró.


	18. Cap 17

**De nuevo tarde para actualizar... No tengo remedio. En realidad iba a actualizar hace unas cuantas horas, pero voy arrastrando un resfriado desde hace un par de días. Mi madre me aconsejó que me echase a dormir un rato, eran las cuatro de la tarde y cuando abro los ojos de repente son las ocho xD**

**En fin, con este capítulo, aunque no pasa demasiado tiempo, es el primero de mi cosecha. Nada de este capítulo ocurre en la película, ya es completamente mi imaginación (headcanon, creo que lo llaman...?) En fin, a ver que os parece :)**

***Por cierto, si alguien quiere ver la ropa de Kat en este capítulo, googlead "****felicity jones photoshoot instyle magazine" y sería la cuarta foto, el vestido naranja. Y sí, sé que están en Enero, pero si Charles y Logan pueden ir media película por ahí marcando pecho, Kat puede llevar vestido. La conversación de Katrina con la persona que llama al timbre se explicará en el próximo capítulo... y tenemos a los chicos en el instituto ^^**

**A Fran Ktrin Black: me alegro de que te guste tanto :) Sí, Kat, Orya y algún personaje más son mis Ocs. Después de un comentario de mi otra historia, creo que de Ellistriel, voy a subir algo que no es exactamente un fic. Se llamaría "Los archivos de JARVIS" y serían algo así como... Pues lo que su nombre indica, los archivos que tendría Tony Stark sobre mis personajes si estos estuvieran realmente en el universo cinematográfico de Marvel, que es en el que me baso aunque a veces incluya algo de los cómics. Para que os hagáis una idea, algo así como los archivos que le pasan desde SHIELD al principio de los Vengadores. Espero que eso ayude :)**

**A Ellistriel: pues me alegro, porque me temo que en algún momento serás la única que no acabe hasta las narices de esperar xD La verdad es que escribiendo el último capítulo lo pasé mal, me sentía estresada, agobiada al sumergirme tanto en la perspectiva de Wanda... Me había prometido no matar a Kat y terminó "muriendo" hasta el apuntador... En fin. Respecto a Wanda y Pietro en los Vengadores, ellos estarían metidos en todo el lío de Sokovia por razones básicamente sentimentales y patrióticas. Es su país el que está en crisis y al que han enviado los ejércitos para supuestamente mantener la paz... Ellos, Erik y prácticamente el resto de los X Men van a procurar no meterse demasiado en medio, aunque será inevitable por la interacción de Katrina con SHIELD y al final acaban colaborando (o luchando) por razones sentimentales. No será cuestión de blanco o negro, sino gris. Ahí cada cual va a hacer lo que mejor le parezca para mantenerse a salvo a sí mismo y a los suyos. Si eso implica luchar con los Vengadores, bien. Si implica luchar contra ellos, pues también, por mucho que algunos sean amigos. Creo que el trailer de Civil War nos deja claro que el de la amistad es un asunto delicado en estas circunstancias. El Aether, aunque no se le llame por ese nombre (¿cómo podían saberlo, después de todo?) aparecerá en los próximos capítulos y se explicará gracias a una persona del pasado de Katrina a la que creo que no se espera absolutamente nadie... **

**Katrina y Erik... Son Katrina y Erik, la mitad del tiempo me da que no van a estar de acuerdo, pero bueno, se quieren y en ocasiones van a ser capaces de ceder el uno por el otro (aunque luego se echen la charla mutuamente... En fin xD ) Katrina, después de todo, sabe muy bien quién es Erik y si en algún momento planeaba cambiarle, que tampoco, creo que a estas alturas se da cuenta de que es lo que hay. Logan y Scarlett.. Me encantó escribirlos, aunque apenas fueron unos párrafos. Volverán a encontrarse :) Y Howard Stark, no podía perder la oportunidad de meterle en esto. Es decir, ya teníamos a Peggy, a Tony... Pues adelante con Howard! xD Es curioso escribirlo, a veces me recuerda un poco a Tony y otras veces a su lado frío que conocemos gracias a su hijo. **

**Alex como cabeza fría... Bueno, supongo que en algún momento todos tenemos que madurar, no? Jeje. Aunque lo cierto es que no me pareció demasiado alocado en Primera Generación, más bien arrastraba un aire tristón, desafiante... Lo cual no es extraño teniendo en cuenta su pasado. Y después de una temporadita en Vietnam, tiene algunas cosas mucho más claras. Lo de las largas vacaciones... No serán unas vacaciones pero sí, no les queda demasiado tiempo en Washington DC, vas por buen camino. Y el casco... No, no te has comido una línea. Sinceramente ni lo pensé; en la película da la sensación de que se queda por ahí tirado, aunque no creo que lo dejasen al alcance del gobierno tan fácilmente, y por otra parte el casco aparece en el trailer de X Men Apocalypse, así que... Ni idea. Algo improvisaré xD No, Erik definitivamente va con ellos, y en cuanto a Raven/Orya/Charles... Qué quieres que te diga, a mí también me hace dudar, pero creo que la cosa irá así. A Raven puede gustarle Orya, pero sabe que su hermano la quiere (por muchas estupideces que haga y diga por el camino) y está dispuesta a quitarse del medio, exactamente como ha hecho. Orya es la que anda más despistadilla de los tres. A pesar de todo quiere a Charles, pero en cierto modo también quiere a Raven... De momento va a centrarse en salir del lío en el que se han metido y después... Ya se verá ;)**

**A Nanda21: no lloreees, cielo, que me siento mal...! Buf, Howard se lo va a pasar pipa. Si Tony se sobreexcita en cada película cuando encuentran un nuevo elemento/arma/aliado con poderes extraños/Hulk... Su padre no se queda atrás. Además, Howard, a pesar de conocer la existencia de los mutantes, sólo conocía a Tamara (la prima de Orya, apareció brevemente en los primeros capítulos) cuya mutación es manipular la energía eléctrica. Aunque chula, no es una mutación visualmente impresionante ni incomprensible desde un punto de vista científico. Sin embargo, con Hank, Raven, Erik... Exactamente como has dicho, un niño con juguetes nuevos xD Y sep, la historia continúa durante al menos otros cinco capítulos (no tengo ni idea de cuántos exactamente, es una estimación así a ojo) y a pesar de que se nombre en ocasiones algo de la película -un noticiario, portadas de periódicos...- ya va a ser todo de mi cosecha :) **

**A Nerissa0210: Jeje, me alegro de que te gusten :) Son muy tiernos cuando están a buenas, aunque ahora prácticamente ni se hablen, lo cual la verdad no me gusta mucho, pero bueno... Tranquila, que la historia continúa, aunque tarde en actualizar (¬¬'' lo siento, lectores...) Una de las cosas que más me gustan es indagar, mezclar el universo de los Vengadores y el de X Men (tantas posibilidades... ^^) y si hay algo que coincida en el tiempo... Allá que voy jeje. Me encanta enmarañar las cosas, aunque espero no pasarme demasiado! Un beso!**

**A Guest: sep, esos dos son un drama andante, aunque en algún momento se arreglarán... Y Bucky, mi querido Bucky, me di cuenta en el último momento de que podía perfectamente incluirle. Si en Soldado de Invierno se deja bastante claro que mató a JFK, cuando según el universo X Men el culpable (o al menos involucrado) fue Erik, pues ahora en el 73 con la Casa Blanca y los Centinelas, HYDRA vería una buena oportunidad de meter las narices y liarlo todo aún más. Y Kat, definitivamente, está pasando cada vez más del "bien común" por decirlo de alguna manera, y tratando de mantener a salvo a los que quiere. Es un amor ^^**

**Y... creo que me quedan algunos comentarios por contestar, pero como siga no termino xD Contestaré el resto en el siguiente cap (que espero llegue más pronto que este) Y ahora...**

* * *

**Cap. 17**

**29 de Enero de 1973.**

**Washington DC.**

Peter abrió la puerta y se vio obligado a apartarse de un salto ante la avalancha de gente que se abrió paso en su casa. Casi se vio arrollado por Alex y Hank, que llevaban a cuestas a Charles (se le pusieron los pelos de punta al ver el estado de sus piernas), su propia madre, que llevaba bajo el brazo a una mujer muy pecosa que lloraba desconsoladamente mientras se frotaba una herida en su frente, Howard Stark (¿qué carajo hacía Howard Stark en su casa?) y cerrando aquella comitiva… Erik. Cerró la puerta y se quedó allí de pie con una expresión un tanto incómoda en su rostro. Le hizo un gesto con la cabeza a Peter, quien empezó a entrar en pánico al ver aquel panorama.

-¡Wanda, Meg! –gritó- ¡Venid a echar una mano!

Ambas muchachas aparecieron y se sorprendieron enormemente al ver a todas aquellas personas desaliñadas y ensangrentadas en diverso grado, aunque sus reacciones fueron algo diferente. Mientras que Meg soltó un gritito de pánico y corrió en busca de toallas al ver las piernas de Charles, Wanda se detuvo bruscamente junto a la puerta. Miró a Erik fulminándole con la mirada, antes de mirar a Peter y de nuevo a Erik. Entonces se quedó muy pálida, y Peter iba a preguntarle que qué ocurría cuando su madre le llamó.

-¡Peter! –exclamó, pasando a duras penas por debajo de Alex mientras este cogía las toallas que le tendía Meg y hacía equilibrios al mismo tiempo con un botiquín de primeros auxilios- Peter, necesito que…

-¿No tienes nada más, Kat? –les interrumpió Alex a voces, corriendo a la cocina. Peter escuchó el agua del grifo correr durante unos segundos y Alex volvió con las toallas empapadas; las escurrió, salpicando todo el suelo, y las presionó sin aviso previo sobre las piernas de Charles. El pobre hombre abrió mucho los ojos y se mordió el puño, emitiendo un siseo de dolor. Katrina negó con la cabeza mientras empezaba a desenrollar esparadrapo a toda velocidad.

-No, eso iba a decirle… Peter, vete a la farmacia más cercana y trae todo lo que te diga Hank. ¡Corre!

-Kat, no soy esa clase de médico –protestó el susodicho mientras, detrás de él, Orya cerraba los ojos y caía bruscamente al suelo, casi arrastrando a Wanda con ella. Katrina negó con la cabeza.

-Ya, pero no hay otro remedio. Charles acaba de salir en televisión, no podemos llevarle a un hospital y ya ves a Orya, no está como para ir creando espejismos. ¡Dile a Peter de una vez lo que necesitas! –exclamó, ayudando a Wanda a levantar a Orya y dejándola sobre un sillón libre- Erik, ve al congelador y trae hielo para Orya… ¡Peter! ¡Estás tardando en correr a la maldita farmacia!

Peter agarró el papel en el que acababa de escribir Hank y desapareció en un visto y no visto, mientras Meg y Howard se miraban el uno al otro con extrañeza y preguntaban al mismo tiempo "¿Qué haces aquí?".

* * *

Horas después, Katrina se dejó caer con un bufido sobre las escaleras, a medio camino entre la planta baja y el piso de arriba. Por fin habían conseguido ocuparse de las piernas de Charles (quien había terminado medio desmayado por el dolor, muy remendado y con ambas tibias fracturadas en varias zonas), aunque Orya no había despertado después de su repentino desvanecimiento. Katrina sospechaba que había sido Charles el que la había dejado inconsciente. No tenía muy claro qué demonios había pasado entre esos dos, ni qué pintaba Raven en medio de todo, pero lo cierto era que resultó menos estresante una Orya desmayada que no protestaba cuando le cosían la brecha de la frente que una histérica y llorando desconsoladamente.

Katrina, Hank y Howard apenas tenían arañazos superficiales, pero habían tenido que ocuparse también de Erik. Hubo un momento en el que cundió el pánico cuando de repente la hemorragia de su cuello se convirtió en una cascada en toda regla, pero entre Katrina y Hank lograron pararla con ayuda de medio paquete de vendas. Erik no había dejado de protestar durante todo el proceso, argumentando que llevaba toda su vida ocupándose de sus propias heridas y que no necesitaba la ayuda de nadie, pero Charles se ocupó de cortar la perorata ("Cierra la boca de una vez, maldito imbécil", dijo, más inconsciente que consciente y derrumbado sobre el sofá favorito de Katrina, provocando una pequeña carcajada histérica de Howard. El pobre hombre definitivamente no sabía dónde se había metido).

Mientras tanto, Alex y Howard se habían dedicado a poner histéricos a todos. Alex cambiaba de canal cada treinta segundos, examinando concienzudamente cualquier informativo que hablase de lo ocurrido aquella mañana hasta quedar convencido de que no había imágenes del coche ni del rostro de Katrina, que era después de todo la propietaria de la casa. Si la localizaban, se acabó todo, les encontrarían rápidamente. Si que habían aparecido en pantalla Erik, Charles, Orya… No podrían salir a la calle durante una buena temporada, o al menos iban a necesitar los poderes de Orya para ocultarse, lo cual no parecía ir a ocurrir en cualquier momento próximo ya que cuando Orya abrió los ojos pasó media hora histérica, mandó a todos a la mierda al menos tres veces, les pegó cuatro gritos por no haberla ayudado a retener a Raven y se quedó en una esquina murmurando para sí misma.

En cambio, Howard, muy intrigado por todos ellos, no dejaba de hacer preguntas sobre sus poderes y sus mutaciones. Nada malintencionado, aunque sí un poco exasperante. Hubo un momento en el que pinchó a Hank con una aguja de tejer de Katrina, haciendo que el pobre se volviese azul de golpe "Ciencia" murmuró Howard, antes de que Orya le lanzase un zapato a la cabeza de lado a lado del salón. Howard amenazó medio en broma con despedirla y la joven se encogió de hombros diciendo que no duraría un día sin ella. Howard tuvo que darle la razón. Después se dedicó a coger los imanes de la nevera y se los lanzó a Erik, atusándose distraídamente el bigote mientras observaba cómo se pegaban a su espalda sin que Erik se diese cuenta. No dejó de incordiar, murmurar entre dientes y tomar notas ocasionales hasta que Peter se lo echó a hombros, dio un par de vueltas a la casa a toda velocidad y lo dejó sentado con un cubo delante por si vomitaba. Después de eso Howard pasó un par de horas muy mareado, muy verde y muy en silencio, algo que todos agradecieron.

Después, por si podía ocurrir algo más, Linda y Darcy habían vuelto de la calle y se habían encontrado con aquel escenario propio de un hospital de campaña del ejército. Darcy se había puesto a llorar desconsoladamente al ver el estado de Charles (el pobre apenas pudo murmurar algo remotamente parecido a "Tranquila, bonita, no duele tanto como parece.") y Linda había tenido que llevársela de nuevo a la calle, después de que Katrina le asegurase que sí, que podía controlar aquello, que no, que no iba a venir la CIA a detener a nadie, y que sí, que estaban metidos en un buen lío, pero que peor había sido el 62.

Por no hablar del memorable momento en que Peter le asestó un puñetazo a Erik, pillándolo desprevenido y tirándolo sobre la mesita del salón. Dijo algo sobre ser un hombre de palabra. Sinceramente, Katrina prefería no saber.

Así que Katrina estaba agotada y se sentía mentalmente bastante inestable cuando, después de pedirles a los chicos que hiciesen la cena, subió a su habitación y se quitó el traje que llevaba desde aquella mañana. Lo cierto es que se había quedado bastante sorprendida cuando Erik se lo puso prácticamente frente a la nariz (¿De dónde carajo había sacado C4 y un ajustado traje negro con una armadura de kevlar rojo, con capa a juego?) pero había resultado muy útil. Se estremeció al ver las huellas de las balas en el kevlar que había estado protegiendo su cuerpo, y se frotó distraídamente la cicatriz de su pecho. No resultaba agradable en absoluto que la historia pareciera empeñada en repetirse.

Después de esconder el traje en lo más profundo de su armario, agarró un desgastado vestido naranja de andar por casa que en algún momento había pertenecido a Linda y se lo puso. Dudó, pero finalmente metió la pistola en uno de los anchos bolsillos. Se miró en el espejo para comprobar que no se veía el arma antes de caminar lentamente hacia las escaleras y sentarse. Echó un vistazo y comprobó que desde su posición controlaba perfectamente la entrada, la puerta del salón y la de la cocina. No iban a pillarla desprevenida… Aunque después de unos segundos perdió las fuerzas y dejó que su cuerpo se apoyara contra la barandilla. Se le cerraban inevitablemente los ojos y de esa guisa se la encontró Erik minutos después, cuando ya estaba empezando a quedarse dormida.

-Pareces cansada –dijo, sentándose junto a ella y diciendo lo evidente. Katrina abrió los ojos con gran esfuerzo y le fulminó con la mirada.

-Acabamos de protagonizar un intento de asesinato al presidente, hemos destrozado la Casa Blanca, tenemos a nuestros amigos en mi salón con diversos grados de desangramiento, Logan está en alguna parte del Potomac, Raven está desaparecida, la guerra de Vietnam continúa y si la CIA ha logrado evolucionar algo desde el 62, nos estarán buscando junto con medio país. Y mañana tengo que enseñarles alemán a un puñado de adolescentes. ¿Cómo demonios quieres que esté?

Transcurrieron unos segundos hasta que su cerebro registró todo lo que había dicho, y entonces Katrina soltó un gemido de frustración y se dejó caer sobre el hombro de Erik, escondiendo el rostro en su cuello.

-Mierda, lo siento –susurró, suspirando cuando Erik le frotó la espalda suavemente, presionando un punto particularmente tenso- Lo siento, estoy siendo injusta, aquí hay culpa para dar y tomar. Yo también estaba de acuerdo con lo de esta mañana.

-Eres sorprendentemente adorable cuando estás cansada, pero no la persona más razonable –Erik no parecía muy sorprendido por su diatriba furiosa. Katrina se encogió de hombros y se acurrucó más contra él.

-Culpa tuya por no dejarme dormir anoche.

-Eh… ¿Cuáles han sido tus palabras exactamente, _liebe_? ¿Algo sobre culpa para dar y tomar?

Katrina soltó una risita. Sí, lo cierto es que la culpa de eso definitivamente había sido de ambos…

Algo reventó en la planta baja, concretamente en la cocina, y Katrina se incorporó dando un respingo. Erik alzó una ceja.

-¿Eso ha sido…?

-¡Tranquila, mamá, nadie ha muerto! –escuchó la voz de Peter desde la cocina. Katrina meneó la cabeza.

-Sí, salvo el microondas… Maldito el momento en el que se me ocurrió confiarles la cena a estos…

Su cerebro estaba bastante embotado, pero alcanzaba a recordar todo lo ocurrido esa mañana. Confianza. Ella apuntando a Erik con aquella maldita pistola, Erik con aquella mirada herida en su rostro…

-¿Cómo pudiste creer que no confío en ti?

A su lado Erik se tensó apenas las palabras salieron de su boca, pero no la miró. A Katrina no podía importarle menos.

-Mira, ya sé que técnicamente no hemos estado juntos durante mucho tiempo, pero jamás he desconfiado de ti, jamás he creído que me engañabas.

-Nunca lo he hecho.

-Jamás te traicionaría, y lo de la maldita pistola… ¿En qué demonios estabas pensando? ¿Que quería matarte? –preguntó, dolida- Sólo quería detener todo aquello, Erik, se te estaba yendo de las manos.

-Lo tenía controlado…

-Eso no te lo crees ni tú. Torturaste a Logan y a Scarlett, aún cuando ella ni siquiera sabía lo que hacía, por no hablar de todos aquellos civiles… Pudiste haber provocado una masacre. Esto no es Cuba, no estamos en el 62, esas personas no estaban en los barcos. Y al principio no sabía por qué no atacabas a Trask, pero después… Habías hablado con Raven, ¿verdad? Sabías que iría a por Trask y ni se te pasó por la cabeza comentarlo –le reprochó. Erik se encogió ligeramente, pero su mirada no perdió un ápice de su contundencia habitual.

-Pensé que ella podía ocuparse de Trask mientras yo me encargaba del presidente. No sé qué demonios le ocurrió para atacarme de esa manera…

-La gente normal no aprecia que les disparen y arrastren por el suelo, Erik –Katrina le interrumpió bruscamente, intentado tragarse su rabia hacia él. Había visto las imágenes de París, igual que medio mundo. Raven era su amiga y el verla sufrir así a manos del hombre al que amaba… No era una sensación placentera en absoluto- Por no hablar de que imagino que en algún momento cometerías la enorme estupidez de apuntar a Orya con un arma, ¿verdad?

La mueca de Erik se lo dijo todo. Katrina bufó.

-Mira, sabes perfectamente cuáles son mis creencias, sabes que lucho por lo mismo que tú, pero esta no es la manera. Y sé que hace once años yo misma era la primera en actuar igual que hiciste tú esta mañana, pero ahora es distinto. Tenemos hijos, _tienes_ hijos –recalcó con fiereza- Unos hijos a los que no has conocido en toda su vida.

Erik la fulminó con la mirada.

-Lo dices como si once años en el Pentágono fuesen un crucero de placer, Kat, como si hubiese estado allí voluntariamente. Me metieron ahí por defender a los nuestros, porque les desafié y me metí en su pequeña red de trapicheos políticos. JFK era una doble carta para los que querían controlar la situación en Vietnam y al mismo tiempo eliminar una amenaza mutante…

-¿Todo bien?

Ambos alzaron la vista hacia Hank, quien, aún descalzo y con las ropas rotas y manchadas, sonreía levemente y les tendía dos tazas de café. Katrina le sonrió.

-Gracias, Hank. Por cierto, ¿sabes si mi hijo ha terminado de demoler la cocina?

-Meg le ha echado a patadas diciendo que "Ella y Wanda harán la cena, pero que no pensemos ni por un momento que por ello apoyan la sociedad patriarcal en la que vivimos" –citó Hank imitando el tono de voz de Meg. A Katrina se le escapó una sonrisa divertida.

-Cómo no… Gracias por el café, Hank –le sonrió al que consideraba su hermano, rezando por que captase el "Estamos hablando" implícito en la mirada que le estaba dirigiendo. Hank le guiñó un ojo en un gesto algo extraño en él.

-Os dejo solos –dijo, volviendo al salón.

-¡Hay zapatos en el armario de la entrada! –exclamó Katrina, acordándose de golpe. Hank volvió a aparecer frente a ellos y se puso a buscar en el armario unos zapatos que más o menos le encajasen en sus tan particulares pies, haciendo evidentes esfuerzos por pasar lo más desapercibido posible.

Katrina suspiró y le dio un sorbo al café caliente, recostándose contra Erik y sintiéndose más aliviada de lo que tal vez debería al darse cuenta de que no parecía importar ni la charla ni los reproches que le estaba haciendo, ya que Erik no pensaba alejarla de él. Al contrario, le pasó un brazo sobre los hombros y acentuó aún más la sensación que solía tener Katrina cuando estaba junto a él. Sabía que como mutante era fuerte y poderosa, pero… Maldita sea, a su lado se sentía como una auténtica enana.

-No hace falta que me expliques tus razones, Erik, las comprendo perfectamente –susurró. No es que le importase demasiado que Hank escuchase la conversación, pero simplemente tenía la impresión de que aquello, en el fondo, era más privado de lo que parecía, que había algo más que sus acciones de esa mañana y que Erik no acababa de contarle- Es sólo que… ¿Cómo quieres que no nos vean como una amenaza si vamos por ahí reventando barcos, explotando misiles, matando presidentes, interrumpiendo Conferencias de Paz y llevando a cabo atentados? Es su naturaleza, tienen miedo de lo que no comprenden, no puedes pedirles más. Tiene que haber otra manera de hacer las cosas. ¿No te das cuenta de que acabarás provocando justo aquello que pretendes evitar?

Erik se quedó en silencio, aparentemente desconcertado por la conclusión de los pensamientos y los razonamientos de Katrina. En vista de que no iba a acabar con aquello en ningún momento cercano, se sacudió suavemente de encima el brazo de Erik y se puso en pie.

-Intenta recapacitar, ¿quieres? –suplicó, inclinándose y besándole suavemente en la mejilla. Empezó a bajar por las escaleras, suspirando al ver a Hank rodeado de zapatos que no le servían- Lo siento, Hank, miraré a ver si en mi habitación…

-Kat…

-¿Sí? –se giró hacia Erik, quien de repente se veía extrañamente inseguro. Alzó las cejas a la expectativa, pero él simplemente negó con la cabeza.

-Nada, no es nada.

Katrina estaba completamente segura de que en aquella ocasión Erik sí que le estaba mintiendo, pero no dijo nada.

* * *

Meg le dio un beso en la mejilla a Darcy, prometiéndole que la visitaría en seguida.

-Después de todo –añadió casualmente- no esperarás que dejemos solo al tarambana de tu hermano. ¿Qué haría sin ti y sin mí, eh?

Señaló a Peter, quien hizo una mueca de dolor tan falsa y tan estúpida que incluso Wanda sonrió, a pesar de su enfado. Meg le guiñó un ojo a la muchacha, sospechando que finalmente se había dado cuenta de que Erik no estaba allí por casualidad ni porque no tuviese otro lugar donde esconderse, sino porque era su padre. Lo cierto era que no sabía a que estaba esperando Katrina para decírselo a los hermanos, y aunque se sentía culpable… No, Meg le había prometido a Erik que no abriría la boca, y eso planeaba hacer.

Darcy hizo un mohín adorable y le pegó repentinamente una patada a Peter en la espinilla. Peter soltó un chillido bastante femenino y se frotó la pierna, lanzándole una mirada asesina a la niña.

-¡Darcy! ¿Pero qué haces?

-¡PÍ-DE-SE-LO! –ordenó la niña, empujándole hacia Meg. Meg alzó una ceja, interesada.

-¿Qué se supone que me tiene que pedir? –preguntó. Peter se rascó la parte posterior del cuello, ligeramente sonrojado.

-Quería… Invitarte al cine, la semana que viene. Es decir, si tú quieres, porque ya sé que… -y eso fue todo lo que entendió Meg antes de que Peter empezase a hablar a toda velocidad y resultase ininteligible. Darcy bufó, Meg soltó una risita y Wanda alzó una ceja.

-Meg, creo que lo has roto –comentó.

-¡Pero si ni he abierto la boca! –protestó Meg, antes de agarrar a Peter por la camisa y zarandearlo suavemente- Peter, ¿no se supone que ya habíamos quedado para ir al cine? Creía que íbamos a ver _Dr. Phibes Rises Again._

Aquello pareció desconcertar a Peter.

-Espera, ¿me estás diciendo que de hecho me estabas escuchando? –preguntó, asombrado, antes de girarse hacia Wanda- Me estaba escuchando.

-Eso parece –suspiró Wanda, empezando a sacar platos de un armario- Sinceramente, me sorprende. A veces divagas tanto que directamente ni finjo escucharte.

-¡Oye!

-Sí, si le estaba escuchando –Meg intervino antes de que ambos hermanos iniciasen una pelea absurda- Y hasta donde sé, me invitaste a ir al cine, ¿no? Pues ya está.

-¿Y no…?

-Sí, mareaste la perdiz de tal manera que casi me pierdo, pero descuida –Meg sonrió- Es difícil despistarme. Además, me gusta cuando divagas.

-Me encanta esta chica –afirmó Peter con rotundidad, sonriendo de oreja a oreja y besándola en la mejilla- ¿Te acompaño a casa?

-Hoy me ocupo yo de eso, jovencito.

Se giraron para ver a Howard Stark esperando a Meg en la puerta de la cocina. Meg sonrió.

-Va a cenar con nosotros, ¿verdad, señor Stark? –preguntó, o más bien casi afirmó- Mi madre le mataría si después de cuidar a Tony no se digna ni a probar sus empanadas de Cornualles.

-No me lo perdería por nada del mundo –afirmó solemnemente el señor Stark antes de hacer una mueca- ¿Mi hijo os ha molestado demasiado?

-En absoluto, es adorable. Bueno, quizá a mi madre no le pareció demasiado adorable después de que desmontase el televisor al grito de "¡Por la ciencia!", pero bueno, le conoce a usted desde hace treinta años. Está acostumbrada.

El señor Stark rió entre dientes.

-En fin –dijo- Cuando quieras…

-¡Señor Stark!

-Llámeme Howard, señora Maximoff –suspiró el señor Stark. Desde detrás de él surgió de nuevo la voz de Katrina, esta vez llena de fingida ofensa.

-Primero, SEÑORITA –dijo, alzando ligeramente la voz- Segundo, entonces llámame Katrina. Tercero, me gustaría que hablásemos un momento antes de que os vayáis.

-Por supuesto. Espera un momento, Meg.

Meg asintió mientras el señor Stark y Katrina entraban al salón y cerraban la puerta. Casi al instante, Peter se acercó a escuchar a través de la estrecha rendija entre la pared y la puerta.

-Está mal espiar a los mayores –dijo Darcy con voz de sonsonete. Peter chistó, pero la niña negó con la cabeza y abrió la boca, presumiblemente para avisar a dichos mayores. Sin embargo, Peter sacó de algún bolsillo de la chaqueta una chocolatina y se la lanzó; Darcy se abanicó con cierta chulería con la chocolatina, como si fuese un billete de mil dólares, antes de salir de la cocina en busca de su madre. Meg alzó una ceja.

-Chicos, tiene madera de mafiosa.

-¡Chsss! Venid aquí –siseó Peter. Meg se acercó al instante, sin ningún reparo, y aunque Wanda dudaba, finalmente también acabó arrodillándose junto a la puerta.

-Que conste que me parece un poco penoso que te chantajee una niña de nueve años, Pietro –dijo.

-¡Chsss!

Meg por fin logró escuchar lo que decían.

-…, pero no se me había ocurrido que le conocieras –dijo la voz de Katrina.

-Por supuesto –aquel era el señor Stark. Hablaba con algo de nostalgia, pena incluso- Steve fue un buen amigo mío. Aunque al principio creo que temía que le electrocutase.

Escucharon la risa cristalina de Katrina.

-En cambio, y fíjate por dónde, lo que yo creo es que no querías hablar conmigo de tu tío -dijo el señor Stark en un tono mucho más profesional, frío incluso.

Katrina suspiró.

-No, en efecto. En realidad… Charles me contó algunas cosas hace unos cuantos días cuando vino a verme. Algo sobre que diriges una organización llamada SHIELD, que lucha contra el terrorismo.

-Me encanta cuando mi agencia secreta deja de ser secreta –comentó secamente el señor Stark. Meg soltó un resoplido.

-Bueno, el caso es que quería pedirte que… Nos echaras una mano. Si no me equivoco, trabajáis en colaboración con otras instituciones como la CIA, ¿verdad?

-En realidad, para nosotros la CIA es más un organismo de apoyo que otra cosa. No tienen el potencial para hacer frente a determinadas… Amenazas, por así decirlo, aunque aún no somos completamente independientes del gobierno. Faltan aún algunos años para eso, hasta entonces se supone que la CIA controla algunas de nuestras operaciones.

-No tienes que explicarme los métodos de la CIA, fui su agente durante unos cuantos años.

-Joder –soltó Peter, y Wanda le dio un pescozón.

-¡Cállate! –susurró.

-Sé muy bien cómo funcionan y de qué pie cojean. A día de hoy creo que sólo tienen a una agente capaz de sobrellevar esas "amenazas" como dices, y llevan más de diez años intentando relegarla al trabajo de oficina por el mero hecho de ser mujer.

-Me encantaría que esas personas se encontrasen con Peggy Carter –el señor Stark soltó una fuerte carcajada.

-En fin, tengo algunos contactos en la Interpol, pero me gustaría tener a alguien que pudiera manejar a la CIA. Hace diez años se creó una división secreta de la CIA, el Proyecto Wideawake, y el resultado fue que ese verano quede para el recuerdo como "El verano del Odio". Tuvo lugar una caza indiscriminada de mutantes que acabó con docenas de asesinados, y aunque supuestamente fueron llevados a cabo por Los Amigos de la Humanidad, creo que la mayoría de los que estamos en esta casa sabemos que en ese grupo eran tan torpes que no hubiesen reconocido a un mutante ni aunque se les plantase frente a las narices. La CIA les pasaba expedientes, números de la seguridad social, esas cosas. Perdimos a gente y apenas llegué a tiempo para salvar a un buen amigo mío –la voz de Katrina tembló levemente- Y yo tengo una familia, Howard, que ahora mismo seguramente está en la lista de objetivos de un gobierno que pretende acabar con nosotros por diferenciarnos de ellos en un par de cromosomas. O genes. Ni idea, el de la genética es Charles, pero creo que captas la idea.

-Creo que sí. Es decir, si hubiese alguien que desviase alguna que otra pista… Nada importante, ya sabes. Me gusta cómo piensas.

-Tú y yo nos vamos a entender perfectamente.

-Y por cierto, hablando de SHIELD… Sabes que después de lo que he visto esta mañana tienes garantizado un puesto, ¿verdad?

El resoplido de Katrina fue épico.

-Howard, lo que has visto esta mañana a sido a dos personas, no te niego que un poco desquiciadas, atentando contra el Pentágono y destrozando la Casa Blanca, en ese orden.

-¡Exacto! ¿Estás de broma? Alguien capaz de crear tal caos y dejar en jaque al gobierno de esa forma definitivamente merece estar en SHIELD. ¿Entonces? ¿Qué me dices?

-Pues…

-¡Chicos!

Meg se dio la vuelta, desconcertada ante aquel fuerte acento ruso. Se encontraron a Alex y a aquella mujer rusa, Orya, mirándoles desde la puerta de la cocina.

-_Deberíamos irnos. Ya. Estoy harta de oír mentiras de mi madre, no voy a escucharlas también de ellos._

La voz de Wanda resonó en la mente de Meg al tiempo que la muchacha se levantaba con una expresión vacía en su rostro y huía rápidamente escaleras arriba. Meg y Peter intercambiaron una mirada atónita que le hizo comprender que aquello no se lo había imaginado, que de alguna forma Wanda había hablado telepáticamente con ellos. Corriendo detrás de Peter por las escaleras, atisbó a ver la larga melena castaña antes de que la puerta del cuarto de Wanda se cerrase bruscamente.

-¿Tu hermana también es como nosotros?

-No tengo ni idea –gruñó Peter. Cualquier atisbo de humor había desaparecido de su rostro y la conversación que habían espiado parecía ocupar un lugar diminuto de sus pensamientos. Miraba la puerta cerrada de Wanda con el ceño tan fruncido que parecía que iba a quemarla con los ojos- ¡Wanda! ¡Ábrenos!

-¡Largaos! ¡Estoy harta! –chilló Wanda. Sus palabras fueron seguidas de algo que a Meg le pareció una pequeña explosión.

-¿Qué ha sido eso? –preguntó Hank a voces desde el piso de abajo.

Meg se acercó corriendo al hueco de la escalera.

-¡Nada! ¡Peter, que se ha estampado contra una puerta! –dijo, o más bien chilló, antes de volver corriendo junto a Peter. Este forcejeaba con el picaporte, moviéndolo tan rápido que se había convertido en una mancha difusa.

-¡Wanda! –dijo, más bajo en esa ocasión- ¡Deschide ușa dracului! ¡Știu că mă poți auzi! ¡Wanda!

-Deja de pegar voces y apártate –ordenó Meg. Cerró los ojos intentando concentrarse, se escuchó un ruido, como un "¡POP!", y el manillar de la puerta desapareció. Entraron atropelladamente en la habitación. Meg se tapó la boca con las manos, asustada al ver a Wanda arrodillada en el suelo de su habitación y agarrándose la cabeza con las manos, su mueca enloquecida, sus ojos completamente rojos y decenas de pequeños objetos flotando y girando a su alrededor a toda velocidad, brillando como pequeñas luciérnagas rojas. Meg no se hubiera conmocionado tanto de no ser porque claramente Wanda ni sabía lo que estaba haciendo ni sabía cómo parar, y cada vez más elementos de la habitación empezaban a flotar en el aire y se unían al frenético torbellino.

Peter, en cambio, se abrió paso entre los objetos voladores rápidamente, encogiéndose ligeramente cada vez que un cubo de rubik o un zapato le golpeaba en la cabeza. Se dejó caer en el suelo junto a su hermana y la abrazó con fuerza, frotándole suavemente la espalda y murmurando sinsentidos en algún idioma que Meg no comprendía. La muchacha sintió que aquel momento era algo privado para los dos hermanos; estaban muy unidos y ambos eran inseparables, un gran apoyo el uno para el otro. Sentía que sobraba en aquellas circunstancias. Decidió salir de la habitación y al darse cuenta de que Howard la esperaba en la entrada, le dejó una nota a Peter diciéndole que le llamaría más tarde. Después de lanzarle una mirada a Katrina, quien no pareció darse cuenta puesto que estaba ensimismada en sí misma, ambos abandonaron la casa.

* * *

-¿Estás bien?

Alex frunció el ceño al ver a Katrina sobresaltándose.

-Dios, Alex, no te había oído entrar –dijo, mirándole por encima del hombro con el ceño fruncido. Alex se encogió de hombros, ligeramente avergonzado por asustarla.

-Lo siento. Te vi antes, cuando Meg y el señor Stark se fueron. Parecías… Ida, por así decirlo.

-Oh, sí. No fue nada… -dijo Katrina, demasiado desenfadadamente como para que Alex se lo creyese- Oye, hazme el favor de sentarte, tengo que contarte algo.

-Kat…

-Alex, siéntate –ordenó la diminuta mujer, poniendo las manos en las caderas y mirándole reprobadoramente. Alex no supo si le obedeció porque no estaba de humor para discutir con ella o porque, repentinamente, la imagen de su propia madre sustituyó a la de Katrina. Físicamente no se parecían; su madre había sido rubia y alta como él y Katrina era diminuta y de cabello negro como la tinta, pero ahí estaba. Dos madres que de una forma u otra habían intentado cuidar de él.

Así que se dejó caer sobre uno de los sillones del caótico salón de Katrina mientras ella se sentaba suavemente, con una agenda telefónica en la mano que al momento le entregó.

-¿Qué…?

-Busca en la letra C.

Alex pasó las páginas rápidamente. En la letra C apenas había dos o tres contactos apuntados, y Alex se quedó de piedra al ver las palabras "Cassidy, Sean &amp; Maeve" seguidas de un número de teléfono y una dirección de Dublín. Apretó los puños al darse cuenta de que, al igual que su madre, Katrina también iba a protegerles a todos ocultándoles algunas cosas.

-¿Qué significa esto?

-Le salvé –fue toda la respuesta de Katrina antes de coger el teléfono y marcar el número de Sean de memoria.

-¿Quién más lo sabe?

-Erik. Y los niños, por supuesto. Pero quería que tú lo supieses antes que el resto. Siempre me pareció que Sean era algo así como un hermano para ti, o un muy buen amigo al manos. Creí que te gustaría hablar con él. Así que… Cógelo, ya está sonando –dijo, sonriéndole y tendiéndole el teléfono antes de levantarse e ir hacia la puerta- Acuérdate de pasármelo antes de colgar, ¿quieres? Tengo que comentarle un par de cosas.

Alex asintió en silencio. Justo cuando Katrina cerraba suavemente la puerta, la línea se descolgó al otro lado.

-_¿Sí?_ –preguntó una voz de mujer con marcado acento irlandés. Alex tragó saliva con todas sus fuerzas_\- ¿Hay alguien?_

-Eh… Sí. Buenas tardes. ¿Supongo que eres Maeve?

-_¿Le conozco?_ –la voz surgió llena de desconfianza.

-Sí, aunque no sé si me recordarás. 1962, Salem Center. La fiesta. Te caíste del tejado. Mi nombre es Alexander Summers, soy amigo de Sean…

-_¡Oh, Dios mío! ¡Claro que me acuerdo! ¡SEAN! ¡Sean, ven, mira quién ha llamado!_

A Alex no le dio tiempo ni de entrar en pánico antes de que Maeve pasase el teléfono.

-_¿Hola?_ –dijo al otro lado la voz de Sean. No, no era exactamente su voz. Había en ella algo más grave, más adulto. Alex supuso que, a diferencia de él, su amigo sí que había envejecido. Debía tener unos treinta años… Alex respiró hondo.

-Sean, soy…

No tuvo que decir ni una palabra más. Al momento la otra línea estalló en gritos de alegría, chillidos y exclamaciones en irlandés que Alex no comprendió, pero que le llenaron de una inmensa alegría. Hasta ese momento no se había dado cuenta de lo que echaba de menos al imbécil pelirrojo aquel que once años atrás le despertaba a las cinco de la mañana cada vez que gritaba al caerse de la cama, pero ahora lo tenía muy claro, y no sabría jamás cómo agradecerle a Katrina que le hubiera salvado.

Estuvieron hablando durante largo rato. Alex le contó algunas cosas de su etapa en Vietnam (omitiendo las desapariciones de soldados mutantes. Ya habría tiempo para indagar en aquellos sucesos tan escalofriantes) y a su vez Sean le contó cosas de la Interpol y de Maeve. Planeaba pedirle matrimonio en cuanto consiguiera el anillo y Alex no pudo alegrarse más por ellos. Al menos alguien de aquel grupo original iba a seguir con su vida, iba a ser feliz.

Se había hecho prácticamente de noche cuando Alex recordó su promesa de pasarle a Katrina y eso hizo, a regañadientes, después de prometer que llamaría de nuevo al día siguiente. Le pasó el teléfono a Katrina aunque no abandonó la habitación, y la escuchó hablar con Sean de lo ocurrido aquella mañana. Por lo que Alex pudo entender, le estaba pidiendo que entorpeciese los pasos de la Interpol. Apenas necesitó tiempo para convencer a Sean, que evidentemente estaba deseoso de ayudar, y también se disculpó por algo. Aparentemente Katrina le había colgado bruscamente después de mantener una conversación algo airada, algo por lo que Alex estaba seguro que Sean no guardaba ningún rencor.

Katrina colgó el teléfono y después nuevamente sorprendió a Alex cuando consultó de nuevo la agenda telefónica y marcó un nuevo teléfono. No supo a quién llamaba hasta que no escuchó su "Siento haber desaparecido desde tu boda, Moira". Repitió el mismo proceso que con Sean, aunque tardando más en aquella ocasión. Tuvo que repetirle de que Erik ni estaba loco ni planeaba volver a intentar el asesinato antes de que Moira accediese a incluirle en aquel plan de escape que estaba siendo improvisado a toda velocidad.

Cuando colgó de nuevo el teléfono, Katrina se dejó caer sobre el sofá como una marioneta a la que cortan los hilos. Alex se sentó junto a ella y se dio cuenta de que o bien su propia piel estaba demasiado cálida (una de las consecuencias de su mutación; su temperatura corporal era dos o tres grados más alta de lo habitual) o bien Katrina se estaba quedando helada con aquel vestido. Alex no entendía del todo qué hacía su amiga con un vestido a mediados de Enero, pero le pasó un brazo por los hombros y le frotó los brazos en un intento de hacerla entrar en calor. Katrina le sonrió y, después de estirarse para darle un beso en la mejilla, se levantó y tiró de él hacia la cocina.

* * *

Incluso para un Charles medio drogado por la gran cantidad de analgésicos que había ingerido, aquella noche fue tan tensa como el resto del día. Comían en silencio las pechugas de pavo que había cocinado Meg antes de que Howard la acompañase a casa de su madre, apretujados todos en torno a la mesa de la cocina de Katrina. Orya removía en su plato con desgana, apoyada en la mesa sobre un codo y con su espesa melena ocultándole el rostro a Charles. Junto a ella, Alex apuñalaba su pechuga con tal saña que Katrina le miró con el ceño fruncido por el trato al que sometía a su vajilla. Cuando habían entrado en la cocina ella y Alex parecían bastante relajados, pero todo cambió cuando los hermanos aparecieron de nuevo. Wanda y Peter estaban sentados muy juntos; la muchacha apenas comía nada, y Peter lo hacía a una velocidad decididamente lenta, incluso para un ser humano. Ambos disparaban miradas asesinas a diestro y siniestro.

Linda intentaba aliviar un poco el ambiente tenso hablando con Katrina, Charles y Hank (ya se había dado cuenta de que Orya prácticamente no iba a decir palabra, perdida en sus pensamientos como estaba) e incluso intentando sin éxito incluir a Erik en la conversación. Pero él, al igual que Orya, no decía ni una palabra, ni siquiera para pedirle a Wanda que le pasase el salero. En su lugar lo hizo levitar de lado a lado de la mesa, lo que provocó el entusiasmo desenfrenado de Darcy ("¡Mamá, pídele que haga volar más cosas!") y también un cambio brutal en el rostro de Wanda. Pasó de estar en blanco a reflejar una rabia y una decepción tales que incluso Charles se estremeció. Ninguna chica de dieciséis años debería tener esos sentimientos tan negativos y mucho menos dirigidos a su padre, como era el caso. Se levantó provocando un agudo chirrido de las patas de la silla contra el suelo y se largó escaleras arriba. Escucharon el ruido de sus botas a lo largo del pasillo del piso superior, el portazo y el sonido lejano de la música. Nadie dijo ni una palabra, ni siquiera Katrina, aunque Erik se hundió en la silla sin hacer ni un solo amago de seguir a su hija.

Charles observó a su amigo (¿Ex amigo? ¿Aliado? ¿Enemigo? No, eso… No. Se preguntó hasta qué punto estaba perdido para después de todo lo que había hecho Erik no ser capaz de considerarle enemigo, no del todo. Simplemente, no podía) sin todavía creer del todo que el hombre que esa mañana lanzaba estadios por los aires se dejase desanimar tan fácilmente. Después de todo lo que había luchado, después de todo a lo que había tenido que sobreponerse a lo largo de su vida, ¿iba acaso a rendirse tan fácilmente con sus propios hijos? ¿No entendía que eran unos críos, unos adolescentes, cuyas vidas habían girado por completo en torno a Katrina hasta aquella misma mañana? Le parecía genial que no quisiera tratarles como a bebés, pero tampoco podía esperar hablar y razonar con ellos (si es que en algún momento cercano alguno de los hermanos se decidía a dirigirle la palabra) y que reaccionasen como adultos, no del todo, no a pesar de lo maduros que fuesen.

Que en realidad lo eran; Charles se había dado cuenta de que a pesar de las tonterías de Peter y el dramatismo de Wanda ambos tenían la cabeza muy bien puesta sobre los hombros, algo a lo que casi seguro tenían que dar gracias a su madre. Pero aquel asunto era tal vez demasiado para ellos. Charles lo sabía bien, recordaba su propia infancia; la muerte de su padre y el nuevo matrimonio de su madre. Había intentado que su madre se diese cuenta del tipo de hombre que era Kurt Marko, había hecho hasta lo imposible para proteger a Raven de su nuevo hermanastro, de su padrastro y de su cinturón. Aquella fue uno de los momentos de su vida en los que alcanzó un mayor desarrollo de sus poderes; no en vano se dice que la necesidad es la madre de la invención.

Y al final y con todo, aquel hombre que había maltratado a su madre y que había convertido los años que duró el matrimonio en un infierno para todos, murió después de salvarles a todos del incendio en la casa de verano. Ahí Charles aprendió que todas las personas tienen un lado oscuro, una parte de sí mismas que puede transformarles en auténticos monstruos si no tienen la fuerza necesaria para resistirse a ella, pero que también todas tienen algo bueno, todas tienen la capacidad de hacer el bien. A esa misma conclusión le gustaría que llegase Wanda. Le gustaría que viese a Erik no como el terrorista que irrumpía en la Casa Blanca, no como el hombre que venía a robarles a su madre, no como un padre negligente que les había abandonado por puro egoísmo, sino al hombre que podía llegar a ser. El hombre al que veía Katrina, el hombre que él mismo había vislumbrado en ocasiones.

Pero claro, ¿cómo iba a hacerlo si ni siquiera estaba dispuesta a admitir que era hija suya y prácticamente huía de él?

El ruido de la cubertería cayendo sobre el plato de Peter y la silla estampándose contra el suelo trajeron a Charles de nuevo al mundo real. Levantó la vista justo a tiempo para ver un borrón subiendo las escaleras a toda velocidad. En esta ocasión la que se hundió en la silla fue Katrina; se dejó caer tapándose el rostro con las manos. Segundos después se levantó y fue al piso de arriba, pero volvió segundos después con su rostro vacío de toda expresión.

-Se han atrincherado en la habitación de Wanda, no quieren abrirme –dijo, sentándose de nuevo. Erik hizo amago de acercarse, pero Hank fue más rápido y envolvió a Katrina en un gran abrazo de oso. Alex dejó escapar un gran y largo suspiro.

-Tenéis que acabar con esto cuanto antes. No podéis estar esquivando minas con vuestros propios hijos.

-No lo entiendo, antes nos lo contábamos todo, y ahora… Es como si ya no confiasen en mí –a Katrina se le quebró la voz- Parece que me odian.

-No te odian, Kat –dijo Erik suavemente, antes de murmurar por lo bajo- En todo caso a quien odian es a mí.

-Os han visto en televisión, al igual que medio país, y después irrumpimos en tu casa poniéndolo todo patas arriba, conspirando entre susurros y dejándoles completamente al margen. Además, apostaría a que escucharon tu conversación con Howard… -comentó Hank.

-Lo hicieron –intervino Orya de golpe. Charles se inclinó sobre la mesa, desesperado por obtener aunque fuese un vistazo suyo, pero lo único que alcanzó a ver fue la espesa melena castaño rojizo- Alex y yo les pillamos a los tres escuchando lo que decíais. Tienen tu propensión a indagar donde no deberían, Erik –dijo, sin un ápice de humor en su voz.

-Mierda, escucharían que Howard me ofreció un puesto en SHIELD –murmuró Katrina. Erik frunció el ceño.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué no has dicho nada?

-¿Pero vosotros habéis dedicado aunque sea un segundo a pensar en el día de hoy? –intervino Linda de improviso- Habéis llevado a cabo un atentado doble, Kat os ha escondido aquí, prácticamente ha montado un hospital de campaña en el salón y de alguna manera se las ha apañado para que nadie pase al otro barrio. Os está buscando la CIA, el FBI y la Interpol y Kat ha pasado un buen rato al teléfono tirando de contactos. Y, por si fuese poco, encima tenéis el asunto ese con los chicos. ¡Es un ser humano, no puede con todo esto ella sola!

-Técnicamente, no es un ser humano…

-Cierra la boca, Hank –protestó Alex. Hank murmuró un "lo siento" antes de centrarse de nuevo en lo que quedaba de su cena, y justo en ese momento sonó el timbre.

-Ya voy yo –suspiró Katrina, sacando una pistola del bolsillo y tirándosela a Erik- Deja como un colador a cualquiera que entre y que no sea yo.

Ignoró las protestas de todos y desapareció por la puerta. Segundos después escucharon la puerta abrirse y su "¿Qué más puede pasar hoy?". Después, la puerta se cerró. Charles frunció el ceño al detectar otra mente fuera de la casa.

-Está hablando con alguien –comentó. Afinó un poco más y las palabras llegaron a su mente.

_Katrina, yo te quiero…_

_No me quieres a mí, sino a la idea que te has hecho de mí. No me conoces. Si supieses quién soy en realidad tú serías el primero en alejarte. No tienes ni idea._

-Oh…

-¿Qué pasa? –preguntó Erik. Charles meneó la cabeza.

-Mañana te lo contara. Sólo… Dejadla tranquila esta noche, ¿queréis?

-¿Qué…?

-¡Hazme caso por una vez en tu vida, Erik, y cierra la boca!

Cuando Katrina volvió a entrar, minutos después, se puso a recoger los platos vacíos de todos sin mediar palabra. Alex la miró de reojo, como confundido, antes de encogerse ligeramente de hombros y ayudarla a recoger la cocina mientras los demás ayudaban a Charles a ir hacia el salón, donde dormirían algunos de ellos.

Lo cierto es que tenía que dar gracias a la inventiva de los chicos; Wanda había encontrado un enorme y cómodo sillón algo raído en el sótano de Peter y este les había atornillado a las patas dos skates que Charles recordaba haber visto colgados en un armario del sótano la primera vez que visitó a Katrina. De ese modo habían improvisado una precaria silla de ruedas. Uno de los skates era más alto que el otro, por lo que a veces se balanceaba y Charles tenía la sensación de ir a caer de un segundo a otro, pero finalmente no perdía el equilibrio. (O eso, o Erik estaba sujetando el armazón metálico del sillón). En todo caso era la mejor solución posible, ya que la silla había terminado destrozada en la Casa Blanca, y así Hank no tenía que llevarle de un sitio para otro.

Entre Hank y el propio Erik le levantaron del sillón y le ayudaron a tumbarse en el sofá. Charles cerró los ojos y apretó los dientes cuando sus piernas se apoyaron suavemente sobre los cojines; aquello era peor que la bala de Cuba. Eso había sido un tiro limpio, pero ahora… Tenía las piernas hechas pedazos. Dolía demasiado. Erik se quedó allí mismo echándole torpemente una manta por encima mientras que Hank desapareció. Volvió segundos después con una jeringuilla amarilla que Charles conocía demasiado bien.

-En teoría es para la columna –explicó Hank, mirándole casi con compasión en sus ojos- Pero también servirá para las piernas, acelerará la curación. ¿Estás dispuesto…?

Charles asintió débilmente. Erik se largó sin decir palabra en dirección a la cocina a ayudar a Katrina y a Alex (o más probablemente sin querer ver cómo Charles renunciaba de nuevo a sus poderes, pero sin estar dispuesto al mismo tiempo a empezar una pelea a las once y media de la noche) y Charles procuró enderezarse sobre el sofá y se subió la manga del brazo izquierdo para facilitarle la tarea a Hank, quien encontró una cesta llena de madejas de lana junto al sofá. Cortó un pedazo que empezó a apretar en torno al brazo de Charles, que desvió la mirada…

…y se encontró con los ojos multicolores de Orya mirándole desde la entrada del salón. Estaba sorprendentemente guapa vestida con la ropa algo monótona de Wanda (la de Katrina le quedaba demasiado pequeña), incluso con el cabello revuelto y el apósito sobre la frente. Atisbó a ver una sombra de tristeza, de decepción en su rostro pecoso, antes de que se diera la vuelta ocultándose de nuevo tras su larga melena y huyese escaleras arriba.

-Para –espetó. Hank le miró, con la aguja a centímetros de su piel.

-¿Qué?

-Para, no… No puedo. Aleja esa cosa de mí –suplicó, temeroso de que si Hank no lo hacía él no fuese capaz de hacerlo por sí mismo. Hank le miró, frunciendo el ceño, pero dejó la jeringuilla sobre la mesa y Charles se arrancó el pedazo de lana del brazo. Hank le miró como si le hubiera pedido que la amputase un brazo.

-Charles… Te das cuenta del estado de tus piernas, ¿verdad? –dijo, como si le estuviese explicando un problema de matemáticas particularmente difícil a un niño pequeño- Vas a pasar una noche horrible. Los dolores tardarán semanas en desaparecer.

-Lo sé, amigo, pero… No puedo. Ya no.

Hank asintió en silencio y no le pidió más explicaciones. En su lugar, recolocó los cojines bajo él, remetió la manta y le dio una palmadita en el hombro.

-Llámame si necesitas cualquier cosa –le pidió. Charles asintió, observándole ir hacia la cocina. Procuró ponerse lo más cómodo posible y se dispuso a pasar una muy mala noche en la que su única distracción iban a ser los ojos multicolores de la mujer a la que estaba decepcionando una y otra vez.


	19. Tumblr!

**!**

**He creado una cuenta de tumblr para compartir las fotos de los fics! Introducid eliminando los espacios, en la barra de arriba del todo (ni idea de cómo se llama xD ) survivor - 20 - 99 . tumblr . com **

**(Los guiones son parte del nombre de usuario! Creo que antes daba lugar a malentendidos. Tiene que quedar survivor-20-99 y luego .tumblr y .com ) **

**De todas formas, intentaré poner un enlace en el perfil, espero que ayude.**

**Todo lo relativo a mis fics lo voy a publicar bajo el hagstag #my fics**

**Y por supuesto, si tenéis más sugerencias de las actrices que deberían representar a los personajes, aquí estoy dispuesta a leer sugerencias! :) Un beso y felices fiestas!**


	20. Nota 2

**Hola, sigo viva!**

Se que hace siglos que no actualizo y siento que esto no sea otro capítulo, pero estoy súper liada con la escuela y las clases de alemán. Sin embargo, y no me cansaré de repetirlo, no pienso abandonar mis fics! Aunque me encuentre dentro de diez años actualizando y subiendo por fin el último capítulo. Mientras a alguien aún le guste y lo siga leyendo, yo me daré por satisfecha :)

**Ahora, vamos a lo que importa...**

Recientemente me han llegado un par de comentarios de Karen L dándome su opinión sobre tres de mis fics. Os hablo a todos y a ti también, cielo. **Primero**, aunque reconozco que en un principio me sentaron un poco mal (esta historia es muy importante para mí y Kat es como mi bebé), después de una segunda lectura me di cuenta de que hay cosas en las que tienes razón. Y después me fui a releer Caja de Pandora y fue como... "¿Qué demonios escribí yo aquí?". Creo que he encontrado el (los) fallo(s).

El principal creo que es que empecé a escribir esto cuando tenía, qué, ¿doce o trece años? No me acuerdo exactamente, pero de lo que sí me acuerdo era que creía saberlo todo, creía saber cómo actúan los adultos y por qué, y ahora me doy cuenta de que era (y probablemente sigo siendo, aunque he mejorado un poco) una niña que no entendía la mitad de lo que se le ponía por delante. Quería que Kat fuese como yo, que ella representase lo que me gustaría llegar a ser y lo que querría poder hacer. La exageré demasiado en algunas parte y en otras me quedé muy corta. Hay demasiadas cosas que no tienen sentido con ella y creo que se debe precisamente a eso, a que yo no tenía edad suficiente como para entender plenamente su situación como personaje, ni su pasado, ni la época y las circunstancias que le han tocado vivir históricamente hablando. Tampoco entendía que como adulta y como mutante Kat no podía hacerlo todo, no podía tenerlo todo y no podía ser completamente feliz ni hacerlo todo perfecto, por mucho que yo quisiera.

Otro error: esta historia es una edición de una edición de una edición de la historia original que tenía en mente. En ella ni siquiera aparecían personajes como Orya o Scarlett, que fueron añadidas posteriormente, y Raven era poco más que la rubia alegre y algo tonta (yo sí que fui tonta encasillando de ese modo a un personaje como Raven) que después daba un cambio radical y se unía a unos rebeldes para luchar por sus ideales. Poético, ¿no? Es simplemente un ejemplo de lo mal que lo puedo llegar a hacer. Otro problema que tengo es que doy demasiadas cosa por sentado y se me olvida explicar cosas sin darme cuenta de que mis lectores, EVIDENTEMENTE, no las saben. Por ejemplo, ¿alguien sabe que Orya es hippie? Seguramente no, y en mi cabeza lleva representada como hippie durante tres años. Para mí Orya es completamente hippie. ¿Alguna mención a los hippies, algo en su comportamiento o en sus palabras que lo dé a entrever tan siquiera? Cero. Por no hablar de hilos sueltos, personajes que desaparecen sin explicación, la muerte de Emma en el primer fic (que, sinceramente, con lo que suponía, la narré de forma muy floja)... Sinceramente a veces me avergüenzo de lo que me gusta escribir y de lo mal que lo puedo llegar a hacer en algunas partes.

Así que voy a hacer algo que me venía rondando por la cabeza desde hace un tiempo, y definitivamente los reviews de Karen L me han hecho darme cuenta de que es necesario. Voy a editar gran parte de Caja de Pandora y algunos capítulos de We Are Family. Siento que es necesario, que realmente puedo narrarlo mucho mejor y desarrollar más profundamente los personajes. Sinceramente, me sorprende que no me tiraseis piedras por ejemplo después de lo de Raven y Orya, teniendo en cuenta que en el primer fic estaban respectivamente con Hank y Charles y no interactuaban especialmente. Esa es una de las cosas que más me arrepiento, enterarme demasiado tarde de que Raven es bisexual. La verdad es que una vez que lo supe me indignó un poco que pudiese aparecer el culo de Hugh Jackman en la película (ojo, que no me quejo) pero que no viésemos a Raven coqueteando con ninguna chica para distraerla e infiltrarse en la conferencia de París o algo así.

[Vale, releída la última línea me doy cuenta de que no tiene mucho que ver el culo de Hugh Jackman con la sexualidad de Raven, y ya se que respecto a películas este es a veces un tema polémico teniendo en cuenta que Días del Futuro Pasado es PG-13 y quizás no sea apropiado en una película que puedan ver niños de trece años (?) (en mi opinión no hay problema?), pero lo voy a dejar así (vamos, que ya no se cómo seguir explicándome sin meterme en rollos así que mejor me callo)]

Total, que voy a editar. Y puede que cambie los nombres a "Cuba '62" y "Washington '73". ¿Qué os parecen?

Y **segundo**, Karen L, lo cierto es que durante una tarde no fuiste mi persona favorita, pero volví a leer tus comentarios, y volví a leer los fics, y encontré que tenías razón. Hay comentarios y comentarios, comentarios en los que alguien simplemente dice "No me gusta, está muy mal" y comentarios en los que se dan razones y motivos. El tuyo es de los segundos y creo sinceramente que me has ayudado, así que gracias, de verdad. Para mí escribir es importante y quiero hacerlo lo mejor posible, y esos comentarios tuyos me han ayudado. Quiero que Katrina se desarrolle como personaje y aunque en el segundo fic creo que mejora la cosa (aunque hay partes que no le hacen ninguna justicia) en el primero hay demasiados fallos. Soy perfeccionista por naturaleza y si alguien me señala mis fallos intento corregirlos, así que espero que a todos os guste la versión editada. En general va a ser igual, pero va a haber cosas narradas de otra manera, escenas nuevas, escenas que en su momento no incluí y escenas que definitivamente borro. Creo que tengo ya once capítulos editados y empezaré a subirlos cuando estén todos, no voy a cometer de nuevo el fallo de ir subiéndolos a cuenta gotas.

Así que... Hasta que nos veamos de nuevo. Besos y muchas gracias a todos los que siempre me apoyáis ;)


End file.
